


Sanguinaccio Dolce

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: The Romanian, the Astronomer, the Artist, and the Doctor [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is a pure angel, Aiden is a minx, Aiden's father is a an abusive dick, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Adam, Bottom Aiden, Brotherly Bonding, Cheating, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Series, Spanking, Taboo, Tagged Hannigram since its a rarepair, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal, Top Nigel, Violence, no Will, very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 122,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Aiden finds himself in a cafe sketching when he notices an elegant older man doing the same thing. Hannibal, who is in Bucharest visiting his injured twin Nigel, is instantly drawn to the younger man and quickly they become attached at the hip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Not Beta'd by anyone else but us, however, we did our best to catch any mistakes.  
> ~Any translations will be at the end of each chapter.  
> ~We do not own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Blood and Chocolate  
> ~Thank you for reading!

_Escape_. That’s what Aiden Galvin had been doing these past few years, running away from his demanding ex-military father, who had been an army ranger, and was now an addict. At eighteen, the boy merely wanted to draw, but his father had other plans, he wanted him to learn to defend himself, whatever that meant. One day they finally had it out, and it was made more than clear that if he tried to leave, his father would _kill_ him. Nonetheless Aiden had known for some time that he had to go; deciding he didn’t want to live a life under the thumb of his strict father any longer, he confronted him. The confrontation lead to a fight, a fight Aiden won, proving that he had been more than capable of defending himself all along.

Two years had gone by and since then Aiden had been on the run, moving from place to place, drawing and writing wherever he found inspiration. He knew he could never return to the states, as there was an assault warrant out on him, thanks to his father. Apart from that he knew his dad _would_ make good on his promise to kill him, and as such all of Aiden’s books had to be nameless and sent discreetly to his publisher. He didn’t let that bother him; it was _his_ life, the only one he had and he intended on living it to the fullest. It wasn’t a bad life, he met new people, learned new things and got to see interesting new places. He didn’t miss it back home, not really, because he was doing what he loved.

Aiden hadn't had much luck in the love department, he liked both men and women, but always seemed to find that he didn't have enough in common with those he did pursue. There was one girl, a blonde, but she seemed to want to change him, and that was something Aiden couldn't abide. He was, after all, about living life of his own accord. Truthfully, it would take someone very special to snare him and since he’d yet to find that someone he mostly kept to himself; as long as he had his sketchpad and pencils, he was happy. 

Aiden’s travels had most recently taken him to Bucharest, Romania, where he was writing a graphic novel on the legends of the Loup Garou, werewolves, and had been researching the various lores that were rich in the ancient city. Things had been going well with his research and writing thus far, but today he was having a bit of writer’s block. He decided to put his focus on sketching the wolves instead, for the moment and would return to writing later. He was never in a rush about such things.

Leaving his small apartment after breakfast, Aiden made his way into ‘Ceainaria Infinitea’. It was a nice little cafe; quiet, beautiful and the perfect place for him to have coffee and do the thing he loved the most --draw. He sat down at his usual window side table, dressed comfortably in jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt and a black dress jacket over that. The server gave him a flirtatious smile after he placed his order and walked off to get his coffee. Once it had arrived, he thanked her and took a slow sip, setting out his sketchpad and pencils beginning his work hunched over the table with loose chocolate curls spilling into steel blue eyes.  


  
*****  


Hannibal looked out the window of the airplane from his first class seat, checking his phone one more time. A stewardess came by with a tray of mimosas, and he nodded, reaching an elegantly manicured hand to accept the glass. The first rays of sunrise were peeking through the clouds on the horizon, and the pilot came over the intercom to advise they'd be landing in Bucharest soon.

Growing up in Lithuania, Hannibal and his twin Nigel had been inseparable. They were as different as night and day, though, and the differences only became clearer as the boys entered their teen years. Hannibal, more book smart, quiet, reclusive, very little in the way of any friends, was seen as antisocial and “weird”. Nigel was the antithesis: charming, brash, quick-witted, rough and ready, good at sports, but unwilling and unable to get along with the other kids well enough to stay on a team very long. Not so good with academics, though not for lack of intellect, but more out of rebellion. Nigel was always getting into fights; Hannibal, though teased mercilessly for his more refined interests, never actually came to blows with anyone. He dismissed the rude as though they were animals, therefore it didn't bother him in the least, at least not that he showed anyone. Only Nigel knew when his brother was truly pissed off, detecting the smallest expression and knowing what it meant.

After high school, Hannibal entered college, majoring in art, and moving on to medical school in the United States. He graduated at the top of his classes, and armed with his degree, became a skilled and respected surgeon. Needing a change in his late thirties, he entered the world of psychiatry, the inner workings of the human mind being something of particular interest to the man who'd never quite been able to relate to anyone very well. He was incredibly charming, but held so many walls up around him, no one truly knew him. No one except his brother.

The years had put distance between them. While Hannibal was running a thriving psychiatry practice in Baltimore, Nigel had ended up in Romania, the head of a lucrative drug ring. He'd made quite a name for himself, feared and respected amongst the criminal underworld, known as a man with a quiet, deadly violent temper, one whose enemies never lived long enough to regret crossing him. They'd lost touch, really only speaking on holidays, birthdays, here and there. Hannibal missed his twin, but they'd become so different, time and life had stolen the closeness they'd once shared.

When Hannibal had received the call from one of Nigel's business partners that he'd been shot, the doctor's heart sank. They told him his twin was in stable condition, and he'd asked to speak to Hannibal. “I need you here, brother. I fucking need you,” he'd whispered harshly. Hannibal canceled his appointments for the next few weeks, referring patients to his colleagues, and headed straight for Romania.

He'd checked into his hotel and visited his brother immediately. Nigel was beginning to recover by the time his twin arrived, and he was able to have a moment to speak with him.

“Nigel, what happened?” the doctor asked, standing by his bed with a concerned look on his face. “I made a mistake. I was distracted. Yes, by a woman, before you ask, and she’s not around anymore. She dumped me,” Nigel muttered bitterly. He looked up with tired eyes at his brother. “I haven’t s-s-seen you in so long. I know you’re busy as fuck but…” he trailed off. The injured man was weak, the pain medication coursing through his veins and making his words slur together.

Hannibal placed a hand on Nigel’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “You have me here now. I’ll stay as long as you like, but you need to rest now.” Nigel nodded and closed his eyes, succumbing to the morphine dripping slowly through the iv.

Needing a diversion, something to relax him after the long flight and the worry and stress of his brother’s emergency, the doctor decided to go for a coffee and sketch. He strolled into ‘Ceainaria Infinitea’ and after ordering, took his beverage to a small table, opening his sketch pad and surveying his surroundings for inspiration.

His eyes landed upon a young man sitting by the window. Exquisitely blue eyes, the color of a Florence afternoon sky, framed by impossibly long, dark lashes. Ruby-stained lips, gently parted and chewing a pen absent-mindedly between white, sharp fangs. Chestnut curls fell against the faintest blush of his cheek, tousled, messy...breathtaking. He wore a grey t-shirt with a strange necklace around his throat. Hannibal couldn't help but stare, and immediately began sketching, unable to hear anything but his heart in his ears and the scratching of charcoal against thick paper.

So lost in his work, in his sketching, was Aiden that did not even hear the metal chime of the doorbell as a man no one had ever seen before entered the cafe. Finally, he paused long enough to take another sip of cooling coffee, and to people watch for inspiration. It was then that he was immediately drawn to a handsome stranger; this man had a very distinctive look: older, elegant, everything about him perfectly in place, and he was also sketching. _Hmm_. Aiden was a very sociable person who loved meeting new people, so he decided to approach him. Collecting his things and placing them into his bag he stood up. He approached the man, coffee in one hand, bag slung over his shoulder and smiled. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I see you're an artist, like myself, mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

Hannibal saw the young man approaching; time seemed to stand still as the lovely creature came to his table and began speaking to him. The doctor laid down his pencil, rising gracefully to pull the chair out. “A fellow connoisseur and record keeper of beauty, certainly,” he smiled warmly, his accent rolling thickly off his tongue. 

Aiden hadn't expected the accent, although as an American in a foreign country he was used to it, but this older man's sounded different from the natives indigenous to this area. Even the words that the stranger chose to speak seemed elegant, fluid and really pulled him in. He sat down in the offered chair, and smiled up at him. "Thank you, I suppose I should start by introducing myself, I'm Aiden Galvin, and I do love to draw, as well as write. I'm a graphic artist from the states," he explained, holding his hand out to shake once the mysterious stranger had also taken a seat. 

The older man ran his hand down his suit jacket as he sat back down, straightening his tie, and reached across the small table to accept Aiden’s greeting. “Hannibal Lecter, but please just call me Hannibal,” he said smoothly. “I find drawing calms and centers my mind quite a bit. I’d love to see your work,” Hannibal leaned back and crossed his long legs, taking a sip of his coffee.

Aiden shook, firmly and let go, watching. Everything about this man seemed so intriguing. “Hannibal, nice to meet you,” he replied warmly. “I have to agree with you there, but it’s also a bit of an escape at times, at least that’s how it seems to me,” he said, before taking another sip of his coffee. “But sure, I’d also love to see yours, though from the looks of it, you’re really good.” Pulling out his sketchbook from his satchel, he sat it out on the table and opened it up. “I am currently working on illustrations for my new graphic novel on the Loup Garou, werewolves, here is what I’ve done so far.”

Hannibal opened his sketchbook and moved it towards the young man, showing him some of his work, including the one he’d begun of Aiden. “I hope you don’t mind, I did start to draw you, as well,” the doctor said casually. “I’d like to continue it, if you’d allow me.” In turn, he picked up Aiden’s book and began slowly turning the pages, examining the art carefully. “You’re very skilled, Aiden. These are well done. Have you been published?”

The younger man began looking at Hannibal's art, it was amazing, he was about to say this much when he saw the drawing of himself and became distracted for a moment, a blush creeping over his skin. "No, No, I don't mind at all, and of course you may. But wow, this is--all of this-- is fantastic work," Aiden replied, looking up into Hannibal's eyes briefly before looking back down at the art. "The line work and shading is perfect," he remarked, flitting his eyes up once more, watching as the older man eyed his work next. "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say, I have a publisher, yes, in the states," he explained with a smile, brushing a stray lock of curly hair from his eyes. 

“The subject matter is fascinating. I'm familiar with The Loup Garou. We have a similar legend in Lithuania called The Vilkacis; A human that can shape-shift into a wolf. These renderings are remarkable,” Hannibal observed, looking up into the younger man's stormy blue eyes with intrigue. “I'm curious, Aiden, what gave you the inspiration?”

Aiden's features brightened at that, not many people he spoke with seemed to show such an interest, and he certainly hadn't met many whom he could share this commonality. "Really? Maybe Lithuania will be my next stop then," he grinned, swallowing a little when the older man stared intensely into his eyes. "I like the freedom they have, they can go where they want, and change anytime, unlike a lot of stories that say they only change during a full moon, they can actually change of their own accord. Mind over matter--it's a blessing, not a curse--can you imagine that? Being able to change at will, that's just _beautiful_ to me," Aiden said, licking his lips contemplatively as he looked into Hannibal's hypnotic amber eyes. 

“Everyone has the capacity to change, to become something more than they are, but few actually ever realize this. Most people glide through life in comfortable ignorance of their true potential. It is indeed beautiful when one actively pursues transformation.” Hannibal said, handing the sketchbook back with some reluctance to Aiden. “And if you ever find yourself in Lithuania, I would love to host. I have a home there, you'd be welcome to stay as long as you like. I don't extend that offer to just anyone; you, however, strike me as a very fascinating young man, Aiden,” Hannibal said, his voice warm and deep.

Aiden listened, completely taken once again with the wording the older man chose, and placed his sketchbook back into his satchel. "Very well put Hannibal, I agree," he replied, handing Hannibal his book back as well. "That's kind of you, thanks, you are unlike anyone I've met on my travels, and I've met quite a few," Aiden admitted, meaning it as a compliment. "So you're from Lithuania then, is that where you live normally?" He was suddenly very interested in getting to know the Lithuanian more, there was _something_ very different about him actually, apart from his good looks and apparent fine taste.

Hannibal stared at the long eyelashes the boy batted at him, seemingly unaware of his own beauty. He was so open and intelligent, a bit bohemian, he reminded Hannibal of someone from his own youth, but not quite. He was unique and comely, his mind so alive and sparkling around him in a halo. All features that never failed to capture the older man's attention, but there was something else in him he couldn't put his finger on yet. He could feel the predator stirring within him, but simply continued placidly, his person suit carefully in place. 

“I grew up in Lithuania, yes, but I moved to the states as a young man, perhaps 15 years ago or so. I've lived many places, traveled quite a bit. But Lithuania is always where my heart is. Florence is also quite dear to me,” Hannibal said, finishing his coffee. “I now live in Baltimore, where my practice is.” 

"Practice? So you're a doctor of some sort," Aiden asked, taking the last sip of his coffee and setting it down on the table. "Baltimore, yeah I've been there once before, my dad is ex-military, and well, let's just say we didn't part on good terms and I'm not too welcome back in his presence or in the states for that matter," he explained, toying with the empty mug in front of him as the memories ran through his mind like poison. 

“I was a surgeon, but now I have a psychiatry practice, yes. I enjoy challenges, and while the human body is a complex enough machine to repair, it's a more difficult process to heal the mind. It's fulfilling, satisfying work for me,” Hannibal answered. He cast a concerned look at Aiden. “Your father, so you're estranged from him? May I ask what happened?”

“I can see that, yeah,” Aiden agreed. “Well, he’s an addict, but also, he wanted me to live my life how he wanted me to, didn’t want to give me any room to be who I wanted to be, so I told him I was going to leave, he said if I did, he’d kill me--” he paused sighing quietly, “-So I tried to leave, he kept his word and punches were thrown, and as it turned out, I wasn’t as weak as he had thought. There’s a warrant out for my arrest back home, so that’s another reason I can’t go back there,” he explained, trying to read Hannibal’s expression, but found it rather hard, apart from the look of concern. 

“Those are strong words. Parents affect us in profound ways, seldom even noticed until adulthood,” Hannibal sniffed and folded his hand across the table, leaning forward. “Common for them to wish to exert such control over our destinies. Abominable what your father has done, though. On first impression, you seem remarkably well adjusted considering the circumstances.” The older man canted his head towards Aiden, seeking eye contact. “Ahh, but forgive me. It may seem I’m analyzing you too much. Difficult to shut off my observations. I assure you, I mean no harm.” 

Aiden mimicked Hannibal's posture, subconsciously leaning forward as well, or perhaps it was to get a closer look at him. "Thank you, I just try to live my life the best I know how," he replied, meeting his gaze head on. "Nothing to be forgiven for, I suppose I analyze as well, in my own way as a writer and artist. I am always observing, trying to figure out a person and their story,” he smiled, licking his lips. "On that note, I'd love to hear more about you, what brought you here to Romania, if that isn't too personal?" 

Hannibal eyed the young man carefully for a moment before glancing out the window. “Family business,” he started, fixing his keen gaze on Aiden again. The boy was curious; that wouldn't be enough of an answer for him, and the doctor, though still guarded, felt strangely comfortable with him. “My brother was involved in an accident. He's injured, but on the mend. I haven't seen him in years. We used to be close. Do you have any siblings?”

The boy listened intently, watching Hannibal's every move, totally enthralled by him. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that, I'm glad he's getting better though," he said sympathetically, brows furrowed a little. "Only child here, I guess that is why my father was extra keen on keeping me under his thumb," he explained quietly with a little shrug. He wasn't exactly sure where this was leading, if anywhere but he definitely wanted to get to know him better. 

Hannibal nodded. “Well, I have a brother and a sister. She died when we were young, unfortunately.” He surprised himself bringing up such a painful subject with a virtual stranger, but he was drawn to this young man. There was a certain sadness to his voice, in his deep-set eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your sister, I can't imagine how painful that must have been," Aiden replied, noticing the faint twinge of sadness in Hannibal's tone and amber eyes. He assumed that this wasn't something he shared with just anyone, but in any event, he didn't want to push further, as it was undoubtedly a difficult subject. 

The doctor checked his phone, feeling it buzz in his pocket. “My brother is up, and asking for me. I need to go down to the hospital, but...” he looked over at the handsome boy, a bit of longing in his gaze, though difficult to detect, it was there. “Aiden, I'd love it if you’d join me for dinner tonight. I'm afraid I know no one in town, and I would enjoy your company. Perhaps we can get to know each other better?” he suggested. 

Aiden looked at Hannibal as he checked his phone, canting his head slightly, and wondering if this would be the last time he would see him, he was surprised at the little spark of disappointment that he felt at that notion. The disappointment dissipated when he received an invitation to spend more time together over dinner. "I would love to, yes, thank you," he agreed enthusiastically, probably more so than he had meant to let on. The truth was apart from his attraction to Hannibal, he didn't have many friends, if any, and especially none that he could relate to artistically. "Where do you live or did you want to meet somewhere?" 

Hannibal put his phone away, and bathed the younger man in a warm smile. “I’m staying at Hotel Epoque, on Aurora. There’s a French restaurant, L’Atelier, inside the hotel. It comes highly recommended, and I’d planned on dining there tonight. Of course if you join me, I must insist on it being my treat. Can you meet me there at seven tonight?” 

The young man took in Hannibal’s smile, it was exquisite, and he couldn’t help but smile back at the sight of it. “Seven sounds great, I know exactly where that is, although I admit I’ve never been inside,” he chuckled. “I have no doubts, I'm sure it will be fantastic, especially since it is your choice. Okay, thank you, next time I’ll treat though--well, assuming there’s a next time, wouldn’t want to get ahead of myself,” he blushed, laughing a little nervously at his little slip of tongue. 

Hannibal’s chest warmed at the beautiful openness of the boy. Such a rare, innocent flower blooming in this rather godforsaken city. Looking at Aiden truly was like discovering a rare orchid blossoming against the dry, lifeless soil of a desert. The doctor took the younger man’s hand in his as though he was about to shake it, but instead placed a chaste kiss on top of the smooth, pale skin. “I’m certain there will be a next time, Aiden,” he purred out his name in a long syllable that dripped from his lips like honey. 

Aiden extended his hand, expecting another friendly shake but was met with a gentle kiss instead. He swallowed, wetting his lips right afterwards. "Good, I'm glad," he replied, feeling a bit weak in the knees at the way Hannibal said his name so deliciously. "I'll see you at seven then," he flirted. Once his hand had been released, he watched the older man leave the cafe. Hannibal had a commanding yet soothing presence to him, that everyone seemed to notice.

Turning to leave, Hannibal picked up his bag and strutted out confidently, heading to the hospital. He would call the restaurant on the walk there to amend his reservation to a party of two.

After Hannibal was gone, Aiden followed suit, tossing his bag over his shoulder and making his way to his small apartment over a small bakery. He showered, and shaved, throwing on some clean jeans, and a button up vertical striped shirt. To pass the time he sketched a drawing of Hannibal commanding a pack of wolves under the full moon. He rolled the parchment up and tied a crimson ribbon around it, and headed out of the door. 

  
*****  


Aiden made his way promptly at seven at the agreed upon restaurant and walked inside, his blue eyes searching for the elegant doctor. Now that he was there he realized he was a bit under-dressed, but he didn't really mind, he was more interested in locating Hannibal. 

Hannibal strolled out of the men's room just as Aiden was walking up. “Ah. Very prompt. Thank you, Aiden,” he said with a friendly smile. 

Aiden looked up and saw Hannibal walking towards him. "You're welcome, I like to be on time," he replied with a charming boyish grin. 

The doctor strolled to the maître d' and gave his name; the young lady led them to a table in a corner, intimately lit with candles. He thanked her graciously as she handed them menus. “They have an excellent Bouillabaisse here, someone was telling me. What is your favorite dish? Do you enjoy meat, Aiden?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Aiden walked with them and sat down, looking over the menu carefully. He'd never had French food before tonight. He sat the menu down and chuckled, eyeing the Doctor up and down, meeting his gaze finally. "Honestly, I wouldn't know one from the other, maybe you could order for the both of us? I _do_ enjoy meat, very much in fact," Aiden confessed. Everything was very beautiful and well decorated, perfect lighting; dimly lit but bright enough that he could still see how the candles lit the other man’s handsome features.

Hannibal gazed at Aiden over the golden flicker of candlelight, appreciating his lovely crown of russet curls, which he’d clearly tried to smooth down with adorable futility. The boy looked like a painting by Girodet de Roussy-Trioson, a flushed, rosy-cheeked angel far too young-looking for his years, eyes flecked with beryl and blue, so changeable, Hannibal noticed, depending on the light. 

A waiter came to their table asking for their first course order. Hannibal smiled up at the man. “We’d like to start with your Leek cream soup with bacon and truffles and baby spinach salad,” he said smoothly. He decided to order for the young man, since he was unfamiliar with French cuisine. “The soup should be creamy and mild,” he remarked to Aiden. 

Aiden was silent, taking the time to really look over Hannibal as he put his attention on the waiter, ordering the first course with that smooth elegance that the boy was already so taken by. "I trust your judgement, but it sounds very delicious," he replied with a smile.

The sommelier was next to their table. “I think a good choice for our main course would be the Black Angus Ribeye with Bearnaise sauce, so we will have a bottle of your Rhône Château de Beaucastel Châteauneuf du Pape,” Hannibal turned to Aiden. “It’s, a young Grenache-based red wine. Breaks down the proteins of the red meat beautifully. it’ll will make the meat melt in your mouth,” he said with a wink. 

"I love red wine, although I am sure I've never had anything as fine as what you described," Aiden laughed quietly, shifting a little in his seat at the way the words had dripped from the doctor's plush lips. 

Aiden was often vocal with his thoughts and desires, he lived his life as he pleased, and went after the things, and people he wanted. There had been times when he’d been accused of being a bit too forward in the pursuit of the aforementioned, but it didn’t stop him. 

The doctor opened his napkin with a flourish and placed it in his lap in expectation of the arriving food. “Wine is indeed one of the delights of life. To paraphrase Baudelaire, we should always be drunk, with wine, poetry or virtue. A metaphor for living life to its fullest; something I firmly believe in. I never feel guilty for anything I eat or drink,” he said.

"You really do have exquisite taste Hannibal, and by the way, you look very handsome tonight, if I may say so," Aiden crooned, winking. 

At the compliment, Hannibal chuckled and looked down a bit modestly, not wanting to seem vain.“You’re very charming, I’m sure you’re aware. Thank you for the compliment, my dear boy, and I may I say you look very handsome as well?” 

"You think so? Thank you, although I think I'm a little...under-dressed," Aiden smiled, gesturing to his clothing. He placed his napkin in his lap as well, wanting to be sure to behave appropriately in such a fine restaurant.

“You’re a vision, I assure you,” Hannibal said, finding himself utterly taken with the dark ringlets falling into the boy's eyes. He imagined, in vivid detail, how the young man might look, laid out on Hannibal's velvet chaise, nude, angelically debauched, that rosy blush in his cheek. He wondered to himself how dark could those riveting, ethereal blue eyes would look when consumed by lust...it was something he'd need to discover, he decided. 

The boy blushed at that and then changed the subject. “I drew something for you, I hope you don’t mind,” Aiden said, clearing his throat. With a smile, he held out the scroll of parchment, tied with crimson ribbon. He hoped that Hannibal would like it, he thought it was very appropriate, and befitting the older man. Hannibal commanding a pack of wolves under a full moon in the forest. The doctor seemed very controlled, and powerful to Aiden.

Hannibal accepted the scroll the younger man handed him, and opened it with a surprised expression. He looked over at Aiden with softened eyes, more open than he had thus far. “This is breathtaking. I’m…I’m not sure what to say but, thank you. I am afraid I have not brought you anything; I hope you don’t think me rude. But if you’ll allow me the pleasure of drawing you, I can give you that,” the doctor offered, his gaze suddenly quite penetrating and intense.

After Hannibal opened his gift, Aiden smiled up at him through stray curls that had fallen into his piercing blue eyes. "You're welcome, and no worries, you are treating me to this fine meal and the pleasure of your company, that is gift enough for me. I would be honored to let you draw me in return," he replied and placed his hand boldly over the doctor's briefly.

“And truly, thank you for this, Aiden. I will find a good frame for it to place in my office. I hope you know, I consider it an honor you would gift me this drawing.” Hannibal was normally more reticent with praise, but to say he was finding himself a bit taken by the young man would have been an understatement. The touch of his hand, though brief, sent a warmth through him that brought a tawny blush to his alpine cheekbones. 

"You're welcome, I am glad you like it," Aiden smiled, feeling more than flattered that Hannibal thought so kindly of his work and would be showcasing it in his office of all places where others could see it. "How is your brother doing?" he asked, trying to not seem as eager as he was to touch him again. He could only imagine how it might feel to have those full lips pressed up against his own; so many things fluttering around in his mind. Aiden was quite the adventurous boy when it came to his artistry in the bedroom, not that this was only about a sexual conquest, far from it, he was totally taken with what he knew so far of Hannibal Lecter.

“He's recovering, and should be allowed to go home in a few days. It's been good to see him again, though he's very troubled,” the doctor confessed. 

Aiden nodded. "I am glad he's better, although it's unfortunate that he is troubled. I won't pry of course but I'm always willing to listen," he offered. He felt a little silly, offering an ear to a trained psychiatrist, but even they would need someone to talk to, or so he assumed. 

Hannibal smiled when the boy said he wouldn't pry. He was rough around the edges, but did seem to be quite polite. Yet there was a certain wildness about him that fascinated the doctor too, certainly not just being an artist, but this matter with his father, being cast out, certainly a rebellious heart, and undoubtedly scars and wounds which only served to make him more interesting to Hannibal. Like kintsugi, the breaks in precious pottery repaired with gold.

The waiter had arrived with their appetizer, and Hannibal smelled the leek soup, nodding appreciatively. He waited a few moments and collected a spoonful, pursing his lips to blow and cool it before tasting it. He hummed and nodded again. “Let me know if you like it. I make it a bit better, but I must say this is an excellent recipe.” 

The boy watched Hannibal, awaiting his initial impression before trying it out for himself. The purse of the doctor's lips caught his eye especially. "I was waiting for your thoughts before trying it," he laughed, and then blew on a spoonful of soup before taking a taste. "Wow, this is really good, and if you make it even better, I can only imagine it would be mind blowing," he hummed, licking the excess off of his rosy lips. Something else he had learned, Hannibal could cook, it was starting to seem as though there was nothing the older man couldn't do, which was very impressive. 

“I'm glad you like it, Aiden,” Hannibal smiled, his gaze resting heavily on the boy as the silverware disappeared between plush pillowy lips. 

"I do, very much, as I said, you have good taste," he grinned. "So Hannibal, do you have a significant other back in the states?" he asked, looking at him through his lashes, trying to gauge just how this night might go, if it was just a casual date or if it could potentially lead to something more with time.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow at the question, his lips curling at the edges. “No, Aiden, I don't actually,” he said. He brought the spoon to his mouth again, watching as the boy ate, flushing even as he asked the question. There was a certain boldness to the younger man that Hannibal found intoxicating. “If you're asking in a roundabout way, yes I'm very much attracted to you. It does no good to be coy about it. It's why I invited you to dinner. I find you to be very interesting and alluring,” the doctor said frankly, in a low voice. “Quite alluring, in fact. I hope you aren't offended.” He knew he wouldn't be, but best to say it outright. He could tell from the way the young man vibrated, that he was attracted too. The pheromones veritably poured off of him, and Hannibal inhaled deeply, detecting his scent even from across the table, a rich aroma beneath the inexpensive, cloying aftershave the boy wore. He wanted very much to enjoy his true scent. Hannibal could detect a raw earthiness buried beneath the chemical scent of soap and deodorant. 

As Hannibal spoke, Aiden took in a few more spoonfuls of soup, really enjoying it's rich flavor; his gaze locked onto those fiery amber eyes. "Not offended at all, actually relieved more than anything, I think you're _very_ attractive, as well as sexy in a very elegant way," he confessed, bluntly. He wasn't as well spoken as the doctor, but Hannibal had insisted on being open, so that was what he was going to get. "You’re one of the most interesting people I've met so far, I was glad when you invited me to dinner," he smiled. Below his confessions was a sea of hidden desire, desire to know him intimately. Aiden wanted to 'mess' up the well put together man, see him come undone. 

Truthfully, Aiden had been a little hesitant to let everything out in the open right away, simply because he saw how refined the older man seemed to be. Nonetheless he was very glad to be laying the cards out on the table so to speak. He wondered if the doctor ever let loose and went wild, if there was a darker side to him beneath the refinement, he thought there might be, but he couldn't be sure. 

The desire rose in the doctor to ask that all the food be boxed up, so he could bring Aiden and the bottle of wine upstairs immediately. He decided there was no sense in wasting a good meal; Aiden would wait and so could he, though it was by no means easy. He knew what the boy said was true before he verbalized it, yet the admission washed over him like chamber music; the boy's voice was a dulcet instrument and Hannibal's ears the willing receptacle. A barely perceptible micro-expression of pure delight came over his elegantly composed visage. “It pleases me that you feel this way. Have you dated many men before?” Hannibal asked innocently, yet once again forthright. 

Shifting a little in his seat at the question, he arched a flirtatious brow. "Not many, no, but I have, though most of them seemed to be older," he replied, wondering if the doctor would somehow analyze that. "I can't say the same for women, I've date all ages," the younger man explained. "What about you, have you dated many men? Women?" Aiden finished his soup with one last spoonful and moved it aside, awaiting the rest of the meal to arrive, while he was enjoying their dinner so far, he couldn't help but to wonder what would come after, be it chaste or something more. 

Hannibal smiled a little at the implication that he was attracted to 'older men'. “I've dated both men and women, yes. I'm not constrained by gender, I'm more drawn to ...other things. Sapiosexual, if you will,” Hannibal said.

"Sapiosexual, okay, that means you're attracted to intelligence, or the mind I believe right?" he asked, with a raised brow. "I think the mind can be very attractive, take yours for example," he winked.

Just then the waiter brought their baby spinach salads and refilled their wine.

“It's Baby spinach salad with crispy St. Marcellin cheese, spiced with truffles and bacon vinaigrette,” the doctor said before he took a bite.

Aiden nodded. "Mm, it looks amazing," he replied, taking a bite right after Hannibal, following it up with a slow sip of the delicious wine. "And it tastes as good as it looks," he added, his tone smooth yet charming. 

“To resume our conversation, though, your mind fascinates me, Aiden. Very skilled and intelligent, as I've said. But I wonder about having to live your life on the run, not able to return home. Ultimately, what do you want for yourself? I'd love to hear what your hopes, your aspirations are,” Hannibal said before placing a forkful of his salad in his mouth. 

After swallowing another bite of salad, Aiden smiled appreciatively, yet again, at the flattery he was receiving. "Thank you. My hopes and aspirations? I don't put a lot of thought into tomorrow, honestly, sure I have goals in a sense, like I want to write and draw, and I hope to find love one day, but outside of that I tend to go where the wind and my creativity take me," he answered. Looking back up into Hannibal's eyes, Aiden hoped that wasn't too disappointing of an answer but it was the truth. He was, after all, a young man who loved his freedom, who loved living life in the moment, besides he had all the time in the world to think about tomorrow. What he did know was that the more he got to know the doctor, the more he could potentially see a future with him somehow. 

“Live in the moment, yes. I ascribe to that philosophy myself to a large degree. I believe you should take what you want now, enjoy life spontaneously, never apologizing for decadence or pleasure,” Hannibal nodded, fixing his amber eyes on Aiden's boldly and licking his lips. A wayward tendril fell across the boy's forehead and Hannibal couldn't stop himself from setting down his fork, reaching across the table, and brushing it away, his fingertips lingering on one rosy cheek. “I can't wait to draw you, Aiden. You're incredibly beautiful, you know. “

Aiden smiled. It was nice that someone else agreed with him on that, his father had mocked him for it, told him he would end up a homeless drifter if he didn't have a clear cut plan in place for his life. "Yes, exactly," he answered enthusiastically, looking directly into Hannibal's eyes and then to the older man's lips as they were licked. 

Aiden turned his face towards the doctor's finger, placing a gentle kiss on the tip slowly, letting him feel the soft pillow of his mouth. The boy went for what he wanted as a rule, especially if it seemed like the other person was receptive to the notion. "Am I?" he whispered flirtatiously. "You could...tonight after dinner, at your place, if you wanted?" he offered suggestively, again with the thought that if nothing sexual happened it would be fine, but he did want to get some alone time with him. 

The touch of Aiden's lips to his fingers was almost enough to make the doctor want to lay him out on the table and ravish him in front of everyone. Plush and damp; a shock of pleasure shot through Hannibal and pooled in his belly. “I'm staying at this very hotel. We only have to go upstairs...” he said, his eyes focused on Aiden's mouth. At that moment, their dinner arrived, and Hannibal bit back a soft curse under his breath, but hid it well and simply thanked the waiter graciously. 

While Aiden's kiss didn't seem to elicit a very verbal or physical response, he did see the look in Hannibal's eyes and how they drifted down to his lips, which made him snicker quietly. "Oh that's right, not far at all," he replied, grinning. He looked up as their dinner arrived, thankful that it was ready finally and also thanked the waiter. Admittedly he was more than ready to be alone with Hannibal, if only to get to know him better, though really he couldn't wait to see what he looked like without all of that elegant clothing. He took a bite of the savory meal, chewing and swallowing it down. "Mm...yet again, very delicious," he praised, drawing out the sound of his satisfaction. 

Hannibal sliced his knife through the meat and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes in appreciation as he bit down and the flavors flooded his tongue. He finally opened them to see Aiden, skin golden in the candlelight, looking at him with a hungry expression. Perfect.

He took a sip of the rich, deep ruby wine, and savored it slowly. “‘Potent smoke- and peppery spice-tinged cherry and black raspberry aromas are complemented by suggestions of licorice, smoked meat and candied flowers.' That what the vintners say about this particular wine, and I agree wholeheartedly. It's supposed to be paired with lamb, but I find it works perfectly well with beef,” Hannibal said, and paused realizing he may sound droll to the boy. “Forgive me. I tend to be very passionate and selective about what I put in my body. So when I find something that pleases me, well, I tend to pontificate,” the doctor said, the wine beginning to relax him a bit, and gave a near smirk to to the boy.

Aiden watched as Hannibal took a much slower almost erotic bite of his meat. When the older man’s eyes closed, it gave the boy time to really stare at his handsome features; his sharp cheekbones, the full pout of his lips as they moved, smooth tanned skin, and perfectly styled hair. Aiden took a sip of his wine, still gazing with a wild insatiable hunger, when Hannibal opened his eyes and caught him, unable to look away, he held the gaze and let the sparks of electricity run between them, burning under his skin. Nothing about Hannibal could be boring. Clearing his throat, and shifting a little in his seat, he raised one corner of his lips in a coy grin. "Nothing to forgive, I could listen to you talk about anything all day and night," he answered, taking yet another bigger drink of his wine. "Passion is something I know very well." 

Hannibal knew that, could see it in his eyes. Aiden was a wild, untamed thing, one that the older man now knew he absolutely wanted to possess. “I can see it in you. You carry quite a lot of passion, don't you? A love of beauty, and something quite wild about you under the surface. I'd love to see you that way. Watch you completely let go. It would be exquisite, I think,” Hannibal said as he took another bite of the juicy, succulent meat. 

Aiden took another bite of his meat, and chased it with a sip of his wine; he felt a little tipsy, but not drunk. "Yes, you're right, it would seem as though you see a lot, and sure, I would love to show you," he crooned, watching as the silverware disappeared between the Lithuanian's lips. 

"Do you ever let go and give in to a more animalistic side? I don't know why but it seems like there is something there that maybe you aren't showing, and it speaks to me, when I look into your eyes." Aiden was a good reader of people, he had to be in his line of work really, noticing things so he could dig deeper and write about what was at it's core. 

Hannibal arched an eyebrow at Aiden, the most expressive he'd been all night, a look of amusement and delight came over his face. “I do. Very few get to see that part of me, as you might guess. But I feel we have so many gifts from our animal ancestors that humanity tries far too hard to control. We are intelligent animals ourselves. Giving into our nature is part of the human experience, in my opinion. We are continually evolving, but it's good to remember where we came from.” 

The doctor found himself staring with barely restrained lust at Aiden; the way he wrapped his ruby lips around his fork and made little pleasurable sounds made Hannibal think of all the things he wanted to do to him. Catching the boy's gaze, he commented, “I enjoy how undiluted your enjoyment is, if I can be honest,” he finally confessed, looking back at his plate for another bite. “You experience life fully, tasting every moment, every experience as though it might be your last. It's a rare quality, my dear. You've captured my imagination.”

The younger man was drawn to this more expressive side of the doctor, it made him want more and more, but he had a feeling he would need to be patient, and that was fine, drawing after all, took patience and finesse. He saw the way Hannibal was watching him as he ate, so he took the next bite with purpose, deliberately making it a bit seductive. 

"Evolving, yes, I embrace change myself, usually," Aiden replied with a chuckle, staring at him over his wine glass now. "Mm-hmm, I do enjoy tasting many things life has a lot to offer, there’s a big world out there just waiting to be discovered and tasted," he smiled, setting the glass back down on the table. "And by the way, you've more than captured mine as well." 

Aiden took the last bite of his meal, and wiped his mouth, leaning forward a bit to bridge some of the gap between them. Tonight was turning out to be a good night, and he could only imagine it would get better. The waiter came to check on them and inquired if they would be having dessert, since they were nearing the end of the main course, which actually sounded good, but he would let Hannibal decide. He arched his brow and gave Hannibal the signal that it was up to him. 

“We will take strawberries and French vanilla sorbet to go. Merci.” Hannibal told the waiter. “I have a small kitchen and freezer up in my room. It will keep until we are hungry again,” he said smoothly. 

The waiter nodded with a smile and was off to bring them the dessert and the check. As soon as he'd left Aiden grinned, "That sounds perfect, thank you for dinner, it was the best meal I've had in ages," he replied with another charming smile before finishing his wine. 

After a moment the waiter returned with the boxed up desserts and the check which he placed in the center of the table. 

Hannibal picked it up instantly. He jotted down something and handed it back to the man. “On my tab, please. Room 412.” He rose, placing his napkin on the table, and reached to take Aiden's hand. “Shall we?” he beckoned, guiding Aiden out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~"Ceainaria Infinitea"-Teahouse Infinity   
> ~"L’Atelier"- The Workshop  
> ~"Merci"- Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first date, Hannibal and Aiden share dessert and get to know each other, intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Not Beta'd by anyone else but us, however, we did our best to catch any mistakes.  
> ~Any translations will be at the end of each chapter.  
> ~Here is comes the smut!!  
> ~Thank you for reading!

  


After the waiter left, Aiden smoothed his shirt and stood, taking Hannibal's offered hand. "Yes, certainly," he replied setting his napkin down on top of the table as well, "Lead the way," he smiled, following him. He also couldn't help but feel a spark when their hands met. 

Hannibal led the boy through the opulent lobby to the elevators. Once inside, he pressed the button for the 4th floor, the top floor, and smiled at Aiden seductively. 

Aiden leaned back against the railing in the elevator, a hand spread on either side, and looked up at Hannibal through his long curls, grinning back flirtatiously, his eyes saying everything he wasn’t. He tried to fight off images and urges that were running rampant in his head in that moment, images of him pushing the stop button and crashing their lips together right there, making out hotly in that fancy elevator. 

The way the young man was staring at Hannibal was not lost on him, and he too was tempted, the air thick with tension as it was the first time they’d been alone. He crossed the elevator and brushed his fingers over Aiden’s, very slowly taking his hand. He stepped dangerously close to the boy, his eyes focusing on ruby red lips slightly parted and begging for invasion, and as he hovered there, the elevator door opened. The doctor guided Aiden down a hall and towards his door, where he waved a key fob and unlocked it quickly. 

Aiden audibly let out a little sigh of contentment at the renewed contact, and the close proximity they shared in the elevator. Licking his lips, he walked with Hannibal out and to his room, his eyes taking in the no doubt expensive accommodations. “Wow, this place is nicer than any I’ve seen before,” he complimented. “I can only imagine what it costs per night,” he speculated, not asking more, just continuing to say how impressed he was. He, himself, didn’t need such fancy things, but he appreciated the beauty. He quickly returned his attention to the most impressive sight in the room, Hannibal. 

The room looked more like a small apartment, lavishly appointed. It was Bucharest’s finest hotel, and showed with touches of luxury everywhere. Hannibal removed his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, placing their dessert in the freezer, and went to the counter of the small kitchen to open a bottle.

“This is an Italian dessert wine, Giuseppe Quintarelli Recioto della Valpolicella. I procured it earlier from a small, nearby shop.” He pulled out two glasses and poured the dark red fluid into the glasses, finally offering one to Aiden. “Perhaps we should toast to passion? Į sveikatą. Cheers in Lithuanian.”

The boy took the offered glass of wine and nodded. “Thanks, and yes, I think that is an appropriate toast,” he grinned, swirling it’s contents a little and inhaling. “Sveikata,” he toasted back, no doubt he’d messed up the pronunciation a little. Clinking his glass gently with Hannibal’s, he took a slow sip right after, letting it coat his taste buds completely. “Mm,” he replied after he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Hannibal stared at the boy’s throat with open hunger, his eyes tracing the swallow. “Why don’t we get comfortable?” he suggested, moving to the cream-colored sofa. He set his glass of wine down on the coffee table and extended his arm over the edge, watching Aiden as the doctor loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons of his dress shirt.

"Good idea," Aiden said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack before sitting down next to Hannibal, close enough so that his jean clad thigh was just barely brushing up against the older man's. He looked over at him with a little grin, and took another drink of his wine as his blue eyes roved over his body, stopping on his lips. "So, Hannibal, apart from drawing, what do you like to do in your spare time? Any other interests?" 

“I do. I enjoy cooking to quite an extensive degree. I have dinner parties for my friends and colleagues often, actually.” Hannibal slid imperceptibly closer to Aiden, extending his arm over the sofa cushion to bring him in closer. “I enjoy the opera as well, and compose music in my free time. I play piano, theremin and harpsichord,” he said. “And what do you enjoy for recreation, Aiden?” 

Aiden listened, although admittedly a little distracted now by the close proximity. "I like to play ball sometimes, there is a group of kids here I'll go kick the ball around with, but mostly I draw and write in my free time, that or I'll go sit in cafes and soak up the local color," he replied. "Nothing as fascinating as the things you've mentioned," he laughed, resting his hand so that it brushed against Hannibal's thigh. "I believe you wanted to draw me, how did picture me posing for it," he asked with a grin, wondering if he would need to lay out on some bench, nude surrounded by flowers and lavish things, or if the doctor would simply draw him from memory, later.

Hannibal's full lips curved into another smile. “I pictured you disrobed, on my sofa, like a classical nude,” he said in a dark voice, his eyes wandering shamelessly to the narrow strip of skin bared by the collar of the young man's striped shirt. “I'm afraid I might be too distracted, and I'd rather draw you after I've ravished you, my dear. Plundered and taken apart by passion.” He looked down at the hand on his thigh and reached to touch Aiden's cheek. “I think you want that too, don't you?”

The boy licked his lips, swallowing at the older man's statement, he hadn't expected such a bold confession, but he was more than happy that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak. "Well when you put it that way," he grinned, "yes, yes I do." He spoke on a whisper, his words slightly caught in his throat as he moved his face a little closer. Aiden was usually the one to make the first move, at least when it came to his other escapades, not that he'd had many, but in this case he was letting Hannibal call the shots. He’d never met anyone like him, so rare and intriguing. 

Hannibal captured his azure gaze and cupped his jaw in one hand, and just as in the elevator, hovered his lips tantalizingly over Aiden's. His free hand dropped to the boy's shirt buttons, undoing the third one down, then the fourth, the fifth, until it hung open. The doctor looked down at the peachy blush of his smooth chest and sighed before pulling Aiden towards his lips to brush them over softly. The tip of his tongue licked over his bottom lip, inviting him to open his mouth.

Aiden gazed into Hannibal's amber eyes as he was guided closer, his chest now exposed, his cock beginning to fill inside of the confines of his jeans. He parted his lips, an acceptance to the invitation given to him by the doctor, and slid his tongue out slowly, rubbing it against his lightly, tasting him for the first time as he moved his hand to cup his face. 

Hannibal released a soft, hungry growl as he felt his tongue slip out, and the older man pressed him back into the sofa, bracing his arms on either side of his head as he licked into his mouth. Sharp teeth grazed Aiden's bottom lip perhaps more roughly than Hannibal had planned. As he pulled away to get a breath, his perfectly combed hair had fallen into his face a bit. “I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you,” he said in a deep, quiet voice.

Aiden found himself pinned back against the couch faster than he'd thought was possible as the doctor ravaged his mouth, almost brutally. He let him, enjoying every slick glide of their tongues, groaning into Hannibal's mouth as it was bitten. He took the opportunity to brush his curls from his eyes when the older man had moved back to catch his breath. Hannibal looked very sexy with his hair hanging into his face, just as he knew he would. "Likewise," he replied, licking his swollen lips with a smile. He pulled the doctor to him again, wanting to taste a little more, biting on his plush lower lip this time, suckling it. 

Hannibal moved his hands beneath Aiden's shirt to side it from his shoulders. In doing so he trapped the boy's arms for a moment, pressing more of his weight against him as he lowered his lips to Aiden's bite-swollen ones. “I want to take your clothes off. Is that alright?” Hannibal whispered as he pulled away and released his wrists. 

Aiden's heart raced at the confinement, it was clear who was in charge here, Hannibal, and the boy liked it. "Yes, you can do anything you want," he replied with a breathy tone against the older man's lips. Aiden of course, was unaware of just who he was giving that permission to, he didn't know the doctor that intimately yet, but he liked living on the edge nonetheless. 

A feral look passed over Hannibal's eyes at the permission granted, and he pulled the shirt off Aiden fully, running his hands over the boy's smooth torso. Just a smattering of hair circling perfect rosy nipples, with the faintest hint of more trailing from his belly button downward. He brushed his fingertips over the sensitive nubs, caressing reverently over soft, flushed skin. Hannibal slid to the floor momentarily to loosen and remove his shoes and socks, gasping a bit as he revealed the boy's feet. Locking the younger man in an intense gaze, he massaged his high arches sensually, taking his time to enjoy every new bit of skin revealed. The younger man bit his lower lip, moaning quietly, his body wanton as lust coursed through him and threatened to make him lose control of all of his senses. He loved how Hannibal could be such a pleasurable mixture of aggressive and reverent all at the same time. He'd never had his body handled in such a way, finding he even liked the feel of his feet being massaged. Aiden flitted his half-lidded eyes to meet the doctor's, feeling the intensity of the stare as it burned right through to his core, filling his cock completely. 

Hannibal rose to descend over Aiden, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth to taste him again. “Forgive if I'm taking my time, but a delicacy such as you must be savored,” he whispered. The older man worked open Aiden's dress pants, tugging them off, and lifting Aiden's hips to pull them all the way down his long legs. Now clad in nothing but his underwear, Hannibal's eyes devoured the sight before him. “You look good enough to eat, my dear boy,” he said with a wicked smile.

Aiden leaned into the kiss, relishing the doctor's unique flavor, tongues dancing sensually before they parted briefly. "Mm- nothing to forgive," he murmured and then let his body be maneuvered, totally pliant, as his pants were pulled from his body. Blue eyes gazed unashamedly through his long lashes at the older man, curly hair hanging down messily. "Yea? So eat me then," he replied, grinning rebelliously. 

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Aiden began to worry maybe he was being to crass or coming on too strong, especially since Hannibal was clearly the one calling the shots. "We can wait, Hannibal, take our time, even if we only make out tonight and you just draw me, that would be fine...I am very into you, and not just because I want you to do unspeakable things to me," he chuckled, stretching his legs a little.

Under normal circumstances, from anyone else’s mouth, the boy’s colloquialism might have made him bristle. But it was not rude, just a little unrefined, certainly forgivable. Hannibal moved his hands to Aiden’s waist to divest him of his boxer briefs, a predatory smile curving his lips as he unveiled a beautiful, long, curved, circumcised cock, deep pink at the tip, bobbing as it sprang from its cloth prison.

“I will make you my meal, and yes I do want to do absolutely scandalous things to you, young Aiden,” Hannibal purred, still fully clothed himself, as he took the boy’s cock and stroked it twice. He removed his vest, laying it over the back of the sofa. “But I don’t see a point in delaying what we both want, very, very much.”

Feeling the doctor's adept hands move to pull his boxer briefs off, Aiden smiled back, showing his approval. The cool air hit his cock in refreshing waves, making it twitch a little before Hannibal took a hold of it in his strong hand. 

Aiden swallowed hard at the words that rolled from the older man's tongue, watching as he took off his vest and laid it neatly over the sofa. "No, I don't see a point in delaying the inevitable, and what we clearly both want," he purred, moving his fingers to Hannibal's shirt, popping one button undone under his neck. A hint that he wanted to see more. 

Hannibal rose from the sofa and began unbuttoning his shirt “Let's move to the bedroom, shall we?” He beckoned Aiden to follow, undoing the buttons as he walked. Entering the room, he walked towards the bed and turned to face the younger man, eyes almost blood red. His shirt fell open and he shrugged it off his shoulders, revealed a tanned, muscular chest covered in golden brown chest hair, sprinkles of silver throughout. Hannibal stood there, drinking in the sight of Aiden nude, and he swallowed slowly, Adam's apple bobbing down his neck. 

The younger man nodded with a swallow and stood up, following Hannibal to his large bedroom. The only thing he could focus on however was the doctor's perfect form, the boy's cock was evidence of that by how it pointed straight at the older man. He pushed it down to try to tame it but it merely slapped back up against his belly as soon as he'd let go. Aiden stepped closer to Hannibal, close enough to feel the heat radiating between their bodies and gazed up into his maroon eyes, waiting. 

“Get on the bed, Aiden,” Hannibal commanded. He slowly pulled his belt through the loops and set it on the chair. The older man watched Aiden climb onto his bed, lost in the long lines and smooth skin over muscle, the way he turned to look at him with an animalistic hunger. Hannibal returned the look, never taking his eyes off the young man as he unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor. He retrieved them in a graceful bend and folded them on the chair as well. Every move was executed with a patient slowness, the air thick with sensuality. His cock tented the front of silk boxers, and he held himself with an absence of self-consciousness. He approached the boy on the bed, standing by the side and looking down at Aiden. 

“Take them off of me,” he said, nodding towards his underwear.

Aiden licked his lips at Hannibal's forcefulness and climbed into bed slowly, as he was bidden. He made sure to make a show out of the way he did; back arched and ass up. The boy kept his head turned to watch the older man undress, gazing at him with a dark hunger as he laid out on his side, head propped up on his hand. He raised himself up further as Hannibal approached him, gracefully; all of his moves seemed to command attention and obedience. 

Swallowing, Aiden nodded, arranging his body to a better position before gently sliding the doctor's boxers off and over his hips and firm buttocks. His face was close enough that he could smell Hannibal's scent as he caught the first glimpse of his impressive uncircumcised cock jutting out prominently. He had to hold himself back from grabbing it right away. 

Hannibal bit back a small smile as he saw Aiden’s expression upon viewing his manhood. Kneeling on the bed, he pressed the boy into the mattress, flat on his back. He wove his fingers into Aiden’s, palm to palm, and pushed them over his head before descending on his mouth. Sliding his tongue against the boy’s, he licked around his mouth, savoring the taste, sharp teeth snagging his lips and biting lightly. He released his hands only to run both down through thick curls and tug his head back to suck hot kisses down his long, pale neck. “Exquisite…” Hannibal breathed, pulling off to gasp for air. 

Aiden let Hannibal pin him to the bed, his hips playfully writhing and canting up in a mock protest that was quickly subdued when the doctor's mouth met his own. Moaning into his mouth he kissed him back hotly, his breath heady and quickening when his head was soon tugged back and his neck plundered. The boy hooked his legs around the back of the older man's knees, desperate and wanton for more contact. "You're driving me insane, Doctor," he groaned with a little smile as he gazed up into honeyed eyes, his chest heaving from how hard he was breathing. 

“Am I? The feeling is mutual, dear boy,” Hannibal purred, sliding and kissing his way down Aiden's body in hot, wet bites. He licked over his nipples, massaging his toned abdomen. Descending between Aiden's thighs, Hannibal let out a low moan and he brushed his nose beneath the younger man's balls, inhaling his scent. The boy's tip leaked clear fluid as he arched into Hannibal's hand, and the doctor licked over his cockhead, holding it firm in his grip as he curled his tongue into a point and dipped it into Aiden's slit. 

Aiden nodded gently, continuing to feel the sparks fly between them as they stared into each other's eyes. This was unlike anything he had ever felt, especially not in such a short time. Hannibal was sinking his proverbial teeth into him and he just hoped he wouldn't let go anytime soon. 

His thoughts were interrupted however, when he felt that sweet hot sweep of tongue over his pert nipples and down, eventually ending at his cock, "Ohhh fuck Hannibal," he moaned loudly, not considering the profanity in this instant because the sensation was already out of this world, the boy was sensitive already and the older man had only just began. 

Hannibal stopped a moment at the profanity. He pulled his mouth off of Aiden and sat up, moving up the bed like a lion, until his mouth was next to the boy's ear. “No language like that in my presence. Do you understand, Aiden? I don't...I don't tolerate rude words like that one. I will fill your mouth with something else, so you never forget.” His voice was not unkind, words coming out warm and calm, almost loving, like he wanted to show Aiden what exactly he wanted and expected. The first offense was certainly excusable. The doctor moved to tuck a pillow beneath his neck, raising him up a bit on the bed, and threw a leg over his chest, pinning the boy down even more now, immobilizing him. Straddling Aiden's head, he wrapped thick thighs covered in golden hair around his head until his cock bobbed obscenely against Aiden's lips. “Open,” he said quietly. 

Aiden let out a quiet huff in protest when Hannibal pulled away, but that was quickly forgotten when he crawled over him and made the boy aware of exactly what he was not to do. 

"I apologize, I -um- understand," was all he could get out as a thrill shot through him at being commanded so forcefully. A new experience and one he could really get used to. "It won't happen again," he whispered, right before he was pinned down and his head was bracketed by two thick thighs. He licked his lips and opened his mouth obediently, awaiting his 'punishment', though it was more than welcomed; he couldn't wait to see if Hannibal's cock tasted as good as it looked and smelled. 

Hannibal pulled down his foreskin and rubbed the head, wet with clear fluid already, over the boy's moist red lips, before gently nudging it inside. He sucked in a breath sharply as he watched the young man, his thick meat disappearing inch by inch into his hot, wet mouth. So soft....Hannibal looked down at Aiden as he met his gaze with wide blue eyes. “That's good. I'm going to feed you my cock. You can take more,” he whispered, his Lithuanian accent heavier now as he braced himself with one hand on the headboard, the other wrapped around his length, slipping out and back in slowly, trying to encourage the boy. 

Aiden took a breath, and nodded as his cock twitched and dripped on his taut belly, wetting his lips before Hannibal pushed back in. He opened wide and relaxed his throat to accommodate the doctor's impressive size, lathing his tongue along each ridge as his eyes began to water from the delicious pressure and fullness he was experiencing. The boy gazed up into the older man's dark powerful eyes, breathing through flared nostrils, curls hanging messily at his temples as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, hoping he was meeting his expectations. 

Hannibal saw those hypnotic blue eyes dampen with his efforts, and threw his head back to emit a groan of pleasure. He stared down as the spit mixed with pre-come and dribbled from the sides of lush ruby lips, and reached a hand down to brush the curls from his face. “Perfect, Aiden, perfect. Just relax your jaw,” he said, his voice getting more ragged. 

Aiden did as he was instructed and relaxed his jaw, humming contentedly that he was pleasing Hannibal to such an extent. He wriggled his arms free, and moved them to grip the doctor's muscular ass, pulling him closer to take his length all the way into his throat as far as he could, a deep groan coming from his chest and vibrating against the older man's cock. The boy's hips began to writhe, he was on fire now, every fiber of his body all screaming out the same name. Hannibal.

The vibrations from Aiden’s mouth reverberated deep into the older man, and normally one possessed with remarkable self-control, he found his hips jerking of their own accord. He pulled all the way out, stroking himself as a long strand of saliva dripped from Aiden’s swollen lips to Hannibal’s throbbing member. He climbed off Aiden and moved down his body to grip the boy’s jaw, forcing his mouth open in an intense kiss. “You’re magnificent. You could make me come like that, but there's too much more to enjoy,” he whispered.

Aiden swallowed as soon as Hannibal pulled his cock free from his mouth, and looked up at the older man lustfully, wondering what was to come next. A low groan escaped his throat as he was kissed so forcefully, finding more and more that he really liked surrendering to someone in this way. He wrapped his arms around the doctor and kissed him back, hard, biting his lower lip and tugging as he moved back to speak. "So are you, this is turning out to be one he-, one heck of an amazing first date," he replied with a grin, making sure he didn't curse again. 

Hannibal ran his palm down the boy's smooth chest, and kissing him once more, he moved down his body. “Now, where was I before...” he said quietly, sliding his mouth once more on his descent to the deliciousness between Aiden's legs. Hannibal trailed hot, sucking bites down the inside of the younger man's thighs, lifting his calf to rest over a broad shoulder. He laid down face first in Aiden's groin, and began to feast as though at a sumptuous buffet. Lifting his balls, Hannibal ran his strong tongue beneath and over his entrance, inhaling deeply and moaning at his taste. “Mmmm. Aiden, you are succulent, like a ripe peach,” he groaned, his reserve unraveling. 

The boy watched with a lustful wonder in his eyes as the smooth elegant doctor made his way down and between his legs, Aiden's body practically begging silent screams in the wake of adept lips and teeth. He let out a long guttural moan as his most intimate place was invaded so beautifully, thinking he’d never had his body revered in such a way, a way that he was sure no one else would ever be able to replicate. Gripping the sheets white knuckled, he pressed his head back into the pillow hard, shutting his eyes tightly as he whispered his reply. "Mmm, well I'm yours to savor as you'd like." 

Hannibal lapped over the boy's entrance, gently working his way in further. He slithered the tip of his tongue inside, pressing in and out a little more each time, taking his time and emitting low groans of delight. The doctor stroked Aiden's cock as he did so, and soon began pushing a thick finger in where his mouth explored with increasing hunger. 

Aiden's skin took on a rosy glow as he flushed under Hannibal's ministrations. It seemed as though the doctor knew exactly what to do to pull a symphony of beautiful moans and groans from the boy, his body shaking with desire when he felt his hole being breached. "Hannibal," he murmured, as he sucked his plush lower lip through his pearly teeth. "More please," he begged, lifting his head to gaze down at him. Holding off from coming was steadily becoming more and more of a challenge, but Aiden was doing his very best to not release too early. 

Hannibal leaked against the bed, overcome with need at the glorious sounds pouring from Aiden's mouth. “Mmmm. More?” he asked, and pressed deeper into the boy. He spit generously on the boy's hole, adding a second finger and gently scissoring them as he felt Aiden bear down on him, rocking to get more. “Preparing you for what I want is almost as good as what I imagine this will feel like. Almost.” he said darkly, working his other hand over the boy's shaft. “I want to take you apart, watch you fall into complete, divine pleasure, my dear Aiden,” he exhaled, breathing hot along the younger man's plush bottom, sinking teeth into the soft flesh until a red bite mark bloomed against his pale skin.

"Mhm, more please," Aiden pleaded, his breath coming in pants now as the doctor worked him open little by little. When he pressed in a second finger, Aiden couldn't help but push into them, digging his heels into the bed to gain some leverage, another long breathy moan escaping his cherry lips. Hannibal's words only served to further drive him insane with want, and it was all he could do to not let out a string of curses. "Hannibal, that feels so good, your teeth, and just everything," he grunted as sweat began to form in a fine sheen over his skin. 

Hannibal added a third finger, moving his mouth back up to Aiden's cock and wrapping his plush lips around him, sucking him down. Clear fluid was dripping down his length, and the doctor lapped at the tip before swirling his tongue around and around. He crooked his knuckle to drag fingertips across the boy's prostate as he rubbed circles into him. “Are you ready for me, dearest Aiden?” he asked, pulling off his cock with an audible, wet pop. 

The combination of Hannibal's lips on his cock and fingers massaging his prostate had Aiden writhing on the bed, bucking up and pushing into all at once, unsure of which action to do more as all of his nerve endings sparked and begged for friction. "Yes, please, I need you inside me doctor," he rasped, wanton and needy as he leaned up on his elbows to meet his gaze, curls hanging into his eyes, damp with sweat. 

Hannibal rose from between the boy's thighs; he would have been content to feast on him for hours, but his cock twitched and protested, and he thought to himself there would be time for more of that later. Positioning himself, he pulled Aiden's legs up, bracing himself at the apex of his thighs, and slicked up his own cock with the small glass bottle of lubrication. Stroking Aiden's cock a few more times, he returned to his own, rubbing it along the crevice of Aiden's ass before finally pressing his swollen tip inside. Hannibal was generously sized, and his movements were slow and deliberate. “I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if I need to stop,” Hannibal whispered, his voice trembling more than he would have liked. 

Aiden laid back down against the pillow, off his elbows and held onto his legs, under the knees. after they were lifted, his eyes still locked fiercely on Hannibal's. Biting his lower lip, a groan rumbled from his throat when he felt the older man's cock-head press inside past his first tight ring of muscle. He'd been stretched but even still he'd never taken such a large cock before. "Okay, I will, just...just go slow at first please, but keep going," Aiden rasped, taking slow breaths as he tried to relax himself. He didn't want Hannibal to stop, even though the burn was more than present, he knew the payoff would be well worth the first few initial moments of discomfort. 

Hannibal felt the tight ring of muscle grip him so tightly, he had to take a few breaths himself. “Keep looking at me, and breathe. Follow my breath,” he instructed, steadying his respiration. On an inhale he pushed deeper and felt the squeeze along his shaft, but held still until the next one, and he pressed in farther until he was finally buried to the hilt. Aiden was so hot and velvety smooth inside, and the older man resisted the powerful urge to move until Aiden could relax enough to take it. His eyes darkening with lust, he reached up to stroke the boy's cock, which had deflated only slightly. 

The boy opened his eyes, and fixed his steel blue gaze on Hannibal's, nodding at his request as he slowed his breathing and felt himself open up a bit more. The older man's hand on his cock served to distract him from the burn, making it twitch and fill back to total hardness as he felt Hannibal slide all the way in, balls deep. "Oh yes, you feel so good, much better," he grunted as his prostate was pressed against exquisitely. "I am okay, please, more," he moaned softly, his fingers tracing along the cut of the doctor's lean biceps as he wrapped his lithe legs around his waist.

Hannibal pulled himself out, slowly dragging his flesh out and thrusting back inside. The boy was opening up perfectly to him, like a slowly blooming flower, lips parted like the soft petals of a rose. His body felt like the finest silk, hot and smooth and exquisitely tight along his thick, engorged member. As Aiden relaxed, he began to move even more, still keeping the pace slow for now, deep, deliberate thrusts. He dropped down to his elbows, covering Aiden's mouth with his own. 

Groaning louder, Aiden clutched at Hannibal’s flesh, kissing him passionately as the doctor drove into him again and again in an achingly slow fashion. “Please,” he murmured against his lips, all but begging for him to speed up, though he could wait really. He was simply overtaken by how the older man made him feel, something deep and intimate was welling up in his chest, something more than just the physical pleasure he was receiving. 

Hannibal sensed the urgency of desire in Aiden, and began to speed up his thrusts, burying himself to the hilt with every thrust, his balls slapping against the back of the boy’s thighs. “I’ll give you everything you need, mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered the words into Aiden’s ear, his breath warm and smelling of sandalwood and cedar, with something mildly smoky.

Aiden practically purred with delight, as Hannibal sped up and began sliding over his sweet bundle of nerves, again and again with perfect precision. The older man's accented voice near his ear sent chills cascading down his spine as his arousal began to braid down his spine and spread hot through his body, into his groin, it wouldn't be long now. He wrapped his legs tightly around the doctor's waist, carding his fingers through ashy strands, desperately so as he was driven into. "Mm Hannibal-" 

Hannibal sensed his own impending orgasm and pulled out to stroke himself down, holding tightly at the base, before pushing back inside the boy's almost crushing heat. He began a punishing pace, harder and faster, driving Aiden into the mattress with a merciless ferocity. His broad frame draped over Aiden heavily as the doctor began biting Aiden's neck, looking for the perfect spot and finding it, along his carotid artery. He sank his teeth deep with a low growl, catching the tender, pale flesh between sharp fangs and biting hard enough to break through the soft tissue. As the coppery tang of blood dripped onto his waiting tongue, he stroked Aiden's throbbing cock viciously, his own pummeling against the younger man's sweetest place inside, and he began murmuring in a foreign language, voice ragged with the urgency of his impeding climax.

Moaning louder, Aiden gazed half-lidded into dark amber pools as he was pounded relentlessly into the bed over and over, his blood running hot through his veins from his heart pumping what felt like pure battery acid. The boy sucked his breath sharply through tightly clenched teeth as the older man popped his flesh, and lapped at his blood, which earned Hannibal a throaty groan and pink streaks that had formed as Aiden dug his nails up the skin of his back and to his hair, holding the older man's head in place to let him know he liked it. 

The younger man knew he was going to come and soon, but it was also clear that the doctor was the boss, and as such he thought he might actually need to ask if he was allowed release now, even if he felt a little shy about it, being shy as a rule was not something he was used to feeling anyways, but he felt submissive around him. "I'm so close, I'm going to-- can I come?" Aiden pleaded softly. 

Asking permission...Hannibal nearly exploded merely from that soft whisper, begging his permission. It was as though the boy knew what he'd want, without him even saying it. "My beautiful boy, I want you to come for me. Let me taste your nectar. Come for me, sweet Aiden," Hannibal whispered in a jagged voice, knowing when he'd feel it, he'd be fast to follow. He tilted his hips -just so-, to maximize Aiden's orgasm, knowing repetitive, hard contact would make it all the more explosive for him.

With Hannibal's permission, Aiden finally let go, moaning the doctor's name over and over, muscles tensing with the onset of his climax, squeezing around the older man buried deep inside the clutch of his body. He came hard and messily up his own abdomen, in hot white ropes, quaking with the strength of his release. 

Hannibal arched back as he felt his cock pulse and his seed pump up his shaft, spilling into the boy's body. At the moment of ejaculation, he looked deep into Aiden's eyes, hoarsely whispering "Look at me. Look at me, Aiden," before gasping out, his well-coiffed mask falling away completely, and a look that would only be described as animalistic, wild, and feral, crossed his face and blazed in his eyes. Shark teeth stained with Aiden's blood flashed as his mouth opened and he groaned loudly. He fell forward, Kissing the boy with abandon. "Gražus berniukas, jums yra skanus," he whispered. 

Aiden was panting, trying to catch his breath as he rode out the last few blissful waves of orgasm, when Hannibal began to unleash his own fury inside him. The boy snapped his eyes open upon the doctor's request and gazed deeply into fierce maroon orbs. Hannibal was beautiful, elegant and a sight to behold, something dark lingering just beneath the surface that appeared to be peeking through and beyond the vale when he was letting himself go this way. Aiden kissed and licked the taste of copper from Hannibal's mouth, not wanting to be anywhere else than right here, right now. "I don't know what you said, but it sure sounded sexy." 

Hannibal was shining in a glistening sheen of sweat that covered his muscular back and arms, and he slipped out of Aiden gently and lay beside him, breath coming down from his efforts. Turning Aiden's face towards him with fingertips to his jawline, Hannibal kissed him, still panting a bit. "I said, 'beautiful boy, you're delicious,'" he whispered.

A few loose curls fell into Aiden's eyes as he was turned to face the doctor who looked positively stunning basking in the shared afterglow. He kissed him back, licking his lips just after to capture the lingering flavor that resided there with swallowed. "Thanks. I have to admit this has been the best first date I've ever had," he chuckled, wrapping limbs around Hannibal now, keeping him close. "You are unlike anyone I've met, just phenomenal." 

Hannibal stared at Aiden, brushing the stray curls from his forehead. "I would have to agree with you. This night has been magnificent, all because of you. Stimulating conversation, rich food and you, so decadent and sumptuous, has proven a feast for all my senses. I'm afraid I could become a glutton for you quite easily, Aiden. I hope you'll stay for dessert? We do have the strawberries chilling in the freezer, if you like," Hannibal smiled, kissing the boy's lips again. He couldn't stop himself from continuing to taste his skin, his lips, couldn't stop himself from touching this young man. 

The way Hannibal worded things would never become tiresome to Aiden, they whispered in his ears like a song, threatening to lose him in the melody. He returned the kiss, sweetly, then flicked his tongue playfully over the doctor's mouth. "I could not have said that better, I agree, I could become very addicted to you," he admitted with a charming smile. "I would love to stay, dessert sounds wonderful, I had forgotten all about it actually." You were dessert enough for me, and I know I'll only want more, Aiden thought to himself.

The younger man's kisses and affections were, to Hannibal, just like being attended by a young god. Michelangelo himself would weep and cast aside his paintings if he'd laid eyes upon this boy, Hannibal thought to himself. He managed to push himself out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a ruby, silk robe. As he stood, his eyes roamed over Aiden appreciatively. "I'd offer you a robe, but you look exquisite just like that," Hannibal said. Even still, he fetched another of his robes from a dresser, this one a deep royal blue. It complimented the boy's eyes strikingly. "I don't wish you to be uncomfortable though. You may wear this, my dear," he said, handing the garment to Aiden with a smile. 

Aiden gazed lazily up at Hannibal as he rose elegantly from the bed, and slid on his robe. He followed suit and joined him after sliding on his own underwear. Shaking his head with a smile as he felt himself blush all over again he accepted the robe and put it on. It felt cool and soft against his heated skin. "Thank you, this feels nice, very nice actually." 

He followed Hannibal as he walked out of the room, and sat down at the dining table. Aiden watched the doctor's every move as if it were some type of rare art form, or dance, perfectly coordinated and thought out, or so it seemed to him. 

Hannibal pulled the strawberries and sorbet out of the freezer, and collected two spoons and plates from a drawer in the small kitchen area of the hotel room. He carried them all on a glass tray to the living room, nodding at Aiden to join him. 

"Let's be comfortable. I think I'd like to draw you, Aiden,” the older man said, setting the tray on the coffee table with a flourish. He pulled his sketch book out of his bag beside the sofa, inviting the younger man to sit next to him. "But first, dessert." He plucked a berry from the plate and pressed it to Aiden's plush lips. 

Aiden walked over and sat down next to Hannibal, eyeing the decadent dessert with a renewed hunger as he spread his legs a little to accommodate his cock and balls. "I'd like that very much," he replied with a coy grin before parting his lips in acceptance of the sweet fruit. Flicking his tongue over it seductively, he finally took it into his mouth, closing his eyes briefly as he savored it's rich sweetness. "Mm, that is so good," he hummed after he'd swallowed it. 

Hannibal stared with rapt attention as the fruit disappeared into the boy's mouth, watching his pink tongue swirl it teasingly, just as he had the doctor's cock only moments before. As the ripe berries stained Aiden's lips, Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes it is," he whispered against Aiden's mouth. 

Aiden kissed him again in thanks and out of sheer temptation before moving to place another berry between his lips, offering Hannibal a bite right from his mouth. He hoped it wouldn't be viewed as poor manners but rather as an intimate thing that he wanted very much to experience.

Hannibal moved his hand to tangle in the boy's soft, thick curls, bracing him as he tilted his head and ate the strawberry from Aiden's mouth. His tongue danced, exhaling heavily as he felt himself aroused once more. The doctor pulled himself away briefly to take a spoonful of sorbet, and as he allowed the sweet dessert to melt in his mouth, he tugged aside the blue silk of the robe to expose a pink nipple, sliding his tongue out to lick, feeling it pebble against his attentions into a hard nub.

Aiden arched his back, his head lolled and neck exposed submissively as Hannibal licked his nipple to hardness. "Mm Doctor," he cried softly feeling his cock twitch to half hard once more. Once the boy was able to move he took a spoon full of the sorbet and languidly sucked it into his mouth letting it coat his tongue as he gazed at Hannibal with lust blown pupils. "So good."

Hannibal ran warm fingertips over the younger man's now very sensitive nipples, warming them under his touch. He took another bite of the icy confection and lathed his tongue over the teeth marks he'd made on the side of Aiden's neck. "Dessert has never tasted so good to me as it does combined with your delightful flavor," he murmured, licking the sticky sweetness off his skin.

Aiden felt a raw primal need to climb onto Hannibal's lap and mount his cock, but he pushed it down. They had just fucked, and apart from that, he was already sore. He would just enjoy this for now and hope they repeat tonight's events sometime soon. 

Moaning softly once more, Aiden carded through the doctor's hair as his neck was licked, and nipples caressed. "I would have to agree, you could make anything delightful yourself, I'd imagine," he whispered as he took another savory spoonful of the scrumptious dessert. 

Hannibal felt his own manhood reviving under the soft silk of his robe, taken with how exquisitely the boy reacted to his touch, his caresses. "I could make love to you all night, you know," Hannibal said, his eyes dark, almost blood red in the low light of the room. He plucked a strawberry, feeding it to Aiden from his own lips, enjoying the soft sighs slipping from the boy's sinful lips. 

Aiden swallowed thickly, he wanted Hannibal to make love to him all night, take him any way he wanted over and over until he could barely stand. The boy was becoming insatiable, but nonetheless sore. Still, he took the berry from the doctor's lips, humming around it as he chewed and swallowed, his gaze locked fiercely onto amber hues. 

Knowing he would soon be unable to stop himself from what he wanted to do to the boy, he rose, moving across the room to the seat facing the small sofa. He opened his sketch book. "Open your robe, and lie down, Aiden," he instructed, charcoal poised against paper.

He did as he was instructed, laying on his side, head propped up on one of the fluffy pills with his robe open, grinning at the doctor. "Like this?" he asked, his voice soft as a feather as his cock draped over his thigh. 

Hannibal himself gasped audibly, his eyes roaming over Aiden with renewed longing. Long, lean lines of muscle, perfectly pale skin, light dusting of hair leading enticingly from navel to groin, his long, sleek cock ruddy at the head, half-hard, laying against a thick, curved thigh. Chestnut ringlets scattered about his rosy cheeks, one perfect single curl hanging over his stunningly crystal blue eyes. He looked so young, like a sinful fallen angel, cast out of heaven for mocking God with his omnipotent beauty. The doctor stared at Aiden, not looking at his paper as his hand moved across the sheet. Finally he looked down, continuing to draw carefully. "Your beauty is an affront to the heavens, Aiden," Hannibal whispered. "Blasphemous. The flowers should hide their faces when you walk past them, dearest boy."

The boy bit his lower lip, sucking it between his pearly teeth at the way he was being gawked at, and he felt his skin heat, a flush spreading over his milky skin. He'd never had someone want him like this, not in the same way he could feel Hannibal wanted him. There was wickedness beneath it, it clawed just under the surface of trying to dig itself out, that much Aiden could sense, but to what extent, he had no idea, either way he was hopelessly drawn to this exotically handsome doctor. "You make me feel so many things when you say things like that Hannibal. Thank you," Aiden rasped, clearing his throat to try to fight even more impulses that were creeping into the front of his mind. 

Hannibal drew his pencil over paper, shading and capturing the boy, bathed once again in the golden glow of the lights in the room, dimmed somewhat and giving a romantic ambiance to their surroundings. Hannibal felt his heart pound against his ribs, like a wild animal fighting it's way out of a prison.The older man was fighting the urge to throw aside his paper and leap upon Aiden, tear at his throat again, open him utterly and crawl inside him. That single taste of blood was not enough, but Hannibal knew better, knew he had to control his urges, his darkest desires. Aiden had only caught a glimpse tonight, and the doctor wanted already to keep him in his grasp, to ravage him over and over. 

Aiden stayed still while Hannibal sketched him, finding the whole experience extremely erotic and sensual. As he lay there, he stared at the way the doctor looked so dedicated to his art, the way his veiny hand moved with ease as he did so, it was hypnotizing. He couldn't help but hope he would take him again before the night was over, even if he already ached to the point that he knew he'd be feeling him tomorrow, which was a pleasant thought on it's own. 

Hannibal finished his drawing, and rose to join Aiden to the sofa again. He showed it to him. "I'm afraid I can't come close to replicating your image, mylimasis," Hannibal said. Here he was, already giving him a pet name in his own tongue: "Beloved". The doctor, while capable of brutality that Aiden had no idea of, was also very romantic at heart.

Once Hannibal had finished, the boy sat up, wrapping the robe over his body. He looked at the drawing and his mouth dropped open. "Wow, that is...that is amazing, you are truly a master at your craft, sexy," he replied, the last word slipping out accidentally. He placed his hand on Hannibal's thigh and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his jaw. "Thank you for drawing me, I enjoyed it immensely."

The doctor very nearly blushed at the colloquialism, and maintained his poise until those plush lips brushed his jaw. "Thank you, Aiden. I'll do another for you to keep, later. But for now I want this one. Some way to continue to picture you, as perfectly debauched as you are now." He took a strawberry, biting it in half, and rubbed it over Aiden's lips and down his neck, chasing the ruby juices where he trailed, down his neck and chest.

The boy nodded in response. "Thank you Hannibal, and if you ever want to see me in such a state again, all you have to do is ask. I would like to see you again," he crooned as he watched the doctor bite into the strawberry, noticing again how sharp his teeth were, much like a wolf's. Aiden flopped his head back, letting a quiet moan escape his lips as Hannibal licked down his neck and chest. Unable to resist any longer he gently pushed the older man back onto the couch and straddled his lap, clasping his sharp cheekbones in his hands and pressing a hot open mouthed kiss on his lips, licking the sweet juice from his mouth with a moan. 

Hannibal groaned in satisfaction as he felt the boy's weight on him, felt his hunger mirrored in Aiden’s actions. The doctor was ravenous and the younger man insatiable, responding to one another with an energy that was at once electric and intensely powerful. 

The older man pulled Aiden closer, loosening the belt of his robe to expose his flesh to the boy, and cupped Aiden’s backside, rutting up into him slowly. They kissed in a way that would be better described as feeding from each other; Hannibal felt the urgent desire to inhale his breath, imbue him with his own taste and scent, bite and mark the boy as his in an animalistic fashion.

Aiden moaned as they kissed, more than aware of the powerful bond that was beginning to form, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He began to grind down into Hannibal’s lap, feeling his hard cock pressed against his ass, making him clench as he groaned into the doctor’s mouth. 

“I feel myself becoming addicted to you, Aiden. You're powerful. What a remarkable boy. I could simply eat your heart,” Hannibal panted, the last part slipping out despite not meaning to say it. “Metaphorically, of course,” he added. 

He laughed at the older man’s reassurance, finding it endearing. “I’d hope it wasn’t literal, but I know what you mean, I want to crawl inside your chest and stay there, I feel….safe with you, somehow.” Aiden sighed blissfully, gazing into Hannibal’s eyes. 

Hannibal pulled Aiden’s neck to his mouth and bit down hard, the snap of skin loud in the tight space between them, and Aiden’s blood dripped fresh and hot against his tongue. Not a terrible wound, but enough to get his flavor again. The taste drove him almost mad, and he lapped over the bite immediately, trying to soothe it. 

"Fu--" Aiden gasped, forcing himself to stifle the curse word as it threatened to leave his lips from the shock pain that shot through him. It wasn't bad, just unexpected, and quickly enough he found he actually liked it, there was something primal about it. He pressed Hannibal's head against him, his cock leaking now between them. "Oh god Hannibal, harder..." 

Hannibal felt the beast within him rising closer to the surface, and he growled against Aiden's supple skin. Hearing the boy plead with him for more caused his blood to run hot in his veins, and he slid his fangs to the delicate juncture of neck and shoulder, piercing flesh and tugging down through the bite. Harder, exactly as the boy begged him, giving him exactly what he wanted. 

Aiden sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, as he felt Hannibal piercing his sensitive skin once more. It was feral, sensual and an adrenaline rush all at once. He'd be marked for sure, and sore in more than one place, but he hardly minded, this night just kept getting better and better. It amazed him how someone could be so refined and yet so savage all at the same time. 

The doctor wrapped a hand firmly around Aiden’s leaking, thick mushroom head, and pulled down tightly. Moving away, his teeth once more stained red with Aiden's blood, he stared with piercing golden eyes. "You overpower me..." he panted. 

The boy practically purred when his cock was gripped, his back arching slightly at the renewed sensation of the doctor's skilled hands around his hot and leaking flesh. He gazed back into Hannibal's eyes, and pulled him in for another languid kiss, licking the taste of copper from his mouth. "I have a feeling that no one could overpower you..." he rasped, licking his lips with a little grin. 

“Aiden…” the older man moaned huskily. He bucked up against the boy involuntarily, grinding his length between plush ass cheeks with wanton abandon. 

Feeling the doctor’s cock between his cheeks and sliding over his pucker, left Aiden breathless and needy, all over again. He reached behind himself, still wet and coated from their first go, and slid Hannibal’s cock back inside his hot hole slowly, almost without thinking, letting out a long moan as he felt that wonderful fullness all over again. 

Hannibal emitted a guttural moan as he was sucked into tight heat. “Aiden…” he gasped, feeling possessive, wanting the boy with such a desperation, his appetite driven beyond reason. Hannibal was tumbling helplessly into love, lust, and obsession with Aiden. He gripped the back of his head, tangling fingers into dark curls, dragging him down to his mouth once more to devour him like a starving man. So controlled, poised and calculated, this young man was rapidly tearing down his walls, crumbling them into rubble and dust in a way no one ever had. 

Aiden gripped Hannibal's shoulders, kissing him with a fiery unrestrained passion, their tongues swirling in the most powerful of ways. "Hannibal...mm god you feel and taste so good," he moaned, as he began to grind faster on his lap, pressing just so that the doctor's cock was brushing right against his prostate. He knew in that moment that he was becoming lost in a sea of all things Hannibal, and he was perfectly happy with that, he'd never felt more alive. 

Hannibal gripped Aiden’s hips, encouraging him to bounce in his lap harder. “You’re the most...ahhh….” the doctor huffed out, barely able to speak for the pleasure coursing through his entire body. “You feel exquisite. You taste divine, my darling boy,” Hannibal whispered, his voice dark and eyes laden with unrestrained lust. 

Hannibal's accented words and groans only pushed Aiden further, harder. He held tight to the doctor's shoulders and moved up and down along his length, pounding relentlessly. "Hannibal, I'm going to-" 

Aiden couldn't finish speaking, he was so caught up in the feeling of being filled beautifully. He kissed the older man sloppily, sucking his tongue and biting his lips in turns as he felt his hot hole clench, and his cock spurted come in ropes in between them and up Hannibal's chest. The boy kept continuing to move through pants and moans, hoping to bring his lover over the edge with him. "I want you to fill me with your come doctor." 

Hannibal gasped as he felt the boy’s hot spend coating his belly, felt the boy’s tight velvety heat clenching around him, gripping his engorged cock in a vice. He unleashed a low howl, leaving bruising thumbprints against the porcelain flesh of Aiden’s hips, and he unloaded his thick ejaculate deep inside the younger man’s core, his eyes focused on Aiden, penetrating him in more ways than one. He gasped raggedly, riding the waves of his climax, remaining buried as the last drops of passion shot out with a half dozen more thrusts. “Oh, Aiden. Aiden. What have you done to me?” he asked, sliding his hands up his sides to cradle his face reverently. 

Warm come filled Aiden for the second time tonight, and he could not have been more pleased at the doctor's reaction. He held Hannibal's gaze, feeling the electric charge that sparked between them, panting as he caught his breath, savoring the ebbing pulses of orgasm that shot through him, and the last few powerful thrusts that he met in unison. "Nothing that you aren't doing to me as well," he grinned, eyes half lidded with desire. The boy was insatiable for the older man. 

Hannibal drew the boy close, encircling strong arms around him. He could feel his heart still pounding in his chest, echoing in his ears like a drum. "Aiden," he whispered, brushing the curls covering the boy's ears with long fingers. "Stay with me tonight? I'll need to tend to Nigel in the morning, but, I'd love you to stay if you can." He left kisses over Aiden's cheek and neck, sweet light feathery nips. 

Aiden hummed, practically like putty in the doctor's hands. "I'd love to stay, I was hoping you would ask." He nosed against Hannibal's jaw, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as his heart fluttered beneath his rib cage. "Mind if I clean up in your bathroom?" 

"Not at all, please do," Hannibal said, relaxing his arms to let the younger man get up. The doctor watched him walk away, admiring his nude form as he did so. Hannibal sighed deeply, aware he was feeling something deep for this beautiful boy. He seldom asked lovers to stay with him, allowed them to sleep in his bed, but he wanted very much to watch the beauty sleep, see those long lashes flutter in repose beside him. He rose to pour himself a nightcap, and one for Aiden as well when he emerged. 

After Aiden freshened up, he reemerged from the bathroom, his large balls dangling between his thighs as he stretched a little, sleep beginning to take him over. He pulled his robe from the couch and wrapped it around his body, the silky feel caressing his skin like a kiss. The boy sat back down and waited for Hannibal to rejoin him. He was very flattered he'd been invited to stay over, he hadn't anticipated feeling something so quickly, but being the adventurous type, he welcomed it. 

Hannibal went to the bathroom after Aiden, taking a warm washcloth and cleaning himself before pulling his ruby silk robe back over his shoulders. He walked into the living room, picking up the leftover dessert to clean up and then rejoined Aiden with the two drinks in his hand. "This has been, without a doubt, a beautiful evening. The only thing that could make me any happier would be if you'd agree to join me again sometime," Hannibal smiled. "Say, tomorrow night? I can have dinner sent up. We can eat here," he said, gathering Aiden in his arms to lean back against his chest. He buried his nose in the boy's lush curls and inhaled his sweet scent deeply.

Once Hannibal rejoined him, he took his drink and sipped it slowly, leaning willing back into Hannibal's arms with a contented sigh. "I would love that, yes, " he grinned trailing his fingers over Hannibal's arms affectionately. "How long are you going to be in town?" Aiden asked when the realization hit him that both of them were only here temporarily. Aiden knew he could stay longer, but Hannibal had a home and a life elsewhere.

"I'm here as long as my brother needs me...and as long as I wish to stay," Hannibal said quietly. He felt a pang of regret in simply knowing Aiden had a warrant out in the states, knowing Hannibal wouldn't be able to persuade him to join him. The doctor nonetheless felt a powerful pull towards this free-spirited, angelic boy. "And what of you? Do you wish to remain here, in Bucharest? Or will you be roaming elsewhere in your adventures," he asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

Aiden nodded, leaning back against Hannibal's shoulder, exposing his neck as he moved with the rise and fall of the chest beneath him. "Originally I had planned on leaving in a few weeks, but I could stay until you go, and see what happens after that," Aiden smiled. He wondered if he could go to the states again, maybe deal with his father and convince him to drop the warrant. It was a long shot, but he was starting to grow attached to Hannibal already.

Hannibal was pleased to hear the boy was already growing attached to him, as the doctor himself felt the same. "That's a brilliant idea. I -do- hope to spend as much time with you as you'll allow," he said, planting soft kisses down the length of his neck, given so willingly. He tasted of an inciting blend of sweet strawberries, sweat and musk. Hannibal sat up a little. "Let me take you to bed, to sleep, of course, mylimasis," he purred.

The boy was elated at the prospect of spending more time with Hannibal. "I will allow you all the time you want doctor," Aiden winked, moaning a little a the soft kisses from Hannibal's plush lips. "I am rather tired, I will try to behave," he teased, and then got up, following the older man into the bedroom.

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it again before leading him back to the next room, where he removed his robe before crawling into bed. “There will be plenty of time for naughtiness, dear boy,” he said with a little wink at Aiden, holding the blankets up and inviting him to lay in his arms. 

Aiden chuckled and took off his robe as well, folding it over the chair neatly. He climbed into bed with Hannibal and curled up next to him. “Goodnight Hannibal. Thank you for a memorable first date.” 

***** The next morning, the sun shone through the blinds, waking up the boy, and he looked over at the doctor who was sleeping peacefully next to him with a smile. After watching him sleep for a while, he slipped out of bed, grabbed his clothing and went to shower. 

Hannibal awoke to see Aiden had gotten up already. Pausing a moment, he listened and could hear water running in the bathroom. He made his way to the kitchen to start some coffee and dialed his brother’s doctor. 

“He’s checked himself out?” Hannibal asked. Nigel had left the hospital in the middle of the night; he had likely bribed a nurse to discharge him early. Hannibal’s brow furrowed with worry, and he tried calling Nigel’s cell phone, but there was no answer. He dialed a few associates he knew of that worked with his twin; none of them had heard anything from him. He sighed. It was just like Nigel; apparently age had not changed him very much at all. He would do some hunting, but assumed Nigel would contact him soon enough.

Aiden showered, opting not to shave for now and got out. He preferred a little scruff most of the time. He dried off and got dressed in the clothes he'd worn last night. After walking out of the bathroom he smelled the coffee, and went to go find Hannibal. 

"Good morning," Aiden said, his damp curls hanging in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on the older man's lips and hummed. "Coffee smells amazing, may I?"

Aiden looked beyond divine to the doctor, his beard looking incredibly soft as did his damp corkscrew curls, hanging wetly against his dewy, rosy skin. Hannibal smiled against the kiss and poured the coffee from a French press into two cups. "Of course, dear Aiden. Do you take cream and sugar?" Hannibal asked, sliding one arm around the small of the boy's back in an embrace.

"Yes please," Aiden hummed, enjoying the warmth of Hannibal's arm wrapped around him. "You mentioned going to see your brother today, so I guess after I have coffee, I should get going so you won't be late." He leaned his head against Hannibal's shoulder, looking up at him with adoration. Even when he was making coffee he looked devastatingly handsome and graceful.

Hannibal sighed and little and pulled the cream and sugar out. "Well, he's apparently checked himself out of the hospital against doctor's orders. I don't know where he is, but I do need to try and find him," he said, checking his phone again. "But I foresee no problem with having you by tonight for dinner. I hope you'll come," he said, a teasing sparkle in his eye at his little pun.

Aiden canted his head curiously at that, stepping back a little so Hannibal could make the coffee. "I hope he is okay," the boy sympathized. "I will be here tonight, with bells on, and I'm sure there will be lots of...coming." He winked at Hannibal, one leg crossed over the other. 

Once the coffee had been made and drank, Aiden gave Hannibal a parting kiss and headed home. He opted to walk, wanting check out the city some more. He missed him almost instantly. But still, he had things to do anyways. He changed his clothes, and worked on his story. 

**** Later that evening, Aiden got dressed in a blue v-neck shirt and jeans, brushed his hair, and headed to Hannibal's hotel by way of a taxi. He had brought a change of clothes and his toothbrush this time. 

***** Hannibal had tried all day to locate Nigel, to no avail. For all intents and purposes, his brother was a ghost, vanished into the ether. Hannibal was disturbed and concerned, but as the hours passed he shifted his attention to his impending dinner date with Aiden. Some time with the boy would clear his mind and better prepare him to begin his search tomorrow anew. 

***** Hannibal dressed himself in a brown sweater and sport coat with sharp, woolen slacks. He'd order room service to bring up their meal: Coq au Vin, fingerling potatoes cooked in goose fat, fresh grilled vegetables and a piping hot, petite loaf of French bread with whipped butter. It looked a bit richer than it really was, but Hannibal hoped the boy would enjoy it.

Aiden arrived right on time, and rang the doorbell to Hannibal's suite, shifting from heel to toe. He was very anxious to see him again, even if it had only been a handful of hours since the last time. He'd even skipped lunch so he would be ready to eat the delicious food that the elegant doctor would order for them. 

Hannibal swung the door open, taking in the boy’s beauty with a wide, open smile. “Please come in, Aiden,” he said, and as soon as the door closed again, he gathered the younger man in his arms, pressing a warm lips to his full, ripe lips. “I’ve thought of you, I’ve missed you, all day,” he confessed as he pulled away a bit breathlessly. Looking him up and down, he took his hand and held it, squeezing lightly. “You look exquisite, my dear boy.”

The young man’s heart practically stopped when he feasted his eyes on Hannibal again. He entered the room upon invitation and quickly found himself wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly, leaning into the warm full kiss. Aiden beamed at the compliment, and at the affection. He’d gone without such things for far too long. “I’ve missed you, desperately Hannibal,” Aiden assured him, his eyes flitting over the older man’s handsome face. “Thanks, you look quite yummy yourself,” he winked. “I just can’t seem to get enough of you.” He leaned forward to capture his mouth again, parting his lips and sweeping his slick tongue into the doctor’s mouth.

Hannibal felt his poised composure falter at the taste of Aiden's tongue exploring his mouth. Burying strong hands in thick silken curls, the Lithuanian moaned deeply and felt his hunger building, but did his best to control himself, releasing the tight grip on the boy. Aiden had a certain power over him, and unlocked, and shook loose, a feral hunger deep in his belly. Pulling away, his gaze devoured the boy, but he straightened his tie and smiled, nodding towards the small dining table lit with flickering white candles. It was set with beautiful plates and glasses of wine ready and waiting for them. "Perhaps we should eat the actual food now, and then dessert later?" he asked, a tinge of suggestiveness in his tone.

Aiden moaned into the kiss, feeling heat begin to spread over his skin in a rosy wave, Hannibal could have him any way and every way he chose, and the boy was confident that he knew this. However, he pulled back when the older man did, and stared back with just as much desire as he was receiving. "Yes, that is a good idea, I am very hungry, but I also look forward to wrapping my lips around dessert later," Aiden retorted flirtatiously, clearing his throat with a smile. He walked over to the table, and looked over everything. "Wow...this looks amazing. You’re going to spoil me if you're not careful."

Hannibal licked his own lips at the lascivious words from Aiden. He led him to the table and sat down, unfolding a napkin on his lap. He couldn’t help but allow his dark eyes to linger longingly on the boy's ripe, full lips, and he discreetly rubbed the line of his manhood under the table, willing himself calm. Plenty of time for debauchery later. They would need their strength, Hannibal decided as a smile played around his own mouth. "I expect this will be every bit as delicious as our meal last night. Coq au Vin, fingerling potatoes in goose fat, spring greens and fresh bread from the oven," he began, explaining the meal, though with less satisfaction than when he prepared it himself for his guests back home. He decided he wanted very much to cook for Aiden. The first opportunity he had, he would; the suite did have a kitchen, decently appointed, though small. 

Aiden sat down, and unfolded his napkin as well, meeting Hannibal's gaze when he'd seen the way he was staring his his mouth. The boy couldn't help but lick his lips slowly, enticing him for later. "It smells delicious and I'm sure it tastes wonderful as well," Aiden replied, smiling back and looking over the beautiful spread of food that had no doubt been ordered with care and thought. Fork in one hand and wine glass in the other, he held it up. "To a beautiful meal, and to many pleasurable adventures together," Aiden toasted, offering up his glass. 

Hannibal smiled and clinked his wine glass with the boy's. "Į sveikatą," he smiled. "To a delicious feast indeed." 

"Cheers." After the clink of crystal Aiden took a quick sip and then sat down the glass with a smile. 

Hannibal set down his glass and took up his fork, tasting a bite of chicken and savoring it slowly. He kept his eyes open, wanting to see if Aiden enjoyed it as much as he did. Again, it wasn't as good as Hannibal's own cooking, naturally, but it was still quite good.

Aiden took a bite of the chicken as well, and hummed around the fork, his eyes almost rolling back into his head with pleasure. "This is excellent, I'll say it again, you are spoiling me Hannibal." 

"A decadent beauty such as yourself deserves to be spoiled a bit," Hannibal purred. "I'm amazed no one has snatched you up and done just that. It's an honor for me to give you what you deserve, dear boy." The doctor took a sip of wine and stared with smitten eyes at Aiden, a shark-like glint in his smile. 

Aiden blushed at that and continued to eat his rich and savory meal. "I am glad no one did, means I was being saved for you." 

They continued to eat, the meal as rich and succulent as the previous night, but so much tension filling the air now. Even more than before. Watching Aiden eat was almost pornographic to Hannibal. Each bite disappeared between full, red lips, his bright blue eyes laden with longing. It made the doctor want to strip Aiden bare and eat right off his body, the lustful looks he cast at the doctor distracting him to no end. 

As they neared the end of their meal, Aiden became all too aware of the palpable sexual tension. His cock was already hard, straining inside his jeans. He needed him and badly. "Again, I have to compliment you on your tastes doctor...but I'm growing increasingly ready for dessert, aren't you?" The boy asked, slowly pulling his last bite from his rosy lips in a seductive manner as he gazed lustfully into the older man's eyes. 

"I am very much ready for dessert, dear Aiden," Hannibal said, rising from the table and dropping his napkin. He took him by the hand, their wine glasses in the other, and led him to the living room. The doctor divested himself of his sport coat and the sweater he wore beneath, until he was in his white dress shirt and slacks. He took another drink of wine and sat on the sofa, stretching his arm out to invite Aiden to join him.

Aiden took his hand with a grin and followed him to the couch, looking at him with wanton desire. "I'm glad to hear that doctor." the boy said, taking off his shoes. After his shoes were off, he climbed on Hannibal's lap, just as he had the night before, wine glass in his hand and a devilish smirk on his face. "I wanted the best seat in the house." 

Hannibal felt the soft, round ass and weight of the boy fully in his lap, and his cock swelled in response. Loosening the top buttons of his shirt to about half way down his chest, he set his wineglass on the end table. "You're a temptation I never wish to be rid of, numylėtinis," he whispered, leaning the boy against him more fully, lifting his knees with powerful legs.

As Aiden fell forward against Hannibal's chest, he took the initiative to lean over and also place his glass down. Licking the residual wine from his lips, he hummed and ran his fingers through the doctor's chest hair. "You don't have to be," the boy answered honestly, beginning to grind his hips back and forth. "I want you, in every way possible."

Hannibal groaned helplessly at the way Aiden rolled his hips into him. "How fortunate we are to have found one another, both with the same appetite for pleasure, don't you think?" he asked, licking and biting kisses along Aiden's defined jawline. "You're such a decadent treasure, my dear. So perfect."

"We are, very fortunate," Aiden replied, panting as he licked back into Hannibal's delicious mouth. He was on fire, once again, an all consuming flame that burned beneath his soft skin. "You are the perfect one, sexy," Aiden answered, his eyes blown wide with desire that threatened to spill out. 

Just as the boy began to undo his jeans to free his cock, there was a loud knock. He looked at the door, and then at Hannibal. "Are you expecting company?"

Hannibal was running his hands up Aiden's back and just about to help him with his jeans, when the knock came shattering though the soft sounds of fabric against fabric and quiet panting. "No, not expecting anyone..." Hannibal started, and moved Aiden aside to get up. 

Halfway to the door, Hannibal began to expect who it might be. Not bothering to button up his shirt, he looked through the peephole and back at Aiden. He opened the door. "Nigel. Mano broli," he said as another man entered, Hannibal's near mirror image and yet completely, radically different. They embraced and as they did, Nigel spied Aiden on the couch. "You have company, I see," he grinned, slapping Hannibal on the back and grinning wickedly. "You dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translations are explained already but here are the ones that aren't:  
> ~mylimasis- beloved  
> ~Mano broli-my brother


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden moved, with Hannibal's guidance, off his lap and then sat back on the couch, stealing Hannibal's seat so he could rest against the arm to see who it was. The boy had to keep his mouth from dropping when he saw that the doctor's brother was a twin. There were obvious differences right off the bat of course, the other being gruffer in appearance, longer hair, and tattooed, still he was equally attractive. Aiden was interested only in Hannibal of course, but he had eyes, it was only natural that he would find a near mirror image of him to be handsome as well. He averted his gaze and turned back around, facing away from the two, mostly to give them some privacy, but he also didn't want Hannibal to think he'd been gawking at his brother. He stayed quiet for now, discreetly trying to push his erection down from the result what he and Hannibal had been doing only moments before. 

Nigel pushed past Hannibal and entered the living room to introduce himself to Aiden. “Well, well, well. Hello, gorgeous. I’m Nigel,” the man said, extending his hand to shake Aiden’s. 

Aiden looked up at the twin, incredulously. Nigel was definitely bold, and apparently not shy about it at all. Aiden extended his hand, shook gently and let go. “Hi, I’m Aiden, Hannibal’s date,” the boy smiled, tone friendly. 

Hannibal followed him with a sigh and stood next to his twin. “Aiden, this is my brother. Sorry for the rude interruption,” he said, glaring with subtle irritation at his twin. “I’m glad to see you’re alright. I checked on you this morning and they said you’d left, and I couldn’t get a hold of you,” he said tersely. 

Nigel laughed and embraced Hannibal. “Well as you can see I’m fucking right as rain. Couldn’t stand being holed up in that fucking hospital any longer.” He smiled and took Aiden's hand. "Date, huh?" he said, grinning. "Pleasure to meet you. My brother does have excellent taste." 

Aiden had nodded to Hannibal, and winked so he would know that he wasn’t annoyed by the interruption, even if the boy did want to finish what they had started. Aiden flitted his gaze in between the two men, amused at the differences, and similarities and kept quiet while they chatted, just taking everything in.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Aiden replied blushing with a smile. Finally he stood up, grabbed his wine glass from the end table, and headed over to the dining room table to get the wine. He turned to look back at the two men, his chestnut curls falling into his doe eyes as he did. “Anyone want some wine?” he asked with a charming smile. 

Hannibal rubbed his hand a bit possessively down Aiden’s back, touching him as a way of claiming him visually before his twin, who couldn’t tear his eyes off the young man. “That’s a brilliant idea, mylimasis,” the doctor replied, wanting to speak to his brother privately at that point. Turning to Nigel, he glowered, though to anyone else it would look simply like a small frown, but Nigel read his brother loud and clear. “Where were you? Why did you check out so early?” Hannibal asked. 

“I told you, I’m fine, Hannibal. And I can see you’re more than fine,” the blonde twin chuckled, eyes twinkling. “That’s quite the fucking ‘date’ you have, dear brother. At least this one appears to be of legal age?” Nigel teased, referring to the scruff on Aiden’s face. 

“He is, not that it’s a matter of concern for you, Nigel,” Hannibal retorted. He exhaled heavily and shook his head, looking down. “Enough of this. I was worried about you,” he sighed. “I came here for you, you know. You asked for me.” 

Nigel nodded and clamped a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. “I did. I don’t know who I can trust anymore. I’ve cut ties with everyone, well nearly everyone. There's still a few I can trust, but not very fucking many. I need you though,” Nigel said seriously, sitting on the sofa. “These men tried to fucking kill me. I can’t do this alone.” 

“Whatever you need, you know I’m at your disposal, Nigel,” Hannibal reassured the man, sitting next to him and placing his own hand on his knee. “What do you need from me? Name it.” 

Nigel looked over at Aiden as he walked back in the room, and his eyes flitted back to Hannibal with a small smile. 

Aiden couldn't help but like how possessive Hannibal had been; the thought excited him and made him want to pull him into the bathroom and suck him off, let him know he belonged to him. But he didn't. Instead, he poured all three of them some wine, taking his time to let them talk. 

After a few minutes he returned to see the two men sitting on the couch, Nigel just happened to be staring right at him. Aiden swallowed thickly and offered them each a glass of the wine, sitting next to Hannibal on the couch. He leaned over to whisper into Hannibal's ear. “I can go, if you need time with your brother. I would understand." He then kissed the doctor's earlobe, discretely, scraping his teeth against a velvety lobe. 

Hannibal pulled the boy’s hand to his lap and raised it to his lips, kissing lightly. “No need for that, my dear Aiden,” Hannibal said. 

Aiden took a slow pull of his wine, licking his lips afterwards with a quiet hum as he looked into Hannibal's eyes. "Okay, good, I wasn't ready to leave you anyways," he chuckled. 

The doctor held the wine glass, taking a longer sip that he would have perhaps under different circumstances. “My brother has requested my help. I was simply telling him anything he needs, I will offer.” 

“That’s my generous twin for you, Aiden. He’s very giving and unselfish,” Nigel teased, enjoying the way Hannibal’s lips seemed to set into a thinner line with each passing second. “So, how the fuck did you two lovebirds meet?” Nigel asked, poising the query to the younger man. 

“We met in a cafe, we were both drawing, the connection was instant,” Aiden replied, looking over at Nigel as he was addressed. "Hannibal is incredible, I love everything he gives," he grinned, rubbing circles in the palm of the doctor's hand. 

Nigel couldn't help but stare at Aiden; he looked like one of Hannibal's drawings, a young god with those chestnut ringlets and big blue eyes. "I'm sure it was. Hannibal, I'm happy for you. You're one lucky son of a bitch. He's fucking breathtaking,” Nigel remarked. 

"Thank you," Aiden responded to the complement, noticing the way Nigel was eyeing him. While the boy found him visually appealing, he kept his eyes on Hannibal for the most part. The more Nigel spoke, the more Aiden could hear the differences between the brothers. Hannibal had told Aiden not to use such profanity and yet here was Nigel, cussing like a sailor. Interesting. 

Hannibal smiled. "I am indeed fortunate. Aiden is a remarkable young man, quite a talented, and published artist in his own right. You know, Nigel, would you care to join us for dinner sometime? I'm afraid we've already eaten tonight, but perhaps another night..." Hannibal paused, raising his eyebrows at the other man. 

Nigel read the cue and rose. "Of course, Hannibal. I'll give you a call in the morning, alright? Sorry to interrupt your date," he winked at Aiden and walked to the door. 

Aiden couldn't help but smile again when he looked up as Nigel went to leave and winked at him, prompting a subconscious bite of his lower lip. He hoped Hannibal hadn't noticed but it had been out of his control. 

"Nigel, answer your phone when I call,” Hannibal said as his twin walked out the door. 

As soon as Nigel left, Aiden looked back at Hannibal. "I had no idea your brother was a twin, you are very different men, despite looking alike," he chuckled, rubbing the stubble on his face.

Hannibal locked the door and turned back to Aiden. "Yes as you noticed, we're not just brothers, but identical twins," he remarked, placing his large, warm hand in the small of his back and guiding him back to the living room. "He's rough around the edges. Had trouble with the law. But he has a good heart. We're similar in more ways than are immediately observable, though so much about our lives is so drastically different. We simply took different paths," the doctor said, sitting down. 

Aiden let out a quiet sigh of contentment at the renewed touch from Hannibal. The younger man leaned over, his body pressed close to the doctor's. "He's nice enough, but I wasn't really observing him that much to be honest...my interests lie elsewhere," Aiden murmured. He wanted Hannibal to know he was his, even if it hadn't been proclaimed verbally or directly yet. 

Hannibal pulled Aiden onto his lap again and wrapped strong arms around him. “Mmmm. Yes he seems to like you, but who wouldn't? You're a living work of art, dear boy,” he said, running his fingertips down Aiden's face and neck, down his chest. “But I'm rather glad you approve of the company,” Hannibal whispered, nipping across his jawline and leaning Aiden back against his broad chest. 

The boy practically melted under Hannibal's ministrations. He knew just where to touch him and how, to make him fall to pieces. "I do approve of the company," he murmured, lolling his head back as the doctor caressed him sensually. 

“You're...mine...” the doctor whispered, letting the words slip out before he could stop them. 

Aiden’s eyes quickly snapped back to those golden orbs when he heard Hannibal say those words. He responded first by instantly kissing him hard, his hands cupping his face. "I am yours, all yours." 

Hannibal never stopped his lips from caressing Aiden’s, as he unbuttoned the young man's shirt and pulled it from his body. His hands roamed over pink, freckled skin, rubbing his thumbs over the dark pink nipples. "Aiden, you make me hunger for you so strongly. I've barely been able to think of anything else since last night," he confessed.

Aiden was growing quite attached, to say the least, finding himself thinking of Hannibal almost every second that they were apart. It hadn't been long that they'd known each other, that was true, but the boy never did anything with half a heart. He'd given himself over to the mysterious doctor fully. 

"I feel the same, you're consuming my every thought, you have become my muse. I want to know you, Hannibal, all of you. I want to know your darkest secrets, your dreams, your fears and your shame," Aiden whispered, against the doctor's ear, nipping there. 

Hannibal’s mind raced at the thought of opening up completely to this lovely creature. He was hesitant of course, but the thought had crossed his mind more than once, and he recalled his conversations with his own therapist, Bedelia, and how he’d spoken of his inherent loneliness, and longing for friendship. He felt certainly more than friendship for Aiden, it was lust primarily, but it had been deepening to an even greater feeling as more time passed. “I’m a complicated man, Aiden. But I do have this thought that perhaps you might understand,” he said softly. He couldn’t tell everything, maybe he never could, but perhaps he might be able to let him in more. 

Aiden wondered what was so complicated about him, he most definitely had sensed a darkness, but he couldn't fathom if being much more than a need to control. He was a doctor, and most doctor's seemed to have that same need. "We have plenty of time, no rush of course, but the writer in me always wants to know more," he chuckled, gazing into Hannibal's eyes. "Anything you want to know about me, just ask, I'm not that complicated." 

“I’d like to read more of your work, Aiden, if you’d let me,” Hannibal said, running his hands over Aiden’s backside and kissing under his jaw softly. He couldn’t stop wanting to touch the boy. It was remarkably distracting, the flickering lights of the candles nearby making his eyes seem more blue than Hannibal had ever before noticed. 

"I'd love for you to read it, however it's not very elegant. I write graphic novels, mostly about supernatural beings and the like," Aiden replied, practically melting under Hannibal's touch. "I would hate for it to bore you, I guess," the boy laughed, feeling a little self conscious of his work for the first time ever. The truth was, he just really respected Hannibal's opinion. He leaned in and captured his lips before he could reply, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

"I confess I've never read a graphic novel; yours would be the first. There’s no one else's I'd rather read though," Hannibal said, moving his hands down the boy's chest to his trousers to palm him through the fabric as the boy straddled him. He ground his hips up into Aiden a little more. Hunger built inside Hannibal again, to take this boy, this living god, and claim him, mark him, ravish him. 

Aiden blushed, and took a hold of Hannibal's hand, the one that was not busy palming him at the moment. "Thank you, I have a copy in my bag, you can have it," the boy offered, placing the older man's finger between his parted lips, beginning to suckle it seductively. He pulled off with a pop and bit his lip. "Take me, Hannibal." 

Hannibal’s jaw went slack, not even daring to breathe as the boy took his finger in his mouth. Desire engorged his heated flesh, and he gripped either side of Aiden’s head, bringing him to his mouth. He parted Aiden’s lips with his tongue, insistent and greedy, exploring, savoring every corner. “With pleasure, my dear Aiden,” he panted, quickly pulling the younger man’s sweater over his head. 

The boy returned the heated kiss enthusiastically; practically feeding from every sound the doctor made. As soon as his sweater had been removed, he melded their lips together again, unable to pry himself away from the plush pout of Hannibal's lips. "I could kiss you for hours," Aiden murmured, running his slender fingers over the older man's sharp cheekbones. "But for now, I want to get you out of these fancy clothes,” Aiden winked, and started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt. He needed to feel his flesh against his own. 

“Ahhh, Aiden. You’re such a feast, a decadent, delicious feast,” Hannibal sighed, pulling off his clothes and moving the younger man off his lap so he could disrobe. 

The room was equipped with a fireplace, and as Hannibal stood to cast off his clothes and fold them neatly along the back of the sofa, he switched a small button on the wall. The fireplace came alive, flames licking upwards and illuminating the space. Hannibal took a thick, faux fur blanket from an armchair nearby and laid it on the carpet in front of the fire, the amber glow reflecting off his eyes in a primal sort of way. The doctor reached for Aiden’s hand, kneeling in front of the fire. “Come here,” he said in a low voice. 

Watching Hannibal as he laid out the blanket, Aiden began to take off his clothes. Placing his jeans neatly over the back of the couch next to Hannibal's. The older man was truly stunning. Aiden took Hannibal's hand and obediently lowered himself onto the rug next to him. His blue eyes stayed on amber pools conveying more than he'd thought imaginable. "Tell me where you'd like me, doctor." 

Hannibal laid down on the soft, fluffy rug and clamped a hand around Aiden’s wrist. “On top of me. Ride me, as you like. Use my cock for your pleasure, my ravishing, irresistible angel,” he said, running fingernails over Aiden’s sharp hipbone and up to his navel, tickling across the trail of downy hair that trailed to his pelvis. 

"Mmm, you don't have to tell me twice," Aiden purred. "One sec." Aiden hopped back up and pulled a bottle of lubricant that he had brought from his jeans pocket. He got back down next to Hannibal and began to slick up his cock, slowly, his gaze never breaking contact from the older man's. He put the lube aside and straddled him, leaning down for another hot passionate kiss. 

Sitting back up, he reached an arm behind him, and rubbing Hannibal's cock against his tight pucker, his head lolled back as his other hand pressed into the doctor's chest for balance. "Do you like that?" the boy teased, looking down at him through his lashes, curls spilling into his eyes. 

Hannibal gazed up at Aiden straddling atop him, his long, lean, muscular form silhouetted by the orange flames lapping at his back. The vision was, to Hannibal, like that of a fallen angel brazenly riding through the gates of hell, all beautiful porcelain skin and celestial eyes and sinful, ruby lips, a halo of dark curls circling his head, defying God himself with utter debauchery. Lust glinted in his eyes and a sly smile played upon his lips. "I do indeed love it, my remarkable boy," he rasped, his voice rough with longing.

Lowering himself onto Hannibal's cock now, he let out a breathy moan and shut his eyes. "Oh god, I love how good you feel," Aiden confessed and then opened his eyes back to gaze into Hannibal's. Slowly, the boy began building a steady pace, his lithe hips rocking back and forth, both hands kneading the doctor's furry chest. "Mmm, fill me up, doctor, fill me up and own me." He could feel every last inch of the older man; every ridge and pulse, it was pure sinful bliss. 

Hannibal gasped as he felt every inch of his cock get swallowed by Aiden’s eager, hungry hole. The boy rode him harder, still in an agonizingly slow pace, and the older man almost cried at the blissful, slick warmth enveloping him. “Want to fill you and own you, beautiful boy,” he panted. 

"Hannibal, I'm all yours," Aiden moaned breathlessly. Picking up his pace, he leaned down to kiss the doctor romantically, deeply. "I never thought I'd begin to fall for someone so quickly," the boy confessed, gazing into amber hues. His back was arched and his head tipped back as he snapped his hips faster and faster. "Mmm god..." 

Hannibal clenched his jaw to keep from coming right then and there. “I've never felt such an immediate bond with someone either,” he sighed, this accent thicker now than it had ever been with Aiden. “Dieve mano, oh God, Aiden…” The way Aiden looked at him, he felt his soul veritably penetrated with his eyes, and brick by brick he felt his walls dismantled, felt himself exposed. Instead of fear though, there was only bliss. “I'm falling for you, numylėtinis.” 

God that accent is so hot, Aiden thought to himself as he continued riding the older man fervently. The boy bit down into the hollow of the doctor's neck, hard enough to break skin, lapping at the blood there. Aiden was a bit of a wild animal, giving into the carnal things he craved and when he craved them. Up to now though, he'd never wanted someone this badly. "I want to know every dark corner of your mind, I want to be consumed by you, mmm, Hannibal, I don't want to stop making love to you--ever." They had both confessed their feelings tonight, unspoken vows made, sealed together with blood and sex. 

Hannibal gasped in shock and pleasure at the sensation of Aiden’s teeth piercing him; how could he know, how could he give precisely what the doctor longed for, what he craved? He soaked in Aiden's declaration, seeing through him and realizing how deeply the boy meant it. Hannibal lifted his hips up to drive himself even further into him, and reached for his hands to brace the younger man palm to palm as Aiden impaled himself over and over onto the older man. “You...you...Aiden, I will consume you, devour you whole, take you into my darkness, mylimasis,” he groaned in a deep voice. 

Aiden raised up, palms together, feeling the electric charges that seemed to bend and meld them together. "Please do," the boy answered, totally sucked into everything that was Hannibal. As the doctor rocked up into him it was as if the world stopped spinning, time no longer existed for anyone else but them, it was almost spiritual. A hot flush was building underneath Aiden's flesh, spreading through every vessel like wildfire, promising to send him into it's fiery depths. "Oh, Hannibal, god I'm so close...harder." 

Hannibal bent his knees to pull Aiden even closer. He began to buck like a bronco, stabbing his engorged meat into the boy's supple, willing body fast and hard. He could just feel himself bottoming out on every thrust, beads of sweat glistening across his tanned, sharp brow bone, his strong back straining and flexing to give Aiden everything he could. He released one of Aiden's hands to wrap his large, rough one around Aiden's length, and fisted him rapidly, palm over fingertips sliding over the satiny skin, wet from the boy's own pre come. The older man swore he'd never seen anything more beautiful than this boy who entered his life through the most serendipitous act of fate. "Take me, take all of me, my Aiden, become one with me, meld with me," he panted, not even aware of his own words anymore, simply giving himself over entirely to this breathtaking young man. 

Aiden was totally enamored by this point, he couldn't imagine anything that Hannibal could do that would pry him out of his arms. He bit his lip as he was stroked; his release was very close now, just under the surface, begging to be set free. At Hannibal's words, Aiden practically howled with delight, moving his hips in sync to meet Hannibal's thrusts, again and again. "Yes, Hannibal, yes, yes, I want you, all of you, only for me." The boy was also releasing a steady flow of unconscious yet truthful confessions as they partook of each other in the most delightfully feral way. 

The older man was not tiring out at all; he was very fit, always taking care of his body in exercise and diet, so he continued effortlessly. Suddenly he lifted up his torso, rolling Aiden to the side, slipping out of him for only a moment before flipping the boy to all fours and mounting him from behind. He could get even deeper that way, allowing for unlimited, unrelenting pounding on the boy’s prostate. He reach around the young man, continuing to stroke his cock with intensity. Well past eloquence, he now only grunted and growled like a beast, grinding into Aiden. 

Before Aiden had even realized what happened, he was on all fours and being pummeled relentlessly. He wanted so badly to cuss and moan with pleasure but he refrained from the profanities. The way the doctor was working him made his body sing with delight. No one had ever been this good, or this adept at knowing just how to make him scream with desire. Those sounds Hannibal made were enough to drive him insane all on their own. The boy looked over his shoulder, curls in his eyes and panting as he came hard, shooting hot come over the older man's knuckles, writhing and hole clenching. "Hannibal! Hannibal! YES! Hannibal!" 

Hannibal shook as the boy's body spasmed around him, clutching him tight, every inch of his thick, throbbing cock engulfed in fevered sweetness. Pleasure coiled and rippled in a wave of dizzying indulgence, his creamy ejaculate firing deep inside the younger man. The force of his orgasm emptied his lungs of breath, and he gasped, doubling forward onto Aiden's back, still holding himself up with powerful arms but grazing his teeth along the boy's back, biting and sucking kisses over silky, freckled skin. "Aiden, Aiden, Aiden..." he moaned, incapable of coherent articulation. 

Each bite and kiss that Hannibal pressed into Aiden's back felt sinfully decadent, leaving him breathless. "Hannibal..." The boy moaned as his orgasm descended from the precipice, leveling out to a steady calm. Once Hannibal softened, Aiden laid down onto the rug, curling onto his side. Without a word spoken, Aiden looked up at the doctor, long lashes doing nothing to conceal the cerulean eyes that beckoned him closer. 

Hannibal laid on his side, facing Aiden, keeping their bodies close. It was warm and sweet in front of the fire, and Hannibal stretched his arm to lay beneath the boy's head. "Breathtaking, in every sense of the word," he whispered tenderly. "You should know, I believe I'm in love with you," the doctor said quietly, his amber eyes staring into Aiden's. He stroked his cheek gently, rubbing his thumb across the boy's red lips. 

Aiden smiled, trailing his fingers along the lean lines of Hannibal's hip. Upon hearing the older man's declaration, he felt his face flush and heart race all at the same time. "I am falling so hard for you too, Hannibal." The boy leaned in for a slow sensual kiss, tangling his limbs with Hannibal's. He wondered if the doctor knew just how taken with him he truly was. 

The doctor took Aiden's hand as they kissed, bringing it to rest in the center of his chest, tongue dancing together languidly. No rush, no need to prove anything, just pure emotion. Their mouths parted and Hannibal brought Aiden's fingertips to his lips, kissing each one. "I know you must want to sleep in your own bed, my sweet boy, but I must confess, I don't want you to leave." 

Even though their bodies were close, Aiden felt as though he needed to be even closer. It was an intimacy unlike anything he'd ever fathomed. "I don't want to leave either," the boy whispered, gazing into Hannibal's eyes and carding through his chest hair softly. "Besides, my bed? Not so comfortable." Aiden winked playfully and hooked his leg tighter around the doctor's body.

"Come to bed with me," Hannibal said, kissing Aiden passionately once more before gently freeing himself of the body's limbs. He helped him get up, and led him to the bedroom, briefly stopping in the bathroom to wipe them both down tenderly with a soft, warm washcloth. The doctor climbed in bed with Aiden, spooning him and kissing his shoulders softly until they both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~mylimasis- beloved  
> ~Dieve mano- oh my god  
> ~numylėtinis- darling


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Not Beta'd by anyone but us  
> ~Thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> ~Shameless smut this chapter

The next morning, Hannibal decided he really needed to have another talk with his brother, privately, so he texted him, requesting his presence that night for dinner. He hoped Aiden wouldn't mind. "I'm going to need to visit with Nigel tonight, so I won't be available, my dear boy. I'll miss you, but I hope that's alright."

"Of course, I understand totally love. Attend to your brother and call me whenever you're free again," Aiden offered. They'd been awake for an hour or so, and had showered and eaten breakfast. The boy finished his coffee and sat the empty mug in the sink. "Well I suppose I need to get back home soon anyways, I have to check on my place, get the mail, do some work," Aiden laughed and walked back over to Hannibal. Wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck, he kissed him languidly. "I'll miss you too."

*****

Hannibal called his brother to come meet him at his hotel, and his twin readily agreed. They had business to discuss, Nigel informed him, saying no more. 

Hearing a loud knock, the doctor opened the door to his suite. “Brother, how are you?” he asked, embracing the blonde, broad-shouldered man.

“Got company here again?” Nigel asked with a wink, looking around the room.

Hannibal smiled. “No, he’s not here at the moment.”

“Fucking hot little twink, Hannibal. I’m fucking impressed. You still got it.”   
  
Hannibal nearly blushed, looking away. “He is exquisite, I agree.”

“He’s fucking gorgeous. How old is he?”

“I believe in his twenties,” Hannibal replied, pouring some wine for them both and gesturing to Nigel to sit in the living room.

Nigel sat and spread his legs comfortably, taking a sip of the wine and making a face. “Don’t know why you like this shit. Give me a beer or fucking whiskey any day. But it’ll do,” his face sobered, and he waited for Hannibal to sit as well before he began. “This fucker Charlie really screwed me over, Hannibal,” Nigel started.

“The one who your ex-wife is with now?” the doctor asked, crossing his legs and smoothing the fabric of his pants before focusing fully on his twin.

“The very one. Little rat-faced asshole, making a lot of mistakes because he thinks he’s fucking  _ in love _ . He got me shot. Now he’s traipsing away with her, and thinks he’s rid of me. No fucking way.” Nigel ran a hand over his face and pulled his smokes out of his pocket, preparing to light one.

“This is a non-smoking room, Nigel. Please,” Hannibal said, getting up and motioning him to the balcony. “If you must, do it out here.”

Nigel sighed in annoyance but took his wine glass and smokes outside, his brother following behind him. 

“I need your help. You know why, Hannibal. I’m still injured. I don’t trust my men as far as I can fucking throw them, not after what Darko pulled with that tape.”

Hannibal nodded. He knew about the infamous tape. “Where’s the tape?”

“Charlie fucking has it now. Darko doesn’t know, thinks it went in the river with him. Little punk thinks he can hold it over me, buy him and that bitch protection, holding it over my head.”

“Where are they now?”

“Cluj. They didn’t go far. Holed up in a hotel somewhere, celebrating.”

Nigel knew his brother like the back of his own hand. They were twins. He knew they both had a certain blood lust, the same desires, however it had manifested itself in drastically different ways. Hannibal had a subtlety and skill about him, Nigel knew he could handle this situation cleaner than he could himself. He looked over at Hannibal, taking a long drag on his cigarette before finally speaking again.

“Will you help me?”

Hannibal nodded, laying a hand on Nigel’s shoulder. “You’re my flesh and blood. Of course I’ll help you.” He paused, before sipping his wine again, and asked, “Speaking of which, have you eaten?”

Hannibal decided after he’d first met Aiden that he wanted to cook for him, and with Nigel here and staying for dinner, he decided to try out a new recipe on Nigel.

“I’ll only be a few minutes. Make yourself at home...and don’t make me regret inviting you to do so,” Hannibal said with a smile before heading downstairs and down the street to the local market.

*****

After Aiden had left Hannibal's suite, he'd gone to the cafe, where they'd met and gotten some work done. Hours passed before he’d even realized. He packed up and started walking towards home. Once he was at his door, he noticed a note taped up from the doorman. It said that his father, Frank, was in Bucharest and looking for him. Aiden suddenly felt all the blood drain from his face; he could only imagine that his father was going to make good on his promise. The real question was, how the hell did he find him? This was not good.

The only person Aiden knew and could even fathom turning to was Hannibal. He really hated to go to him, especially this soon in their relationship but he had no one else. The alternative would be to run, and leave town and he couldn't bring himself to leave him. The young man packed his overnight bag and called a cab. He would just have to hope that Hannibal's brother had already left.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long ride over, he paid the cabbie and got out. A few minutes later and he was standing in front of the door to Hannibal's suite, shifting from heel to toe as he got up the nerve to knock. Another moment longer and he knocked. Maybe Hannibal could help him figure out what the hell to do.

Nigel furrowed his brow when he heard the knock. Hannibal had only left a moment before. He looked through the peephole and when he saw Aiden, swung the door open. Leaning against the door-frame, a flirtatious smile dripped from his lips. “Well. hello, gorgeous,” he said, looking Aiden up and down deliberately.

Aiden had been staring at his feet when the door swung open. He snapped his head up quickly to see Nigel, in lieu of Hannibal, standing there to greet him. Not wanting to seem unfriendly, the boy smiled back. "Hey Nigel, I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to speak to Hannibal," Aiden said, his voice a little shaky.  

The kid looked like something was wrong, and Nigel quickly stepped out of the doorway and waved him inside. He walked into the small kitchen, and took out another wine glass, pouring some for the younger man and handing it to him. “Hannibal’s out, getting dinner I think. Come on sit down. He’ll be back shortly,” Nigel assured him, placing his hand on the small of his back to guide him.

Walking inside the suite, Aiden nodded; too stressed to even protest the physical gesture. "Thank you," the boy smiled. He chugged the wine down within a matter of a few seconds and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, now seated on the couch. After setting down the empty wine glass he sighed and ran his hand through his chocolate curls.

Nigel could sense and see Aiden’s discomfort and distress. He moved closer to him on the couch, trying to soften his posture. “What’s wrong, darling? You seem very upset about something. You can tell me, maybe I can help?”

Aiden looked over at Nigel, so rough and attractive...no no, he loved Hannibal. He sat up straight, to compose himself a bit, he was merely vulnerable right now. "I suppose you'll hear anyways when I tell Hannibal," Aiden began, clearing his throat. "The short version of the story is my dad wants to kill me, that's why I left the states, well...he's here now and looking to keep his word." The statement sounded eerily humorous and he couldn't stifle the nervous laugh that slipped from his lips. Maybe the wine was affecting him already, he'd not eaten since breakfast.

Nigel stretched his arm over the back of the sofa behind Aiden in an easy, relaxed manner, trying to be somewhat comforting, though he wanted to pull the boy into his arms right then and there. He resisted though. "Well, darling, you've come to the right place. I get from Hannibal that he's absolutely smitten with you. Fucking out of his mind in love. He'll kill that fucker dead. He'd kill anyone that tried to hurt you, I know him." Nigel caved and lowered his arm around Aiden's shoulders, rubbing them with one hand, trying to be reassuring. Fucking hell, this boy was simply irresistible. The way those dark curls fell into his big blue eyes, and those perfect, ruby lips...he shifted his hips and dipped his chin to seek out that ethereal gaze.

Kill? Hannibal would _ kill  _ his father? Nigel was probably just speaking metaphorically, Aiden thought to himself. "I am in love with Hannibal...very much so," the boy replied, dismissing the mention of murder. Nigel's arm around him felt comforting, yet also  _ uncomfortable _ . This wasn't right, he was too messed up and Nigel looked  _ way _ too much like Hannibal. Nonetheless he let the gruffer twin's hand linger for a moment longer as they locked eyes before he finally got up with the pretext to refill his wine glass. "I need more wine, but thank you for um...keeping me company and all."

Nigel remained on the sofa, drinking his glass and considering Aiden’s behavior. His reaction to the brawny man was not altogether unexpected, and was like catnip if he was being honest. After a moment he got up and went back into the kitchen to corner the boy. “Happy to keep my brother’s boyfriend company, you know,” he purred, leaning against the counter and trapping Aiden. He stared at the way the young man trembled, and it wasn’t lost on him how he focused on his lips. “Hannibal has very particular tastes. So do I,” he nearly whispered.

As Nigel loomed over him, Aiden leaned back against the counter, lips parted and hands bracing white knuckled while he tried to decide what to do. Being trapped like this sent desire surging through his body and straight into his hardening cock. His pupils were so dilated that the blue could hardly be seen as he flitted his gaze between Nigel's eyes and his lips. The temptation was too great, almost threatening to override his better judgement. Maybe it was merely that Hannibal and Nigel were twins that was confusing him to such an extent, either way he needed to act  _ soon _ . "Like I said, It's not right Nigel...even if I do..." he trailed off, almost confessing his attraction then and there. The wine was clearly taking it's toll already. "We can't...I--I love Hannibal," he murmured softly, gently pressing his palm into Nigel's deliciously solid chest in a weak attempt to push him away. Aiden wasn’t the cheating type, even if part of him did secretly hope Hannibal’s brother would just ‘give him no choice in the matter’. The sexual tension was palpable.

Nigel looked down at the hand on his chest, the way Aiden was looking at him with those big blue beautiful eyes, and he pressed closer, dangerously close, hovering inches from the boy's face. He exhaled heavily, his erection now visibly encased in his tight jeans. "Even if you do? You do what, gorgeous? Want this?" Nigel touched his own bulge shamelessly.

Aiden was practically dizzy with want, and from the wine. Nigel was so close, the boy could feel his breath ghosting over his lips with the promise of a kiss. A kiss that he wanted badly. Still, he loves Hannibal, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He flitted his eyes down to Hannibal's brother's bulge and licked his lips before looking back into fiery amber eyes. "Hannibal will be back soon, and what I want...I want Hannibal to come back before we do something we'll both regret," Aiden whispered, hand still on the Romanian's chest as he fought like hell to keep his control.

At that very moment, there was a 'beep' and click on the hotel room door, and it opened to reveal the good doctor, carrying a few grocery bags. He came into the kitchen, back unnaturally straight in his confident gait, where Nigel & Aiden stood. The younger man was still crowded into the corner, and Hannibal looked at the two men, surprised for a moment, instantly detecting the tension in the air. He need only look at the expression on Aiden's face; guilt mixed with arousal, his cheeks stained pink, lips wet and parted, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Nigel turned around, not even bothering to hide his erection. "Well, Hannibal, you have great timing, brother. Aiden and I were just getting to know each other a little better," he smirked.

"Hello, Aiden. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" he asked, quickly moving to Aiden's side, Nigel stepping back to let him through. Hannibal was not angry; he was surprised and a bit amused. He leaned down and kissed those beautifully open lips, his tongue licking over the boy's bottom lip briefly in an effort to communicate to the young man that he wasn't upset.

The moment Aiden heard Hannibal come in, he was both relieved and worried. His heart started racing as he looked at him wide eyed. What if Hannibal thought he'd done something with his brother? What if he didn't want to see him again? This had the potential to be disastrous. All he'd wanted was to get help with his situation. Luckily, Hannibal kissed him before he could worry too much. Aiden responded by wrapping his shaky arms around his neck, pouring all of his passion and pent of want right into Hannibal's mouth. He kissed him so hard he felt like he might pass out. After a moment, he pulled back, panting softly. "I am sorry to come by unexpectedly, and I swear nothing happened here, I know what it must've looked like," the boy began, letting go of Hannibal and picking up his wine glass. "But as for why I’m here, my father is in town. He found me somehow, and he's most likely wanting to finish what he started in the states. Which means he will either try to kill me or take me back there by force."

The doctor sighed into Aiden’s kiss, hands slipped around his lower back to press him close reassuringly. Hannibal was a bit of an exhibitionist, and enjoyed the moment being viewed by his clearly aroused twin. As Aiden finally released him, he shared a brief but intense glance at Nigel, who stared with glazed eyes.

Upon hearing the next words from the boy’s mouth, he looked at Aiden with concern clouding his features. “I wonder how he located you, but that doesn't matter now.” He glanced at the overnight bag still sitting by the door. “I'm glad you brought that. You should not return to your apartment.”

Hannibal picked up his own wine glass from earlier and guided Aiden gently to the living area. “Aiden, first and foremost, you should know that I won't allow anything to happen to you.”

After taking a sip of his wine, Aiden flitted his eyes between the two brothers. He was still half hard but he was calming down. "I hope it wasn't too presumptuous, bringing my overnight bag. I'm thankful you don't mind."

The boy walked into the living area with Hannibal and sat down on the couch, taking his shoes off and sitting Indian style. "I appreciate that love, I just don't know what to do. I mean one on hand, I want him to pay but on the other, he's my blood."

Hannibal looked up at Nigel who simply stood there watching them silently. “Come and sit. Join us,” he gestured, scooting Aiden closer to him, tucked into his arm, leaving space for his brother on the other side of the boy.

“Aiden, Hannibal’s going to help you, I know he is, just like I told you,” Nigel added, sitting close to the smaller man as Hannibal leaned him back so they could both talk to him, surrounding him on both sides.

The young man was pliant in Hannibal's arms, letting him position him as he pleased. He couldn't help but be a little curious and also aroused when both men were surrounding him on either side. It was probably nothing though, after all Nigel needed a place to sit right?

Looking over at Nigel, Aiden nodded. "I do feel better being here. I have no doubts that Hannibal will help me," he replied, turning to smile at Hannibal and place his hand on the his thigh.

“Do you have any photos of him, so we know what he looks like?” Hannibal asked, placing his hand over Aiden’s, on his thigh.

"I do, in my wallet," Aiden answered and moved his hand, bending forward, so he could pull it out. Flicking through his pictures he pulled out the last photo he had of his father; he and Aiden on a fishing trip a few years before he'd left, he was sixteen at the time. Frank had dark curly hair like Aiden, but shorter. That was about as far as the similarities went, he favored his mother more or so he'd been told. He handed Hannibal the photograph.

Nigel stared slack-jawed as Aiden bent over in front of the two men, and he shared another look with his brother. Hannibal barely resisted squeezing that tempting backside, composing himself as the boy returned to sitting, and showed him the photo. The doctor examined it before handing it over to Nigel. “You must look like your mother, gorgeous,” Nigel said in a low voice, rubbing his hand across Aiden’s upper back. It was an innocent enough gesture, though his twin knew what he really wanted.

Aiden arched a brow at Hannibal in reference to Nigel's words and his innocent caress. He wondered what Hannibal thought about all of that and if he minded. It didn't seem like it since the boy was unable to detect anything other than a peaceful calm. "I have been told I favor her mostly, yes," Aiden answered, looking into Nigel's eyes briefly before taking Hannibal's hand.

“Nigel, do you think any of your contacts could help us look for this man?” Hannibal asked.

Nigel did have eyes everywhere, and though there was doubt and speculation circulating regarding his fallout with Darko and the shit with Countryman, the rough blonde had a few people he could count on to do something as simple as finding one American asshole in Bucharest. Nigel already had a thing against Americans - the angel sitting between the brothers being the single exception.

Leaning back, Aiden stretched his legs, listening to the two brothers. So Nigel had contacts, interesting. It was starting to become clear that these two striking men had some secrets. Nonetheless, it was good to have their help and their attention.

“Absolutely. I’ll text them right now.” He pulled his phone from his back pocket and held the photo still to capture it, then his big fingers moved across his phone screen as he texted.

Hannibal leaned forward to take the wine bottle and top off Aiden’s glass. “So, Aiden, what do you think of Nigel?” he asked, moving a large hand over Aiden’s thigh and squeezing gently.

Aiden had been staring into his glass of wine when Hannibal's inquiry snapped him back to reality. "Nigel? Well...I mean...he's cool and all." The boy squirmed a little, unsure how to answer. For all he knew, it could just be Hannibal wanting him to get along with his brother.

Nigel was still texting. Hannibal set his own wine glass down and took Aiden’s from his hand as well, setting both on the coffee table. He turned Aiden’s face towards him, cupping his jaw, and ghosted his lips down the younger man’s neck, pulling him into his lap. “Mmm, is that so? I suppose he is,” the doctor smiled, grazing sharp teeth along the pulse in Aiden’s neck. He was fully aware of Nigel sitting on the sofa, and after only a moment his twin had abandoned his phone on the seat and was simply watching them, a dark glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I mean..." Aiden trailed off when Hannibal pulled him onto his lap, his cock instantly throbbing back to life.  _ Oh. That's what he meant.  _ The boy lolled his head to the side and looked at Nigel hungrily, hands gripping Hannibal's shoulders as he started to grind in his lap. "I admit, I think your brother is quite sexy, just as you are." This would certainly prove to be an excellent distraction from the stress of the day. Aiden turned back to face Hannibal and began kissing him hotly, his breath growing heavier.

Hannibal pulled up the fabric of Aiden’s shirt, revealing smooth, peachy skin, just a light trail of fuzz from his navel trailing down past the jeans slung low on his hips, and he began rubbing rough fingertips over his nipples. He was putting Aiden on display, running his large hands over the body’s body, smirking at Nigel.

“He thinks I’m quite sexy, hmm?” the other man commented, eyes focused on the boy’s taut belly as he squirmed in Hannibal’s lap.

“He does, Nigel.” the doctor lifted the shirt over the boy’s head entirely, biting a sucking kiss to the sensitive skin of Aiden’s neck and shoulder. “Do you want to touch him?” Hannibal asked his twin. “Aiden, do you want Nigel to touch you?”

This was quickly becoming surreal. Either way Aiden was very turned on. He alternated his gaze between the two brothers as he ground himself down into Hannibal's encased cock. "God yes..." Aiden moaned, running his hand through Hannibal's hair as his neck was bitten. Looking back over at Nigel, the boy crooked his finger, motioning for him to come closer. Now that he had Hannibal’s permission, he was all for this little scenario.

The doctor ground his hard, generous arousal through their clothes, into Aiden’s soft, inviting ass. Nigel slid closer and his much rougher, darker hands explored the smooth planes of Aiden's body, down his collarbone and over peaked nipples. He pinched one, mouth dropping open as he watched the boy's reaction. Nigel took the boy's hand in his own and placed it over his crotch, cupping his hand over his erection.

“You want this, don't you? I can tell you do. You want us both to take you apart, you dirty kinky boy,” Nigel growled, moving closer still.

"I do," Aiden groaned, wondering how he'd found himself in this situation, but he wasn't complaining.

Hannibal turned Aiden around so he could face his brother. “Kiss him,” Hannibal instructed the younger man softly.

The boy gently squeezed Nigel's cock through his jeans and looked at Hannibal as he was given his instruction. He nodded and licked his lips. Grabbing a hold of Nigel's face, he pulled him in for a rough, needy kiss. Sliding his slick muscle into the gruffer man's mouth, exploring every corner as he writhed on Hannibal's waist.

Nigel made a feral moan of delight as the boy kissed him, and moved to run his fingers through those soft, angelic-looking curls. “Oh god, Hannibal. We need to get him naked. I want to see him...want to see you, darling,” Nigel said, a little delirious in his aroused state.

Hannibal raked his nails up Aiden's back and back down to his hips, which he held firmly. “I agree, this would be much improved with less clothing, what do you think, mylimasis?” Hannibal whispered into the boy's ear, sucking a hard kiss onto his neck and marking him with a beautiful, small red and purple bruise.   

It felt great having both their hands on his body, so much so that Aiden couldn't suppress the moans that were slipping from his cherry lips. However, an idea suddenly sprung to mind when Nigel and Hannibal mentioned they wanted him nude.

"Well let me think," Aiden grinned, and got off of Hannibal's lap. He stood in front of both men, enjoying the attention that they were both giving him now. The boy unsnapped his jeans, and slowly slid down the zipper. "Should I take these off?" he asked, looking up at them through long wispy lashes, messy curls hanging in his eyes. He was giving them a show and knowing that they were watching his every move made his cock leak and his hole twitch anxiously.

Hannibal leaned back with a sensual smile and Nigel leaned forward eagerly. The blonde twin looked over at his brother and back at the boy standing before them. “Yes, fucking yes, we do,” Nigel said in a rough voice as Hannibal nodded.

“Take them off, Aiden,” Hannibal commanded coolly, licking his lips, eyes locked on the younger man's. He had one arms stretched out behind the sofa and one on his knee, deliberately ignoring the way his trousers were barely holding down his thick girth.  

Aiden unzipped his pants the rest of the way down and slowly slid them off. He made sure to keep his gaze equally on both brothers, in turns, as he stripped. Stepping out of his pants now, he was left in only a pair of thin black briefs. They were tight and the outline of his cock and balls were very visible, as well as the wet spot that was spreading across the fabric. "What about these, should I take these off too?" The boy asked coyly, licking his lips slowly.

Nigel was not as cool and collected as his twin. He finally leaned back, spreading his thick thighs and began openly palming himself. Seeing as how Hannibal was giving the orders, he didn't add anything. The only sound from him was his breathing, growing heavier as he watched.

Hannibal's eyes roamed over Aiden as hungrily as Nigel's, though he didn't touch himself. “I think Nigel would like to take those off, wouldn't you?”

Nigel moved towards Aiden. “Yes I do. Come here, gorgeous,” he rasped, eager to touch the beauty more.  

Aiden grinned and removed his fingers from the elastic waist band with a pop before walking over to Nigel. On his way over, the boy gave Hannibal a wink, silently letting him know he would always be first. As he stood in front of the Romanian now, his encased cock was pretty much at eye level. He gazed down at Hannibal's twin hungrily, pushing his hips forward to entice him further.

Nigel leaned forward and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down. Aiden’s cock sprang out eagerly, and the older man released a deep, quiet laugh. “Someone is very excited to see me,” he smiled, inhaling deeply. Without using his hands, he pressed his full lips against Aiden’s hot, hard length, his tongue lapping out to lick from the base to the tip. He never took his eyes off the boy’s face, locking eyes intensely with the young man.

Hannibal rose to stand behind Aiden, and as Nigel tugged the briefs down Aiden’s muscular legs, the doctor began kneading his ass with one hand, running the other in front and finally pressing up firmly behind the boy, rocking his clothed erection into the cleft of Aiden’s backside. The doctor kissed the back of Aiden’s neck as Nigel’s mouth hovered over Aiden’s swollen cock head, french-kissing the tip and slurping up the pre come already beginning to form.

"Hannibal...Nigel..." Aiden moaned, one hand in Nigel's hair and the other behind him in Hannibal's, holding them both there. His body was on fire, he was worked up and loving the feel of having both brother's hands, and lips on him. The way the Romanian's mouth felt on his cock had him instinctively bucking forward, but as he felt Hannibal's clothed cock press against his ass, he couldn't help but arch his back. It was overwhelming in the most wonderful way.

Hannibal unbuckled his belt and unzipped himself, rubbing himself, now unfettered, between the round globes of Aiden’s ass as his twin began to suck Aiden back deeper. The blonde looked up at Hannibal, wrapping a hand around Aiden to stroke him. “I bet you want us both to fuck you, don’t you gorgeous? Fucking hell, Hannibal, look at him already,” Nigel said in his deep voice.

“I’d have to agree, Nigel, I think he really does,” the doctor commented, his voice cool despite the state of his body, dripping clear fluid down the back of the boy’s thighs as he rutted against him.

Aiden could hardly speak he was so turned on. Since Nigel was allowed to cuss, he thought he'd try it out again as well, that and he was too excited to care. "Yes, please..I want both of you to fuck me, and hard," the boy rasped, the cadence of his tone a desperate plea.

Gripping Nigel's hair, Aiden pulled him back down onto his cock, needing to feel his warm mouth a little longer. At the same time, he reached his hand behind him to pull Hannibal closer against his body. He turned his head back to look at the doctor. "Hannibal please..." he whispered.

Hannibal smiled at the words from Aiden’s lips. Under these conditions, he’d allow it, but perhaps with a little punishment. “Nigel, let’s take him to the bedroom. It’s rude for us to be clothed while Aiden is so very naked,” he suggested, pushing his cock between the younger man’s thighs and moaning softly into his ear.

Moaning, Aiden lolled his head back, using Hannibal's body to keep himself from buckling. "Oh god...yes please, take me to bed," the boy agreed. He'd never known such pleasure before in all of his life.

Nigel was only too eager to taste more of Aiden, and when he felt him tugging on his hair, took him all the way back, timing his breathing perfectly so as not to choke, and reveling in the pulse of Aiden’s cock against the back of his throat. He sealed his lips around the base of the boy’s hardness, drool slipping down his chin. He sucked greedily and gripped the back of Aiden’s thighs to take more and more. Finally pulling off to breathe, he protested. “I’m not fucking done with you yet,” he gasped, standing to full height to go with them.

Once Nigel stood up, Aiden turned and followed Hannibal into his bedroom, immediately climbing onto the bed on all fours, showcasing his tight little pert ass as he sauntered across the mattress.

The men both watched as he climbed on the bed for them. Nigel moaned and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a broad chest covered in lighter gold and silver hair, with a large scar trailing up his torso along his left side. He shed his jeans fast, leaving them on the floor. He ran his hands over the boy’s ass, kneading and squeezing the flesh, parting his cheeks and exposing his perfect little starfish.

Hannibal also stripped down, folding his clothes neatly on the back of an armchair near the bed. His form was just as thick as his brother’s but leaner, free of scars, with darker chest hair but the same silver peppered throughout.  

The doctor ran his hand up Aiden’s back and climbed on the bed towards the headboard, laying in front of the younger man, spreading his thighs and stroking his own leaking flesh. “Aiden, I want you to taste me,” he asked, sitting forward a bit to stroke the beautiful boy’s cheek.

Aiden had been looking over his shoulder as the two men undressed, his cock throbbing at the mere sight of them. Such handsome brothers. Nigel's rough hand on his silky cheeks, spreading him open felt so naughty, yet so right; he couldn't help but bite hard into his lower lip. Once Hannibal was in position the boy's focus snapped right to him. His love. "I want that too," Aiden murmured as he wrapped his hand around the base of the doctor's cock. Making sure to arch his back, his cheeks falling apart even wider, the young man ran his slick tongue from Hannibal's balls to the tip and lapping over the wet slit he found there. "Mm."

Nigel crawled behind Aiden and licked his hot tongue over Aiden’s hole, humming in delight. “Mmmm, so good. Hannibal, I bet he’s so tight, virgin tight, isn’t he?” the Romanian rumbled, tapping his fingertip against him lightly. He reached between his legs to stroke himself as he feasted on his ass, working the boy open slowly.

Hannibal exhaled heavily and threw his head back. “Yes, he truly does. Aiden feels perfect.” The doctor groaned in response to Aiden’s mouth on his fevered flesh.

The boy took Hannibal down to the base, letting his throat hug his cock with it's wet heat. Moans vibrated around the doctor's shaft as Nigel licked Aiden's hole; wiggling his ass in a silent plea for more. He began bobbing his head up and down faster, slurping sounds filling the room as drool leaked from the corners of his mouth. He wanted to badly to be fucked, to be air tight between the two twins.

The doctor looked down at Aiden, his breath growing more labored as he took in the debauched sight before him: this gorgeous young god with full lips sucking at him, ass high in the air, and his brother behind him, readying him for their invasion.

Nigel pushed a thick finger inside Aiden, just one, having gotten him nice and wet with saliva, and ducked his head down lower to lap at the young man’s heavy, large balls. He pressed past his knuckle and then all the way in, stroking lightly inside and finally moving in and out slowly.

Aiden let out a lascivious moan as he felt Nigel penetrating his pucker. He began to rock back into it, wanting more, all the while never ceasing the tight suction he had on Hannibal's cock. Keeping his eyes on the doctor's he swirled his tongue around his girth and took him all the way in again, choking himself momentarily.

Hannibal ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes, lips parted as a strangled moan escapes him. Aiden’s mouth felt like being ensconced in velvet, warm and close, every inch of his body swallowed whole. He reached down to satiny curls and held his head down, forcing himself deep. “Ahhh, ahh, Aiden,” he whispered, releasing his head to allow him breath.

Nigel added a second finger, twisting and curving his fingers to reach deeper, fingertips brushing against that perfect spot, and when the older man felt his hips quiver and heard him utter a shocked little yelp, he rubbed circles into Aiden. “Let me hear you beg for it, gorgeous,” he said, voice hoarse with desire.

Once Hannibal released Aiden's head, he pulled off to catch his breath. Looking over his shoulder, he stared lustfully at Nigel, wanting to devour the gruffer man whole. The attraction was only seeming to grow. "Nigel, please, please fuck me, I need your cock buried deep inside my ass," Aiden begged, not even thinking about the profanities before they slipped from his rosy lips.

Quickly, the boy turned back to Hannibal and mouthed an apology and then took his cock back into his mouth, in supplication. 

“Filthy boy,” was all Hannibal could huff out, and he nodded his assent to his twin who quickly took up position behind him. Hannibal reached into the nightstand and handed Nigel the glass bottle. The Romanian quickly slicked himself up, pulled his ass higher, and plunged without mercy into Aiden, all the way inside him in one thrust.

Aiden jerked hard at the pleasurable intrusion, teeth lightly scraping Hannibal's cock. As he steadied himself, he moaned, licking down the doctor's cock, and to his balls. "I want to taste all of you Hannibal," the boy panted, his finger tracing around the older man's hole. He was on fire already, and yet he knew the night was just beginning. He hoped that by the end of it, he would be sore, and marked for days to come.  

Hannibal released a feral growl, sharp fangs flashing against his full lips as he felt Aiden’s teeth on him. Nigel’s moans joined his own, as he began to set a punishing pace, relentlessly pounding into the boy’s round, fleshy rear. The Romanian gripped him by the hips and pushed the boy up the bed with his hips.  

"Just like that Nigel, god you feel so good," Aiden groaned, looking over his shoulder to meet his eyes. Turning back to Hannibal, he licked his lips before pushing the doctor’s legs back to start lapping at his balls. Aiden needed to taste him, to know him by that alone. The boy licked down to his hole, tracing around the rim and groaning lewdly, cock leaking onto the bed.

Nigel caught Aiden's eyes, an animalistic hunger charging through him at those hooded, sea-blue eyes meeting his own gaze wickedly. His twin panted heavily, feeling that strong, talented tongue lathing over his hole, and immediately Hannibal knew what he wanted. The doctor jerked his hips up, laying back down fully and spreading his thick, furry thighs open. “Will you....Aiden...I want you to...” he choked out, his cock leaking a long strand of pre come onto his abdomen.   

"Yes, I want to fuck you Hannibal," Aiden rasped as he lifted up from the doctor's wet hole, "And be inside you, while your brother is in me." The boy helped slide the elegant twin down towards his cock as he reached behind to grab the lubricant that was still on the bed. It was hard to focus with the way Nigel was pounding his ass relentlessly. Aiden turned around to look at the Romanian again, giving him silent plea to stop moving just for a moment; a lustful grin playing on his lips.

Nigel pulled out, moving back to allow Aiden to crawl up his twin’s body and get into position. “Fucking hell, darling, you’re the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured as he watched Aiden.

Licking his lips, Aiden gave Nigel a wink and then inserted two slick fingers into Hannibal to work him open. The doctor was so tight and his hole hugged his fingers perfectly. "So tight..." the boy groaned, his eyes zeroed in on Hannibal's.

Hannibal gasped at the invasion, long, slender fingers pushing inside him and igniting a burn that rippled through him. He locked his gaze with Aiden, full lips parted, and deepened his breathing to relax further. After a few breaths, he found himself wanting more already, urging the boy on. “Ready me for your breach, my beautiful boy. Want you to feel me and possess me as I have you,” he said, darkness washing over his countenance as his mask slipped further and further away.  

Not wanting to leave Nigel out, Aiden reached behind him and started stroking his cock. Slowly the boy moved in and out of Hannibal's hole, curling his fingers just enough to hit the almond shaped gland buried inside. "I want to possess you in every way Hannibal." He meant it too, while being very much attracted to Nigel, he only loved Hannibal.

When Aiden's fingertips brushed against him inside, Hannibal gasped and jerked his hips up for more. It was a shock of pleasure that sent stars shooting behind his eyes, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He hissed sharply, an incoherent moan slipping out, breaking down his perfect poise and reserve. The young man did indeed unlock a beast from within the man.

When Nigel felt the boy grab his cock and stroke him again, he ran his hands over the boy's ample rump and moved his hand to join Aiden's, stroking himself. “Get him ready, gorgeous, just like he asked,” Nigel whispered, freeing Aiden's hand to focus fully on his brother for a moment.  

Something about the way the two men were responding really set something loose in the boy. He added a third finger to Hannibal's hole and gripped the more elegant man’s dick with his other hand. Picking up the pace, he made sure to rub up against Hannibal’s sweet bundle of nerves with each pass. "I could practically come from just doing this," Aiden rasped, biting his lower lip. "Are you ready doctor? Ready for me to take you?"

Hannibal nodded, his hips writhing beneath the younger man, and spread his legs further apart, beckoning him closer. “Aiden, yes. Take me, my beautiful boy,” he panted, licking his lips, his furry chest rising and falling rapidly with anticipation.  

Already slicked up, Aiden leaned forward to capture Hannibal's mouth for a heated kiss. He couldn't resist the plush pillow of the older man's mouth. As he continued kissing him, he hooked his arms under the doctor's knees and slowly pushed into his hot velvety entrance blindly. "Oh Hannibal, Mm you are so tight, you will be my undoing..." he rasped, gazing at the doctor.

Hannibal gazed up at Aiden in slack-jawed wonder, feeling his fullness so vividly. Brilliant colors burst from behind the angelic-looking boy's eyes, and his back arched off the bed as Aiden's thrusts grew more deliberate.  Azure, emerald, beryl and smokey gray all blended in a hypnotic kaleidoscope. He could still taste himself on the boy's tongue, and sucked desperately. “You'll be my death, too, my darling Aiden,” he whispered.

Nigel crawled up the bed, coming up right behind Aiden, and stroked himself several times before sliding his hardness over the boy's dripping entrance. Not patient enough to ask permission, he entered Aiden again, groaning loudly as he felt that perfect tight heat suck him in once more. The Romanian stared at the way the boy's ass flexed, rolling his hips into his brother so erotically. Nigel pressed flush against soft, fleshy cheeks, matching the younger man's movements. He found a rhythm with him, moving as one, his hands slipping through the sweat running down Aiden's back in a dewy sheen.

Aiden moaned, feeling both sensations at once. "Oh god...yes, Hannibal...Nigel! Fuck!" He couldn't help but bite hard on the doctor's lower lip as they built up a steady pace. All together in unison. The room filled with the sounds of slick slapping noises. It was delicious.

The doctor reached up to clutch Aiden by the back of his neck, panting hard in a frantic crash of ruby lips and teeth. Upon separating, he held to Aiden's face with one hand, the other gripping his own length and stroking. He bucked his hips, finding their pace and encouraging the boy, the sharp impact of the boy's turgid flesh hammering him with indulgent bliss. “Talk to me Aiden. How do I feel? This is something I show no one,” he whispered, his eyes now as dark as night, the fire behind them all-consuming.

The boy could barely speak at this point, both men completely pleasing him in their own way. But he could deny Hannibal nothing. Aiden wet his lips, his hips still snapping into the doctor. "You feel so perfect Hannibal, I never thought you'd let me do this, but I feel like I'm in paradise." He kissed him again after that, breathing each moan into his mouth as Nigel slid deliciously against his prostate each and every stroke.

Nigel moaned and cursed, his fingernails digging crescent shaped pink half moons into Aiden's milky flank. His thighs flexed and he raised one knee to the side of the boy's hip to get better purchase and slide in even deeper. The changed angle had Aiden's body gripping him even tighter than before, and he cursed in Romanian as he fucked the boy roughly.

The doctor felt every inch of Aiden's length slamming into his body with tremulous ecstasy. Hannibal clawed at his shoulders and chest, pinching a pink nipple between his finger and twisting. He had become a wild, savage animal, a lion stretched supine under Aiden and his brother, and there was an artful power to the surrender. “We are in paradise, my beauty,” he panted.

Aiden hissed with delight when he felt the painfully decadent bite of nails marking his back and chest simultaneously. "Harder," he rasped, to both of them, as he bucked wildly into Hannibal's tight passage. Aiden leaned down to bite hard into the hollow of Hannibal's neck, tearing flesh with his pearly teeth, now stained in blood.

An animalistic growl passed Hannibal's lips at the rough bite. He threw his head back and gripped the boy's head tightly to his neck; the doctor plundered Aiden's mouth as his own fell open, feeding from his tongue and savoring the blood. Nigel felt the change in dynamic as the two beneath him began moving at a furious pace. He looked over the young man's shoulder to see the look of stricken pleasure on his twin's face, the love radiating from his eyes as Hannibal’s teeth flashed crimson and streaks of blood dripped from the small wound on his neck. Feeling himself growing closer to his climax, the Romanian leaned forward, draping his heavy frame over Aiden and scratching hard down his spine. In answer to his plea, he pistoned mercilessly at the younger man’s ass.

The boy groaned into Hannibal's mouth, sucking his lips and tongue desperately as he Nigel pounded his ass mercilessly. "Come for me...both of you," Aiden ordered, looking at both of them in turns as his own orgasm started to reach it's peak, promising to spill out into his love at any moment. Still, he redoubled his efforts, continuing to rock hard and steady into Hannibal's tight hole.

The blond felt the boy grip his dick, and the way he bared down on him made the man howl his release. Stilling suddenly, he gripped Aiden's hips painfully hard as he shot deep inside Aiden. “Fuck, oh fuck, Aiden, God,” he grunted. Hannibal clenched his jaw as he felt himself fall over the precipice, and stroking himself fast, he too came, shuddering and moaning deeply, his love's name pouring from his lips like a symphony. “Beloved, my Aiden,” he cried out as his seed pumped out in a torrent over his knuckles and painted them both, belly to chest.

Seeing and feeling both men come together was enough to send Aiden tumbling over the edge, his hot release spurting deep inside Hannibal in what felt like buckets. "Hannibal, Nigel, Oh fuck fuck yes!" he cried, his body tensing and shaking violently, hole clenching. The boy collapsed on top of Hannibal, panting ragged breaths as he rode out the last few pulses of orgasm.  

Nigel rolled to one side, tucked next to Aiden who lay between Hannibal and himself. He softly kissed Aiden's shoulder as his twin cupped the boy's face to his and explored his mouth with slow licks, panting hard. 

Aiden reached a hand behind himself to card through Nigel's blond locks as he kissed Hannibal fervently,  pouring all of his love and devotion right into his mouth. He pulled briefly, panting and gazing into the doctor's eyes and mouthed an ‘I love you’

Nigel closed his eyes, leaning into the affectionate gestures and sighing contentedly. His brother was so in love, and yet he’d still shared such a special gift with him. Hannibal stared into Aiden’s eyes and whispered softly, “Aš tave myliu, Aiden. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mylimasis=Beloved  
> ~Aš tave myliu= I love you


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour or so of cuddles and napping, Aiden slid quietly out of bed to get cleaned up and get a glass of water. Now re-dressed, he stood in the kitchen, water in hand. He was thinking about everything that has just happened, a smile playing on his lips, when he heard a knock on Hannibal's suite door. He was still a bit groggy from the nap and the wine he'd had earlier so he went over and opened it without thinking.  _ Big mistake.  _

"Well hello, _ son _ , you thought you could hide from your fucking old man forever did you?" Frank sneered, a sinister grin on his face.

Aiden's eyes went wide with shock. His father had undoubtedly followed him from his apartment. He should have been more cautious. "Fuck off!" Aiden hissed, reaching to close the door.

His father pushed it back open and responded by punching Aiden in the mouth, busting his lip. Aiden didn’t fall down but it did knock him back and he was now partially bent over holding his face, glaring up at the piece of shit who stood looming over him. “Fuck you, asshole!” the boy sputtered, standing up straight. He spat blood in his father's face, which only angered the man further. He responded by pinning Aiden against the door frame, his fingers clenched around the collar of the young man's shirt tight enough to restrict his airflow.

"I told you I wasn't finished with you when you left, and now I find you here acting like a little faggot whore?" Frank bellowed, his eyes narrowed and fist drawn back as he prepared to strike him with another blow. “I didn’t raise you that way, and now I’m going to beat it out of you!” his father threatened.

Hannibal and Nigel both woke with a start when they heard the commotion. The doctor cast a look at Nigel and was out of bed in his silk pajama bottoms and robe within seconds; Nigel pulled on his boxers in one motion and both men were confronting Frank within less than two minutes of him entering the room.

“Good evening, Frank. Step away from Aiden immediately,” Hannibal said in a eerily quiet voice.

Frank looked over at the two men. "Who the fuck are you two? This is between father and son." Turning back to Aiden he tightened his grip on Aiden's shirt, choking him harder. "Are these your fucking faggot lovers? You disgust me!"

Aiden's face was turning purple by this point, blood dripping from his lip and his nose. He tried to push away from his father but he was proving to be too strong for the boy in his groggy state.

A soft click echoed in the silence after Frank's outburst, and all eyes were drawn to Nigel, his Glock pointed between Frank's eyes from about 10 feet away. “He said get the fuck away from him, you fucking piece of shit cunt,” Nigel said in a voice just as deadly quiet as his twin's, though decidedly rougher from smoking. Hannibal sniffed and lifted his chin, narrowing his eyes at the man. Inside he was enraged, but kept his composure, knowing the scene needed to be dealt with before he could attend to Aiden. “I believe you should listen to my brother. He does have a compelling reason to follow his directions,” he said with unnerving insouciance.

Frank instantly let Aiden go, leaving him to catch his breath through a series of coughs. The boy was holding his throat, looking at Nigel and Hannibal. He made his way between the two men, wanting to be far away from his father.

"Anyone can wield a gun, that takes no fucking balls," Frank chided. His brash words were betrayed, however, by the slight tremble in his voice. He was edging back towards the door.

Nigel kept the weapon trained on him and shared the quickest look with Hannibal. As though communicating via some unspoken language, the two men worked in sync with one another, and Nigel kept the weapon on Frank as he walked around him toward the door. Nigel laughed coarsely. “Don't even think about it, asshole,” Nigel said. “You think you can walk in here and threaten him, fucking touch him at all, and just fucking leave?” Hannibal opened the cabinet beneath the small sink and pulled out a roll of duct tape. “If you want to depart with your life, you'll need to do a few things for us first. Sit down, Frank,” Hannibal said calmly as Nigel put the gun to the back of Frank’s head to guide him to the dining room chair.   

Ordinarily a son might be worried for his father's life, even a shitty father like Frank. In this case, his father had come here to kill him, or kidnap and beat him bloody at the very least. Still, the boy wasn't one who condoned murder as a rule. Nonetheless he wasn't about to stop the two brothers. It was, however, giving him keen insight on their darkness.

Frank walked with his hands up, his military training coming in a bit handy now.

"This is really none of your fucking business, just let me talk to my son and no one has to hear about this. I'm an American and I have rights!" Frank ordered as he sat down, glaring at Aiden. He knew he didn't have the upper hand, but he still had to give reasoning a try. "Aiden you and your boyfriends will pay for this I swear."

“Shut up, you’re not my father, you never were, it’s out of my hands now,” Aiden stood back, observing.

Nigel pressed the gun to the back of Frank's head as Hannibal tied the man's hands and feet together, binding him to the chair. After he was secured, Hannibal strolled to the freezer for a pack of ice, and brought it to Aiden. “For your face, mylimasis. Are you hurt anywhere else?” he said gently, touching him with concern.

Aiden looked at his father, who was silent for the moment and then back to Hannibal, taking the pack and leaning into his touch. "Thank you, love, my throat hurts...but it'll pass." He put the pack up to his face, feeling relief instantly. "What are you two going to do?" He whispered, gesturing to his father.

Hannibal leaned in to softly kiss the boy's lips. “It will be fine. You'll see.”

Aiden hummed into the kiss, licking his lips right after which made him wince a little but it was worth the pain. "I trust you," he said softly then went to sit on the couch with his ice pack, watching.

The Lithuanian strolled back over to the table to sit between his brother and Aiden's father.

"Isn't that fucking precious," Frank mocked, continuing to glare at Aiden and then the two men. "So you two are brothers I take it? I didn't know queers were into incest as well, you pair of sick fucks."

Hannibal ignored the comment as Nigel shot Frank a look that could kill. “For the guy  _ not  _ holding the fucking gun, you sure got a lot to fucking say,” he sneered. Hannibal cleared his throat and finally addressed the man. “I've done some research on you, Mr. Galvin,” the doctor said. “Frankly, there was not much required to find what I wanted to know.”

Aiden's father ignored Nigel, and looked at Hannibal. "Oh yeah and what's that, Mr. Fancy Pants? Enlighten me; I'm sure you're going to, people like you always think they fucking know everything. I bet you've never done even a day of hard work have you?" Frank laughed heartily.

“It's a pity your body has been so ravaged by drug abuse, Mr. Galvin. Nothing of use in you anymore. You may want to see your doctor about your heart, too.” He smelled the heart disease on the man and it stank of spoiled meat.

Nigel shot his brother a look and interrupted. “If you knew Hannibal, you'd know that means he's pissed as fuck at you and so am I. But we have a proposition for you. If you fucking value your life, you'll take it,” Nigel said.

Hannibal nodded. “You've got a warrant out for your son in the states. You're going to drop the charges,” the doctor said, flatly.

“You see,” Nigel continued, “You've unfortunately crossed paths with two men who you do  _ not  _ want to fuck with.”

The man just stared at both men, stunned. "It's not your business what I did before," he huffed. He wasn't a total fool, however. "Fine, whatever, I'll drop them. If it'll get me away from you crazy fucks then I'll be glad to drop them." Frank looked over at Aiden. "You're dead to me, boy. If I ever see you again I will kill you, and your boyfriends won't be around when I do."

Hannibal clenched his jaw and briefly fingered a pen on the table. He considered jabbing it in the man’s eye right there, but restrained himself and cleared his throat.

Aiden was equally shocked. How did Hannibal know that? He'd told him about his father's drug use and the warrant, but the heart condition? Peculiar. Still, getting his father to drop the charges would be helpful. He didn't even address his father, but it stung. His eyes welled up with the hint of tears, so he turned away to hide his face. "Bathroom, be back."

Hannibal looked with concern as Aiden walked away, but went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out an envelope containing a document he’d drawn up earlier. It was a statement dropping the charges for Frank to sign. “You’ll need to go to the DA in person to confirm you haven’t been coerced. Since we know you are not likely to follow through on your promise, we have some insurance to assure us you will.” Hannibal smiled.

"You probably don't have shit, you're both just fucking bluffing, besides it's not as if you would really kill me in front of my own son," Frank challenged. "But tell ya what, I'll play along. Let's hear this insurance you have," he snorted, brows raised incredulously. He obviously knew that these men were dangerous but he thought himself a strong man, a man who wouldn't be bullied.

Nigel pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Hannibal as he held the gun firmly in his other hand, elbow on the table and a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. Hannibal brushed his fingers across the screen and turned the phone to show to Frank a few photos of an older looking woman, blonde hair, green eyes, 5'2 and slender, but worn looking from drinking. “Pamela. She works at the  _ All-American Diner _ . We know you married her shortly after Aiden was thrown out,” the doctor said coolly.

“If you don't do as we fucking say, we'll fucking kill her. And then, we'll kill you,” Nigel finished. His twins nostrils flared in anger, the only indication of any emotion whatsoever.

Frank's smile quickly faded at that. He'd seriously underestimated them. "Alright, I'll do it. Just don't...just don't hurt Pamela. She's a good woman."

Aiden walked out of the bathroom, eyes red and puffy and plopped down onto the couch. He wasn't one who cried a lot as a rule, he was a man after all but this situation had definitely taken it's toll. It seemed eerily quiet, as if he'd walked in on something he wasn't supposed to be hearing.

Hannibal spoke in a hushed tone. “You should know, we have eyes everywhere, and will know if you don't comply. Do we have an agreement?” His stare bored into the other man.

Frank nodded, looking over at Aiden who was thumbing through his phone at the moment. "Give me the pen and fucking let me go."

Aiden looked up from his phone, only aware that his father was going to sign and nothing more. Just looking at him again caused his blood to boil.  Without a word, he stood up and walked over in front of his father. He looked him up and down and suddenly, backhanded him hard in the mouth. "Before you go, I just wanted you to know that  _ I  _ never want to lay eyes on  _ you _ again.  With that, he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. 

Nigel kept the gun on Frank even as Hannibal took a sharp blade to cut him free. “Remember what we talked about tonight, because if you go back on this, it will be your last memory.” He peeled the tape away roughly, not caring remotely to be gentle, especially after what he'd done to Aiden.

After a groan of pain from the blow from his son and from the tape being removed, Frank wriggled his hands to get the circulation back. He took the offered pen with a huff; signing the document so both men could see and then stood up. "I'll fucking remember." He looked over at Aiden, who had his back turned.

Hannibal took the paper from him and photographed it so they would have a record. He handed it back to Frank, who then left with the document.

Once Frank was gone, Aiden looked at both brothers, and sighed. “I’m sorry about that.”

Nigel put the gun down and watched Hannibal pull the boy into his arms protectively. “No, dear Aiden,  _ I’m _ sorry. You deserve better than such a miserable excuse of a father.” He rubbed circles into Aiden’s back, humming against his neck.

Aiden nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck, seeking comfort now that his father was gone. “Thank you...both of you,” the boy answered and peered at Nigel, offering him a smile of gratitude as he raised his head. “Do you think he’ll really drop the charges? I have my doubts.”

“No, I sure as fuck don't think he will,” Nigel said with a sigh, reaching over to Aiden to stroke his curls gently. 

Hannibal nodded in agreement. “It doesn't seem likely, however, we will take care of it. Things may end up in an unfortunate, tragic turn of events for him.”

The boy tugged Nigel closer, so that both men surrounded him. He knew that this time with Nigel was short lived, and since Hannibal had given his permission, he figured he would take advantage of every minute. It was purely carnal but he did find that he was fond of the gruffer twin. Right now though, he just needed to feel safe. “Unfortunate how?” Aiden asked, looking between both men.

Hannibal leaned closer to kiss Aiden, tugging his lower lip between sharp teeth before pulling away and smiling fondly. “He will need to drop the charges, allow you to return to the states if you wish, stop harassing you, and never lay a hand on you again,” the doctor purred.

“And, if he doesn’t, he will live only long enough to regret it,” Nigel smirked, running his hand down Aiden’s back to cup his ass playfully. Nigel too knew his twin was staggeringly in love with the boy, but he’d allowed him the indulgence, and Nigel couldn’t deny how utterly tempting Aiden was.

"I love you, Hannibal," Aiden said, enjoying the attention from Nigel but more interested in his love. He leaned into the more refined twin and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, sucking on his tongue. While the thought of his father being murdered had him a little unsure, he only wanted to focus on this right now.

The doctor wrapped his arms around Aiden and lifted him up off his feet a little. “Perhaps we should retire to bed? Nigel, you know you're welcome to stay if you like,” Hannibal offered.

Nigel smirked at his brother but rubbed his shoulders fondly. “No, you need some alone time with this beauty. I'm fucking happy as hell to see you like this, Hannibal,” he said, and they embraced.

Aiden hummed, showing how much he liked the idea and nipped at Hannibal’s strong jaw as he was addressing Nigel. Finally the boy turned to look at Nigel and squeezed his bicep gently as they embraced. “I’ll take good care of your brother, don’t worry,” Aiden winked. “See you soon and thanks again for your help with my fa--with Frank.”

“You're welcome, gorgeous. I'll call you, Hannibal,” the Romanian said to each of them before turning to leave.

Hannibal exhaled heavily, finally alone with the boy once more. “To think tonight's events started because I wanted to make you dinner,” Hannibal chuckled, brushing Aiden's curls from his eyes and kissing him softly.

Aiden leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s torso, rubbing his back. “You still could,” he chuckled against the older man’s mouth. “I don’t care what we do, as long as I’m with you.” It had been a crazy night, definitely not once any of them had expected.

Hannibal brushed his hand down Aiden's body and cupped his round ass, kneading it indulgently. “Why don't I make you the dinner I was going to make Nigel? Lamb chops with a balsamic reduction. I wanted to make something more impressive for you, but perhaps something simple for now...but I can have it ready in under an hour,” Hannibal apologized a bit.  

"That sounds delicious, my love," Aiden crooned, his breath catching slightly at the doctor's adept hands. "Then I want dessert." He leaned up on his toes and flicked his tongue over Hannibal's full bottom lip. He'd never fucked so much in his life, but he couldn't get enough of his lover.

“Ahh, you're going to cripple me, dear Aiden. I'm an old man,” Hannibal chuckled self-deprecatingly, kissing him once more before heading into the kitchen. He rolled up the sleeves on his robe and pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"I doubt anyone could cripple you," Aiden answered with a raised brow, now leaned against the counter. "Besides, you're not old." The boy walked over and stood closer, watching the doctor work, shaggy chocolate curls hanging loosely in his eyes.

The doctor began blending herbs- rosemary, thyme and basil- along with a little salt and pepper, and rubbed the meat firmly, finally setting it aside. As that sat and absorbed the flavors, he chopped up shallots, adding some olive oil to a skillet and cooking the lamb. The delicious smell wafted through the kitchen as he worked, and he stopped every once in while to kiss Aiden. Finally he finished the meal and plated everything, setting it on the table for them to eat. “I truly hope you enjoy this, my beauty,” he said, sitting down and pouring some Cabernet Sauvignon.

Sitting down at the table, Aiden looked over everything and smiled. "It smells delicious babe," the boy answered. He took a slow sip of the wine first, wetting his palate and letting it coat all of his taste buds. Aiden had come to learn that Hannibal liked for him to take the first bite, and then gauge his reaction, so he picked up his fork and cut into the lamb. Wrapping his lips around the fork, he moaned, looking into the doctor's eyes. "This is so good, you are a really good cook," he praised after he'd swallowed his bite.

To watch the boy eat was absolute pornography, depraved in Hannibal’s mind, and a pleasure he deeply enjoyed. Aiden ate the way he made love: passionately, with all his senses, unrestrained. The doctor would never tire of viewing this angelic creature in the throes of ecstasy. “I’m moderately skilled. I happen to have quite a passion for the culinary arts. The results are simply because I put so much of myself into the crafting of food,” he said, taking a bite himself and closing his eyes momentarily in satisfaction.

Aiden was equally taken by how Hannibal's lips moved as he chewed, his eyes closed and Adam's apple bobbing. It was sexy as hell. "Well it shows, and I'd say more than moderately skilled," the boy argued sweetly. Reaching his barefoot under the table, he placed it right on the doctor's crotch, licking his lips as he gazed at him with a mischievous smirk as he took another bite of his food. "Still can't wait to see what we can craft together for dessert." It was naughty, but Aiden was a young beast of a boy. He also wanted to see if he could crack the refined man's poise.

Hannibal's eyes darkened as he looked across the table at Aiden. His own appetite for the boy seemed to know no bounds, in spite of his being so much older, he found a renewed vigor being in his company. “I have a lot in mind that we could craft, Meile” 

"Is that right?" Aiden asked, tone coy. "Or maybe I'll make you beg me for your dessert..." he winked, feeling rather playful. He needed the release after his very stressful heartbreaking day. It hurt being rejected by the one who gave him life. All things aside, Aiden was putty in Hannibal's keen hands. Grinning, the boy took another bite of his dinner and hummed.

Hannibal conjured all sorts of images of what he would do to the boy. “Make me beg? Well, that would be...interesting,” Hannibal intoned, licking his lips at the way the younger man looked at him. One of these days, messy food sex would be in order, messier than they explored with the strawberries the other night.

"Make you beg, or you could make  _ me _ beg," Aiden answered, licking his knife--more for seduction than bad manners. He moved his foot from Hannibal's groin and took another bite of his meal. "Forgive me, I'm just feeling a little...naughty." 

Hannibal swallowed thickly. “As am I, Aiden,” he said, smiling up from his food. “I want to take you apart over and over, dear boy. You're simply too perfect.” Hannibal was patient and slowly ate dinner, looking at him with a heated gaze.

Aiden grinned around another fork full, looking up at the doctor through long wispy lashes. "I like the sound of that." Of course it wasn't all about sex, he was madly in love with the mysterious man eating with him. There was still a lot he needed to know about him. He was obviously dangerous but he was starting to realize it didn't matter. 

“Aiden,” Hannibal said, his face serious for a moment, ”If your father were to die, would it make you sad? I know the events of tonight can't be easy on you. The man is horrible, the way he treats you. It hurts me to see it. Angers me.”

That certainly got his attention. He sat up straight and leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin resting on the backs of his hands. "I...there was a time it would have, but after tonight, I can't say that I would be too choked up," Aiden began, looking into Hannibal's eyes. "But he is my father. I feel like it would be wrong to say I'd be relieved, even though I would be..." He leaned back and took another bite of dinner, a bit unsure what to do with himself at the moment. After swallowing, he looked back at his...boyfriend? lover? "I appreciate your concern, I'm really sorry to drag you into this."

In truth Hannibal had become more than infatuated with the young man. It was certainly love, a feeling Hannibal had thought long past him. He found he wanted to bring Aiden back to Baltimore with him, but he was yet afraid to say the words. He'd shown himself to only a scant few people in his life, and they always recoiled in horror, left him, rejected him. He reached across the table to take Aiden's hand in his. ‘My concern is entirely selfish. I am very fond of you Aiden. I love you,” he said, caramel eyes gazing deeply into sweet, big blue ones.

"I love you too," Aiden answered, honestly. His heart began to race, so many emotions had been souring through him as they had eaten. "Selfish or not, I'm just glad you care for me...I honestly don't know what I'll do when you leave to go back to the States," Aiden squeezed Hannibal's hand in a silent plea. A plea for him to stay or to take him with him when he left. He just knew he'd become very attached and couldn't stomach the thought of them being apart...not now, not after everything that had transpired in such a short time.    

Messy curls fell into the boy's eyes, wide with honest longing, and it tugged at Hannibal inside. So much of him was held back, coiled up and contained so perfectly, and the more he was with Aiden, the more he pulled at all the threads of his shell and decimated them. “If this plan with Frank works-and it will- I'd love to bring you back with me, if you'd be willing,” he said, bringing Aiden's hand up to his lips and brushing his lips across the inside of his wrist.

"Really?" Aiden asked, his eyes a bit brighter now. "I'd love to, that is if the plan works." The boy leaned over the table, careful not to knock over anything and planted an appreciate kiss right on Hannibal's lips. He didn't have anything here in Bucharest, other than him, so he would be more than happy to go back with him. "I could write and draw there, sell my novels and earn my keep."

Hannibal smiled and rose from the table, gathering their plates. "You would certainly be welcome to do that. I have many friends that are patrons of the arts that would be more than happy to assist. Friends in publishing as well. I know that there is a great market for graphic novels, although I must admit I'm not familiar with the business myself.” The doctor carried the plates into the kitchen and poured them both a fine, sweet dessert wine.

"Thank you, that would be nice. I have a publisher, but he's not doing very much for me as of late," Aiden answered, watching Hannibal as he returned with their wine. The boy took the glass in his hand and swirled its contents. "Trying to keep me drunk doctor?" he winked and took a slow sip.

“Perhaps just relax you?” Hannibal chuckled. “I don't believe I need to get you drunk to do what I want to you,” he said with a seductive smile playing across his plush lips.

Aiden crossed one leg over the other, smiling into his glass. "No, no, you don't need to get me drunk for that, love," he crooned, looking up at Hannibal with big blue eyes. Water met fire all at once, sparks filling the room as the visual contact was made.

Hannibal sipped more of his wine, savoring the flavor and humming in satisfaction. “As delicious as this is, you're even more so. I can't seem to get my fill of you, darling boy,” the refined man said, his gaze once more drinking in the halo of silken, dark curls against rosy cheeks. Every inch of the beautiful young man beckoned him with irresistible temptation.

“I am glad, because I feel the same way,” Aiden answered with a flirtatious smile. He was very flushed and not because of the wine. A deep need was building once again, inside his body. “Maybe we should go get more comfortable?”

The doctor took Aiden's hand and led him to the kitchen to finish their wine. “I think that's splendid idea,” he said, setting the glass down and positioning the younger man against the tiled counter, pressing his broad body against Aiden's more lithe frame. Sweet wine still on his lips, he took the boy's chin in his hand and licked across the seam of his lips in a languid, lazy, deep kiss. It was nothing hurried, but very indulgent.

Aiden sat his wine glass down and instantly wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, parting his lips for a deep and passionate kiss. The slick glide of muscle against muscle sent his blood rushing hot, right into his groin. Still, he wasn’t in a rush either, they had all the time in the world now. His moans spilled softly into the doctor’s lips as they explored each other’s mouths, his hips rocking.

Hannibal eyed the dining room table with a mischievous look in his eyes. “What would you say to letting me take you right here, beautiful boy?” he asked, his normally poised voice taking on a tougher tone due to his rapidly growing arousal.

Removing his shirt hastily in response, Aiden pulled the doctor backwards, walking closer to the table. When his ass bumped into it, he licked from Hannibal’s Adam’s apple to the tip of his nose, and then sucked his full lower lip into his mouth before releasing. “I do hope that was answer enough for you,” the boy smirked, his tone jokingly pretentious. Leaning back against the table on his palms, he penetrated the older man with his sea-blue gaze, tempting him further.

Hannibal pulled the belt from his silk robe, loosening it so it fell open and shrugging it off. He tugged Aiden's pants down and picked him up around his waist to sit him on the table, spearing a hot, wet tongue into the boy's mouth. “The most delicious thing I've ever tasted is you,” he said darkly, wrapping his hand around Aiden's erection and rubbing his thumb over the tip. The doctor loved the way the boy's belly trembled, the sheer vibration of his excitement sparking his own desire like a powder keg.  

Aiden responded with a bite to the doctor's lower lip, and then licked inside again, fully exploring every corner of his luscious mouth. "Hannibal-" he panted, the name drawn out slowly as his desire burned through his veins like molten lava. As his cock was fondled, he reached out to take Hannibal's in his hand, gently pulling back the foreskin and delighting at the precome there. Licking his lips hungrily, he began to stroke languidly. “I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone before…”

The way Aiden sighed out his name was absolute music to the doctor’s ears. He considered himself a hedonist, however he’d never felt the kind of wanton, perverse flame of desire for anyone the way he did this boy. Hannibal nosed under his jawline, sucking kisses across pale skin, and rocked against Aiden’s grip slowly, matching his pace with his own hand slipping along the boy’s length. “You’re a temptation from which I never wish to be free, mylimasis.”  

“Luckily, for us both, you’ll never have to be,” Aiden rasped. His other hand went to Hannibal’s hair, tugging on ashen strands. The young man’s blue eyes darkened with lust as watched how they worked each other. Biting his own lower lip, he picked up the pace, tightening his grip on the older man’s silky cock. “I need your cock inside me, please. Make me come and hard.”  

Hannibal plucked the bottle of olive oil from the table, left there after dinner, and poured a bit in his hands, warming it before stroking himself. Normally he wouldn’t have used it, but it was safe and he didn’t want to leave Aiden’s side even for a moment. The doctor teased his well-lubed flesh over Aiden’s hole, nipping at his neck. “I will,” he said more gruffly than normal.

Aiden shivered at the way Hannibal's words seemed to rumble from his throat like thunder as he toyed with his hole. He gripped at the doctor's robe, keeping him close and canting his head back to give him space. "Mmm, Hannibal," he moaned, fluttering his eyes closed as they rolled back into his head from desire.

Hannibal slipped his hands around behind Aiden, lifting him onto the table’s surface, and held him at the edge, the front of his thighs flush with the seam between hip and thigh on the boy. His eyes blazed in sanguine lust as he entered him with a gasp, unprepared for how tight he was, even after Hannibal prepared him so carefully. He gripped his legs firmly, holding himself deep as he buried himself to the hilt. “Oh, Aiden,” the doctor rasped.

“Oh my god, Hannibal,” Aiden moaned, throwing his head back and then forward again, curls amess. “Kiss me, please,” he begged, his blue eyes blown wide with wanton desire as he entered and filled. He would never get tired of this or if Hannibal, he was so in love it hurt, but in the most wonderful way.

The doctor leaned down to close the space between them to nothing, covering the boy's mouth with his own and devouring him. He increased the pace of his thrusts exponentially, his tongue mirroring the motions of his hips. He wanted to tear Aiden open, split him in half and crawl inside; his passion was overwhelming.

One hand gripped Hannibal’s hair and the other dug into his back, scratching hard there as they kissed hotly. Aiden wrapped his legs around the doctor’s strong muscular back and dug in, his breath coming out in hot pants as they fed from each other’s lips and tongue in turns, lewd smacking sounds filling the air around them. Hannibal knew just how to satisfy the young man, his cock tapped right against the boy’s prostate with each powerful thrust.

Hannibal withdrew his length almost entirely, taking the time to allow every single thick inch to be felt fully as he pressed back in, the swollen head of his uncut cock stroking against the deepest part of Aiden’s body. He pushed the boy’s defined jaw up, nosing beneath it and licking over one of the spots he’d bitten earlier. “You feel like heaven, the most divine pleasure I’ve ever experienced,” he panted.

"H-annibal," Aiden moaned, loudly. He was practically dizzy from the pleasure he was receiving, his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come from the tip. "Harder, mmm, you feel so so good." He tightened his grip around the doctor's torso with his lean legs, biting on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as his release threatened to spill out at any moment.

The eager pull of Aiden’s body, as well as the urgent way he bit into the man, encouraged him to speed up. He returned the boy’s bites, his fangs sinking into Aiden top lip, sucking and pulling the flesh hard. “Aiden, Aiden,” he moaned, feeling himself near his climax.

All it took was for Aiden to feel those sharp teeth sinking into his lip and the powerful thrusts that were assaulting his prostate, to push him closer to the edge. His body tensed  and shook as his come finally shot out in hot white ropes between them, his hole strangling the older man's cock. "Hannibal-!"

As he felt the clench of Aiden’s body around him, Hannibal dug bruises in the boy’s thighs, pumping into him feverishly as he came deep inside his body. It shot through him more powerfully than he anticipated, his legs buckling against the table and over him, pinning the boy down with his weight.  

Aiden looked up at Hannibal, who was now pinning him down, and smiled warmly. “That good huh?” he winked, his legs still wrapped around his body. There was a palpable energy present in that moment, it was powerful and full of love and passion, it made his heart race faster even after it had started to slow. “God, I love you so much,” he whispered, gazing at him, his blue eyes practically sparkling with emotion.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Aiden soundly, pulling him into his embrace as he lay on top of him. He looked deep into the boy’s eyes, his gold eyes lighter than usual, illuminated from the inside out. “I love you, Aiden Galvin,” he whispered.

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me, Hannibal,” Aiden whispered, looking up at him with intensity. The young man had lost a lot in his life, his father wanted him dead, and he was essentially alone in a foreign country. Hannibal said he could go with him to the states, but what if grew bored of him once they were there? The doctor was so refined and cultured, in a way that Aiden wasn’t despite his boyish good looks and above average intelligence.

Hannibal knew the danger of making promises he couldn’t keep, and he had experienced so much loss in his life, he was reticent to make commitments, particularly given his very specific and dark predilections. There was something in Aiden, however, that incited a feeling of hope in the Lithuanian. A kindred spirit, despite his young years, he saw in Aiden a partner, someone who he could perhaps reveal his shadowy nature. Someone who wouldn’t run at first glance. He’d already shown him so much, and yet he was still here. “I won’t leave you, Aiden, though if anything, I fear you will grow bored with an old man like myself. You’ve got so much life to live. I’d love to help you experience it, if you let me.”

“I’d like, no I’d  _ love _ that, Hannibal,” Aiden murmured, still gazing up at him. “You’re not  _ that _ old, doctor,” the young man said with a cheeky grin. “And I could never get bored with you, you’re by far the most interesting person I’ve met.” It was true, Hannibal was unique, and all  _ his _ . He kissed him again as if to silently prove that point.

Hannibal’s mind worked even through his haze of his afterglow, planning and pondering bringing his younger lover back to Baltimore with him. Surely his colleagues would raise their eyebrows at him, but Hannibal never really cared what anyone thought. He lifted himself up, pulling Aiden with him to guide them back to bed. “Come with me, let’s sleep now my love,” he said softly. “In the morning I’ll speak with Nigel and see what help he needs before we leave.” There was yet the small matter of Nigel’s dilemma with Charlie and Gabi to deal with.

Aiden nodded, with a boyish smile and stood, walking with Hannibal into the bedroom. “I would like to say goodbye to him, before we go, of course.” The boy knew they would need to do that, and Aiden would also need to pack his things and let his landlord know he was going to be leaving. He just hoped that his father would have his legal issues resolved by the time they get there. It was worth it, however, to be with Hannibal, the man who he loved so very much.

Once in the room, Aiden sprawled out on the bed, his curls flopping into his bright blue eyes and motioned for Hannibal to join him. “Come here, please.”

Hannibal followed the alluring boy to the bed and shed his red robe to crawl in with him. “Gladly, my beauty.” Soon enough they were both asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~mylimasis=beloved  
> ~Meile=Love  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

  


The next morning Aiden woke up first, gently shifting onto his side to face the doctor, watching and listening to the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He looked peaceful, handsome, and still just as elegant in his sleep as he looked while awake. Trying not to wake him, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on sleep warmed lips, his arm wrapping around his chest under the warm blankets. Today, he knew would be the day they speak with Nigel, and also Aiden still needed to pack, but for now, he was content just to lay here.

Hannibal woke, and the first thing he saw was Aiden’s beautiful face, azure eyes shining with love. “Good morning,  Mylimasis,” he said, kissing beneath the boy’s jaw softly. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Aiden purred, looking  at the man with whom he was madly in love. “How is it you look so well put together, even when you first wake up, hm?“

“I could ask how you manage to look like such a breathtaking angel, even though you are most definitely  _ not.  _ A fallen one, perhaps,” Hannibal murmured, brushing silken curls that hung against the boy's youthful face.

“Fallen huh? Is that because of the wonderfully vile things I let you do to me?” Aiden flirted, gazing at his love. “If so, then maybe it's you who pulled me from heaven. Either way i'd rather be here with you.” He meant every syllable, there truly was no other place he'd rather be.

“Perhaps I did,” Hannibal smiled at the boy. “Let’s get cleaned up, love. Nigel will be waiting for my call, and I need to help him with his problem and make our travel arrangements.” The doctor moved to get up and make his way to the bathroom.

Aiden smiled at that and nodded. "Okay, sounds good." He sleepily climbed from bed and went to start some coffee while Hannibal used the bathroom. It would be a whole new life, and yet familiar in the sense that he would be back in the states--though under completely different circumstances.

H annibal dressed quickly, and was combing his hair as he came out of the bedroom in a simple dress shirt and pressed slacks. For him it was simple; to anyone else he might look like he stepped out of a fashion magazine for sophisticated businessmen. He came up behind Aiden to settle his hands on the boy’s hips and kiss the back of his neck. The boy was still warm and rumpled, and Hannibal inhaled his scent deeply. “Thank you for making coffee, beautiful,” he said, his deep voice dripping like honey.

"You're welcome," Aiden crooned, leaning back against Hannibal's strong body. He angled his head back to press coffee stained lips to the doctor's, smiling right afterwards. "I should get cleaned up, but your coffee is on the counter, my love." The young man turned around and hummed, before padding off into the bathroom to get showered and ready for the day.

Hannibal drank his coffee, the warm elixir waking and soothing him all at once. He picked up his phone to dial Nigel.

_“Are they still in Cluj?”_ he asked his brother, once he got him on the phone.

_“Yes. One of my guys spotted them and knows where they are staying. Hannibal, you should leave the boy out of this. Aiden. We can’t afford any collateral...I wouldn’t want you to risk him.”_

_ “Aiden’s stronger than you think, Nigel, and I feel he has darker lusts hidden within him as well. But, perhaps you’re right. It may be too much for him. Do you want to do this together?” _

_“We have to. I need you to, and I need to be there to make fucking sure the last thing he sees before he dies is my fucking face.”_

_ "Alright. But let me think about Aiden. I won’t risk you, but I believe he could be trusted.” _

_“I wouldn’t mind seeing him again, to be perfectly fucking honest,”_ Nigel said, and Hannibal could feel his leer over the phone and chuckled.

_“I’m sure, mano brolis.”_

Hannibal hung up the line and went to the bedroom to pack. They likely wouldn’t be returning.

Aiden slipped out of the bathroom, freshly shaved and wearing a red shirt and pair of blue jeans, his wet curls hanging into his eyes. When he didn’t see Hannibal in the kitchen he wandered into the bedroom to find him packing. “Hey, how’d the talk with your brother go?” he asked, giving the doctor’s supple ass a playful smack. He still needed to go by his place to get his things as well, since it was apparent things were suddenly moving faster than he might have guess, not that he minded.

Hannibal gave a start at the slap, but loved the boy’s moxie, and smiled at him. “It went well. I’ll need to go meet him and take care of some things...can I come pick you up when we’re done? I have a feeling Nigel will want to say goodbye, too.”

“Of course, that’s fine,” Aiden said, smiling. “I can call a cab and head to my apartment, I need to get my things together anyways,” he suggested and then leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips once.  “Oh and I would certainly love to say goodbye to Nigel; it would be rude not to.”

“Yes, indeed, Mylimasis. I’ll call you when we’re through, alright?” Hannibal returned the kiss, pulling Aiden in by the small of his back. After returning the kiss, Aiden nodded, and went into the room to grab his bag as well as call the cab.

***

A short time later, Hannibal picked Nigel up at his flat. His twin greeted him with a hug before giving him a serious look. “You didn’t tell Aiden?” he asked.

“He knows I’m helping you, but he doesn’t know the details. I believe we can trust him, but I’m not yet ready, entirely, to reveal this part of myself yet. I’m sure you can imagine why,” Hannibal explained, putting the car into drive and briefly glancing over at his twin. “Seat-belt,” he said sternly. Nigel laughed and put it on. “Relax, Hannibal. You’re so fucking uptight. I’d have hoped that little fox you’re dating would have loosened you up by now.”

“I’m quite relaxed. No sense in unnecessary risks, though,” he chided.

It was a six hour drive between cities, and the twins caught up a bit during the journey to Cluj, sharing stories of various adventures they’d had, relationships and the like. Hannibal knew they’d want to make a quicker getaway, so he’d booked a short one way flight back to Bucharest, intending to drop off the rental car prior to boarding. From there, he’d pick up Aiden by taxi to get them back to the airport.

***

Hannibal and Nigel went straight to a warehouse, one of Nigel’s in the city, to change and prepare. Two of his men were there waiting for them with details on where Charlie and Gabi were precisely. The twins changed into all black, Hannibal donning a turtleneck and cotton slacks, Nigel opting for a tee shirt and jeans; the clothes would be burned anyway when they were done. Nigel’s employees agreed to follow at a distance to be lookouts, joining them once it was done to dispose of the bodies and scrub the scene clean.

They pulled up to the run-down looking apartment building, parking down the street as one of his men got in; he would be the driver when they were done. Another van pulled up just behind them with two more, waiting for Nigel’s signal. The twins climbed out and made their way up the steps. They’d been informed only Charlie was home; Gabi was out grocery shopping.

Nigel had a gun, a clean one he knew couldn’t be traced; Hannibal much preferred to use his knife or gloved hands. Hannibal picked the lock easily, opening the door silently so they would have the element of surprise behind them, but it turned out to not be necessary. Charlie was passed out, fast asleep on the couch. The very sight of him again made Nigel’s blood boil, and the kid still had a purple bruise around his eye and bandages on his face. A bottle of painkillers lay on the table next to him. Seeing no fun in killing an unconscious man, Nigel walked up and slapped him hard in the face.

“Wake up, you fucking tuba-playing cocksucker,” he yelled harshly.

Charlie woke with a start, gasping in shock as he saw the two men through his one good eye. “What the fuck,” he exclaimed, thinking he was seeing double at first.

Hannibal swiftly walked behind the couch. “I’d kill you quickly, but it seems you’ve wronged my brother quite badly. He wants you to suffer, Charlie,” the doctor said in a cold, quiet voice.

Charlie looked at Hannibal, more terrified at this new Nigel-look-alike than he was even of Nigel. “Can’t you just...just leave us alone?” he asked, his face pale as a ghost.

Nigel laughed harshly. “Not going to fucking happen. No one fucks me over and lives long to tell about it.” He aimed his gun at Charlie’s head, butting the cold steel against the boy’s temple. “It ends here, today. I’d give you the chance to say some last words, but…” Nigel reached for his own knife on his belt. “Hold him, Hannibal,” the Romanian instructed.

“What? What?” Charlie yelled as Hannibal swiftly placed him in a tight headlock. Nigel kneeled atop the kid and, gripping his jaw in one hand, forced his mouth open, pulled out Charlie’s tongue, and sliced off the front half. “Seems your last word was ‘what’? Too fucking bad you didn’t pick anything more memorable,” he sneered, tossing the organ away as blood poured from the young man’s mouth. He screamed, fighting futilely against Hannibal’s arms.

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal. Look at him. Now he can’t eat my ex-wife’s lying cunt anymore. That’s just pathetic, isn’t it, Charlie? How’s she gonna stay with a fuck like you  _ now _ ?”

Hannibal nodded with a psychopath form of calm. “He’s not even worth the meat on his frame. Too skinny, don’t you think?” Hannibal began binding his hands and feet quickly, hog-tying him on the couch.

Charlie spit on Hannibal, a large glob of saliva and blood landing on his black sweater, and Nigel stared at him eyes blazing. “My brother is going to cut out your organs and feed them to me. What do you think of that? Should we do it while you’re still alive, feed them right to you?”

A look of terror mixed with hate filled the young man’s eyes as he cowered into the couch suddenly at the Romanian’s words. He looked between the two men in horror.

“Sadly, we have no time for that, and I have a plane to catch,” Hannibal sighed, standing over him and looking almost bored. “Please get this over with, Nigel, it’s becoming tedious.”

The blonde leaned down over the kid, dragging him from the couch to the large oriental rug on the floor. “Goodbye, Charlie,” was all he said before burying his knife in the kid’s belly and yanking it hard, his intestines spilling out almost immediately. The smell was overwhelming, but Hannibal just smiled placidly and pulled the couch off the carpet so they could roll him up to dispose of him. Charlie lay there, sputtering crimson and staring in wide, glassy-eyed shock before he finally stopped moving and fell limp.

“Signal your men, Nigel. I need to get back to Bucharest.”

Nigel peeled off his gloves and pulled out his phone to text the men downstairs. He dropped a note they’d pre-written on the kitchen counter, a fabrication Hannibal had come up with for Gabi to find from “Charlie”, telling her he’d left her. They each peeled off their clothes and left them in a heap atop the body, and soon one of Nigel’s employees was at the door with a duffel bag of new clothes. The brothers quickly changed near the door, away from the scene of slaughter, and headed back downstairs to the car.

“That went well, Nigel. Are you pleased?” Hannibal asked as he fastened his seat-belt in the back seat.

“Fucking pleased as hell. Gabi’s gonna come home and find nothing but a fucking note. I only wish I could see the look on her face when she thinks that asshole dumped her after all,” Nigel smirked.

***

By the time the two men made it back to Bucharest, it was the wee hours of the morning, and both were exhausted from the day. They went back to Nigel’s apartment planning to clean up and rest, Hannibal already having arranged to pick up Aiden first thing in the morning for their flight. As they entered the flat, however, it became quickly apparent something had gone very very wrong; the place was trashed. Couch cut open, cabinets with axe marks in the wood, splintered remains strewn about the floor. The Romanian quickly pulled out his gun, holding it close and nodding to Hannibal to wait by the door. Within minutes he was back, carrying a baggie with something in it. Checking his phone, he stared at Hannibal in alarm. He handed the bag to Hannibal, who took it with a curious expression; it contained a human ear. “It’s Alex’s, one of my men. They’re looking for me. Caramitru,” Nigel said grimly. Hannibal’s golden eyes looked quizzically at him. “Rival organization. My main rivals in fact. We’ve been fighting for some time, but this time it’s fucking serious. They want me out of the fucking country, or they’ll kill all my employees. I’m on fucking borrowed time, Hannibal.”

Nigel’s phone started vibrating loudly, and he quickly answered. His face paled. After several minutes of silence, Nigel finally spoke. “Înțeleg,” was all he said. He walked over to the only chair that remained upright and slumped down. Looking back up at Hannibal with a sigh, he cursed under his breath. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do.”

Hannibal was already pulling out his own phone and typing quickly into it. “You’re coming with me, Nigel. I’m not allowing you to remain in this perilous situation. They won’t follow you to Baltimore. You can stay with me until you get settled,” Hannibal said matter-of-factly.

Nigel rubbed his face. “I hadn’t fucking planned on this. I...I guess I can, if you don’t think I’ll be a fucking third wheel for you and your boy,” he muttered.

“Aiden seems to like you quite a bit, Nigel. I think he’ll adjust.”

Nigel quickly packed a bag and soon the two brothers drove to Aiden’s apartment.

The twins made their way up the steps and Hannibal knocked.

***

Yesterday, Aiden had made it back to his apartment and steadily packed up his things. He’d received a phone call from his father indicating that Frank had made it back to the States and was keeping his end of the bargain; Aiden would be free by the time he and Hannibal arrived. The boy also was informed that he had a brother, one he never knew about before now, and his father wanted him to know. This came as a real surprise, but he would find out more later. Once he’d finished with the conversation and the packing, he sat on his bed and thought about everything that had happened thus far, it had been an interesting few weeks to say the least, but he was happy. After all, he’d found Hannibal.

After packing, Aiden had decided to go to the cafe where he’d met the doctor, to kill some time. He spent about four hours drinking coffee and sketching when he realized he had yet to hear from Hannibal. He was getting worried, and a little nervous that perhaps he’d went to the states without him, since he’d made it seem as though he would not be away long.

Finally Aiden gathered his things and went back to his now even more plain-looking apartment and fell asleep on the bed, still in his clothes, his packed belongings on the floor near the door.

The boy awoke to the knock on the door and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pulled his phone to check the time as he stood up. He slipped it into his pocket and padded sleepily over to open the door. “Hannibal, Nigel,” the greeted, covering a yawn with the back of his hand. “Come in, come in, I was worried.” Aiden stepped back to let them both pass.

Hannibal moved past his brother and pulled Aiden into his arms for a kiss. “I'm sorry that took so long. There was a slight complication. Nigel's coming with us to Baltimore,” the doctor said, hoping Aiden would be alright with this new development.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and kissed him with a hungry abandon, only stopping when Hannibal pulled away to speak. After he’d finished, the boy pulled him back into another kiss again, hooking one leg around the doctor. “I’m…so glad...to see you...I missed you...so much,” he confessed, his words punctuated with wet smacking sounds from the assault of kisses he was giving him. After another minute, he lowered his leg and pulled back, panting. He didn’t want to be rude to Nigel. “I’m glad you both are okay,” he said, looking over at Nigel for a second. “I think it’s great that he’s coming with us. I have had some pretty interesting news myself while you were busy.”

Hannibal enjoyed the enthusiastic greeting, pulling Aiden close to him and returning his kisses. He could  _ not  _ get enough of Aiden. “I missed you, too, Mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered.

Nigel watched with a smile; he loved seeing his twin so happy and obviously enamored with the handsome young man. Hannibal motioned for Nigel to come nearer, which he did without hesitation, and the Romanian crowded up behind Aiden, hugging him from behind. “He’s staying with us until he gets acclimated. My home is expansive, so we won’t be cramped for space,” Hannibal explained, fondly touching the blonde twins face behind Aiden.

Nodding, Aiden gazed up at Hannibal, enjoying the closeness and the fact that they were both safe, he  _ and _ Nigel. “I think that sounds like a  _ very _ good plan,” the boy crooned, his breath hitching slightly when he felt Nigel press up against the backside of his body, his ass jutting out against his crotch almost involuntarily. He felt so safe between the two men, safe and also suddenly very aroused. “How much time do we have, before we have to depart?” Aiden asked, arching a brow at his lover, Hannibal and staring at him with lust blown eyes.

Hannibal dipped his chin, exhaling along Aiden’s neck and brushing his lips along the sensitive skin. “I think we have a little time, don’t we, Nigel?” the doctor asked, his voice deep.

Nigel ran his hands down Aiden’s slender hips, pulling him closer, his cock swelling in response to the soft, inviting ass pressing into him. “Oh, I most certainly think we have enough time to do what we fucking want,” the Romanian purred. Even as Nigel spoke, Hannibal too felt himself growing erect in response to his flirtatious, delightful boy.

Aiden’s body shuddered in response, feeling both men’s cocks hardening at once and just for him. The boy lolled his head back against Nigel, giving Hannibal more space as well, his own cock stiffening at the attention. “And what is it, that you both want, hm?” the younger man crooned, his voice husky as he licked his lips.

Hannibal leaned forward, capturing Aiden’s lips a bit roughly, more aggressive than he normally was; maybe it was the presence of his twin, maybe it was what they’d just done together, but he felt hungrier than usual. “I know what  _ I _ want,” he exhaled, suckling Aiden’s lower lip between his teeth. “So do I,” Nigel echoed behind him, slapping the boy’s rump briskly. “We want  _ you _ , gorgeous,” the blonde finished, tugging his long curls back and exposing his throat to Hannibal.

Groaning, Aiden tugged on Hannibal's hair, feeling a bit ravenous himself, grinding his hips and ass between the brothers. After a moment, he slithered out from between them, backing towards the bed and stripping off his clothing piece by piece until he was nude. "You both want me? Come take me, then," he flirted, licking his lips slowly, purposefully, flitting his gaze between them.

Nigel looked at his twin and pulled his shirt over his head as Hannibal unbuttoned his and slowly stalked to the bed where Aiden stood, beckoning them. “Fucking hell, Hannibal. You deserve an award for finding this angel in this fucking godforsaken city,” Nigel said. He pulled his jeans down, kicking them off, and the doctor slipped his belt out from the loops, folding his own clothes neatly on one of the chairs in Aiden’s bedroom. He moved to stand in front of the boy, pulling him towards him by the back of his neck, his trousers still on his hips, just the top button undone.

A gasp slipped from Aiden's lips when Hannibal tugged him over, his hands going straight for his zipper, undoing it quickly and dropping to his knees. Looking up, he pulled the doctor’s cock out and gently slid the foreskin back, promptly swallowing it down as far as he could. With his free hand, he curled a finger, encouraging Nigel to come closer so he could give him some attention as well.

Hannibal groaned as he grew larger and larger in Aiden’s mouth. The soft velvety heat was almost too much too soon, but he relaxed, finding his center and breathing into the raw pleasure. He looked down, marveling at how expertly the boy sucked him. Nigel came nearer, pulling on his own cock, veins running prominently up the sides. “Fuck, gorgeous, you look so good with a cock in your mouth, you know that?” he asked, rubbing the thick tip over Aiden’s cheek as the boy tasted his brother.

"Mm," Aiden moaned in response, hollowing his cheeks and lathing his tongue around the doctor's cock. He pulled off with a wet pop after another minute, licking his swollen spit covered lips and wrapped his slender fingers where his mouth had been, stroking from root to tip. Turning his head, his looked up to catch Nigel’s gaze, taking him into his mouth, bobbing back and forth along his length almost instantly. There was a different flavor between them, but both were equally satisfying.

“Fuck, oh Fuck,” Nigel gasped, the boy’s lips so tight as he slurped messily down his length. He could feel the tip of his cock throb against the back of Aiden’s throat, and he roughly grabbed his head, holding him down for several seconds before rocking his hips into him, controlling the speed and depth of motion. A long strand of saliva dripped from the corner of the boy’s mouth, and Nigel cursed again under his breath. “So fucking good,” he murmured as Hannibal stroked himself and watched as Aiden took turns on the two men.

Aiden groaned, working each of the twins in turns, his lips becoming red and puffy from the friction. After a few minutes of his he backed off completely and rose to his feet. He had liked how rough Nigel was with him and he wanted more of that. Turning around, he crawled over onto the bed, his cheeks parting and exposing his pink hole as he moved. "I should make you both  _ beg _ for it...beg...or simply  _ take _ it," he teased, looking over his shoulder at the men, batting his long wispy lashes.

Hannibal followed him, moving to the edge of the bed, a dark glint in his eyes. “Incorrigible. You’re being very naughty, Aiden. What’s to be done about that?” the doctor asked, staring at the young man’s irresistible, round, perfect ass and licking his lips.

Nigel growled beside him. “I think he  _ wants _ us to take it, Hannibal. I can tell you for fucking sure, I’ve never begged for anything,” he smirked. The twins came around each side of the bed, almost circling him like lions waiting to pounce.  

Aiden stayed on all fours, his ass pert and head canting between the two brothers as they surrounded him. "I think you  _ know _ what needs to be done, Hannibal my love," the young man flirted, his long chocolate tresses dangling in his eyes. Looking at Nigel, he bit his own lower lip, sucking it through his teeth. "What are you waiting for then, hm?"

Hannibal was first on him. He had climbed the bed quickly and gracefully, and was behind him in moments. He looked at Nigel and nodded. The Romanian came to the head of the bed, in front of Aiden, grinning wickedly. He knelt on the bed with a smirk and tugged Aiden forward by the back of his head, rubbing his cock on the boy’s ruby, swollen lips. Clear fluid leaked from the tip over his cheeks and Nigel prodded himself into Aiden’s mouth again. “Get him ready for us, Hannibal,” he said breathlessly.

Behind Aiden now, the doctor knelt and pulled open his ass cheeks roughly, not as gentle as he usually was. He lapped at the boy’s twitching pink pucker, spitting wetly. He hummed in delight at Aiden’s taste. “Good enough to eat,” he whispered.  

Aiden licked his lips and eyed Nigel's cock, opening his mouth so that he could fuck it as he pleased. Once it was inside, he formed a tight suction and began lathing his tongue, groaning when he felt Hannibal feasting on his hole. He was flushed, his cock dripping and goose-flesh forming over his creamy skin. This would certainly have him good and relaxed for the flight.

“Oh my fucking god Hannibal, where the fuck did you find this angel,” Nigel groaned, and he pivoted his hips rapidly into the boy’s mouth, his furry balls slapping on his chin. As he did so, Hannibal was ferociously poking his tongue into Aiden, adding a finger as he loosened him up. He slid the digit all the way in, as deep as he could, rocking his hand in and out. He managed to still do so elegantly, a deep appreciative moan vibrating through Aiden’s backside.

Muffled groans could be heard from Aiden's mouth, his hole and throat relaxing to both invasions simultaneously. The boy’s blue eyes watered and met Nigel's, spit leaking from his mouth, and dripping down in a wet spot on the linen below him as he moved his hips back to rock against Hannibal's adept fingers. He was on fire, every nerve ending in his body singing praises in honor of these two devastatingly handsome men.

“Nigel,” Hannibal said, adding a second finger and crooking it  _ just so _ inside Aiden, wanting him to really feel the burn deliciously. “I think Aiden enjoys how rough you’re being with him. I think he might like you to do something else, too,” he added. “Let me see how we can do this now. You know what I have in mind,” he murmured in a low voice, rather cryptically. 

Nigel withdrew his cock from Aiden’s mouth somewhat reluctantly, and climbed off the bed to sit on the edge. As if they had a silent brotherly language between them, Hannibal picked Aiden up, bridal style, like he weighed nothing, and laid him over Nigel’s lap, ass up and right over his groin. Nigel parted his thick thighs just enough to trap the young man’s cock between them. The doctor sat next to him so Aiden’s face was in Hannibal’s lap.

“What happens to naughty boys, young man?” Hannibal asked Aiden, rubbing his cheek fondly.

Aiden arched a brow when Hannibal had spoken Nigel in that cryptic way, but was eager to find out more, so he merely watched at first. Before he’d even had time to think about it, he was bent in half, over Nigel's lap with his head in Hannibal's groin. Writhing a little, he grinned, struggling playfully as though he might get up. "I don't know,  _ Sir _ ..." he answered, biting Hannibal's thigh gently, his cock trapped and leaking between Nigel's muscular thighs.

Nigel rubbed his hands over the peachiest, roundest ass he’d ever seen, warming the smooth skin before delivering a sharp slap. A deep sound rumbled in his chest as he admired the pink hand print and the way the flesh jiggled as it was struck. “That’s what bad boys get. They get spanked,” Nigel said, enjoying this way too much as he did it several more times in a row, until Aiden’s rump warmed to a rosy blush.

The initial slap had elicited a yelp, but then as they continued in succession, the pain turned to pleasure as Aiden entered into sub space, the endorphins kicking in and making his cock twitch. "More please..." Aiden begged, to either one of them, and then looked up at Hannibal, licking his lips.

The doctor, meanwhile, held the younger man’s head in his lap, smoothing his curls. “Aiden,” the doctor began. “You know what to do now, don’t you? Or do I need to show you?”

"I do, yes,  _ daddy _ ," Aiden panted, his skin flushing all over, hoping the title was okay with the elegant doctor. He started by gently sucking each one of his love's balls into his mouth, french kissing them. Next, he licked lewdly up to the tip, suckling on the head like the good boy he hoped he was.

The term made Hannibal blush in a way in which he was seldom, if ever, accustomed. It was perfectly dirty, and the Lithuanian liked it more than he would’ve guessed. “Ahhh, that’s a good boy, Aiden,” he exhaled heavily, his cheekbones darkening. He ran his hand down Aiden’s spine, but soon found himself mimicking his twins earlier behavior, gripping a fistful of silken curls and tugging him up and down his shaft, driving the rhythm. His twin meanwhile squeezed the boy’s cock wetly between strong thighs as he alternated between sharp, staccato spanks and rubbing soothingly over the reddening cheeks.

With each slap of his ass, and tug of hair, Aiden sucked harder; writhing and rutting under Nigel's ministrations. The boy was becoming quite greedy for the doctor's cock, taking everything that he was given without complaint, grateful that Hannibal always knew just when to bring him back up for a breath of air. He was moaning quite loudly now--which vibrated through the doctor's shaft--his heart pounding and hole twitching.

Hannibal began to moan obscenely at the boy’s ministrations, and he had his head in both hands now, jerking him up and down harder. Nigel spanked a few more times and then stopped to spread his ass cheeks open. He spit on his quivering little hole, and started to run his fingers around the entrance teasingly. Nigel’s hands were significantly rougher, and his fingers thicker, than his brother’s more slender, smooth surgeon’s hands.

Wet squelching sounds could be heard as Aiden's mouth and throat was fucked over and over, his lips blood red--it was safe to say, he loved every bit of it. The boy jerked his hips in pleasure when Nigel's rough fingers began stroking his hole, his body silently begging for more while he swirled his tongue expertly around Hannibal's cock.

Nigel didn’t wait long to begin pressing his fingers deep inside, his cock throbbing. and pressed between his own lap and Aiden’s body. “Fuck, Hannibal, I need to fuck this little slut now. He  _ wants _ it,” the Romanian said as he drove his fingers in and out and dribbled more saliva over him. Hannibal’s head was thrown back in bliss, one arm leaned behind him, the other in the boy’s hair, bucking into Aiden’s willing mouth. “Yes, oh yes. This boy  _ needs _ to be thoroughly debauched.”

Something about the dirty talk really seemed to spur Aiden on, he’d never been spoken to that way, and he really, really, like it. Moaning, he pulled off of Hannibal’s cock and glanced up at him, and then back to Nigel. “Yes, fuck me, fuck me  _ hard _ ...make me feel you both on the plane,” he panted, his voice husky from want and from sucking so much cock. He figured at this point, it was okay to cuss, but if not, he was sure Hannibal would just punish him in some delicious way. After having spoken, Aiden took the doctor’s cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down a few more times while he waited to be  _ taken _ .

Hannibal was, in truth, not offended by Aiden’s word said in the heat of the moment, but part of him couldn’t help but wonder if he did it on purpose to incite a punishment. The doctor wanted to oblige, indulging a dark desire within himself at the same time.

He pulled Aiden off of him, and Nigel lifted him to a seated position on his lap. Nigel maneuvered himself farther up the bed so just his knees dangled off the edge, taking Aiden with him and laying him back down, the boy’s back flat along Nigel’s prone, muscular body. Hannibal crawled up them both, Nigel’s legs spread just enough so his twin could kneel between them, and the Lithuanian pulled Aiden’s knees up and back, lubing up his fingers and teasing them along the boy’s hole. “We’re going to take turns on you, Aiden, because you’ve been very bad and need to be shown how dirty boys that use such foul language need to be punished,” Hannibal uttered, the words crossing his lips delivered with a sharp accent on them and an arched brow.

Aiden had hoped his language would provoke Hannibal into punishing him; he had to admit, this side of the doctor was very sexy. It was new for Aiden as well, to be so debauched, but the two men together seemed to bring it out of him. The boy moaned, meeting Hannibal's gaze, his hole quivering, and cock leaking against his belly; the moment of anticipation seeming to drag on forever. " _ Hannibal _ ...please," he begged, licking his lips, completely at the mercy of the two twins now.

Finally, even the doctor couldn’t bear to tease him anymore. He sank inside Aiden fully, groaning with pure lust at how perfectly tight he was. Hannibal leaned forward, sandwiching the younger man between himself and his twin. Nigel scraped his teeth across the back of Aiden’s neck and scratched his blunt nails up the lean muscle of his torso as Hannibal penetrated him deeply, pulling out in minute increments and plunging forward hard.

Digging his nail's into Hannibal's shoulders, Aiden shifted his jaw, gasping with pleasurable groans and grunts. "Mm. _ Daddy _ ...you feel  _ so _ good," he cried out, also loving the feel of Nigel's hands on him while he was filled to the brim. Heat and desire coiled and tightened in his belly, spreading throughout as his heart pounded and blue eyes peered up at his boyfriend's.  

Hannibal agreed - Aiden felt like pure, divine sin - but pulled out quickly, all the way, gasping at the loss of pressure in spite of himself. He sat back up, away from Aiden, staring down at him sprawled across his twin’s chest. As if on cue, Nigel lifted both of the boy’s legs up from behind his knees, reached down and entered him from beneath. Hannibal spread Aiden’s thighs wide, the position just enough to throw Aiden off balance, now stuffed full of Nigel’s fatter cock. From behind his neck, Nigel moaned obscenely. “Can you take it? Open wide from me, gorgeous, come on, I want you to feel every fucking inch,” he said, his voice smokey and accent heavier.

Aiden practically whined at the emptiness he felt when Hannibal's cock left his hole, his lithe body falling back against Nigel when Hannibal repositioned him. His hands quickly scrambled for purchase on Nigel's flesh, gripping there. "I can take it, fucking give me all you've got, I won't break," he told Nigel, sassily looking back over his shoulder at him. He snapped his gaze back to Hannibal next, arching an enticing brow, licking his lips.

Hannibal wrapped a large hand around Aiden’s dripping cock and smiled at him, too calm, too placid for the scene currently playing out before them. “Aiden, is my brother’s cock thick enough for you?” a curious smile plays at the corner of his full lips. Behind him, Nigel growls. “I don’t know, Hannibal, I think he’s a hungry little slut that needs more. Maybe one cock isn’t enough for him. Maybe you need to teach him what being so fucking greedy gets you,” the blonde panted.  

Aiden managed to smile back, before lolling his head and moaning again. However, when he heard what the two brothers were hinting at, he refocused. "It's  _ not _ thick enough, I need  _ more _ ," he whined, wantonly. It wasn't to say that only one cock was displeasurable, on the contrary, but the idea of taking them both at once was  _ very _ hot. He wasn't sure if he could, but he wanted to try. "I’m a slut, a cock hungry slut, and I want to feel you both inside of me, your dicks sliding together as you fuck me hard." He was almost a bit surprised at the way he was talking now, but he was too worked up to care.

The Romanian’s fingers dug into the soft, pale flesh of his thighs as he continued fucking into him long and hard. Hannibal poured more lube on his own length, stroking himself a few times; there was a dark, feral look in his eyes as he focused sharply on Aiden’s face, beautifully slack with bliss. He worked his lubed up fingers around Nigel, inside Aiden, and it seemed just too tight to be possible. Hannibal didn’t  _ want _ to hurt the young man, but the temptation was too great. Carefully and slowly, he pushed into the sweet hole, immediately feeling the resistance around his mushroom head. The doctor gave Aiden a look of pure animal lust, and finally pressed in, forcing his hips down to drive into the beauty.

The doctor's fingers had felt tight but when he pushed his cock inside next, Aiden cried out, digging his nails into Hannibal's biceps hard enough to break skin. Immediately, he felt an immense burning sensation, his hole being stretched further than he’d ever imagined. Nonetheless, he wanted this,  _ badly _ , and forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath. Looking into Hannibal's eyes, he bit his own lower lip and once the burn had eased, nodded for him to continue.

“Take Daddy’s cock like a good boy, Aiden,” Hannibal said in a deep voice, nearly growling himself as he kept pace with his twin, each one working in a steady rhythm to slide in and out. It was an impossibly tight fit, but the doctor relished how decadently sinful the scene was. As different as he and his brother were, they were very much in sync, here and now with Aiden.   

Something in hearing Hannibal refer to himself as  _ Daddy _ , really ignited a wanton submission in the boy, all traces of that sass vanishing. "Yes, Daddy," Aiden mewled, panting and trailing his fingers along the doctor's arm, the other hand now caressing Nigel's outer thigh. "You both are going to make me fucking come...oh god, you feel so good."

Nigel stilled his thrusting to reach down and grip Aiden’s length in his big hand, the boy’s cock slick with his own pre come. Hannibal drove inside over the other man’s turgid flesh, hitting Aiden's swollen gland relentlessly. “Come on, Mylimasis, come on Daddy’s cock,” he huffed, his muscular frame glistening with sweat as he worked.

Aiden pulled Hannibal close enough so that he could kiss him while his prostate was tapped and his was cock stroked. As he slid their tongues together--heart racing and breath coming out in ragged bursts--he came, his cock pulsing and shooting out in hot white stripes between them. "Hannibal...Nigel..." he moaned, damp curls sticking to his brow.

Nigel couldn't stop himself from erupting as he felt Aiden's silken heat pulse around him in the tight confines, and as he stroked the boy through his orgasm, he jerked his hips and found his climax thunderously. Hannibal could only hold on tight, devouring Aiden's mouth. 

"Oh god, yes! Come for me,  _ both  _ of you," Aiden groaned in between kisses. He felt so deliciously full, so sated. 

As the two slowed, trembling still, the doctor began bucking hard and fast into the beauty’s body, finally spilling his thick, creamy seed inside. “God, Aiden…” was all he could whisper, voice ragged and panting.

Gripping Hannibal's shoulders, he marveled at the sounds that came from both men as they found pleasure buried deep inside of him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. "That was amazing..." he murmured, looking over his shoulder at Nigel and then back at Hannibal, keeping his razor sharp gaze trained there. 

Hannibal gently extricated himself and rolled beside Nigel, completely spent, pulling the boy to lay between them. He pulled Aiden's face to his, kissing him as his heart still hammered hard against his ribs.

Aiden kissed Hannibal back passionately, feeling completely worn out himself, he knew he would be very sore for days to come--he delighted in that knowledge. 

The Romanian rested on the other side, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, gorgeous, you're fucking magnificent, you know that?” 

Upon hearing Nigel's words he turned to look at him, a little devious grin playing across his lips. "Thanks. Told you I could take anything you two could throw at me," he winked and then leaned in to give him a chaste peck before turning back to Hannibal. "When is the flight?" 

“Soon enough that we should get cleaned up and go, and though I hate to leave this bed, we’ll be more comfortable at home. We have a long flight ahead of us,” the doctor said, stroking Aiden’s cheek affectionately. Nigel grinned and rose. “For the sake of time, we should just shower together, eh?” Nigel joked. Hannibal shot him a look. “You go ahead first. I want to rest here with Aiden a minute longer,” he said, wrapping both arms around the boy.

A shower with both of them didn't sound bad, but Aiden could tell by the look that Hannibal gave Nigel, he should just keep that to himself. Either way, he wanted some alone time with his darling doctor before they left.

Hannibal looked in Aiden’s eyes and spoke softly. “You’re alright, Mylimasis?” he asked.

Snuggling into Hannibal, Aiden smiled, his fingers running through his chest hair. "It was definitely unexpected, and I am already sore, but I liked it. I am more than alright; I'm excited to leave Bucharest and start a new life with you," he answered, looking back into the older man's eyes. 

"There  _ is _ one thing I haven't mentioned yet. I spoke with my father and he said he's getting the charges dropped. I don't know if he's being honest, but he also mentioned I have a brother I didn't know about...named Adam."

Hannibal arched a brow at the news. “Well, Frank is smart to have done as we asked.”

" _ If  _ Frank really did it, that is," Aiden reiterated. He didn't trust his father either, but felt safe in Hannibal’s hands--that and Nigel would be there also.    
  
“A brother? That seems strange. You’ve never met him?” Hannibal asked. He was very mistrustful of Frank, but was confident they’d have nothing to fear in Baltimore. Nothing he and his formidable twin couldn’t handle, anyway. 

"No, I've never met him, but from what it sounds like, he is a year or two younger, very smart, and we look very similar...or so Frank said.  Apparently, my parents gave him up for adoption, since they could barely afford to raise me as it was," he explained, looking at Hannibal. "Adam tracked our father down online and met with him, just recently, when the man he  _ thought _ was his father had died."

“That's interesting. Do you wish to meet him? I presume we will, but I wonder how you feel about it,” Hannibal asked. He was ever the psychiatrist, and truly couldn’t shut it off at times. He kissed Aiden’s temple, enjoying the feel of the boy resting on his chest.

"Frank said Adam is  _ different _ , really smart and not very sociable, but he wants to meet me. I want to meet him too," Aiden answered, honestly. "I feel...surprised, eager and a bit apprehensive all at the same time. I have Adam's phone number and when we get settled in, I'd like to call and arrange a meeting. Would it be okay if he comes to your, or our place?"

Hannibal nodded. “Of course, your brother is welcome in my home. I’d love to meet him. I can imagine it would be good to have some blood relations that you can still have contact with, connection to,” he said. He hoped the meeting would be good for his beloved Aiden, and perhaps help him get acclimated to life in Baltimore.

"Thank you, my love," Aiden said, and then nipped at Hannibal's jaw affectionately. "It is kinda cool having a younger brother that I didn't know about.” They laid together for a bit longer before getting up to shower, once Nigel had finished. Soon they would be on their way to Baltimore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mylimasis=Beloved  
> ~mano brolis= my brother  
> ~Înțeleg = I understand


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Adam Raki in the house!

The three men had been in the states for about a week, adjusting to the new living arrangements. It had gone well so far and they'd even had one more threesome, to christen the place, but today Aiden was going to meet Adam. 

The young man paced back and forth in the living room, looking at the clock; five more minutes and he would be here, providing he was punctual. "How do I look?" Aiden asked, looking back and forth between the twins. He didn't want to appear too scruffy, or too dressed up either, so hopefully the nice pair of gray slacks, white button up shirt and black blazer that Hannibal had gotten him would fall somewhere in the middle.

The doctor was dressed in a red cashmere sweater and grey wool pants, a casual look for him. Nigel, in contrast, was in his ‘god awful’ light blue shirt covered in little dogs, a garment Hannibal found abhorrent, but one he couldn’t get his twin to relinquish.

“You look fucking amazing, gorgeous. Just relax. I’m sure it’s gonna be fine,” Nigel grinned, and rose to stand. “I’ll be right back. Going to go...” he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and waved it between his fingers towards them, sauntering to the sliding glass door that opened to Hannibal’s patio. The doctor clicked his tongue at Nigel but let it go; he hated his brother’s bad habit, but hoped eventually he’d quit. He knew goading him constantly would be an ineffectual approach.

Aiden chuckled and said a thanks to Nigel before he went out to smoke. He knew Hannibal hated his brother’s habit, but he personally found the whole thing amusing. With Nigel out back, Aiden sat by Hannibal, placing his hand on his thigh. and leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you," he sighed, trying to deal with his nervous energy.

No sooner had he said the words when there was a knock on the door, prompting Aiden to rise to his feet again. "He's here."

Hannibal rose as well, following the younger man to the door. After what had happened with Frank, he couldn’t be too careful. With no idea what to expect, he moved up quickly to walk alongside Aiden, stopping him for a kiss before he could open it. “I’m right here with you, dear one,” he said before releasing him.

Aiden was grateful that Hannibal was at his side; he felt comforted by his presence. Looking over at Hannibal, he swallowed and leaned into the kiss. "Thank you," he whispered before turning to open the door.

When the door opened, Adam blinked, shifting from heel to toe and looking down at his feet. He remembered it would be bad social etitticate to stare at his feet when greeting someone, so he opted to look at Aiden's shoulder instead. "H-Hello, you must be Aiden. I'm Adam Raki," he said, his tone flat as he extended his hand. He was wearing khakis and a blue sweater, a white long sleeved collared shirt under that, his hair combed meticulously over to one side.

"That's me," Aiden laughed,nervously and shook his brother's hand. Right off, he noticed the similarity in appearance, they really could pass for twins if it wasn't for the age difference. Adam was clean shaven, with shorter hair, the curls tamed. "Won't you come in?"

Adam looked over at the man standing behind Aiden, and then averted his gaze quickly, not meaning to make eye contact. He hadn't anticipated there being someone else here, which was a little nerve-wrecking. "O-Okay, thank you, Aiden," he mumbled and then walked inside once Aiden had moved.

"Adam, this is my boyfriend, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal this is Adam, my brother," Aiden introduced, his hands in his pockets.

Hannibal was taken aback by the striking similarities in the two young men. No question, this boy was indeed Aiden’s kin. The doctor extended his hand and shook Adam’s warmly, immediately noting his tone and disposition. He recognized it clearly, immediately, as Asperger's. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adam. Please come in. Make yourself at home.” Hannibal ushered the younger boy inside. “I’ve made a plate of cheese, fruit and charcuterie; I’ll go get it. Adam, may I get you each something to drink? Perhaps tea, coffee?” he asked politely, in full ‘host’ mode.  

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter," Adam said, equally polite. "Some water, if you have any, please. I can't have caffeine again, I've already had a cup of coffee this morning, and if I had one now I would be up all night. It's not healthy to stay awake without the proper sleep, i-it's hard on the body. Which, you know, since you're a doctor. I-I'm sorry, I talk too much when I get excited or nervous." Adam looked back down at the floor and then walked over to one of the chairs to sit down.

Aiden gave Hannibal a look, arching his brow at the behavior of his brother. Frank had warned that Adam was a bit...different. "I'll have some coffee, love," he said to Hannibal, winking. "Thanks."

A moment after Hannibal left, Nigel walked by into the living room and stared in disbelief at Adam. Approaching them, he could only look between them in surprise. “Hello darling, you must be Adam?”

Aiden looked up first, noticing the way Nigel was gawking at Adam. He actually felt a slight pang of jealousy in that moment, but it was fleeting. Besides, he didn’t have feelings for Nigel; he loved Hannibal too much for that. Aiden turned to look at Adam, expecting to see his brother looking at the ground like he’d been the past few minutes. He was surprised to see Adam actually looking a bit struck as well, even holding eye contact for the briefest of moments with Nigel. He decided to keep quiet for a minute and see how this played out, though he was feeling a bit protective over his baby brother all of the sudden.

Adam  _ was _ struck, to say the least. He’d found men sexually attractive before, but none so much as this man who looked a lot like Aiden’s handsome boyfriend. He rose to his feet, again remembering social protocol, and walked over, extending his hand. “Hello. Yes, I am. My name is Adam Raki, I’m Aiden’s brother, pleased to meet you...um...I’m sorry I do not know your name. What is your name?” he asked, timidly.

Nigel was grinning a bit like a schoolboy, holding Adam’s hand longer than he would have in most circumstances. A bronze blush colored his sharp cheekbones. “Nigel, gorgeous, I’m Nigel, Hannibal’s brother. Twin, brother, yes we’re twins.” he stammered slightly. Never one to be anything but smooth, he was finding himself a little taken aback at just how lovely the young man was.

Flushed didn't begin to cover the way Adam was feeling in this moment. Nigel had called him gorgeous, which would indicate an attraction. Still, he couldn't be completely sure, especially not with the way Hannibal's brother stammered over his words; maybe he had trouble with some of the English language and didn't realize gorgeous meant what it actually did.

It was then that Hannibal walked back in, carrying a beautiful crystal platter covered in a variety of fruits, cheeses, and meats, as well as 3 cups of coffee and a glass of water, a sugar dish with a tiny silver spoon, and a carafe of cream.

“Ahh, I see you’ve met Nigel,” Hannibal smiled as he set the tray on the coffee table. Nigel let go of Adam’s hand reluctantly and moved to sit down.

Before Adam could reply, Hannibal came in; the other brother's presence startling Adam a little out of his trance. "Yes, I just met him, Hannibal," Adam answered and then went back to his chair to sit down, staring at the platter of food. He could only hope that the texture of the cheese would be suitable.

Aiden leaned forward to add some sugar and cream to his coffee and then sat back against the sofa, between Hannibal and Nigel, stirring. "It's really good to meet you, Adam. It's nice to finally have a brother."

"Technically speaking you have always had a brother, just as I have, however we were just not aware of it, but I’m glad to meet you. Also thank you for the beverages and snacks, Hannibal," Adam stated, picking the glass of water for himself. "Are you a doctor too, Nigel?" Adam asked, his focus seeming to go right back to Hannibal's twin.

Nigel leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs a bit after he picked up his coffee. “No, not a doctor. I’m a...businessman,” Nigel said, diplomatically for a change.

Hannibal arched a brow at him and chimed in. “We took different paths, but have more in common than appears at first glance.”

The Romanian couldn’t help but look Adam up and down, though he was trying to behave himself. He was certainly attracted to Aiden, but that one only had eyes for his twin, and truth be told, Nigel hadn’t wanted to interfere in what they had. Still, this younger brother of his made his head spin with his milky skin, flushed cheeks, bright blue eyes; he couldn’t help but notice that out of the three of them, Adam held Nigel’s gaze the longest. He seemed a bit skittish and shy, but Aiden had said he was really smart - a scientist or something - so that could be why.

“What do you do, Adam?” Nigel asked.

"I work at Hughes network. They’re at the forefront of  _ cutting-edge mobile communications solutions for every environment _ \- that's their slogan. The company powers broadband solutions to airlines, as well as high-speed Internet access, credit/debit transactions, inventory control, distance learning, digital signage, and voice over IP. I mostly work on satellites," Adam explained, licking his lips as he looked at Nigel. He noticed that Nigel was staring at him too, which made him shift in his seat a little. "O-oh, I'm sorry, Hannibal...I forgot to respond to what you said. I have trouble focusing on more than one thing at a time. While I don't know what business your brother, Nigel, is in, I can clearly see the similarities. Physically speaking, I mean...you are both very attractive," Adam said, bluntly, which made Aiden cough and almost spill his coffee, giving Hannibal an amused look right afterwards.

Hannibal returned the look and smiled at Aiden, who was clearly surprised at his brother’s forthrightness.

Nigel, on the other hand, seemed to melt into the couch with a self-satisfied purr on his lips. He listened with rapt attention, but it was the last part that made a low chuckle rumble through him. “You say exactly what you think, don’t you, beautiful? I like your brother a lot, Aiden. Something to be said for such honesty.” He smiled at Adam seductively. “You’re pretty attractive yourself.”

The next sound Adam heard was Aiden playfully smack Nigel's knee, which he assumed was just how they were with each other - friends sometimes did that, he supposed. He nodded at Nigel's inquiry, the crimson blush extending to the tips of his elven-like ears. He wanted to tell him, tell them all, that he had Asperger's and it was for that reason that he was so honest, but he'd just met them, and was worried about seeming like a freak. Luckily, what Nigel said next, proved to be a distraction from that thought. "T-Thank you," he murmured, softly, looking down into his mug of coffee. Nigel seemed to find him attractive too, and that thought has his heart racing.

Hannibal cleared his throat. He was a little irritated with how incorrigible Nigel was being, though the attraction was not surprising. “So Adam, Aiden tells me you went looking for your father. What are your thoughts on him now that you’ve met? Or should I ask  _ have  _ you met him yet?” the doctor asked.

When he looked up, Hannibal was addressing him again, with Aiden snuggled up at his side. Adam wished he had someone to cuddle with, he liked it, even though most people didn't think he would be the type. Just as long as the touches weren't too soft, as that could be irritating to his skin. "I found him online, yes. I met him a-and...well, I do not like him very much," he said, again with complete honest, looking at Hannibal's chin.

“Very perceptive, Adam. But, you know, you’ve become quite a spectacular young man without his assistance,” Hannibal smiled.

“It’s his loss, really, that he’s fucked up the best things in his life,” Nigel added. He glanced at the way Aiden was sitting so close to Hannibal. “But if anything good came of this, it’s that you got to connect with Aiden, and found us.” Nigel leaned forward to take some meat off the tray and slip it past his full lips as he watched the younger sibling closely.

"Thank you, both," Adam answered, and then bent over, his bottom in the air, as he looked over the platter. He took a piece of the cheese, and sat back down, taking the tiniest nibble. It was really good, and not at all displeasing, texture wise. "I'm happy to get to meet you, Aiden...and all of you," Adam said, his gaze landing on Nigel as he said the last few words.

Nigel didn’t try to conceal his expression as he watched the younger brother show off his round, pert ass bending over the table like he did. Hannibal shot him a scolding glance, but it completely escaped Nigel’s attention.

Looking back at Aiden, Adam smiled and met his gaze for a second. "Maybe we could have lunch sometime? You could come over and I could make macaroni and cheese and show you my planetarium, if you want?" Adam offered, to which Aiden began nodding, enthusiastically.

“Sounds great! We’ll make plans before you leave today,” Aiden answered, bending over as well to get some meat. He retrieved an extra piece for Hannibal, holding it up to his mouth in offering.

Hannibal took the food, his face warming at the intimacy of the gesture. He took the time to let his lips linger on Aiden’s fingers, holding intense eye contact as he did. It worked to momentarily distract him from his twin’s flirtatious behavior towards Adam.

Adam sipped his coffee, not watching Aiden, but more just thinking; he knew he wouldn't be able to really get to know his brother right now, not with the distraction of the very sexually appealing Nigel in the room. The gruffer twin was practically all he could think about actually, his curved lips, the ashy blonde hair that hung in his eyes, the tattoo of the weird woman on his tawny neck. Suddenly, Adam was very hot. "May I use your bathroom?" he asked, setting down his glass and looking at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled. “Of course, let me show you where it is,” he said, starting to get up.

Nigel interrupted him swiftly. “No need to get up, Hannibal,  _ I _ can show him where to find it,” he said smoothly, running a hand through his blonde hair and flashing a charming smile. Hannibal looked up at him, sighing a bit and realizing how silly it would be to try and subvert him. 

Aiden, who was flushed from the brief feel of Hannibal's lips on his fingers, quickly snapped out of his lust induced trance when he realized Nigel was trying to get a moment alone with Adam. He cut him a look of warning, and almost opted to volunteer himself, to take Adam, but figured it was too soon to start playing the overprotective big brother role.

"Thank you," Adam said, to both of them, and stood up, smoothing out his shirt. He'd almost preferred it to be Hannibal or Aiden, since he was going to the bathroom to deal with his arousal over Nigel, but it really didn't matter who showed him at this point. He looked at Nigel, while he waited and took a deep breath, which hitched quietly in his throat. He just hoped no one noticed.

Nigel led Adam down the hall, looking back at him. “Just this way, gorgeous,” he said in a deep, smoke-roughened voice. If his guess was right, the younger brother seemed to be checking  _ him _ out as well. The Romanian was making note of the deep blush in the boy’s cheeks, the way he stole furtive glances at him, and those pretty, pouty pink lips quirked up at the edges, almost like a kitten. “I really am glad you’re here, Adam. Looking forward to getting to know you better,” Nigel purred as they reached the bathroom. He flicked on the light and stood aside so Adam could enter.

Adam followed behind Nigel, staring at his muscular back, through the dog shirt, and then his rump; he was even more aroused just from watching him walk, the older man had such a confidence about him that really turned him on. He didn't respond to him verbally, however, and instead just kept walking, at least not until the Lecter twin spoke again once they'd stopped outside the bathroom. "I-I-I," Adam stopped to clear his throat. "I'm glad too, and I look forward to getting to know you also...I'm sorry I sometimes stutter w-when I'm nervous," he stated, walking into the bathroom, still facing Nigel and staring at his cheekbones.

Nigel moved closer to Adam in the doorway, leaning his arm to the side of the boy’s head on the doorframe. “Why are you nervous, Adam?” he asked with a seductive smile.

The boy looked at Nigel's arm, his eyes following the path of veins there until he was met with fabric, he continued upward until eventually meeting his gaze, almost paralyzed when he did. Adam licked his lips, and swallowed, his throat making an audible click from the sexual tension. His body trembled with want, a want he'd never experienced before when it came to anyone, much less a man. He was attracted to men and women - he'd even kissed a girl or two - but that was the extent of his experience. He'd certainly never done anything with a man before. Adam wasn't ashamed of his proclivities, or of being an eighteen year old virgin, not in the least, but right now he was wishing he had a bit more knowledge to go on.

"You..." Adam whispered, finally, his hands curling and uncurling at his sides.

Nigel’s eyes drifted heavily to the little pink tongue that darted out to lick those perfect lips, and then to the long column of untouched skin on his neck as his Adam’s apple bobbed.  _ Fuck _ , Nigel thought to himself, wanting very  _ very _ much to know how that sweet mouth tasted. “Why do  _ I _ make you nervous, darling?” he asked leadingly, his amber eyes burning intensely. He dipped his chin to try and hold Adam’s eye contact. 

"B-because you make me feel things I shouldn't be feeling, since I barely know you...a-and because looking at you makes me sexually excited," Adam stated, his tone mechanical and flat, apart from the occasional stutter. He would just close the door, but Nigel's arm was there, and that would be rude. He didn't want to be rude, not to anyone but especially not to Nigel; the good-looking older man who kept looking at him in a way that made Adam's belly flip.

The Romanian was more curious by the second about Adam. He spoke rather robotically and yet here he was, saying right flat out exactly what he was thinking. It was confusing, but he didn’t stop to question it too much. “Well, that makes two of us then, beautiful Adam,” he said, wanting to touch the boy, or kiss him, or fucking throw him on the bathroom counter and ravish him. He held back though, knowing their brothers were both out in the living and having some semblance of control.

No one had ever called Adam beautiful before, but hearing it from Nigel and knowing that he was sexually excited too made his cock throb in his khakis. "I am glad you told me, otherwise I would not have known. I have this thing, it's called Asperger's syndrome, it means I have difficulty reading people's expressions or knowing what they are actually feeling unless they tell me," he explained, looking down at Nigel's full lips. He certainly hadn't anticipated all of this when meeting Aiden, but he wasn't upset over it, more just taken aback.

Nigel had never heard of that before, and vowed to look it up the first chance he had. He lowered his arm and smiled at the boy, raising his eyebrows. “I don’t know what that is, Adam, but it’s very fucking clear the feeling is mutual, hmm?” He finally leaned forward and kissed Adam, not deeply, simply brushing his lips against Adam’s, still not touching him with his hands. He pulled back with a smile. “Should probably get back to the living room before your brother starts getting protective of you,” he said softly.  

Adam was about to explain again when Nigel leaned in to kiss him, and though it was just a subtle ghost of a kiss, and there had been no other contact, his heart began to hammer in his chest. "Wow..." he whispered, wondering what he should say or do now. He wanted to tell him not to go, to stay and kiss him again, but Nigel was right, Aiden was in the other room and it would be impolite to be kissing Hannibal's brother in his house. "Okay," he agreed, finally, smiling back at him.

Nigel felt as though his heart was struck by lightning at the little utterance of wonder from Adam’s lips, and he wanted  _ desperately _ to  _ really _ kiss him, but knew it wasn’t the time or place...not yet. He walked back out to the living room, stopping to adjust himself before coming back out, however he couldn’t conceal the smile on his face as he came back in and sat down.

Hannibal stared at his brother with an arched eyebrow. “That appeared to take some time. Sure he found it alright?”

“Yeah, he definitely did,” Nigel smirked, not saying a word more.

Aiden leaned forward, uncurling himself from Hannibal's side and narrowed his eyes at Nigel. "Oh did he?" Aiden asked, looking down at Nigel's bulge and then up to the smile on his face. "Nigel, my brother isn't a sex toy, if that's what you're thinking. I don't know much about him, but he seems innocent, and different, and while I think you are..." he paused to choose his words wisely, not wanting to upset Hannibal "... _ appealing _ , I don't know if you and Adam would mesh very well together." He wasn't trying to offend him, but he knew Nigel, at least in the bedroom, and he couldn't fathom his sweet little brother being able to handle him in that way, much less deal with his more violent lifestyle.

Nigel chuckled. “You might be shocked to hear, but your sweet baby brother just informed me he’s  _ sexually excited  _ by me, so make of that what you will,” he said, picking up some cheese and meat and popping the food in his mouth casually.

Aiden wasn't surprised Adam was sexually excited by Nigel, not since his brother apparently liked men just like he did, but he  _ was _ surprised that Adam had told him that. He wrinkled his nose, wanting to shake the image of Adam being turned on out of his head, and was about to say all that he'd been thinking before Hannibal spoke up again.

The doctor examined his twin closely. “I don’t know if you picked up on it, but I believe the young man has Asperger’s. He appears to show many of the signs. So it doesn’t seem unusual he would come out and say that to you. Aiden, has he communicated this to you? About Asperger’s?”

"No...he didn't," Aiden answered, arching his brow at his boyfriend. He knew what Asperger's was, but still, he wasn't extremely well versed on the syndrome. This new knowledge, of course, only served to make him feel even  _ more _ protective. He looked back at Nigel, and raised both of his brows, his eyes widened as if they were trying to tell him his earlier statement was even more true now.

Nigel looked pointedly right back at Aiden and puffed up his chest a little. “He told  _ me _ . And hey sweetheart, don’t look at me that way. I can’t help it if I’m fucking irresistible and you have a fucking blushing young flower of a sibling wanting to get in my lap,” he said coarsely, though not without humor, and he looked at Hannibal with  _ ‘can you believe this’ _ written on his face.

Hannibal held up his hand and turned to Aiden. “You each have valid points. Aiden, having Asperger’s doesn’t remove Adam’s agency; he does indeed think differently than many of his peers, but he’s his own man, and you’ve only just met him. However, it’s fair you’d not want to see him hurt, and neither do I.”

“I wouldn’t hurt him. Fucking hell, Hannibal, you know me better than that,” Nigel protested. “Besides I just want to get to know him better, that's all, for fuck’s sake.”

Aiden realized something else as he listened to the two brothers talk, while he was truly concerned for Adam, it was also just that he'd gotten used to being the young object of desire in their home, and now that the even younger Adam was here, jealousy was rearing its ugly head. Again, it wasn't that he had feelings for Nigel, but it still ignited a competitive streak that he hadn't even realized was there, and if Nigel liked Adam, what if Hannibal did too? Hell, they were in sync with a lot of things it seemed anyways. That fact alone made Aiden realize that Nigel being with Adam was a  _ good _ thing, plus he did want to see him happy. Both of them.

"I'm sorry, Nigel. It's just, having a brother is something new for me, ya know? I know you wouldn't hurt him...I’d kick your ass if you did, or well,  _ try _ to," Aiden winked and then gave Nigel his best doe-eyed apologetic expression, hoping to make him feel better - that and maybe earn some attention from him  _ and _ Hannibal. "And love, I don't want to put you in the middle, you're right, Adam can fend for himself. He did fine long before I ever came along. I appreciate you looking out for him too, though," he said, placing his hand on Hannibal's thigh, looking at him now with big blue eyes.

Nigel gave Aiden a quick shark-like grin. “I’d love you to kick my ass,” he quipped, winking at him playfully. “And from the looks of it, it’s  _ you  _ that likes being in the middle of  _ things _ .”

Hannibal laughed at Nigel’s bad pun. “Aiden, don’t worry. Uncharted territory is just an opportunity to learn more and grow. You’re our family, and now so is Adam,” Hannibal said warmly. He very much wanted to pull the young man into his own lap right now, but thought better of it, with Adam still visiting. Time enough for that later.

Aiden blushed at what Nigel had said, squirming in his seat a little as he remembered all the wonderfully vile ways in which they had both taken him, leaving him sore, even now from their last romp in the sack together. "You  _ would _ like that, wouldn't you, you filthy man," Aiden teased, eyeing Nigel through his lashes. Looking at Hannibal again, he smiled, throwing a leg over his thigh in lieu of his hand. He knew it was his boyfriend's way of letting him know he wasn't going to be replaced. "I do love you, Hannibal. Thank you for being so accepting and reassuring," he crooned, his head turning away right afterwards when he heard a noise, coming from the hallway.

It was Adam emerging from the bathroom, and once he was in the living room again, he immediately looked at Nigel and licked his lips; Nigel had kissed him and even though he knew it was illogical, he couldn’t help but feel as if everyone was already aware somehow. Shaking it off, he sat back down in his chair, his hands neatly in his lap. He didn't say anything, he wasn't really sure what  _ to _ say, so he just stared at the patterns in the area rug.

“Do you live far, Adam?” Nigel asked, his mind working already on what he could say or do to get an invite to Adam’s place to  _ get to know him better.  _ He knew they were all going to have lunch of course, but he still thought it reasonable to ask. 

“I live about twenty minutes from here, by taxi,” Adam answered, looking up at Nigel’s shoulder. “I will need to call one at least thirty minutes before I am going to leave...n-not that I’m trying to leave now.” Adam looked at his watch, trying to access how he might readjust his routine once he got home due to the meeting here with Aiden, Nigel and Hannibal.

Hannibal knew what his twin was thinking the moment he asked the question, and the doctor simply reached over to pull Aiden closer without saying a word. He was rather curious how this would play out, and deep down knew his brother, while lecherous,  _ did _ care about Aiden and wouldn’t harm his younger brother. “No, there’s no hurry, Adam,” Hannibal started, before Nigel interrupted him.

“Nonsense to call a fucking cab. You’re family, darling. We’ll get you home. Right,  _ Hannibal _ , we can get him home fine?” the blonde asked. He may as well have been holding a cardboard cutout of a halo above his head, so sincere was the look he was attempting to express.

Hannibal nodded in the affirmative. He  _ had _ to laugh to himself inside. Nigel  _ was _ trying.

Aiden simply watched, and decided to let Hannibal handle things. Besides, as he’d realized before Adam had walked in, he wanted both his brother and Nigel to be happy. He’d expressed his feelings, and his brother was an adult, there wasn’t really anything he could do anyways, so he opted to just cuddle up against Hannibal.

“Thank you, Hannibal,” Adam said, quietly, still looking at Nigel. “You, I mean all of you, could take me home?” he asked, meeting his gaze again, his blue eyes full of hope and curiosity. Nigel had said they were family, which he was obviously family with Aiden, but Nigel’s mention of it, made Adam wonder...especially since he’d kissed him and had stated he was sexually attracted to him. Surely he didn’t just view him as family.

Nigel licked his lips and smiled at Adam invitingly. “ _ I _ can, yes, absolutely.”  _ In fact why don’t I take you right now?  _ he thought to himself but didn’t say. He leaned forward to take another piece of fruit from the tray- a strawberry- slowly putting it in his mouth as he stared at Adam.

Adam watched the ripe, red strawberry as it entered Nigel's mouth, licking his lips without meaning to, a dull ache beginning to surface in his hole.  _ That was new _ . "I, I, I, um, t-thank you, Nigel," he said finally, clearing his throat, still staring, wanting to climb on his lap and kiss him hard or better yet, be kissed hard by him. Squirming in his seat, and tapping his fingers on his thighs, he looked at Hannibal. "S-so what kind of doctor are you?"

Hannibal noticed the way Adam was looking at his twin, and knew it was just a matter of time now. The way those two were looking at each other reminded him very much of himself and Aiden, and not simply in the manner of their appearance. “I started out as a surgeon, but went into psychiatry many years ago. I practice here in Baltimore. I found it more intriguing, more of a challenge, and it’s been very satisfying work,” Hannibal said, leaning forward to pick up his coffee and returning his arm around Aiden’s shoulders.

Nigel loved his brother, but found him sometimes very boring. He wanted to know more about  _ Adam _ . “So, did you grow up here?” the Romanian asked, trying to return the attention to the perfectly gorgeous, utterly fuckable angel sitting with them. He marveled to himself how blue his eyes were, every time the young man would make eye contact with him.   

Adam nodded at Hannibal, to show his interest, and even thought about asking him if he might be able to help him with some of his issues, but quickly refocused his attention to Nigel the moment he started to speak. “No, I grew up in New York with my father, well not my biological father, as I have recently learned, but he was all I ever knew,” Adam explained, admiring Nigel’s arms. “I am assuming you aren’t from here? You have an accent, as does Hannibal.” Which Adam really liked, both actually, but more so Nigel’s; it was rougher and so different from how _ he _ talked.

“We grew up together in Lithuania, but I moved to Bucharest right after school and picked the accent up pretty fast. There are little differences in the languages. I speak Romanian, too,” Nigel said, crossing his arms over his broad chest so he could flex his biceps a bit.   

After seeing Nigel flex his biceps, Adam looked down at his watch, thinking that he really wanted this whole meeting to move along. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Hannibal interesting, nor that he didn’t want to know his brother, but more that he wanted to be alone with Nigel again, and hope he kissed him more. It was a new feeling for Adam, and since he was the type to really focus on one thing, that was just where he was at right now. His innocence alone also didn’t help matters. “Oh, that explains the differences in the accents,” he answered, quietly, then looked at Aiden who seemed to be observing the whole thing. Adam couldn’t read his expression, but he thought maybe he was bored and also wanting time alone with Hannibal. “I will need to go home soon, but I do look forward to our lunch alone, Aiden.”

“Same here, Adam, I’ll call you tomorrow morning and we can set it up,” Aiden said, smiling, realizing what was happening. Adam nodded, smiling in response.

Hannibal himself couldn’t stop admiring the way the warm glow of the lighting in his home brought out the gold in Aiden’s chestnut curls, and felt himself wanting a bit of alone time as well. “Nigel, I trust you’ll take care of the Bentley and get our Adam home safely?” he said, rising to get the keys for his brother.

Nigel stood, well, actually almost leapt to his feet, going to the coat closet in the foyer to pull out his black leather jacket. “Of course. You know I will be on my very best behavior,” he grinned, striding up to Aiden to put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, darling,” he said in a low voice to the young man. He had grown so affectionate towards him, and he genuinely cared for Aiden.

“We know you will, Nigel.” Hannibal finally replied, handing him the keys.

Standing up, Aiden stood near Nigel, but not directly near Adam, who had also risen from his chair and was standing stiff as a board in the middle of the room. “Remember what I said I’d do if you don’t behave,” Aiden winked, speaking in a quiet voice, leaning in close before backing away once he’d finished speaking.

Walking over to Adam, Aiden pulled him into a tight hug, without thinking that it might be too invasive. He was relieved when Adam seemed to relax and actually reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Aiden as well. “I am so happy you came over, and I can’t wait to have lunch, like I said before, Adam,” Aiden murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Adam’s back. “Call me if you need me, for anything, okay?” Aiden released Adam, who was nodding appreciatively and smiling and then went to sit back down.

“Goodbye Aiden, see you soon and thank you again, Hannibal,” Adam said, sweetly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Adam walked to the door, waiting for Nigel as he held the door open. “After you, beautiful,” the Romanian smiled, and walked out to the driveway, clicking a button that beeped and unlocked the doors. Nigel made a point to walk to the passenger side first and get the door for Adam. 

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam said, smiling and blushing, following after him like a little puppy. Once the door was open, Adam slid into the seat and promptly buckled up, his hands placed neatly on his lap.

Nigel slid into the driver’s seat and secured his own belt, noticing he was already half hard just finally being alone with Adam again. He brought the car to life and backed out of the driveway. “So which way is home?” he asked, a suggestive lilt to the question.

Adam looked over at Nigel, licking his lips again and taking a deep breath. He gave him the directions, and then after a pregnant pause, decided to ask him a question. “Nigel? Why did you kiss me? I liked it a lot but I need to know if you meant to, or if it was an accident.”

Nigel looked over at Adam, a smile curling around his full lips. “Oh, it was no accident, gorgeous,” he said in a low voice. “So, you liked it a lot, hmm? There’s plenty more where that came from.” The older man contemplated pulling over somewhere to make out with the adorable angel. He pressed a little harder on the accelerator.  _ Need to get to his apartment _ , he thought to himself, reaching over to lay a large hand on Adam’s upper thigh. He was also conscious that he needed to treat the boy well, after all, he was likely to be around more often since reuniting with Aiden; Adam wasn’t just some random conquest he’d never see again.

“Yes, it was quite pleasurable, even with the hint of cigarettes,” Adam stated bluntly, his gaze looking straight out the front window. He could see Nigel’s smile in his periphery though, and it made him wiggle a little. “So you do wish you to kiss me again? Good, because I would like that as well, and perhaps at some point we can engage in coitus...though I’ve never had it with a man, or a woman. I’m assuming you have had it before though, because-” his words quickly came to a halt when he felt Nigel’s hang on his upper thigh, making him swallow and look down at the newest development. He placed his atop Nigel’s and it felt nice, it felt right.

Nigel lifted his foot off the accelerator and willed himself not to drive off the road. He’d certainly had his fair share of sexual adventures, but that was one thing he’d never heard before. “I have, hmmm,  _ had it _ before,” he began slowly. He couldn’t even think of what to say next; the words  _ “virgin” _ and  _ “coitus” _ had burned a hole through his brain.

The older man took a deep breath, mercifully pulling up to Adam’s apartment. Unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to look right at the handsome boy sitting nervously in the passenger seat of his brother’s car, he considered his next move. Hannibal would never forgive him if he fucked in the Bentley. He got out and jogged to the other side of the car, opening the door for Adam.    

Adam was nervous - nervous and aroused. He nodded at Nigel's words, but was very grateful when they pulled up at his apartment. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. "It's on the top floor," Adam said. "Did you want to come in, for a beverage?" he offered, knowing that was the polite thing to do, that and he wanted to get to know him better.

“Thank you for offering. I absofuckingloutely do,” Nigel grinned, staring at Adam’s ass as he climbed out of the car. He let Adam lead the way for one reason; the way those khakis clung to that sweet backside made his mouth water. “How many floors?”

Adam smiled, as he lead the way, pleased that Nigel had said yes to coming up. “Three floors, thirty-six steps,” he answered, looking back over his shoulder for a moment to see Nigel staring at his behind, or so it appeared. Blushing, he turned back again and continued climbing up.

At the second flight of stairs, Nigel noticed Adam looking back at him, blushing. He licked his lips and smirked up at Adam, and questioned if he’d be able to get up the last flight with his cock pressing so hard against the thigh of his jeans. The chafing….but he pressed on as they finally reached the third floor. He reached out as he waited for Adam to unlock the door, touching the small of his back with his palm, and leaned on the doorframe again, staring at him with a bit of a love-struck expression.

Catching his breath from the trek upstairs, Adam unlocked the door, and then looked over at Nigel while he was standing there. The look on his face was not hard to read at all in this instance. Adam could see how he felt, and that made him very happy, a warm feeling blooming in his chest and spreading throughout. “Please, come in,” he offered, and walked in first, standing back out of the way. His heart was already pounding, from nerves and arousal, from the unknown, for so many reasons actually.

Nigel waited until Adam had stepped inside before he closed the door for them and gently moved Adam back against the wall. He leaned down, kissing slowly, his tongue just barely grazing the boy’s bottom lip. “Fucking wanted to do that again, gorgeous,” he whispered breathlessly.

Against the wall, Adam arched his body against Nigel’s, licking his own lips after the brief kiss he’d been given. “Me too...very much,” he whispered back, his big blue eyes looking at Nigel’s lips and then his eyes. He felt hot, his clothes feeling way to constricting in this moment, but he knew that taking things slow would likely be the best course of action, given his inexperience. “Can you do that again?”

The older man pushed a thick thigh between Adam’s legs and cradled his jaw in one hand. “Yeah I can,” he whispered, licking at the seam of Adam’s mouth, encouraging him to open up, urgently wanting to taste him.

A soft grunt of pleasure escaped Adam’s mouth with he felt Nigel’s thigh against his groin, and then his tongue on his lips. Opening up, he slowly darted his pink tongue out to caress Nigel’s, his cock instantly throbbing against the older man’s thigh at the contact.

Feeling the boy’s erection against his own leg, Nigel wove his fingers into Adam’s raven hair, deepening his kiss, his tongue sliding further into his sweet mouth. He pressed him against the wall, his hips rocking against Adam’s, swallowing the delicious sounds the boy made. He brushed his lips over the younger man’s jaw, moving his head to one side and holding it in place so he could kiss the side of his neck, feeling his pulse pounding through the pale, almost translucent skin. “Fucking hell, you  _ do _ like it, don’t you, darling?”  

"Y-yes," Adam moaned, grinding against the thigh in between his legs and rocking with him. The kiss had been amazing, their tongues had twined together so perfectly that it left his head spinning, not to mention the way the older man's lips on his neck felt. Adam ran a hand through Nigel's silky ashen stands, encouraging him. He wanted to go slow, but he also wanted everything now...really, he wasn't sure what he needed but he did know he didn't want him to stop. "Nigel-" he whispered finally, unsure what else to say.

Nigel’s hands began running over Adam’s lithe frame, through his clothes, a deep rumble in his throat at the way Adam responded to him. He could have cut fucking glass with his dick, he was so painfully hard. “Where’s the living room, Adam? The couch,” he asked, loosening his grip on the younger man so he could lead him.

Adam gazed at Nigel, his blue eyes blown black with a wanton desire. He felt so empty inside, between his cheeks, wanting something that had never occurred to him to want before, not in this capacity at least. "Oh, it's in here," he answered, realizing in that instant he wasn't being the best host. He took Nigel's hand, without thinking, and lead him into the living room.  

The living room was simple, but neat. A wide tan couch, with a matching love seat and chair, surrounding a wooden coffee table. On top of that was his laptop, a few spaceship figurines and a model of a planet he was working on. Some walls were lined with bookshelves, holding a whole array of science books, among others and there was a large telescope in the corner, being out from the use it had gotten just last night on the balcony. "Is there anything you'd like?" he asked, innocently, though still very aroused.

Nigel barely even registered anything in the room under the existing circumstances, and led Adam to the couch. He sat down himself, spreading his legs, his cock bulging obscenely, snaking down the leg of his jeans. Still holding his hand, he guided Adam to sit in his lap. “There is, in fact, something…” he drifted off, staring lustfully at Adam’s lips.

As he sat, Adam instantly ground his hips down into Nigel's bulge, tightening his hold on his hand, and leaning closer to the older man's lips. Swallowing, his other hand cupped Nigel's cheek, his thumb tracing over his sharp cheekbone. "I want you..." he whispered, breathlessly, gazing at him upclose, "More than I've ever wanted anybody."

Nigel was frankly shocked at how brazen the boy was, his words and physicality in such contrast to his boyishly innocent appearance. He cupped Adam's ass, kneading the globes through his pants. “I really fucking want you too, Adam,” he said, looking up at him with warm honey eyes. The older man pressed the flat of his palm against the front of Adam’s tented trousers, boldly squeezing the young man's erection.

"N-Nigel!" Adam mewled, desperately bucking into Nigel's hand, and then captured his mouth, kissing him softly. Adam was shy, and innocent, but he was also one who stated things bluntly and sometimes, he would even go after them. It really depended on what and how badly he wanted whatever it was. One thing was for certain, he wanted Nigel, and Nigel apparently wanted him, and while he was far from dominant, he needed to show the older man how much he desired him, despite having just met.

The Romanian accepted his kisses with gasps, catching his breath and sucking the boy’s tongue, their teeth clashing as they shared desperate moans, tasting each other. As Adam writhed in his lap, he cupped his ass through his trousers and ran his hands over his surprisingly muscular thighs. “It’s been awhile since I thought I was going to come in my pants from fucking dry humping, but you’re just...you’re just perfect, Adam,” Nigel said, the words and his breath hot on Adam’s sweet, silky-smooth skin.

Nigel's words earned him another squeal of pleasure from Adam, followed by his lips trailing down his neck, over to his tattoo, where Adam licked up to his ear. "I'm not perfect, but thank you but this feels perfect," he breathed against his ear, his hands clutching on the Romanian's shoulders. Adam ground down harder, more frantically, feeling heat explode and spread under his skin like a comet shooting across the endless night sky. "Ung..Oh, Nigel, Nigel..."

The little sounds of pleasure from Adam were making Nigel lose his mind, and he sucked a hard kiss, harder than he meant, along the boy's neck, biting him as he bucked his own hips. “Fuck, Adam, oh fuck,” he gasped, tugging his shirt up to rub his calloused palms over Adam's chest. He gripped his thighs as the younger man arched against him, a tell-tale patch of pre come staining the front of Nigel's jeans.

Adam moaned, loudly, gripping white knuckled on Nigel's shoulders when he felt his jagged teeth clenching around his flesh. Without warning, he got off of Nigel's lap, and took off his pants and shirt, laying down on his back on the couch, spreading his thighs, wanting to feel him on top of him. "Please..." he whispered, practically whining for the older man to come and be between his legs. He noticed a wet spot on his tight white briefs, his cock was leaking with want, his hole twitching. The boy knew they probably wouldn’t have intercourse but he needed to feel more skin, and there were honestly too many layers in between them right now.

Nigel’s mouth dropped open as he watched everything, and when Adam laid back down, he struggled to get enough blood flow to his own legs to get up. As he stood over Adam, he pulled his own shirt over his head and stripped to his boxers in seconds flat, crawling between Adam’s spread thighs with a smile. His eyes stared intently, taking in every inch of pristine flesh. He crawled up Adam’s body to his mouth, brushing his lips along the younger man’s thighs, up his stomach and chest, stopping over a flat little brown nipple to suckle slowly. He moaned as he tasted him, finally reaching his lips once again, pressing the weight of his body over him and pinning Adam to the couch.  

Adam was writhing already, perhaps clumsily, but still giving it his best effort and he had to admit, and the weight of Nigel's body over his calmed him even further. He felt much better than even his weighted blankets did. "Nigel," he purred, hooking his legs around his hips, and his arms pinned as he kissed him sloppily. His nostrils flared, breaths coming in and going out there in short bursts while they made out.

Nigel was feasting hungrily on the boy’s mouth, rolling his hips into him, the friction of his underwear on his cock seemed like not  _ enough _ . Honestly if it were anyone else, if he didn’t actually care, he’d just fuck him right there. And while the Romanian wanted him desperately, he also knew it would get back to Aiden and didn’t want to come off like an asshole who deflowered his little brother the first second he got him alone. These fleeting thoughts were pushed out of his mind with each little gasp and moan from Adam. Nigel gripped the boy’s cock through his briefs, stroking it a bit before finally reaching under the waistband and touching his heated, hard flesh. “Adam, oh fuck, Adam,” he growled against his neck. As he rutted against the younger man’s leg, he felt a recognizable rush of pleasure shoot through him before he could even stop it, and he came, his seed soaking through his underwear and leaking down his leg. Nigel’s face immediately heated with embarrassment, and he hid in the crook of Adam’s neck, trying to regain his composure as he panted roughly. “Fuck….I-I-I’m sorry,” he murmured, mortified.

The instant Adam felt Nigel's hand on his cock, bare, he stars stars, feeling a hot all over. "Oh, Nigel, Nigel," he moaned, his body tightening and jerking, his breaths pouring into the older man's mouth. He was close himself, honestly, so when he realized that Nigel did that very thing, he relaxed his legs and stroked the older man's hair. "Don't be sorry, Nigel. You didn't do anything wrong. I was close to...um...doing that too. It's a common thing we experience as males, though not all the time, still common."

“You’re so fucking hot, Adam, I just couldn’t...stop,” he confessed, and resumed touching the boy’s leaking cock, getting a tighter grip on him as he tried to catch his own breath. “Not usually something I ever had a problem with,” he added, trying to recover his dignity as he worked over Adam’s length. He pushed his white briefs down to get a better angle.

"It's okay, honestly and yes, my skin is a bit warmer than usual, though I am not sure how that would prompt a prema--" Adam began, only to trail off into a moan when Nigel took his cock back into his hand. "Mmm Nigel, don't stop," he panted, not at all worried about the fact that Nigel had come early. "It feels so good."

Nigel let go for a moment to lick his own palm before continuing, making his hand nice and slick as he jerked Adam off. The way the boy’s cheeks went pink, his thick, dark eyelashes fluttering as he bit his cherry red lips...well the Romanian swore he’d never seen a more gorgeous sight in his life. Nigel pulled Adam’s face closer and slid his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, exploring thoroughly in rhythm with his hand.  

It only took a few wet strokes, paired with the kissing, to have Adam moaning and bucking, coming violently up his belly and onto Nigel's hand. "Nigel, I'm, I'm-" It was all he could manage before he started to explode, a million stars bursting behind his tightly shut eyes. As his cock throbbed the last few drops of come, he opened his eyes,gazing breathlessly into Nigel's. "Wow."

The Romanian held on, his grip firm as he expertly stroked him through his climax, slowing as he finished, knowing he’d become over-sensitive very quickly. He relaxed his grip and kissed the boy again and again, finally rolling beneath Adam and pulling him on top of him so he wouldn’t hurt him. “You’re fucking amazing, Adam. Absolutely fucking amazing,” he sighed. “I hope….that was good?”

Gazing down at Nigel, Adam smiled, still reeling from the orgasm. "That was really good Nigel, much better than when I masturbate by myself," he stated, his lips hovering over his. "I like you a lot and I'm glad you like me too...will I see you again? I know I'll see you, physically, but I mean in this capacity."

Nigel chuckled. “Way fucking better than masturbating, gorgeous. And yes, I want to see you like  _ this _ again, soon,” he said. He stroked Adam’s hair and sighed a bit to himself. “I like you, Adam, very  _ very _ much.”

Adam giggled back, feeling relief with the fact that Nigel wanted to see him again and this way. "I'm glad, because I wasn't sure if someone like you would like me," he admitted, chewing his lip. "Someone so experienced and handsome, I mean. Oh, did you want something to drink and will Hannibal be mad you've been gone this long?"

“A drink would be great love. I don’t really give a fuck what Hannibal thinks. He can be mad, it was worth it, darling,” he said, pressing his lips to Adam’s neck again. “We should make a date before I go home. When do you want to see me?”

Smiling, and half moaning, Adam thought for a moment. He wanted to see him again as soon as possible, but he also didn’t want to make him feel like he was moving too soon or being invasive. “Anytime you want, as soon as you want...I-I will just need to know so I can make sure I’m off work and that I’m prepared,” he said, soft and sweet. “Also, what type of drink do you want? I have water, soda, milk, tea and coffee.”

Nigel raised his eyebrows and smirked at the “prepared” comment, but didn’t say anything. “Hmmm, coffee, black,” he said. “The sooner the better, gorgeous, just say when.” At that moment a buzzing noise was heard from his jeans on the floor.

“Okay, how about day after tomorrow?” Adam asked, asked as he got up from the couch to get Nigel’s coffee. He heard the buzzing sound, and without looking to see who it was, handed Nigel his jeans. “Here you are, Nigel. Think about it okay, I’ll go make your coffee and be right back.” With that, Adam slid on his pants and padded into the kitchen.

“I don’t need to think about it,” he called out after Adam as he checked his phone. A text from Hannibal.  

_ I trust you’re being responsible and respectful, though I fear what may be causing your delay. Aiden and I are about to be very occupied, so no need to be quiet if and when you return. _

Nigel chuckled and texted back.

_ Everything peachy keen over here. Very, very peachy. Have fun. _

A moment later and Adam was walking back over to Nigel with a cup of black coffee for him and a water for himself. He handed it to Nigel and then sat beside him. “Okay, so day after tomorrow it is. Would six o'clock in the evening be a good time?” Adam asked, wondering if he should be the one to ask or not, either way he had already done so, so hopefully it was okay.

“That sounds perfect, darling. I’ll pick you up...unless you want to just stay here?” Nigel asked, taking a sip of coffee with a twinkle in his eyes.

Adam knew the common thing for dates was to go out, but at the same time, he wasn’t too into going out. Still, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, not with Nigel to stay focused on. “I have trouble in crowded places and around new people, sometimes I get over stimulated. I want to go out b-but I don’t know if I can,” he explained, starting to tremble at the idea the more he thought about it. “I could bring some food and we could maybe go to a park or somewhere quiet...if that is okay?”

“That sounds perfect, gorgeous. I love that idea.” The older man leaned back on the couch to relax and finish his coffee, and looked down at his messed up underwear, now drying rather uncomfortably. He stood up and removed them, using the garment to clean himself up a bit. Completely naked in front of Adam, he had no shame, smirking at the boy as his flaccid cock hung heavily between his legs. He bent over to retrieve his clothes and get dressed again, minus the underwear.

Any nervousness Adam had felt before, instantly vanished when Nigel took off his boxers. The boy's mouth dropped open and his eyes went right to the older man's large uncut caramel colored cock. So many veins lined and wrapped around the shaft, and the large pair of fuzzy balls made it the perfect package. To make matters worse, or better, he next found his heart racing when the Nigel bent over, his tight muscular ass in full view. Adam didn't speak but there was an audible click in this throat from when he swallowed. "Y-y-yes, it looks so good, I mean it sounds so good to me to," Adam finally managed, blushing at the little slip up. "You have a very pleasing penis, and body as a whole."

Nigel smiled down at Adam as he zipped up. The boy looked so irresistible when he blushed like that, he wanted him all over again. He pulled on his shirt and sat back down next to the younger man. “That’s the best fucking compliment I’ve ever received, gorgeous. You’re pretty pleasing as a whole yourself,” he said, and leaned in to kiss him again. Nigel was  _ really _ looking forward to the day after tomorrow and so was Adam.

*******

Hannibal and Aiden were in a heated make out session in the master bedroom when Aiden suddenly stopped, breathless and hard, and gazed at Hannibal. “If Nigel is having sex with my baby brother, I swear to god I’ll go off…”

Hannibal rubbed his hand down Aiden’s back. He too was extremely hard from their passionate playing, and he huffed a little at the interruption, but did restrain himself so it wasn’t too noticeable - at least he thought it wasn’t. “Is that out of concern for your adult brother or is there some jealousy too?” Hannibal inquired, looking into Aiden’s eyes deeply.

“It’s mostly out of concern, but there is a little jealousy,” Aiden answered, unable to lie to his boyfriend. “It’s not like I have feelings for Nigel, and I know Adam is an adult, but I just met Adam and before I get to know him, he’s already forgotten about me...that coupled with the fact that Nigel will be away too, if they get together…” he trailed off. “On the plus side, I’ll get to spend more alone time with you, which is something I’ll  _ always _ want.” He kissed Hannibal after that, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, he knew deep down he was being a bit childish about the whole thing. 

“Adam hasn’t forgotten about you, love. I'm certain he hasn't. He put so much effort into finding his father, and you. He wants a connection.” Hannibal brought Aiden’s hand to his lips. “And you know how charming my brother is. I did send him a text, everything's fine. He's on his way back.” The doctor kissed Aiden's neck, smiling against his sweet-smelling skin. “No one could forget you, Mylimasis.”

Aiden had abandonment issues, clearly. It all stemmed from his father, and while Aiden had been the one to leave, he’d felt abandoned. Nonetheless, Hannibal was right and the young man was already feeling much better. "You're right, love, thank you," he said, practically purring. "As long as  _ you _ don't forget about me, I'll be fine." Aiden winked and then crawled onto the doctor’s lap, a knee on either side dipping into the mattress. "Now...where were we, hm?" He asked, sliding his nude ass down against Hannibal's cock, gripping his shoulders. "Maybe right here?"

Hannibal devoured Aiden's mouth, his hands firmly on both ass cheeks, sliding his cock teasingly along the soft cleft. “Yes, we were. Right there,”  the doctor gasped as Aiden's curls fell into his face. He knew there was certainly a fondness shared between his brother and Aiden, but he also knew Nigel was lonely in a certain way, and wondered if Adam might be the answer to that loneliness. They were entirely opposite in almost every way, however Hannibal well knew that was nothing against which to measure compatibility.

Aiden bit Hannibal’s lower lip and tugged it, pulling off with a little pop, groaning as the older man’s thick hot cock teased his velvety entrance. “Mm...Doctor,” he murmured, holding his sharp cheekbones in his hands and pressing their foreheads together to gaze at him up close while he writhed. While Aiden was glad Nigel would be home soon, he knew he and Hannibal didn’t have much alone time left. “Fuck me, please…” he begged and then crawled off his lap to grab the lubricant from the nightstand and got down on all fours, ass pert towards Hannibal. Aiden began to lube his hole up, making a show off it, pushing two fingers in, and moaning lewdly, wet sounds filling the room.

The older man salivated at the display Aiden put on. “You've become very comfortable with the kind of language my brother employs. It lacks eloquence but right now, I actually don't even care...you are far,  _ far _ too tempting, my boy,” he panted. He crawled up behind him, adding his own thick fingers to open him up perfectly. “A temptation I'm unwilling, and unable, to resist.”

It was true, Aiden had found himself adopting more of a crass vocabulary since he’d been around Nigel and it had slipped out in this instance. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he panted, starting to mewl when Hannibal added his fingers. Slipping his own out, he looked back at the regal doctor, licking his lips. “I like it better with your fingers than mine…” He started bucking back against him, seeking out more and more, yearning to be filled to the brim by his lover. “And your cock even better still.”

Oh. There it was...the older man groaned at the words. They'd become as addictive to the doctor as Aiden's body. “Well, far be it from me to disappoint,” Hannibal said. He pushed two digits inside Aiden, finding his sweet spot quickly and rubbing circles against it with his fingertips, savoring the moans falling from his lips like lush fruit.

"Oh Daaaddy," Aiden cried, his body shaking with pleasure as Hannibal played him like an instrument. "Mm, your hands always know just how to work me." The boy lolled his head beneath his shoulders, a sea of curls spilling into his eyes. Gripping the sheets white knuckled, he felt himself nearing the edge already, but he knew he'd rather wait and come on the older man's cock. "Please,  _ please _ ..."

Hannibal needed him desperately, and needed him  _ now _ . He removed his fingers and covered himself in a generous amount of lube before thrusting his engorged cock deep into Aiden in one push, his breath stuttering as the boy’s heat enveloped him completely. “Ohh, Aiden, Aiden, Aiden,” he whispered, chanting his name and willing himself still, to not hurt the boy.

Aiden gasped as he was filled completely, throwing his head back and arching his spine in sheer unbridled ecstasy. "Oh god, your cock feels so good, daddy," he moaned, backing up into Hannibal, wanting to feel him even more. “Nothing or no one could ever feel better…I love you so much.”

Hannibal clawed down Aiden’s back, leaving pink marks in the wake of his fingernails before he settled his palms on the boy’s flank, bracing himself before he began rolling in and out, the head of his cock rubbing over Aiden’s prostate over and over. “You feel...oh you feel perfect, my beautiful boy. I love  _ you _ ...so much.”

Hannibal heard the door open and close downstairs and suddenly felt the need to be even louder just to rub it in Nigel’s face. He did have a bit of a competitive streak, and he’d assumed Nigel and Adam had likely done something, though he wasn’t sure they’d had penetrative sex just yet. But he knew Nigel likely wouldn’t join them, and he didn’t really  _ want _ him to right now. He wanted Aiden all to himself, and decided to put on a little show. He tilted his pelvis up and began thrusting harder, reaching his muscular arm to wrap around Aiden’s waist and brace him tightly. “Yes, my gorgeous boy, oh Aiden,” he moaned perhaps more theatrically then he would have normally.

Moaning, Aiden tightened his grip on the sheets, not having heard the fact that Nigel was home. Still, he was really enjoying how hard Hannibal was taking him now. "Oh, Oh, Oh Daddy!" The boy practically screamed with how precise the adept doctor's movements were. "Mmm, yes, just like that, my love, just like that." He'd never heard Hannibal be so loud before, and it was driving him insane with pleasure. He backed up onto his knees, upright with Hannibal's arm around his waist and craned his face to kiss him, sloppily, and loudly. The smacking sounds and grunts more than audible.

“Oh god, Aiden, you’re so tight and wet for me, aren’t you?” the doctor grunted out, taking Aiden harder than he ever had before, and from the way the boy responded to him, he seemed to be enjoying it quite thoroughly. He pounded into him, sweat beading across his muscular, furry chest, and when the boy twisted around to kiss him, Hannibal groaned deeply into his mouth, sucking his tongue hard and spearing his own into the sweetness.

"Yes, I am, so very wet for you and  _ only _ you," Aiden moaned, into Hannibal's mouth, damp curls sticking to his brow. "I'm wanna come, I’m so close. Can I come, daddy, please, please?" His whole body shook and tightened as he tried to stave off the orgasm until the doctor told him he had permission.

***

Nigel was downstairs, leaning up against the doorway of the patio door smoking. He could fucking hear them from practically out to the driveway. He knew Hannibal was being ridiculously loud on purpose, and it made him laugh as he rolled his eyes.  _ Always a dick measuring contest. _ Nigel ashed his smoke and felt himself stiffen at Aiden’s moans, which despite his brother’s little show still made him hard. He sighed and shook it off, palming himself to calm down.

***

Hannibal, meanwhile, jack-hammered his hips into Aiden, curling his fist around his cock and pumping hard. “Come for your Daddy, Aiden, yes, I want to feel you,” Hannibal growled out in a hoarse howl as he felt his own body starting to shutter towards it’s precipice. 

With that Aiden let go, his hole clenching vice-like around Hannibal's cock as he came hard, like a bolt of lightening out of his cock, over Hannibal's fist. He couldn't even form words for how explosive and powerful the orgasm was, but the screaming and wailing he did spoke for him. After the initial wave died down, he kissed Hannibal again with all of his love and desire.

***

Nigel’s pants grew uncomfortably tight as he heard the ruckus, and he pulled out his phone to text Adam.

_ Already thinking of you, gorgeous, already miss you. _

As soon as he sent it, he worried it would seem a little too clingy, and he bit back a curse at himself under his breath.

***

Hannibal slammed into Aiden half a dozen more times before he came in torrents inside the younger man, his cock pulsing out a hot stream of ejaculate deep inside him. It felt more intense than any of his many previous encounters with his love, and he shook violently from the bliss. He drank the kisses from Aiden’s mouth, his breath coming in heavy gasps, and he pulled him down to lay next to him, kissing him even more with abandon.

Aiden hooked his leg over Hannibal, panting and kissing him so hard he felt his lips going numb. He loved it and he loved Hannibal. "I love you, I love you, Hannibal...I can't say that enough." Nigel came into his mind then and he couldn’t help but wondering if he was home. “If Nigel is home, he sure got a show,” Aiden laughed, gazing at Hannibal.

“If he is, he certainly did, my love.” Hannibal smiled warmly, his gold eyes crinkling up at the corners, and he kissed Aiden’s cheek lovingly.

***

Adam was cleaning up from the time he'd shared with Nigel so when he heard his phone buzz on the counter, he jumped in surprise. He went over to see it and a big smile spread across his face. He quickly texted back.

_ I'm thinking of you too, Nigel. I can't wait for our date. The couch smells like your cologne and it makes me miss you. _

Adam hit send and then went back to cleaning, a little more bounce in his step now. He'd been worried he wouldn't hear from him.

***

Nigel was just putting out his cigarette when he heard his phone vibrate and quickly reached in and brushed his finger across the screen. Adam...his heart leapt in his chest a little at the words. The next time he saw him couldn’t come fast enough. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, deciding he might need to relieve himself a little, again, before he could sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fasten your seat-belts, things are about to get bumpy. lol.  
> ~Ty for all of the comments!  
> ~Some very mildly dubious stuff, if you squint.

  


Two days later, Adam was ready for his date with Nigel. It was almost six, and he was very excited. Not only was he getting to see Nigel, but his lunch with Aiden yesterday had gone really well. They were really getting to know each other and forming a bond as brothers.

There was a knock at the door, and Adam practically jumped up, heading straight for it, dressed in the nicest black suit he had. He figured that was the normal thing to do for a date, is to wear a suit, even if they just ended up staying at his place. With a shaky hand, he opened the door, grinning from ear to ear.

Nigel hadn’t been nervous for a date since he was fourteen, but tonight he was really fucking nervous. He’d worn a simple black tee shirt under his brown leather jacket and black jeans, having not smoked on the way over (his last cigarette an hour prior), and that was undoubtedly adding to his anxiety.

When Adam answered the door, he looked him up and down; the young man was absolutely stunning, even though his black suit looked a bit like it had probably been someone else’s at one point, just a bit too big for him. Nonetheless, all Nigel could focus on were his impossibly sea-blue eyes and the blush staining his cheeks. “Adam,” he started, a smile spreading over his face. “I’m afraid I’m...I’m under-dressed, darling,” he said, looking down at his clothes a little embarrassed.

"Nigel!" Adam exclaimed, when he first saw him. "N-no you look handsome," he assured, touching the soft leather jacket Nigel had on and oh, did he smell amazing. It wasn't a scent that Adam minded at all, in fact he loved it. "I think I may have overdressed. Come in please." The boy tugged at his loose suit and was actually contemplating changing, nonetheless, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Nigel.

Nigel followed Adam inside and tugged him to a stop gently to turn the boy around and kiss him. It was gentle, as the older man didn’t want to seem too overbearing. “I… I had to, Adam. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he said after he released him.

Adam leaned up on his toes and kissed him again in answer, wrapping his arms around Nigel's neck, his heart racing. "Nigel...I've...been thinking of...you too," he said, in between kisses. He was glad Nigel kissed him, he wanted to do that right when he saw him. Pulling away, just briefly, Adam gazed at Nigel. “I think I’d rather stay in, if that’s okay? I would also like to change.”

The older man nodded but slid his arms around Adam’s waist, beneath the suit jacket. “You look so handsome, Adam. You don’t need to….only if it makes you more comfortable though,” he said. “And yes, staying in is….good for me, too.” He meant because he simply wanted to spend time with Adam, but he hoped that came through in his words.

Adam shivered at Nigel's touch, and licked his lips. "Thank you, Nigel. I will go change really fast and also I made sandwiches for us," he said, and then leaned up to peck his cheek before heading towards the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable," he called out.

A few minutes later Adam reemerged in a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt. The jeans were tighter than they should be, at least in the seat and the crotch; he must have left them in the dryer for too long. "Okay, much better," he said, feeling more comfortable than he had been in the suit. “Do you want to eat now or wait?”

Nigel practically purred at the sight of Adam's round ass and thick thighs in his jeans. “I know what I  _ want _ to eat, but if you've made us food, darling, yes let's hmmmm….” he trailed off, distracted by Adam's red lips mostly because the boy kept licking them anxiously.

Adam furrowed his brows in confusion. Maybe Nigel didn't want to eat sandwiches after all. He'd give him time to think about it. "Well I only made sandwiches, and those will be fine to eat anytime, or if you don't want those, you can tell me what it is you want to eat, and I'll see if I have the ingredients," he answered, and walked over to the fridge with a smile, bending over to look inside.  Looking over his shoulder, curls fell into his sea blue eyes as he glanced at Nigel. “You can come and look too if you want?”

“I’m definitely looking, darling,” Nigel said, feeling the heat in his groin build as he watched this little minx bend over in front of him. Nigel came up behind him and pressed against his backside, holding his hips still. “It’s exactly what I wanted,” he murmured in a deep voice. He ran his palms down Adam’s backside and squeezed lightly.

Adam wondered how Nigel could be looking in the refrigerator from the living room, but when he felt Nigel's erection against his rump he quickly forgot why his initial confusion had mattered. It was clear to him now what Nigel was talking about and he turned three shades of red. Still, it was too soon for to have sex, he hadn't prepared. The boy stood up and turned around to look at Nigel, his pupils blown wide with desire. "O-Oh..." He wanted him  _ badly _ , achingly so, but he needed to wait and would have to tell him. "N-Nigel...I want you too, but I can't...I don't think we should."

Nigel pulled Adam closer by the back of his neck a little roughly, drifting his tongue over Adam’s bottom lip and sucking in between his teeth. He reached around to cup his ass and pull him up into Nigel’s body so they were completely flush with one another. “I think we should, though, gorgeous. I promise I’ll be gentle,” he whispered, though nothing in him wanted to be gentle at all. He wanted to bend Adam over and take him right then and there until he could hear the angel begging him for more.

Adam gasped, his body heating up with want, but his logical mind wouldn't let him, not without preparation. The confusion was starting to make him stress and he pressed a palm to Nigel's chest in between them, trying to push him off. "No, Nigel, we can't...I'm sorry, I-I want to but we can't tonight," he said, trembling with both nerves and pent up desire.

Nigel felt himself bristle and backed off. He was definitely not used to rejection.  _ At all. _ “Fucking hell, ok. I thought...I thought you liked the other night?” he asked, confused and feeling a little angry.

Adam wasn't too good at reading people but he could tell Nigel was upset. This wasn't going well at all. Suddenly, he just wanted to be alone, despite how bad he wanted nothing more than to take comfort in Nigel--in more ways than one--but the stress was starting to overwhelm him. "I, I did, Nigel, but I just...need time before we engage in sex. It's not because I don't like you...I do. I can tell you're upset and I don't know what to do."

“You don’t need to do anything, Adam. I’ll leave you alone. I fucking thought...I don’t know what the fuck I thought. I should just go,” Nigel said with a frown, turning to leave. He stopped and sighed, turning back around. “I’m not some asshole that’s going to force you. Whatever. You know how to find me.” he said, and walked out the door without waiting to hear whatever Adam had to say next. He was too upset to even think straight, and out in the hall, he punched the wall angrily several times before storming home.

Adam heard him punch the wall and instantly wrapped his arms around his chest and started to cry, anger and hurt boiling up inside of him - the anger being at himself for being such a  _ freak _ \- at least that was what everyone always told him - and now, he’d probably lost Nigel. He paced the living room, debating going after him, but he didn't know what to say anyways. He would have to think things over. He went to lock the door and got into bed, under his weighted blankets to calm himself, sobbing until he fell asleep.

***

Aiden was lounging on the couch in his boxer briefs when he heard a car pull up. It couldn’t be Hannibal, he’d just called to say he’d be late getting home from work, and Nigel was out with Adam. He sat up and waited another moment, listening to see if someone came to the door.

Nigel barged in, slamming the door behind him. No car in the driveway, mercifully. They were probably out fucking somewhere expensive as hell, knowing his twin.  _ Maybe I’ll just watch some porn until I fucking fall asleep _ , he thought to himself, rubbing his hand over his face and stalking to the kitchen, intending to pour himself a good stiff shot of Hannibal’s expensive Japanese whiskey, the stuff he’d never let him touch.

Aiden had jumped when the door slammed, looking over to see Nigel storming in. The first thought was concern for Adam, and then curiosity, he knew Nigel wouldn't hurt his brother, but still why was he home so early? He saw him go into the kitchen, apparently not noticing he was on the couch,  _ not a good sign. _ Either way Aiden needed to find out what happened. He was going to go talk to him and ask, when Nigel walked back into the living room. "Hey...did the date not go well?" Aiden asked, sitting up fully.

As he entered the living room, drink in hand, the Romanian was shocked to see Aiden naked but for his boxers. Something hitched in his chest when he saw him; he looked so much like Adam but yet not at all, not really. They were so different for brothers, but then again he and Hannibal were, too. “Identically different,” his brother had once said to him. Nigel shook his head slowly. “No, not well. I think I must have, must have misread him. He’s fine. I left. I honestly don’t know what the fuck happened.”  

Aiden frowned at that and patted the seat next to him for Nigel to sit next to him so they could talk. "Adam likes you, Nigel, he's just hard to read...like you said. Maybe give him some space and call him later," Aiden suggested, licking his lips contemplatively. He couldn't help but look Nigel over, he looked so delicious in leather. He mentally chided himself for thinking about that, considering the situation. “I’m sorry it didn’t go well, I can talk to him even...if you don’t want to.”

Nigel took in the beauty on the sofa, the swiftly consumed whiskey and the temptation of Aiden looming in his head. He shed his leather jacket, leaving it tossed on the arm chair, Hannibal be damned, and came to sit next to Aiden. “Might be alright, later,” he said.

“I’m sure it will work out.” Aiden said, softly. Licking his lips and putting his arm casually across the back of the couch, Nigel scooted closer to the young man. “So, where’s Hannibal?” he asked, his eyes glinting darkly. 

Aiden lolled his head back against Nigel's arm and canted his head over to look at the Romanian, curls hanging in his eyes. "He's working late, won't be home for at least two more hours...why?" Aiden asked, noticing the way Nigel was looking at him. Secretly, Aiden had thought about Hannibal's twin, when he would touch himself alone, imaging what it might be to fuck him without Hannibal there. Again, he chided himself mentally, sucking his lower lip between his teeth.

“Is that so? A couple hours, eh?” Nigel stared at the sexy way the boy was biting his bottom lip, and boldly cupped his sharp jawline in his hand to unite their lips, kissing him slow and deep.

“Yeah, a couple of--” Before Aiden could finish, Nigel had kissed him, causing him to pause, only for a moment  and then he was overcome with need, kissing him back, hungrily. Without thinking, he crawled onto Nigel’s lap, moaning wantonly. "Nigel...we shouldn't, but...oh fuck it.." He knew it was  _ wrong _ , but he’d thought about this for so long and now that it was happening...it felt oh so  _ right-- _ besides it wasn’t like he’d never had sex with him before.

Before he knew it, Aiden was in his lap, grinding on him with his inviting ass and his tongue in his mouth, and the older man responded immediately. He wanted to fuck Aiden fast and rough, and he gripped the boy tightly by his hips, just above the waistband of his briefs. “Shouldn’t….Hannibal will kill me….but oh fucking hell Aiden, fuck…” Nigel moaned into the boy’s mouth, desperate for him.  

Aiden moaned, gripping Nigel’s shoulders, kissing him rough and needily. “I’ve wanted this since the kitchen in Bucharest,” he panted, his cock hard and leaking. He bit Nigel’s lower lip and sucked it between his teeth, running his tongue over the full pillow there. He knew this was dangerous, and while he didn’t know the extent of Hannibal’s darkness, he had seen glimmers, but still, in this instant, all he could think about was what he was feeling.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say the same,” Nigel replied. “Fucking want you, god I fucking want you.” He pushed Aiden off his lap and brought him to the end of the couch, bending him over and scraping his teeth on the boy’s lower back as he tugged his briefs down his legs with sharp fangs. Nigel knelt behind Aiden, pulling open his ripe, round ass cheeks and immediately tonguing over his hole hungrily, spitting over his opening messily and lapping over him.

The words from Nigel were like music; the dark and forbidden lyrics massaging his mind with its sweet toxicity. After he was re positioned, Aiden gripped the arm of the couch, practically yelling out in ecstasy as he arched his spine and threw his head back. "Right there, fuck, Nigel," he breathed, hot and heavy. This was how he wanted it, how he  _ needed _ it, rough and primal, much like the wolves he often drew--savage and exotic.

The older man stood and spit in his hand, coating his cock in saliva, and without preamble, he plunged to Aiden, bracing him against the couch and not waiting to begin thrusting in and out deeply. “Oh, fuck, Aiden, oh fuck,” he gasped, rutting into him wildly.

"Goddamn, yes, oh yes, baby," Aiden groaned, grasping white knuckled, his breath hitching. He moved back against him, meeting each punishing blow. "You feel so good, Mmm." Every nerve in his body sung with desire, his prostate being tapped in the most sinful way. Looking back over his shoulder, he met the Romanian's gaze, licking his lips lewdly as he was fucked hard and properly.

When Nigel caught sight of Aiden’s hooded blue eyes, he knew he needed to watch that gorgeous face as he gave it to him. The Romanian pulled out and turned him around, pressing Aiden backwards over the arm of Hannibal’s sofa, the boy’s muscular legs going straight into the air. He grappled him into position, his thighs pushed back by Nigel’s muscular shoulders, and spit again on Aiden’s pink pucker, shoving his thickened cock in deeper than before with the new angle. Locking his arms around Aiden’s thighs, he began pistoning into him anew. “You love getting it from me, don’t you gorgeous? Love taking every fucking inch of me. You’re so fucking perfect,” he panted raggedly.

Aiden burned his blue gaze into Nigel's fiery one, biting his own lower lip so hard that he tasted blood. He dug his nails into the Romanian's forearms, without thought of the marks it might leave, and cried out, gasping for breath. It was arguably the best sex he'd had in awhile, or at least the most different. While he loved being made love to by Hannibal, and loved him very much, this was just insanely hot, so forbidden and raw. "Fuck yes, your cock feels...ung...so good. You're so sexy, I could do this over and over," he rasped, his voice hoarse from all the mewling and moaning.

“You’re gonna feel me for fucking days, beautiful. Every fucking time you sit, you’ll remember my thick Romanian dick and how good it feels, won’t you?” Nigel gripped bruises into the younger man’s legs, relishing the feel of his nails digging into his own skin. It gave him a little thrill to leave marks his twin would see. At the same time, his mind couldn’t help but wander to Adam; the boy was a bit smaller than his brother, his silky curls darker and less wild, shorter, with an intoxicating innocence about him that went beyond simply his appearance. Aiden and his brother, while they might look similar, were worlds apart in every other respect. Nigel tried to shake off the thoughts of Adam and refocused, fucking the boy so hard he was pushing him back over onto the couch. Nigel kneeled over the ledge and shoved them both onto the cushions, landing flat atop Aiden and pinning him down. His cock never left Aiden’s ass through the movement.

There was something so naughty about that, that he would feel Nigel even when he was laying in Hannibal's loving embrace. Maybe Hannibal's darkness was rubbing off on him, he couldn't be sure, and even if it was, he had a feeling it was a different type of darkness. With Nigel, he could curse and let go in ways he couldn't with his boyfriend, but it wasn't enough of a difference to mean that he wanted to lose his elegant doctor. Nonetheless, he couldn't think about that now. All he could think about was Nigel. "Yes, I will, god...it's all I'll be thinking about for a while," he moaned, almost to the point of a whimper. Aiden was practically bent in half as Nigel fucked him, the expensive couch banging against the wall from the insistent, brutal pounding. "Kiss me, please, Nigel," he begged, pinned down and unable to do anything other than that - he fucking loved it more than he'd even imagined.

Nigel hesitated only for a second; it seemed more intimate than anything else they'd done, yet he couldn't deny him. Aiden's cherry red lips were too much like Adam's, and he crushed their mouths together, licking into his mouth and moaning against his tongue. His hips kept up a punishing pace, the sweat from his sinewy chest combining with the younger man’s, their bodies sliding together perfectly.

Aiden had wanted more of the hot kissing they'd experienced when this had started, so it was to his delight when Nigel indulged him in that way. The smoky, whiskey tinged flavor of the older man's tongue was so addictive, it elicited a bevy of muffled moans from the boy's mouth, right into the other's. As he was driven into again and again, heat began to bloom under his skin and in his spine, braiding down right through his core. "Nigel, almost there, fuck...don't stop, I'm gonna come so hard on your big cock..."

The Romanian canted his hips up, holding himself up over Aiden's body, and continued to explore his mouth even as he felt the boy's cock leaking sticky pre come between them. Panting, he gripped Aiden in his hand, enveloping the boy's length and stroking fast, just like he knew he needed. “Couldn't fucking stop if I wanted to, gorgeous. Want to feel you come on me, fucking yes, just like that,” he grunted, struggling to hold himself back, to last a little longer.

The boy's body tensed, and shivered, his eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned. "Nigel, I'm coming...ahhh fuck yes, baby!" Aiden screamed out, clawing at Nigel's flesh as he came hard, his hole twitching and clamping, come shooting out in hot sticky ropes between them. Flitting his eyes open, he gazed at Nigel, licking lewdly into the older man's mouth, riding out the last few waves of orgasm. "Come on sexy, fucking fill me up with your come."

Aiden's heat clenching around him made Nigel completely lose control; he bit down hard on the sensitive, delicious flesh of the boy's shoulder, tasting blood on his tongue as he drove harder into him. He came with an animalistic howl, hips jerking over and over as he shook from the force of his orgasm. Blood staining his teeth, he kissed Aiden hard as his body stilled, finally. “My fucking god, Aiden,” he gasped. The sheer volume of come leaked out of the boy's ass, squelching out as he continued a few more lazy thrusts in, not wanting it to end.

Aiden watched in awe as Nigel came undone, feeling deliciously full and sore as they kissed hotly, insatiable for one another. A few more softer moans escaped his lips, his hands carding through Nigel's hair. He didn't want it to end either, apart from his desire for Nigel, he truly cared for him; were he not with Hannibal, he knew it would have been Nigel. Either way he was in love with Hannibal and wouldn't change that for the world. "You got that right," he laughed, still trying to catch his breath, nipping and licking his blood from the Romanian's mouth.

Nigel brushed damp curls away from Aiden’s forehead, feeling his breath hitch in his throat for a second as he looked in the boy's eyes. He tried not to think of how the younger man was  _ really _ with his brother, how he couldn't be  _ his _ no matter what he wanted. There was part of him that was lonely, but he pushed the feelings down and closed his eyes quickly, kissing Aiden's lips once more. “We probably better get cleaned up before he gets home,” he said quietly.

In that moment, Aiden felt it too, like a searing hot poker right into his heart. But he, like Nigel, pushed it away, he couldn’t let himself  _ fall _ for Nigel. "Yes...I guess we should," he whispered, gazing into Nigel's eyes and then kissed him back once. That's when the realization of what he, what  _ they _ , had just done. Guilt started to take over, and it wasn't that he regretted it per say, it had been mind shattering; he felt bad for betraying Hannibal, the man who he really loved, as well as his little brother. True, Nigel and Adam weren't an item, and apparently things had gone amiss tonight, but he'd just bonded with his brother and here he was fucking the guy who Adam was interested in on his couch, while his boyfriend and provider was at work. He couldn't think about that now, he'd think about it tomorrow. The worst part was, now that he’d had Nigel alone and been taken by him, he knew he’d only crave another secret encounter with him again.

Sensing the fear and guilt in the younger man, Nigel squeezed his hand and tipped his chin up to look him in the eye. “It's ok, Aiden. Everything is gonna be fine. Hannibal doesn't have to know, and even if he does, it's me he’ll blame, not you.” Nigel rose and started trying to straighten up the couch, picking up his clothes. “You go shower. I'll clean up down here, darling.”

Aiden nodded, meeting Nigel's gaze. "Okay, I hope so, I certainly won’t say anything." He smiled and got up after Nigel, walking towards the bathroom before stopping. He turned around and went over to the Romanian, grabbing him gently by the arm to get his attention. "Nigel? I don't regret what we did, no matter how I may feel about Hannibal or whatever may happen...I-I just needed you to know that," he whispered and then leaned up to peck his cheek and then quickly left to go shower.

Nigel smiled at the boy and continued tidying up, finally heading to the downstairs bathroom to shower himself.

***

When Hannibal got home, the first thing that hit him like a wave was  _ sex _ . The scent of it pervaded his olfactory system as he walked through the house. It was very clear to him what had occurred, and he clenched his fist and sniffed, his lips pursing into a firm line. He considered leaving again, but decided against it. In his anger, he wondered exactly what excuse they might come up with.

He poured himself a glass of wine and drank it almost entirely in one swallow, quickly refilling it and strolling around the living room. The couch cushions had been plumped and arranged a bit too neatly, and more than that, the combined smell of the men was strongest in that room. He surmised they must have done it on the couch. Gripping the stem of his wine glass too firmly, the doctor went back into the kitchen to finish his wine and clean the glass before heading upstairs. He wouldn’t ask. He wouldn’t say anything. He was angry and hurt, but ultimately, curious what would happen.  

Aiden had showered and scrubbed every inch of himself from top to bottom, trying to remove all traces of he and Nigel’s encounter. Still, he had a bruise on his neck, finger marks on his thighs, and he knew Nigel likely had them on his arms.  _ Fuck. _ He put a bandage over his neck and then put on a big sweater, one that would cover it, or so he hoped. He’d called Adam while he waited, accidentally waking him up, but his younger brother was quick to tell him what had happened between he and Nigel on their date--which only made him feel worse.

When Aiden heard the door close downstairs, his heart began to race, Hannibal was home. It was silly, he knew or thought at least, because there would be no way Hannibal would know; the place had been cleaned and so had he, after all. Lounging on the bed, and pretending to be busy reading on his phone, Aiden looked up when Hannibal came into the room, plastering on the biggest smile he could muster. "Hello, love, how was work?"

His mask securely in place, the doctor smiled serenely as he took off his waistcoat and vest, hanging them neatly in the closet and undoing the buttons of the sleeves. He had glanced briefly at Aiden, but continued to the bureau to pull out his pajamas. “It was fine. Long day. Troubled patient, had to spend an additional hour working through her problems, but nothing that difficult.” Before moving to the bathroom, he leaned over Aiden, cupping his cheek in his hand and looking at him intensely. “I trust your evening went well?” he asked, his nightclothes folded over his arm. He remained standing, in preparation to go change and shower for bed.

The smile instantly made Aiden feel better, but he knew he wasn't in the clear just yet. Hannibal could be hard to read when he wanted to be, that much he knew from experience. He watched as the doctor stripped off his clothes, feeling more and more guilty; he really did love Hannibal and knew what he'd done was vile. Looking up when the older man cupped his jaw, he swallowed, his breath hitching for just a minute second. "It went fine, not much to tell, just laid around on the couch for a while," Aiden lied, giving Hannibal another smile.

_ The boy is a terrible liar _ , he thought to himself, returning his smile affectionately. “Nice to have a relaxing evening in. Good. I’ll be right back, just going to clean up before bed.” Hannibal pulled away from Aiden and walked to the bathroom to change.

Once inside, he stripped off his clothes to get in the shower, letting the hot water roll over him. He closed his eyes and focused; the entire bathroom reeked of  _ them _ . It was one thing to allow his brother into their bed voluntarily, entirely another for him to take advantage of his absence and defile his beloved like this. He stood too long under the spray before finally emerging and drying off, changing into his bedclothes, and came back out to Aiden, still appearing so blissfully innocent.

He crawled in bed next to the boy, turning off the light on his side. “And how did everything go with Adam? Any word from Nigel?”

While Hannibal showered, Aiden had shot Nigel a quick text to let him know his twin was home, in case he hadn't heard, and informed him that he seemed like all was well. He then deleted the text after it had sent, just to be on the safe side.

Once Hannibal came out and got into bed, Aiden still wasn't completely relaxed, but he did his best, deciding that he needed to act as normal as possible. "Their date didn't go too well, Nigel is home...probably in his room I guess. Nigel tried to have sex with Adam and Adam wasn't ready to go that far, considering he's a virgin and well you know how Nigel is; he got mad and left, but Adam is okay apart from being very sad. I talked things over with Nigel though, and tried to comfort him the best I could, letting him know Adam probably just needed time. As far as I know they haven't spoken to one another yet," Aiden explained, hooking a leg over Hannibal, and curling up against him, totally forgetting about the bruise marks on his thigh that were peeking below his boxer briefs.

Hannibal saw the bruises, ones  _ he did not _ place on Aiden’s body, but turned towards him and skirted his fingertips over his hip and thighs, lightly grazing them. “I wonder if they will work that out,” he said in a thoughtful tone, his eyes still betraying nothing. A perfect wall of serenity held back roiling anger like a dam.

Aiden hummed at Hannibal's touch, and cupped his jaw. "I don't know, either way I'm sure it'll at least be another day or so before they even talk," Aiden answered and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the doctor’s lips. When he did, a flash of Nigel popped into his mind, which he shook off. At least he was in the clear, he mused to himself. "I missed you today." He really  _ had _ missed him.

Hannibal closed his eyes at the kiss and longed to deepen it, hold him, but couldn’t bring himself to. Still, he nodded and brushed the curls away from the younger man’s face. “I’m sure it will be alright. Turn out the light so we can sleep now, Aiden,” he instructed softly. He wondered about Adam, and how the encounter with his brother must have upset him greatly, and a thought turned over in his mind as he lay in bed quietly, prepared to feign slumber for at least a little while.  

Aiden nodded and turned over to click off the light on his side. Pulling up the covers, he snuggled against Hannibal's chest. "Goodnight, Hannibal, I love you," he whispered and then before too long he was fast asleep. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  


Hannibal was up early the next morning, as was his routine. He'd resolved to go visit Adam and check on him. Aiden had advised him he'd be running errands today, meeting with a publisher, and the doctor had advised it would be better if he met the man without Hannibal present, it was important to show that he was independent, and Hannibal said he didn't want to come across as an overprotective father. The boy had agreed and went on his way after getting ready and eating breakfast; he’d insisted that he would be fine taking the bus there. 

Adam was not much better today, mentally speaking, but he was calm at least and had decided that things were probably over before they had started with he and Nigel. It was unfortunate, but he was used to it really and he was hopeful that maybe he would hear from him again at some point. Nonetheless, he did his morning routine and got ready, like he always did, and was looking on his laptop at anal sex for virgins since he was off work today.

***

Hannibal had dressed down, in a dark blue sweater and brown slacks, and carried a small bag with him as he knocked on the door to Adam’s apartment. He knew the boy would very likely be home; he only hoped his appearance wouldn’t startle the young man too much, since he  _ was  _ Nigel’s twin.

Adam startled a little at the knock on the door, not having expected anyone. He closed his laptop, dressed in the jeans and polo shirt from last night - he'd only had it on for about fifteen minutes before Nigel had left - and went to look out the peephole. At first, he thought it was Nigel, and his heart started to race both with happiness and nerves, but after looking again, he realized it wasn't him. Nigel had tattoos and Hannibal didn’t, still he wondered why Hannibal was here and without Aiden. He opened the door and greeted Hannibal with a bit of a confused smile. "Hello, Hannibal," he said, still thinking of Nigel as he looked at him.

Hannibal smiled warmly at him. “Hello, Adam. May I come in? I brought you home-made macaroni and cheese. I understand it’s your favorite, and thought you might like to try it.”

Adam’s eyes lit up and he stepped aside. “Oh, sorry, where are my manners...yes please, come in,” he said sweetly, letting the doctor pass. “I love macaroni and cheese, that is so nice of you, thank you.” Once Hannibal was inside, Adam closed and locked the door, more out of routine than anything else. “Please have a seat, and I’ll go get the bowls. Are you going to eat too?”

“I certainly will. Haven’t had lunch yet. I thought perhaps I could eat with you.” Hannibal placed the dish down on the table and pulled out a chair. He noted how clean and neat everything was, very orderly. “You have a lovely home, Adam,” he added.

Adam nodded, still grinning from ear to ear, and went to get the bowls and silverware. He placed them on the dining room table and then sat down himself. "Oh, so that's why you're here, you just wanted to have lunch with someone? Aiden did call and tell me he was out with a publisher, so I can imagine you were lonely," Adam said, finally understanding why Hannibal had come by. "I appreciate you coming by, and I would love to eat with you. Oh and thank you, for the compliment on my house and for the macaroni and cheese." He opened the containers and started to dish out the macaroni and cheese into the bowls, serving Hannibal first, just like a good host was supposed to do.

The steam rose from the pasta and the rich aroma filled the kitchen. “Indeed. Aiden is meeting a very important potential publisher today. I didn’t want to tag a long like a third wheel.” The doctor looked over Adam with his warm, golden eyes.  _ What an absolutely beautiful, innocent lad, _ he thought to himself. His rosy cheeks, raven curls and bright blue eyes, which shyly avoided his own, all compelled Hannibal to no end. He knew the reduced eye contact was a result of Asperger's, but Hannibal found it charming, only adding to his unspoiled loveliness.  

"I understand. I hope that Aiden gets a publishing deal," Adam said and then took a bite of the macaroni and cheese, humming instantly. After swallowing, he looked at Hannibal's eyes for just a second, and saw how he was looking at him, and quickly averted his gaze, staring back at his food. He couldn't tell what the older man was thinking of course, but it was intense. "This is really good! It's the best I've ever eaten.” Another pause and he asked what had been on his mind since the doctor had walked inside. "H-How is Nigel?"

Hannibal placed a napkin on his lap and took up his spoon, waiting for Adam to begin eating before starting. “Well, that’s part of why I came by today. I came home early last night and discovered him…” he paused before continuing, “Well, he was home. I found him with Aiden, engaged in coitus. I assume you’ve already spoken to you brother today, did you not?” Hannibal knew he’d need to be explicitly clear.

Adam furrowed his brow, frowning instantly. "Oh..." he whispered, suddenly not feeling as hungry as he had been. He sat his spoon down and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking a little in the chair. "I-I-I talked to him, but he didn't tell me that..." Adam was crushed, to say the least, on one hand, he knew that he and Nigel weren't involved, but on the other, it still hurt. More than that, he was surprised that Aiden would do that to Hannibal and not tell him when they'd spoken on the phone.

“The main reason I came by, Adam, is that I was concerned about you. I know you had feelings for Nigel, or were beginning to, and I wanted to apologize for whatever may have happened last night. I’m frankly saddened by my twin’s behavior, in both regards to be honest,” Hannibal said, watching the boy across from him carefully. He reached across the table and placed his large hand over Adam’s, which seemed to have fallen to the side of his bowl forlornly.

The cadence of Hannibal's voice was soothing Adam, or at least keeping him from having a meltdown. When he felt the doctor's hand atop his own, he let out a shaky breath, finding it felt like Nigel's, though somehow gentler. At last he met Hannibal's gaze. "It's not your fault, I appreciate you being honest. You're the only one who has been, it looks like," Adam said, softly, his eyes watering slightly. "I am sure you are not happy either, you and Aiden are together, if you still are, I mean and I...I don't know..." Adam trailed off, not sure what else there was  _ to _ say about it at this point, but he didn't move his hand from under Hannibal's. “Thank you for telling me is what I mean.”

Hannibal kept his hand over the boy’s, his fingers splaying enough to gently stroke over his wrist. “I am not sure either, to be honest with you. I’m very hurt. It’s only compounded by my...worry for you. If there’s anything I can do to help…” he said softly, dipping his chin in an effort to catch Adam’s gaze. “Anything at all, I hope you know you’re welcome to come see me at my office. I know you’ve only just found your family...and now this….”

Adam looked into Hannibal's eyes as his gaze was captured and felt so confused, that and the feel of his hand over his own was overwhelming him. "Thank you, I'm sorry you're hurt, but I...I just don't know how to feel," Adam said, suddenly moving his hand and standing up. He started pacing, his eyes shifting from side to side as the doctor's words sunk in. He'd just met Aiden and his brother had betrayed him, Nigel had too, in his own way. He felt like a freak. If only he'd let Nigel have sex with him last night, no one would be hurt, it was all his fault...he was just dumb,  _ dumb, dumb, Adam _ . The boy got up, moving away from the table, and started to cry and shake, pressing his palms to his temples, feeling like red hot lava was burning through his veins. It was too much, all of it was just too much.

Hannibal immediately recognized what was happening, and rose, taking the napkin from his lap and leaving it on the table. He approached the boy from the front, and wrapped his arms around him tightly, moving his hands to his sides so he wouldn’t hit his head. He hummed soft but deeply, his lips near Adam’s ear, and stroked his back. “Adam, you’re alright. It’s alright, Adam,” he whispered.

After struggling at first, Adam started to calm down, the weight and pressure helping to cease his meltdown. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, suddenly becoming plaint in Hannibal's embrace. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get overwhelmed," he whispered, canting his face towards Hannibal's to look at him up close while not letting go or moving.

The older man kept a firm hold of him, turning his face down towards him to meet his gaze. “You need not be sorry, Adam. We all get overwhelmed from time to time. Perhaps I needed...needed a hug, too.” His eyes were full of gentleness and warmth, his voice smooth as honey.

That made sense to Adam, of course Hannibal needed a hug, especially given the circumstances. "Thank you. I like hugging you," the boy said, soft and meek, suddenly aware of the erection that was growing in his pants. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't notice, being a doctor he was probably used to the accidents that a human body might exhibit. Still, the thought of moving away occurred to him, but Hannibal had helped him, and if he wanted a hug, it would be rude of him to move, Adam thought. If only he didn't look so much like Nigel…

Hannibal distinctly felt the growing bulge from the sweet boy; it stirred something dark within him. He moved his hand up to cup Adam’s cheek, his thumb stroking the soft blush blossoming over his cherubic cheeks. “I like hugging you too,” he replied. His amber eyes drifted over Adam’s lips thoughtfully, lingering there.

"Thank you. It's comforting," Adam said, feeling butterflies in his belly. He licked his lips, without meaning to, practically melting in Hannibal's hand as his cheek was cupped. The doctor was gentle, in ways Nigel had not been last night, it felt reassuring and arousing all at the same time. His cock was fully hard now, and he knew, logically, the older man must have noticed. "I-I'm sorry, but I am sexually excited and it's probably inappropriate, especially since I still don't know if you're with Aiden...I can move, if you need me to..."

Hannibal was aroused as well, and shifted himself so he could press his hardness against Adam, letting him know he wasn’t alone. “I don’t want you to move, if you don’t want to, dear one,” he said gently. The older man leaned in and pressed his lips, closed, against Adam’s; it was an almost chaste kiss. Hannibal felt his own heart pound, wanting to truly kiss Adam, but not wanting to frighten him in any way.

When Adam felt Hannibal's hard cock pressing against him, his skin flushed hot all over again, his heart racing. He was glad he wasn't the only one aroused. He was about to tell the doctor he didn't want to move, when he felt full lips being melded against his own. At first, he did nothing, but after a second, he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and parted his lips. Behind his closed eyes, he couldn't help but think it was Nigel, if only briefly, but the truth was, he knew it was Hannibal and was very attracted to him as well.

Hannibal felt a warmth spread through him when the boy’s soft lips parted, and he dared to dip the tip of his tongue to sample the sweetness. Just a gentle brush, a small taste, and the doctor found Adam’s shy submission to be irresistible. He let his mouth hover there, hesitating, allowing Adam the chance to decide as he wished. The very last thing he wanted was to seem too forward or force himself as his brother had.

The boy was so sensitive, so responsive, that he moaned, quietly, when he felt Hannibal's warm tongue sweep over his lips. Wanting to do as the older man did, Adam timidly slipped his tongue from his mouth and ran it over Hannibal's lower lip, curious about his flavor. For a moment, Adam wondered if this was wrong, considering Hannibal was possibly still with Aiden, but then he realized Aiden was likely with Nigel now, so it meant Hannibal was free, and he'd never get to be with Nigel anyways. "I like the way you taste," he whispered, his blue eyes blown wide with an innocent desire.   

The doctor sighed deeply when he felt Adam reciprocate with the timid gesture; it was enough, it was perfect, and Hannibal was patient and very willing to go as slow as Adam needed to. For him, it only added to the allure. “You can taste more,” he said, and captured his lips again, licking along Adam’s bottom lip, delighting in the way Adam’s body seemed to melt toward his own.

Adam moaned, again, a little louder than before but still not overly so, and met Hannibal's tongue with his own. The instant their tongues touched, he felt sparks surging through his body, his eyes fluttering back into his head from the feeling. Hannibal's flavor wasn't smoky like Nigel's - not that he'd minded at all - but it was certainly different. He knew one thing for sure, he didn’t want to stop kissing him, and he was very glad Hannibal wasn’t rushing him either, he felt safe, which made him want to continue even further.

Hannibal felt his resolve slipping when Adam’s tongue slid against his own. He gently moved Adam across the floor to the couch to sit them down; he could feel Adam’s weight lean more on him and thought it best. Lowering the boy, he stroked his hair and leaned back, holding Adam in his arms. “You can kiss me more if you like. I must say, I’m rather enjoying it,” he said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

The boy was grateful for the new position, as standing was becoming a bit cumbersome. He practically purred as Hannibal stroked his hair and held him, coming to the realization that he was totally under his thrall. Smiling back, he leaned closer to Hannibal's lips, his breath ghosting there. "Okay, good, because I am enjoying it too." He parted his lips again and closed in on Hannibal's, licking deeper this time, exploring his mouth fully, yet still with a slow shyness.

The older man slid one hand to Adam’s waist, the other cradling his head as they explored each other. Hannibal’s fingers wandered just below the hem of Adam’s sweater, his fingertips grazing the small sliver of exposed skin. “You’re beautiful, you know,” Hannibal said breathlessly when they finally parted for air.  

Adam shuddered with pleasure as Hannibal caressed his skin and kissed him that way. He'd never been touched quite like that before and he found he really liked it. "Thank you..." he whispered, his breath hitching, making full eye contact with him now. "You are very handsome as well, and a very good kisser. I...I don't mind doing more stuff...unless it's too fast." He wasn’t going to make the same mistake he had made with Nigel.

The older man licked his lips and skimmed them over Adam’s neck, relishing the rabbit-like fluttering of his pulse. “I can go as fast or slow as you desire, love. Anything you like.” He pressed down firmly over Adam’s erection, before gripping it through his pants, rubbing him insistently. “Do you like that?”  

Adam moaned and began writhing under Hannibal’s ministrations, feeling hot and far too confined by his clothing now. He really liked how the older man made him feel at ease about everything, and plus, who better to do these things with than a trained medical professional? “Y-Yes…” he breathed out, his fingers lightly gripping Hannibal’s hair, nothing overly urgent in his actions, despite the need growing inside him. “I don’t want you to stop, please don’t stop.” 

Hannibal felt himself thicken further with the coos and gasps of the boy in his lap. He wanted to focus exclusively on making Adam feel good, however, and make him forget any bad memories of his twin. He sucked the boy’s succulent, luscious skin, alternating delicate licks with scraping just the edges of his teeth down the porcelain column of his neck. “I won’t stop unless you ask,” he exhaled.

"I won't...mm...ask you to stop," Adam panted, and then leaned back to take off his shirt to prove that point. Next, he trailed his fingers delicately down to the bottom of Hannibal's sweater, touching his skin just beneath that. "Can you take this off? I want to feel your skin against mine, i-if that's okay," Adam whispered, staring at the older man's mouth, shifting his hips back and forth subtlety in his lap.

Hannibal’s lips parted as he took in Adam’s beautifully milky-smooth chest, just a few soft hairs circling his nipples and trailing down into his jeans. He nodded and complied, pulling the sweater over his head and setting it next to them. “Anything, Adam.” He couldn’t help but massage circles lightly down the boy’s torso, pausing at his nipples to marvel as they pebbled beneath his touch.

Adam lolled his head back, exposing the long column of his neck as Hannibal touched his nipples, a breathy moan escaping his own moist parted lips. "Hannibal..." he panted, so aroused at even the slightest touch from the doctor. He wanted to do more, but he was so inexperienced he didn't know what, how or where to begin, that and he felt extremely submissive with him...protected.

“Tell me what you want, beautiful boy, and I’ll give it to you,” Hannibal whispered, his hands circling to the small of Adam’s back, encouraging him with a slight roll of his hips.

"I...I want  _ you _ ...and I want you to be my first," Adam whispered back, blushing. A doctor would know just how to engage in first anal coitus with minimal pain, he'd decided. Originally, he'd wanted  _ Nigel _ to be his first, but apparently that was no longer plausible, since he was with Aiden now. The boy leaned forward again and gently flicked his tongue over Hannibal's full lips, suckling on his lower one just after that.

Hannibal throbbed painfully at the request, and silently congratulated himself on managing this remarkable scenario. He kissed Adam in return, doing the same as the boy had and suckling his lip between sharp teeth. “Are you certain, Adam? If you do choose to try this, I’ll stop anytime you want, only say the word. And you’ll need to be patient; it will take much preparation, dear one, but we will be gentle and go slow,” he reassured him.

Adam nodded and then climbed off of Hannibal's lap, standing up to undo his jeans. He slid them off, revealing his tight space themed briefs, to prove he was certain and held them in his arms. While shy, Adam was not ashamed of his body. "Thank you. Yes, I'm sure, I think slow is good," he agreed, chewing on his own lip, still standing. "Should we go to my room?"

The older man smiled admiringly as Adam revealed himself, his cock tenting obscenely in his adorable galactic underwear. He looked him up and down, finally back up to that angelic face. “Yes, I believe that would provide optimal comfort for both of us. Lead the way,” he said, standing. He kept his pants on, but undid his shoes and left them neatly in the living room.

Daring to take Hannibal's hand, Adam nodded with a sweet smile, and lead them into his room. The inside was sparse, and neat, his twin bed was covered with a simple spread. The boy released Hannibal's hand, to go hang up his jeans in the closet for now, the shelving there revealing a small collection of pornography. Adam turned around once he'd done that and walked over to Hannibal, his fingers skating through the older man's chest hair. "I have...um...lubricant in the nightstand near my bed."

Hannibal stopped in the bathroom to retrieve two towels before entering the bedroom. His eyes landed on the open closet and the movies, which didn’t surprise him. Adam had Asperger’s, but the doctor knew he’d still have needs like everyone, particularly with his prior lack of sexual activity.

The doctor reached into the nightstand, taking out the lubricant, and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here and lay on your back,” he said, and as he did, he laid one towel out over his bedspread, arranging Adam’s pillows so he would have one beneath his head and one under his bottom, for comfort. He covered the second pillow with another towel and reached his hand towards Adam, bidding him to come nearer.

Adam pulled off his briefs, his pink cut cock slapping against his belly as it was freed from it’s prison, and sat them aside to be put into the hamper later. He was grateful Hannibal had put down the towels; it would mean less mess and stickiness, which was not something he relished having to feel or clean up. Accepting the doctor's hand, the boy let him guide him to lay down in the proper position. He was nervous, understandably, but his thoughts seemed to drift back to Nigel and how he'd messed that up by being too prudish, so he knew this was the right option now. "Will it hurt very much?"

Hannibal gently spread Adam’s legs. “Bend at the knees and let them fall to the side, dear one,” He instructed, propping the pillow under his backside to elevate it. “It will feel strange at first, as though something ought not be there, and it will burn at times, but I intend to go very slowly. There’s a place inside you, Adam, your prostate, which I’m sure you know about. When it’s stimulated, it is highly pleasurable, and will give you a powerful orgasm. Much stronger than anything you’ve felt before. But, Adam, if at any moment if you want me to stop, I will. I intend to take as long as needed,” he said, and began to warm a generous portion of lube between his palms.

"Okay, thank you," Adam said, smiling and doing as he'd been instructed. To anyone else, this scenario might seem far too clinical to be sexy, but for Adam it was perfect and he was extremely turned on. "Yes, I've heard of that and thought about trying to penetrate myself anally, but I never did." Either way he was looking forward to experiencing this and at the hands of such a handsome doctor. He wondered if Hannibal had been the same with Aiden their first time.

Hannibal lay beside Adam then, placing his arm beneath the boy’s head, and kissed him, licking his bottom lip and prodding his mouth open with his tongue. He reached his slicked up hand between Adam’s legs and stroked his cock three times, then moved his fingers down to simply circle his hole lightly, not yet penetrating. “We’ll see if you like it. I believe you will.”

Adam loved how slow and methodical Hannibal was being, it was, after all, how the boy lived his life. While he really liked Nigel, he also sensed that Nigel was a bit more wild and spontaneous, something that gave him concern. Moaning, the boy kissed Hannibal back, his hole instantly slamming shut when he felt the doctor's fingers touch him there. He'd never even touched himself there, so it was instinct more than refusal. As they kissed however, he start to relax into the pleasure, it felt good,  _ really _ good.

Hannibal slowly pressed his index finger inside, speaking in a deep, soothing voice as he did. “Adam, I want you to inhale once, deeply, and count to five for me, then exhale at the same rate, with me. One thousand one, one thousand two…” the doctor counted off, his face close to Adam’s, watching his every expression carefully and guiding him into relaxation.

"Okay, I will." Adam began to count, just as the doctor had gently ordered, taking the breaths in the same manner. He was very comforted by the sound of Hannibal's voice and the proximity of his face, feeling his breath ghosting over his skin.

Hannibal’s finger sank in deeper as Adam’s body loosened beautifully to his ministrations. Within minutes, his long digit located a round, almond-shaped nub inside, and he lightly circled it. “You should feel…”

Adam gasped, accidentally, digging his nails into Hannibal's skin, his back arching off of the bed as his prostate was massaged. "Oh, ohhh, Hannibal," he moaned, looking at the doctor through his lashes. "It feels so good, please don't stop..." It was unlike anything he'd felt before, and his cock was evidence of that as beads of pre-come dripped anew from his rosy tip.

Hannibal kissed the sweet moans right from the boy’s lips, and gradually, he moved his well-oiled finger in and out so that on each press inward, the pad of his fingertip hit just right. “You’re doing so well, beautiful. Do you think you can try two fingers?” he asked, still pumping but keeping his pace gentle. His own cock was painfully engorged, but ignored it, concentrating on Adam, wanting to bring him pleasure.

Adam mewled and swallowed thickly, clutching desperately at the Hannibal, his hips bucking just a little. "Yes, I want more, please," he whispered, his blue eyed gaze half lidded, sweat starting to bead at his brow. In this moment, he was  _ only _ thinking of Hannibal and the pleasure that the good doctor was bringing him.

Hannibal moved to sit, and slipped his finger out carefully, adding more lube as he knelt now between Adam’s legs so he could more painstakingly control his movements. “It’s important Adam, you keep your eyes open, on me, and breathe with me, do you understand? There will be a slight burn, but do your best to keep your respiration steady with mine. In through your nose, out through your mouth. One thousand one…” He pressed two fingers inside, feeling the tight ring of muscle resisting him, but he held firm and continued inside. He desperately pushed away the thought of how perfect that squeeze would feel around his cock.

"Okay, I understand. I trust you, Hannibal," Adam said, innocently, nodding. He kept his gaze on Hannibal's, which was also something new for him, and began to breathe and count, making sure to match the doctor's pattern. The initial intrusion burned, just as he'd been told it would, but not as bad as he might have guessed. The boy decided that it was because of how gentle and soothing the older man was being. "I'm fine, i-it burns a little, but I'm ready to continue, I like it."

“Perfect,” Hannibal exhaled heavily, and began pushing his two long, slender fingers in and out of the boy. He had surgeon’s hands, trained in very precise, delicate work, and used that skill and dexterity to it’s fullest on young Adam. Gradually, he pressed a little harder each time on Adam’s prostate, letting the tease build for him, and with his free hand, he began to stroke the boy’s leaking pink cock. Knowing he was young, and would likely recover quickly, Hannibal intended to make him come like this first. An orgasm would deepen his relaxation and loosen him exquisitely for the his cock.

"Oh, it feels  _ so _ good," Adam moaned, loudly, licking his lips and clutching at the bedding. The double stimulation was too much, and at the same time not  _ enough _ , he found himself wanting to be totally filled. At that thought, combined with the pleasure he was receiving, he went over the edge, coming hard up his belly as his body shuddered and his hole clenched, impossibly tight around the doctor's fingers. "Hannibal-!"

The older man stroked Adam through it, willing himself calm as the vision of this breathtaking virginal boy was almost too much. As Adam was coming, he inserted a third finger, using his climax to distract him and open him up further. He scissored his fingers slightly, relishing how sweetly Adam’s little pink hole was already becoming perfectly primed for him. “Good, good, so good, Adam,” he praised, leaning over him to kiss his lips tenderly. “Do you wish to continue?” he asked, and knowing he’d be overly sensitive, he relaxed his hold on the boy’s spent length. Soon enough he’d be ready for more stimulation.

Adam hadn't even noticed the third finger, the sheer strength of the orgasm certainly distracting him. He kissed the doctor back, just as gentle, his breath coming out in ragged bursts as he came down from the high. "Yes, please," he answered, relaxed even more now. "I want you, so much." He meant it and the more time he spent with Hannibal, the less Nigel was on his mind, feelings beginning to stir inside his belly. Still, he hoped he would at least get to see him again at some point, to mend their friendship. He couldn’t think about that now though, not with Hannibal here.

Hannibal nodded and stood up, wiping his hands on the towel under Adam. He slid the belt from around his waist, letting it rest on a nearby chair, followed by his trousers, which wound up neatly folded as well. Black, satin boxers shorts were beneath the slacks, his erection clearly visible. Without touching himself, he removed the underwear and now fully naked, he laid down on the bed beside Adam, scooting him over just slightly. 

“Sit up, dear boy. For your first time, I want you to be completely in control of what happens and how. I will guide you, but  _ you _ will dictate depth and speed. I want you to straddle me, Adam,” he directed, his voice and face the picture of serenity, and he retrieved the bottle of lube to pour a good deal of it on his cock. As he stroked, he gave more details. “You’ll insert me; I can help guide my body inside. Is that alright? If it gets to be too much, just sit up.”

Watching Hannibal undress, Adam's mouth went slack, how would he get  _ that _ inside of himself, he was so large. He knew it was anatomically possible, and was looking forward to it but still he had to wonder. When Hannibal laid down next to him and told him  _ he _ would be on top, the boy felt a little apprehensive, but then decided it would be best - the doctor was so courteous and thoughtful.

"Yes, that is permissible," Adam said, sitting up to do as requested, licking his lips as Hannibal stroked his glistening uncut cock. Clumsily straddling Hannibal's hips, the boy's breath hitched, his bottom hovering over the older man's erect cock and waited for him to line them up.

Hannibal stroked himself, pulling the foreskin back and letting the satiny skin slide over his glans, and pressed the full head over Adam’s pucker, rubbing it several times. He nodded and held it right _ there _ , so Adam need only sink down at his own pace. “When you are ready,” he started, “Just relax down over me.” His eyes glowed heatedly up at the younger man, licking his lips.

Bracing himself on Hannibal's furry muscular chest, Adam started his decent, stopping when the mushroom head was inside and taking a breath. The boy gazed down at Hannibal, meeting his gaze with lust blown sea-blues, biting his lower lip. "Okay," he said, breathlessly, sliding down the rest of the way, groaning and taking it inch by inch until he was fully seated. The burn and stretch were obviously present, but with having been worked open so well, it wasn't nearly as bad.

Hannibal’s mouth dropped open as Adam’s velvety heat enveloped him, and his cock throbbed in response. A low groan slipped out from deep within his chest. He kept himself still for the boy, resisting the urge to jerk up into him. “Are…..are you alright?” he asked. The boy was so, _ so  _ beautiful over him like that, a blush blossoming up his chest and neck as he worked.

"Yes...it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would," Adam whispered, still gazing at the doctor. After taking a moment to adjust, Adam started to move his hips, letting his body tell him what to do. He felt so deliciously full and wanton for more. "Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, please," he said, demurely, still grinding achingly slow.

Hannibal let one hand rest on Adam’s hip, the other wandering up his chest to massage his pectorals and teasingly skate over his nipples. He licked his fingers and returned to a rosy nub, flicking it with his thumb and pinching lightly. He began moaning, as the clench of Adam’s body was so decadently incendiary. The way he arched and flexed his back, his dark hair messily hanging into his face now, he looked like a painting in Hannibal’s art collection. “You feel so enticingly sublime, my dear,” he gasped as Adam rode him.

The boy's breath hitched, and he leaned over to kiss Hannibal in response, his hands cupping his cheeks as he slid their tongues together slow and deep. He began to bob his bottom up and down, a little faster now, the doctor's cock pressing right against his sweet bundle of nerves. "Hannibal, I...oh you feel so good too." His cock was springing back to life in between them, feeling heat coil in his core all over again.

Hannibal let his tongue communicate all the desire he had seeping from his every pore, feasting upon Adam’s mouth feverishly as the boy’s body heated and he moved faster along each thick inch of his cock. He wrapped his hand around the back of Adam’s head, fingers tangling in dark, silky tendrils. “Tu esi ypatingas, numylėtinis,” he whispered.

Adam kissed him just as heatedly, his movements fast and needy. "Hannibal..." he moaned at the doctor's native tongue, already feeling close to another release, finding himself delightfully addicted to the feeling. Without warning, the boy came, hard, his hole clenching and shooting out between them. He didn’t mean to come so quickly, but he was on fire, and being new to this it just happened. Still, he wanted to give Hannibal pleasure, so he kept moving, his hole puffy and tight.

Hannibal was not expecting it when Adam exploded between their sweat-slickened bodies, and it caught him so off-guard, he found himself shooting inside Adam, finally moving his hips shatteringly fast. He pulled Adam down to his chest, still inside him, kissing him in a flurry of need that had washed over him. He held him almost protectively, trembling along with the younger man at the intensity. “Adam…” he said, his voice rough but after a moment, finally able to speak again. “I hope I didn’t hurt you,” he apologized for his lack of control in the seconds before his climax.

Panting, Adam smiled at him, still reeling from the powerful orgasm. "No, you didn't, I liked it a lot..." he confessed, his attraction growing stronger since he'd been deflowered. "I-I'm sorry I orgasmed so quickly," he murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed by it. "You just felt so amazing." With this he kissed Hannibal again, pouring all of the emotion he was unable to express into the doctor's mouth. He loved how protected he felt with the way Hannibal held him; his heart seemed to skip a beat in his arms, it was similar to how he felt with Nigel and yet different.

The doctor felt a little part of his heart melt as he looked down and the doe-eyed, blushing boy, somehow managing to look demure in spite of their current state. Hannibal smiled and kissed his forehead, licking his lips afterward; Adam had a clean, salty-sweet taste to his sweat that was delightful. “It’s natural, Adam. You have no need to apologize with me.” As his body softened, he slipped out of him, and the loss was regrettable. At the same time, he knew it was important to tend to the boy now, in the afterglow of this new experience.

Adam hummed, practically putty in the doctor's hands. "Thank you," he sighed, contentedly, feeling a bit sleepy from the consecutive orgasms. When Hannibal's cock softened, the boy got onto his side, over the towel, inwardly frowning at the vacancy. He wondered if he would see him again, he hoped he would. "Hannibal? I...um...will we do this again?" He knew Aiden was still a factor, even if his brother was with Nigel, they could get back together. Adam didn't want hurt Aiden so he would just have to call him as soon as Hannibal left to tell him.

Hannibal lifted Adam’s hand to his lips to kiss him tenderly. “I’d like that, if you do, of course. I am...uncertain as yet what will happen in my immediate future, with your brother and mine. But I would indeed love to do this again.”

Smiling, Adam blushed. "Okay, I am glad and I understand that things are unknown right now," he said, quietly. Adam didn't like the unknown, not when it came to his personal life. He liked to know how things were going to happen so he could be prepared and implement it into his daily routine but he took a breath and told himself it would all work out, or so he hoped, one way or another. "I am going to go clean up, I feel very sticky and it is uncomfortable." He leaned over and kissed Hannibal's lips once more before rising to go into the bathroom.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu esi ypatingas, numylėtinis = You are so special, darling


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. There is much more to come. I know things are angsty right now, but it will level out eventually. We just go where the muses take us haha. *idly gestures towards tags*
> 
> (Note- While the collage was made by my writing partner, we didn't make the manips, tried to find who did but to no avail so if it was you, please let us know, so we can credit you. Ty! )

 

  


  
After a successful meeting with his now publisher, Aiden walked through the front door, a bit surprised to see that Hannibal nor Nigel was there. Nonetheless, he put down his satchel on the couch and kicked off his shoes, making a note to clean them up before Hannibal got home. He walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, feeling happy that today had went so well, and that his boyfriend was none the wiser about last night, thought he did feel guilty at the same time.

Nigel had just come back from a cigarette run when he saw Aiden’s shoes in the living room. He wandered into the kitchen and with a pleased smile on his face, came up behind Aiden quietly, and kissed him on the back of his neck. “Hello again, gorgeous,” he said.

Aiden sat his wine down, having taken a few sips already and turned around, smiling. He honestly wasn't sure if anything else was going to happen with Nigel, but since it had been so easy to hide before, what was a little more going to hurt? "Hi, yourself," he winked, his back flush against the counter. It reminded him of Bucharest all over again.

“Daddy’s not home _again_ , hmm?” he asked, getting dangerously close to Aiden. Nigel tugged his belt loops towards him, pulling him nearer. Locked against the counter, no where to go. “He really needs to stop leaving you here alone like this. Any strange man might come by and just have their way with you. Not safe, you know.”

Licking his lips, Aiden grunted as he was tugged close, feeling warmth begin to spread through his creamy skin. "The way I see it, _daddy_ , is right here," he said, coyly, wrapping his arms around Nigel's neck and leaning into him. He could have _two_ daddies, after all, or so he rationalized with himself. "I never did like safe...I'm more interested in adventure and danger...know anyone who could help me with that? Show me a good time maybe?"

Nigel chuckled darkly. “Adventure and danger? So, you _like_ being with a bad man like me? You like being bent over and taken like I did last night?” He pulled Aiden up into him, rubbing over the rear of his tight-fitting jeans and moulding the plump flesh with his hands. “Can’t you still feel what I did to you? Greedy for more again so soon?”

Aiden's breath hitched in his throat, his cock already painfully hard. "God yes..." he whispered, arching his body into the gruff older man. "I want you to give it to me again, and _hard_. I'm becoming addicted to you, to your cock." He pressed his lips against Nigel's, licking along the seam, practically begging for entry. He wanted him so bad he could barely see straight.

Nigel opened his mouth and kissed Aiden with a fierce intensity, peeling off the boy’s shirt and spearing his tongue inside, a little too hard, teeth clashing against teeth as he felt Aiden up with an urgent fever.

Aiden gripped tightly in Nigel's long ashen locks, returning his kiss with just as much passion and hunger. He was reaching for the button on the Romanian's jeans when his phone started ringing in his pocket--Adam's ringtone. Reluctantly, he broke away from the kiss, panting and pulled it out. "It's...It's Adam, I should take this, I'm sorry."

Nigel loosened his hold on Aiden just enough so he could answer, and peppered kisses up his neck as the boy fumbled with his phone.

The fact that Nigel was still touching him, even after knowing it was Adam, turned Aiden on to no end, which he thought he should feel bad about, among other things, but inevitably shrugged it off. He leaned forward and kissed Nigel again just before answering.

_"Hey, Adam!" Aiden answered, a little breathless, but he tried to keep his composure._

_"Hello, Aiden. I just wanted to call you to let you know that Hannibal has just left, he informed me that you and Nigel engaged in coitus, which upset me, until we did the same. Even though you didn't tell me about it, I wanted to be sure to tell you. I hope you are not upset, but Hannibal assured me it was okay since you and Nigel are together now."_

Aiden suddenly turned very pale, wiggling out of Nigel's grasp for a minute to let what his brother had so nonchalantly told him, sink in. Looking at Nigel, Aiden finally started to talk again.

_"I--I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Adam and I don't know how I feel about the rest, but thank you for telling me. Look, is it alright if I--uh--call you back?"_

_“Okay, Aiden, I’ll talk to you soon. Goodbye,”_ Adam said and then hung up, proud of himself that he'd done the right thing, especially since it seemed like Aiden and Hannibal had broken up.

After Aiden hung up, he put his phone back into his pocket and ran a shaky hand through his messy curls. He wasn't sure how Nigel would take this, no...he _knew_ how he would take this. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he, himself, was taking this. "Nigel...let's go sit at the dining room table, we need to talk."

Nigel furrowed his brow as he watched Aiden’s face drain of color. “Yeah, ok darling. What the fuck did he say?” he asked, following Aiden to the dining room.

Once they had both sat down, Aiden chewed his lower lip, his heart racing and tried to think of how to start. "Well...and try to stay calm okay? But...first of all, Hannibal _knows_ about us. I don't know how he knows, but he does. Secondly...well, it seems he decided to get revenge by going over to Adam's  to...take his virginity," Aiden said, on the verge of tears from the sadness, remorse and anger he felt, paired with the fear over how Nigel would react. He sensed a dark cloud looming over them.

Nigel swallowed slowly, his eyes turning dark crimson. He stood, pushing the dining room chair away, his tawny cheekbones growing darker with rage and his eyes glazing over. “He did...he did what, now?” he repeated, his voice deadly quiet, a vein in his neck twitching noticeably.

"H-he went over to Adam's and _fucked_ him. Adam was calling because Hannibal had made it seem like you and I are together, but still, being honest like he is, he wanted to do the right thing and let me know. I think maybe...maybe Hannibal manipulated him into it," Aiden speculated, standing up as well, far too anxious to just sit there. What if Hannibal actually cared for Adam? He thought to himself. His thoughts were impeded when he saw that look in Nigel's eyes, Aiden  knew the Romanian was far too calm, and that there was one hell of a storm brewing behind it.

Nigel threw his head back and laughed- a twisted, guttural sound- before picking up one of Hannibal’s rare Japanese vases he had on a shelf in the dining room, and hurling it at the wall. The piece exploded into hundreds of shards of ceramic. “Gonna fucking kill him, Aiden. I’m going to fucking kill Hannibal.” He couldn’t stop seeing the blinding flash of blood behind his eyes; his head was vibrating with a seething, volcanic fire.

Aiden jumped as the vase was shattered, but knew better than to try to talk the Nigel out of that line of thinking right now, not that he could anyways, but he’d never seen him quite _this_ mad before. While he hoped that Nigel _wouldn't_ kill Hannibal, and vice versa, he understood the emotion behind it. He also couldn't deny the fact that jealousy was coiling up inside of him. Jealous because Hannibal had been so intimate with Adam, primarily, and also because Nigel clearly still really liked Adam. It left him feeling a bit like he was old news and Adam was the shiny new toy that everyone wanted- though Adam wasn’t a toy. Aiden cared for his brother very much but nonetheless, he was at least able to see things a bit more clearly than Hannibal’s twin, in the aspect that he understood that _they_ had brought this on themselves.

"I'm angry too, Nigel...angry and hurt. I can't believe he would do this to me...to us...to _Adam_. I just...I don't know what to do," Aiden whispered, softly, his hands in his pockets, shaking.

“FUCK. FUCK. _FUCK,_ ” Nigel said over and over emphatically. He turned to look up at Aiden, and saw the sorrow and fear in his face. “Aiden, no, wait,” he muttered, taking a deep breath and moving across the room to him. He wrapped his arms around him a little too hard in his still barely restrained anger. It was by no means directed at Aiden, but the sheer kinetics of it translated into his embrace.

Aiden wrapped his trembling arms around Nigel's neck, ducking his face into the hollow of his neck. "I feel like this is all my fault, Nigel...I'm sorry. I just wanted you so badly, and still do...but now everything's just...fucked," he whispered, his voice muffled as the tears started to build in his eyes. He didn't even protest at how tightly he was being held.

Nigel pushed Aiden’s chin up with one hand to look in his big blue eyes, rimmed red and glossy with emotion. “It takes fucking two. It’s not your fault. I fucking...I wanted you too. _Want._ As in present fucking tense. As in, now,” he said, covering Aiden’s mouth and kissing into him, licking and biting his plump red lips.

Before Aiden could say anything, Nigel's mouth was on his again, and he instantly kissed back, pouring all of his pain,anger and desire right into him. "Fuck," he managed to say in between kisses, pressing up against him wantonly. He gripped hard in Nigel's hair, harder than he had before, hooking a leg around his hips. "Take me, daddy..."

Nigel wanted to take Aiden apart, rip him in two and crawl inside him to release the anguish in his heart. He plundered his mouth in a blind fever of lust and anger. “Fuck, yes, gorgeous,” he panted, unzipping his pants and pulling his thick cock out. He pushed Aiden’s pants down and turned him around on the table, splaying him forward against the mahogany wood of his twin’s expensive fancy fucking furniture. “I’ll fuck you right on his precious fucking dining room table, darling.” He grabbed a conveniently placed bottle of expensive looking olive oil, pouring it over his hands and coating his erection. Rubbing the head over Aiden’s entrance, he thrust in, one solid push that jerked Aiden forward, almost certainly bruising the tops of his thighs. “Fuck, yes, Aiden,” he groaned.

Aiden's heart raced as he was pushed down roughly onto the table, looking over his shoulder, he watched, licking his lips. "Do it, Nigel, fuck me hard," Aiden pleaded. The boy clawed at the smooth surface, his hands seeking purchase as Nigel entered him so brutally. "Oh fuck," he cried out, his breath leaving a foggy mark on the table next to his mouth. This was how he wanted and _needed_ to be taken, given the circumstances, but the truth was, he really, _really_ loved the way Nigel fucked him. They both just needed to fuck the pain away.

Nigel dug his nails into Aiden’s flank, locking him in place and driving hard and fast into him. He reached up the younger man’s back and weaving his fingers into chestnut curls, yanked back painfully hard, leaning over Aiden to rake his teeth from neck to shoulder. “Oh Aiden you perfect fucking filthy angel, that bastard can’t give you what I can, my fat fucking cock deep inside, just how you need it, right?” Nigel growled, driving into Aiden so hard, the flower vase with exotic orchids in the center tumbled to the floor and shattered loudly, water and flowers spilling across the surface.

"Mmm, yes, you hurt me so _fucking_ good, daddy," Aiden moaned, loudly, his neck strained, exposing the long column there. "Your cock feels much better, so much bigger, I'd rather have _you_ fuck me, any day, over _him_." The boy's words were practically hissed from his mouth as the venom of what he felt towards Hannibal seeped through them--he wasn’t sure how much he meant them, given the fact that despite his errors, he truly loved Hannibal, more than anything or anyone, but it hardly mattered right now. As he was pounded, harshly, the table slid forward, making a loud sound that echoed through the room, undoubtedly scratching the flooring. Aiden couldn’t give a fuck about that and focused on his impending release.

“Oh god, oh _fuck_ …” Nigel’s voice shook with need, raw and rough, pile-driving into the boy and leaving marks with nails and teeth across his pale flesh. If Hannibal ever saw the boy naked again, he wanted him to be reminded of Nigel, of what he’d taken and possessed. Images flashed into his mind of Adam’s sweet innocence, and it cut through his heart like a knife, fueling his hips and driving him harder. “Come all over the table, baby, come on, take my cock Aiden,” he demanded, pulling Aiden up so he was nearly vertical and wrapping his large veiny hand around Aiden’s long throat.

"Yes, daddy, fuck yes, this ass is yours, all _yours_ ," Aiden cried out, loudly, blinded by passion, his wild nature. Nigel was tapping against his prostate at just the right angle and that, coupled with the pleasurable pain of his throat being gripped, was enough to send him right over the edge, come exploding out of his cock and all over the table top in messy white stripes. As he rode out his orgasm, his body jerked, breaths coming out in strangled, ragged bursts. He knew that Nigel had marked him, and he was glad because, he too, wanted Hannibal to see, should they ever be intimate again. It was immature, and foolish, especially considering who Hannibal was but Aiden didn’t know that, all he knew was he was hurt and not wanting to totally accept the blame.

Nigel felt himself just about to burst when suddenly, violently, he was being yanked backwards fast and the his head hit the wall. He felt warm, sticky fluid dripping down his face and turned around, almost tripping on the cuffs of his pants. As he did he saw Hannibal. Of course, he knew it was him. Nigel swung, but his twin deftly dodged the blow, bending his arm behind his back and pinning him to the wall.

Aiden had yelped at the sudden removal of Nigel's cock, almost stumbling backwards. Quickly he’d turned around to see Nigel and Hannibal coming to blows in turns. He pulled up his pants, and tucked himself away, starting to shake with fear and rage all at once.

“Once, you take what doesn’t belong to you, but twice, under _my own roof_? I gave you a home, I protected you, and you do this to me?” Hannibal’s voice was calm but his accent heavier than usual. Nigel reared back, knocked his head into the front of Hannibal’s skull. The doctor staggered backwards, disoriented.

“Who the _FUCK_ do you think you are, fucking telling me about taking what’s not mine?” Nigel yelled furiously, grabbed Hannibal by the throat and pinning him against the same wall. “You had no fucking right going over there like you’re god’s fucking GIFT, twisting that poor kid around your fingers and taking advantage of him. If he didn’t want me, he didn’t want anybody!” Nigel screamed, his face red with rage.

The boy was going to stay out of it until he saw Nigel choking the life from Hannibal. In that moment, he felt something instinctive and protective come over him, he still loved Hannibal, after all, despite being angry and caring for Nigel.

"STOP! STOP!" Aiden screamed, loudly. "You're going to _kill_ him, Nigel, let him go!" When Nigel wasn’t relenting, the boy starting trying to yank his arm off and away from Hannibal, tears streaming down his face.

Nigel jerked his arm back violently, his elbow contacting the side of Aiden’s face and sending him flying to the floor. Blood began streaming from the boy’s nose, black and purple blooming around his eye as he lay on the floor. Hannibal took advantage of Nigel’s momentary distraction, alarmed at what he’d accidentally done, and the doctor dragged him several paces to the table, punching him once, landing with brutal force. Nigel stood stunned for a moment, unable to see, and his twin pulled him up by his lapels, shoving him towards the door. “It’s time you left, Nigel. Leave. Get out, before I end you,” Hannibal said, a cold finality to his voice.

Still unable to focus, Nigel looked past him to the floor where he could only see Aiden laying in a heap. “Aiden, I didn’t...I didn’t mean to…” Nigel stuttered, his face now covered in blood, eyes wet with the fear that he’d injured the younger man.

Hannibal clenched his jaw and hauled the blonde out the door, opening it and shoving him outside. Nigel stumbled, nearly falling, and caught himself on the bricks. “You’re NOT welcome here anymore,” Hannibal said before slamming the door in his face.

***

The pain had been sharp and instant, and left Aiden crying and bleeding on the floor, only half hearing what had happened, unable to right himself enough to stand. What he _did_ hear, very clearly, was the remorse in Nigel's voice and he longed to call out to him, to seek comfort in him, despite it being him that had elbowed him. He should have known better than to interfere but he couldn't let Nigel kill Hannibal. He would have to seek him out later, right now he was in pain physically and mentally, torn and broken.

By the time Hannibal had thrown Nigel out, Aiden was on his feet, holding his face and walking on uneven footing towards him.

“I should never have brought him here. Aiden, sit, please. I’ll attend to your eye momentarily,” Hannibal said, his voice on edge as he walked back into the dining room.

Aiden followed Hannibal and stood in front of him, seething with rage and pent up hurt. "No! I will not sit, Hannibal. You _fucked_ my baby brother and threw yours out!" Aiden quickly covered his mouth in shock, realizing he had slapped Hannibal, hard in the face as the word _fucked_ had left  his mouth.  Hannibal stood there stunned - shocked - at Aiden’s anger. He was speechless, and in truth, the slap didn’t hurt physically as much as it did emotionally.  

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...shouldn’t have done _any_ of this...maybe I should just go too...this is all so fucked up!" Aiden looked at Hannibal and turned, preparing to go.

Hannibal looked at him, his face full of pain and what could be interpreted as regret, at least it was what Hannibal was trying to project. “Aiden, I don’t want you to go. You slept with my brother, which I could have abided, but then you lied to me about it. I wouldn’t lie to you, Aiden, if you’d have asked me what happened with Adam, I would have told you...I was going to, until….until I saw you together.” The doctor looked down, before walking to the dining room table, the orchids strewn about and a large puddle of water dripping off the edge of the table’s surface.

Aiden stopped, and turned to see the look on Hannibal's face, his heart sinking. He knew this had been he and Nigel's fault originally. Hannibal had given them both a place to stay and _this_ was how they'd repaid him. Still, he was upset that Hannibal had fucked Adam to spite him. He was honestly unsure how to feel and below all of that he was worried about Nigel and didn't know if he could let him go either.

The boy walked over to Hannibal, his face throbbing and blood crusting in and around his nose. "I know Nigel and I started this...and while I can't speak for him, I do feel bad about it, very bad, especially after all you've done for me," Aiden said, his voice softer and full of regret. "But Hannibal, why did you have to fuck Adam? How could you do something like that to spite us? He is innocent in all of this. And in my defense you never directly asked me if I fucked your brother, I just omitted telling you about it." Not that it was any better, or so Aiden thought to himself. “Again, I’m sorry I slapped you, and I’m sorry I fucked Nigel, but it was without intention, what _you_ did, was clearly planned.”

Hannibal winced; he believed the coarse language was a result of being around his twin too much, but now wasn’t the time to call attention to it. “I certainly did not intend to bed your brother, Aiden. He was...he was very distressed and I thought you were done with me. Tired, moved on to my better looking, more...spontaneous...twin….a feeble replacement but, perhaps….perhaps you don’t feel the same way I do for you.”

"Yeah, he was distressed because you told him about Nigel and I," Aiden spat, bitterly. "I would have preferred he hadn't known at all but there you went, charging over there to tell him. You should have told me you knew first, and then I would have told you how much I loved you and was sorry. I wasn't trying to replace you..." The boy ran a hand over his face, forgetting about his injury just for a second before he winced in pain and moved it away. “Looks like you found comfort elsewhere though,” Aiden trailed off, looking down at his feet. He wasn’t convinced Hannibal hadn’t gone over there with the intention of ‘bedding’ his brother, not yet.

“I swear to you, Aiden, it was only my concern for what Nigel had done that drove me there. I thought he knew, I assumed you’d told him. As for you, I...didn’t want to confront you. I was too afraid. Afraid of what you might say. That you’d leave me and run off with him. My brother is so destructive. He destroys everything he touches. I didn’t want him to destroy you too,” Hannibal confessed.

That was a bit more believable, Aiden thought to himself, taking a shaky breath. "I...I wouldn't have left you for Nigel, it just happened. I won't lie, Hannibal, I _do_ care for Nigel, but not the way I love _you_ ," Aiden said, quietly. "I'm just so confused, so messed up right now. I just got to know Adam and now he's in the middle of this goddamned freakshow. How can we, all of us, come back from this? Do you even want to or do you want Adam now?"

“I want you, and only you, Aiden. Only you, if you want me. I’ll never force you,” Hannibal said, echoing the words he’d spoken earlier that day to Adam, in an entirely different context.  

Aiden was still unsure if they could mend the shattered pieces of their relationship back together, so much had happened in such a short time, but what he _was_ sure of, was how much he truly did love Hannibal. “Of course I want you, Hannibal,” he sighed, quietly, only then taking a moment to survey the injuries Hannibal had received, though Nigel had looked far worse. “Adam...he...he may want to see you again, you took his virginity, after all and that’s... _intimate_ . Do you have _any_ type of feelings for him?” Aiden asked, reaching out to touch him but then drew his hand back from the uncertainty of everything. He couldn’t blame Hannibal if he did have feelings for his brother, especially considering the fact that he had feelings for Nigel.

Hannibal knew it would seem crass and inhuman to not have feelings for someone with whom he’d just slept with, so he lowered his head in shame, examining his cut and bruise laden hands on the table. “I do. He’s a good, sweet boy, there’s much in him that touched my heart.” The doctor raised his eyes to look at Aiden, his deep voice filled with sincerity. “But it’s not the same way I feel about you. There’s a profound connection between us that drives me beyond the brink of reason. I truly love you. I’ve not spent enough time with Adam to develop that level of connection to him, but even if I did, it could never compare to how I feel about you, Aiden. You’ve marked me indelibly. My heart is...yours.”

Naturally, it didn’t make Aiden thrilled to hear that Hannibal had some degree of feelings for Adam, but still, the doctor’s words about his love made him feel better. “Hannibal…” the young man whispered, seeing all the love and emotion that the older man was exhibiting, spurring on his own. “Please forgive me, I’m so sorry. I love you so much it hurts; my heart is forever yours.” Aiden gently placed his shaky hand atop Hannibal’s as his eyes began to water and trickle down his bruised cheekbones, threatening to turn into an overflowing river of emotion. He just wanted to hold and be held by him, for everything to go back to normal, for his feelings for Nigel to go away and stop confusing him.

When Hannibal saw the tears in Aiden’s eyes, he was compelled to hold him. He stood and took Aiden's hand, drawn by him into his arms and embracing him. “I love you, Aiden,” he whispered, his lips against the younger man's ear as he said the words.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Hannibal, clutching desperately the back of his shirt, his body still shirtless and marked up from the violent tryst he'd had with Nigel. Every inch of him seemed to ache but being held by Hannibal made them all fade away, if only for right now. The boy lifted his chin, looking at the older man up close. "Do you forgive me? I forgive you for Adam...I know it only happened because of what I started."

“I forgive you, Mylimasis. And I'm grateful beyond words for your forgiveness as well. My love…” he brushed his fingers lightly over the bruises on the boy's neck, and tilted his head to look at his blackened eye with concern. “Let me tend your injuries,” he said tenderly.

Aiden let out sigh, feeling relieved that they had at least seemed to patch things up, for now, though he knew it wasn’t completely mended, not yet. He would have to talk to Nigel, check on him and make sure he knew they couldn’t….do that again, but before that, he needed to square things away with Adam. His little brother was innocent and he felt a staggering amount of guilt that he’d been played and brought into this. Shifting his thoughts back to his boyfriend, Aiden nodded. “Thank you, love.” The young man took a seat in one of the chairs, his eyes looking at the drying come on the table, and all of the mess he and Nigel had caused. “I’ll clean everything up once we’re done…”

An angry spark shot through the doctor when he saw the ejaculate, however he hid it well, practiced as he was in projecting an image of calm control. He'd allowed his temper to get the better of him on rare occasions; this incident with his twin being an example. In his mind of course, none of them were innocent, but he found what Nigel had done to be a particularly personal betrayal. However he also knew Nigel was such an integral part of him, that he'd eventually need to forgive him as well.

Hannibal retrieved his first aid kit and sat beside Aiden at the cleaner side of the table. He began gently cleaning and bandaging him, giving him a bag of ice to hold over his eye while he attended him. They sat in companionable silence as the doctor worked meticulously but lovingly.

Once Hannibal had finished, Aiden leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, looking at him upclose. “Thank you, again...I’ll get started cleaning.” The boy rose from his chair, and grabbed from disinfectant wipes and a broom from the kitchen, and set about cleaning off the table first, and then the shattered glass.

*****

After Adam had gotten off the phone with Aiden, he felt mostly better. At least he’d told him the truth. Still though, he wondered why Aiden hadn’t returned his call and he also had not heard from Hannibal. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about what had happened with the doctor, something seemed off, but then again he wasn’t the best at reading things like this.

As Adam cleaned up and worked through his routine, he thought of Nigel. There was something about him, he just couldn’t shake, but he was with Aiden now, or so he’d been made to believe, and he could see why Nigel would prefer his older brother to him. The boy was just very confused, now that the high of the orgasm had worn off. Being alone was never good for him, his thoughts wandered to too many things, which is why he usually kept himself busy with work or his various interests. Finally, he’d eaten the rest of the macaroni from before, and cleaned up. With nothing else to do, and no word from anyone, he took his telescope out onto the balcony, and looked at the stars.

While Adam was looking through the lens of the telescope his phone rang. Frowning, he pulled away and took it from his jeans pocket, it was Aiden.

“ _Hello, Aiden.”_

_“Hey, Adam, how are you? Are you okay?”_

_“Yes, physically I am unharmed, why do you ask?”_

Aiden chuckled. _“Well that’s good, but I meant, how are you emotionally?”_

 _“O-Oh. I am confused and I am worried I did something wrong, I-I...you let me go so quickly before it made me wonder if I had…”_ Adam said, quietly.

_“No, no, Adam, you didn’t...it wasn’t your fault. A lot of things have happened, and I feel like we should meet in person, maybe tomorrow or the soon at least to talk about them, is that okay?”_

_“Okay, sure. Just let me know when you'd like to, but, I mean...are you and Hannibal together? Is Nigel there?”_

_“Well Adam, that is what I want to talk to you about, but I don’t want to keep you in suspense either, so I will let you know that Hannibal and I are back together, and I was never in a relationship with Nigel, but we did...have sex, twice,”_ Aiden said, trying to make sure his words were clear and to the point, so Adam would understand _. “But Adam?”_

Adam sighed and started to feel uneasy with everything he was being told. Not only had he lost Nigel, but Hannibal was back with Aiden. He was happy for his brother but now it meant he had no one and had given his virginity to someone who didn’t really care for him. The boy walked back inside the house, his free hand at his side, curling and uncurling. _“Yes?”_

 _“Nigel does care about you, he felt really bad about what happened on your date last night, and I suppose that is why what happened between us, happened. He may even try to come see you or call at some point, so be prepared for that. Call me if you need anything and before I let you go, are we...are we okay? Are you mad at me?”_ Aiden asked.

_Adam let everything sink in and contemplated. “I’m not mad at you Aiden, I am just confused and unsure what to do, but thank you for telling me and I look forward to seeing you soon. Goodbye.”_

With this, Adam hung up, and sat on the couch, staring straight ahead.

***

Nigel burned through his fifth straight smoke, hands shoved in his pocket, the cigarette dangling from his lips like it was part of his body. He went straight to a bar he'd been to only once before, when Hannibal and Aiden had been on one of their “dates”, and he didn't want to be alone. He walked in and headed immediately for the bathroom to wash the blood off his face; it was a rough place, so no one looked at him twice, but he needed to clean up. He looked at himself in the mirror as he did so; he looked old, haggard, tired and fucking beat to shit.

He didn't know what hurt worse, having feelings for Adam, who he'd abandoned because he wouldn't fuck him, or having feelings for Aiden, who'd clearly demonstrated tonight where his loyalties lay. And how could he fucking blame either of them. He was a washed up criminal, a piece of shit, nothing next to Hannibal. He'd always been the shitty twin. Hannibal was smart, rich, good-looking, put together. Sure, Nigel had always been confident, but he still compared himself to Hannibal, and came up short whenever he did. Now worse than that, his own brother hated him for what he did, which was about as hypocritical as you could get, considering he took poor Adam's virginity. The Romanian’s chest hurt when he thought of the three of them, it just burned and ached.

About six shots later, the pain wasn't dulled by much, and he stumbled into the street. A youth bumped into him, and he shoved the kid up the wall by his throat, much like he'd done to his twin earlier. The muscle memory shook him momentarily, and he released the young man who stared at him in wide-eyed terror. Yeah, he was fucking used to seeing _that_ look. Horror, fear. It was never love. Only once, probably never again.

He shuffled down the sidewalk, nowhere to go, only the clothes on his back, his phone and wallet. He looked at his phone, seeing the last text from Adam and feeling a lump in his throat as the image of the sweet-face angel flashed into his mind. He dialed Adam, then hung up, doing so a few times before finally letting it ring.

Adam was on his laptop, trying to lose himself in the latest information from NASA when his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was Nigel, despite Aiden having told him he might call, Adam hadn’t thought he really would.

_“H-Hello…”_

_“I know you don’t want to talk to me, but don’t hang up, ok? I’m just...I’m calling to say I’m really fucking sorry, Adam.”_ Nigel’s voice was slurred and heavily accented as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

 _“I will not hang up on you, Nigel, it would be impolite...but are you, are you inebriated?”_ Adam asked, his soft voice full of concern for his safety.

 _“No, I mean, yes, but it doesn’t fucking matter, I know what I’m saying. Adam, I didn’t mean to….I wasn’t rejecting you, alright? I shouldn’t have….tried to fucking push you like that. And my fucking brother,”_ his voice broke, unable to say aloud what his brother had done. He took the innocence of this sweet lamb, and Nigel was in agony over the fact.

Adam was silent as he listened, not exactly sure what to say as phone conversations made things even harder to understand and interpret but more than that, he felt conflicted. _“I...It’s okay, Nigel, you probably misread me, just like how I misread people. I wanted to have sex with you on our date, very much but I just felt like I needed to research the topic before we did anything, I wanted to please you in the most optimal way. B-but then you left before I could explain anything and Hannibal came over, and he looks just like you….”_ Adam trailed off, starting to feel wrought with emotion all over again.   _“He told me I was special and he was kind to me so I let him...I shouldn’t have let him but I did because I didn’t want to mess it up like I had with you.”_

Nigel wanted to cry, tears stinging his eyes but refusing to fall. He swallowed hard. _“He’s a manipulative bastard. He had no right to...is...is that why you did it? Because he looks like me?”_ Nigel couldn’t believe he’d misunderstood so badly; Adam _did_ want him. He rubbed his face as he tried to process the boy’s words. He paused before words came rushing out once more. _“How the fuck does a sweet angel like you want anything to do with fucking scum like me, Adam?”_

“ _I will answer your inquiries in the order you asked. Yes, that is why I engaged in coitus with Hannibal, at least initially, he reminded me of you and sounds like you for the most part, and I just...I just wanted a chance to redo what I had failed at before. As for the second question, I do not think you are scum, Nigel. I understand we are very different people, but there is something about you I see as logical. Chaos is what created our universe, so m-maybe, we had to have this chaos to come back together again. I miss you and would very much like to see you, if you want?”_ Adam wondered why Nigel had referred to his brother in such a way, he seemed very nice to him, but he would ask about that later.

 _“I’d really like to see you, Adam. Start over, if you’ll let me...I thought I fucked everything up. I think I caused all this. I always fuck things up. But, I can’t fucking help it, I want to see you.”_  Nigel struggled to hold back what he really wanted to say, knowing it would only frighten and confuse the poor kid. _I can’t stop thinking about you, I see your face when I close my eyes,_ all those things would be too much, and he needed to learn when to shut up. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall on the street as a car honked noisily at someone else.

Adam heard the car horn and realized that Nigel was not home, which brought up even more concern. _“I would like for you to come see me, nothing is…fucked up...as you put it, Nigel. But are you not home? You shouldn’t drive while intoxicated, your abilities are impaired and you could crash and then I wouldn’t get to see you.”_  The boy paused for a moment, trying to think of what to do. “ _I don’t drive, it’s too overwhelming, so I can’t pick you up, but maybe you could call a cab and come over? I can make you coffee but you really will need water. Alcohol dehydrates the body, which is why people have hangovers the next day. You will also need to eat something.”_

_“I don’t have a car, I’ve just been driving the Bentley, but Hannibal threw me out. It’s not your worry though, I’ll...I’ll just get a hotel room. You don’t want to see me like this, darling.”_

Adam frowned a little at that, for one, he didn’t understand why Nigel’s own brother would throw him out and also because Nigel now seemed like he _didn’t_ want to see him after all. NTs were so hard to understand sometimes. “ _But Nigel, I thought you wanted to see me? If you were being honest then why should your intoxication stop you?”_

Nigel was confused, and didn’t know if it was the booze or what. _“I do want to see you, I just don’t want to disappoint you any further by showing up at your door like a drunken sad fucking sack of shit. I’m being honest, Adam, I mean fuck yes I want to see you. Fuck it. I’ll call a cab right now.”_

The boy wasn’t sure why he was comparing himself to an intoxicated sack of feces, or even how it could become intoxicated, but he assumed it was just another slang expression. “ _I am not trying to force you, Nigel, but I need to know your decision, so I can prepare for your arrival, if you are coming over. I will not be displeased if you choose to come over, as I said, I want to see you.”_

 _“I’ll be there. I’m flagging down a cab right now, darling. See you soon.”_ The Romanian stepped into the street right in front of a taxi as it barrelled towards him and was forced to stop to avoid hitting him. Nigel slammed his hand on the hood and grinned at the infuriated driver. “Fucking taxi? Is this how they do it in Baltimore?” he asked as the driver rolled down his window and nodded, displeased but not willing to turn away a fare. They headed for Adam’s apartment and Nigel shook his head from side to side rapidly, slapping his cheeks to sober up.

After Adam hung up, he sprung to action, starting a pot of coffee and making some macaroni and cheese with chicken and broccoli. Nigel would need to eat. Thankfully, he was already dressed in jeans and a NASA shirt and the house was clean. The boy sat down in his chair as he waited for the food to finish and for Nigel to come over, he was both excited and nervous all at once, which was made evident by his constant glances at his watch. He would have calculated the time in which it would take for him to arrive, but he had no idea where he was, so he could only speculate given the location of Hannibal’s home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: I don't know if it was our error or a03 ate a chapter, but this is chapter 12, the chapter 12 that _was_ posted, was actually 13. So very sorry for the inconvenience there. Ty for continuing to read!**

Nigel exited the cab about 20 minutes later, stumbling up the stairs to Adam’s apartment eagerly. He was glad he’d cleaned up in the bathroom at the pub, but he knew he still looked pretty rough. Finally he was in front of the boy’s door and knocked.

Upon hearing the knock at the door, Adam jumped up and walked over, opening it a little too enthusiastically. “Nigel!” he greeted, a big smile spreading across his face and lighting up his features. Sadly, it was also then that he saw his injuries, his brows furrowing in concern. “You’re hurt, Nigel,” he said, softly and then without thinking, took his hand to pull him gently inside.

Nigel staggered in as the boy gently tugged on his hand, his feet still unsteady, though his head was beginning to clear. “I’m fine, Adam, nothing, just...just a few scratches,” though the laceration on his face and a big angry bruise on his forearm indicated otherwise.

Adam looked at him, assessing the damages. “It is more than that, Nigel. Let me help you, I have some knowledge of first aid, I made sure to read up on it for when my father, well not my biological father, but when he grew sick,” he said, reaching out his much smaller hand to trace over the bruise on Nigel’s forearm. “W-who did this to you or what happened?”

Nigel paused. “Hannibal...Well, Hannibal did. He was angry about what I was doing...you know. With Aiden.” He considered mitigating the confession with a joke about how the other guy looked, but thought better of it knowing it would not help the situation. He really didn’t think he needed any medical attention, however the idea of the beautiful boy touching him more was very appealing, so he relented. “Alright, gorgeous, you can help me.”

This was surprising to Adam, Hannibal seemed very nice, and helpful and more than that, he couldn’t fathom a doctor behaving in such a way, even given the circumstances. Still, Nigel hadn’t lied to him, so the boy believed him, there would be no reason for him to lie. “Hannibal did this? Over Aiden…” Adam trailed off a little, remembering that Nigel had slept with Aiden, not that he’d forgotten of course but still it hurt to think about it. Either way, he was more concerned for Nigel and also glad he was  _ here _ . One thing was for sure, he realized he didn’t know Hannibal, like he had thought, and wasn’t so sure he wanted to be around him again. “Okay, let me help you to the couch and I’ll go get the first aid kit and see what I can do.” Nigel called him gorgeous again, which made Adam blush and his smile all at once.

Nigel followed Adam, who was tugging him eagerly by the hand, and the older man was about to make another comment as they passed through the living room, when he tripped over his shoes and felt himself falling forward. He almost caught himself, but in his still-impaired state, achieving balance was out of the question, and he slipped again, landing face down on the couch.

Right on top of Adam.

Adam was only disoriented for a second until he realized that Nigel had fallen and on top of him. "Are you o-" he paused, his words ceasing as he met the older man's eyes, his breath hitching and pulse racing. "Nigel..." he whispered, soft and kitten like, his big blue eyes dilating as the boy gazed at him.

The Romanian held himself up on his elbows, his muscular biceps on either side of Adam’s head as he gazed down at him. The way Adam was looking at him with those enormous, clear blue eyes, batting his lashes and licking his lips, Nigel felt himself weakening. “I’m….fine…” he said in a quiet voice, suddenly not feeling so strong at all. It wasn’t right...but there was something about Adam that pulled at him inside.

The boy made no effort to move, and since he'd rejected Nigel before, without meaning to, wanted to show him that he wouldn't, ever again. As such, he gently cupped the older man's cheeks, and pressed their lips together in invitation. He knew this had been one very confusing day, but here, now, under Nigel, everything just felt so much more clear.

Nigel gasped when he felt Adam’s lips on his, and he licked in response, sweeping his tongue over the boy’s bottom lip if only to get his taste once again. Adam possessed a sweet innocence that made a fire coil in his belly like nothing else.

Adam moaned, softly, and wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, making sure he wasn't hurting him, and parted his lips. He wanted to taste more of Nigel too, much more in reality, right now this was the only thing that made sense. Hannibal...was  _ nowhere _ to be found in his mind.

As the older man felt Adam melt beneath him, exploring his mouth with tentative licks, Nigel could feel himself filling; his primary thought however was not making the same mistake again. He just wouldn’t let himself lose control this time...easier said than done.

The boy was stopped, and looked up at Nigel, licking his own lips. "Is this okay?" he asked, a little worried that maybe he was being the one that was too pushy this time.

Nigel saw the uncertainty in Adam’s eyes, and wanted to reassure him, make him understand how much the Romanian  _ wanted _ him, but he didn’t want him to think he was just some degenerate horndog. “Of course it’s ok. It’s fucking better than ok. But we don’t need to go any further than this, you understand, Adam? I want you so fucking much, but you’ve.. You’ve been through enough because of me,” he said.

Really, Adam was still a bit too sore from his earlier tryst with Hannibal to have sex again anyways, and how he regretted that now. He wished it could have been Nigel instead. "Okay, I understand, Nigel," Adam said, looking up at him. "But what happened...it isn't your fault, if I had just not stopped you on our date, none of this would have happened..."

“Adam, don’t fucking think that for a second. I should’ve been more respectful, and I shouldn’t have left. I just want to start over with you, darling.” Nigel nose under the boy’s chin to kiss his neck lightly. He was still pinning him down though, and he moved to get off of him. “Didn’t want to crush you,” he said sheepishly.

Adam nodded, and shivered at the kiss, though he was a little disappointed when Nigel removed his weight. "I find I like the weight, it is calming as well as arousing, but since you want to start over," the boy began, standing up. "Then I will agree to it." Adam extended his hand in front of himself to Nigel. "I'm Adam Raki, pleased to meet you." He looked at the Romanian with a tiny smile, hoping he would see that he was joking, though his face didn’t give much indication that he was. Either way, he was still fully intending to take care of Nigel's wounds and feed him.

Nigel looked momentarily confused until he realized Adam had taken him quite literally. He stood and took the boy’s hand, shaking it warmly. “It’s my fucking pleasure to meet you, darling. I’m Nigel Lecter.” He paused, bringing Adam’s hand up to his lips to kiss the back of his hand, but just as he did, he turned it over and licked his lips, pressing them to his palm, instead. “And it  _ is _ a pleasure, Adam.”

Adam grinned, at first, until he felt Nigel's wet lips against his palm, making a quiet hum of pleasure fall from his cherry lips. His blood began to rush hot and surge quickly through his veins, still being so sensitive to even the smallest gesture of seduction. Apart from that, it was the  _ way _ Nigel said what he did, his accent thick and full of need, making Adam want more. "Nigel...you're...you’re teasing me. It’s making me  _ very _ sexually excited," he whispered, batting long wispy lashes at the older man.

“Not teasing, beautiful.” Nigel brushed his lips across the boy’s wrist, darting his tongue over the quickening pulse under pale skin. He released Adam’s wrist gently and simply smiled at him. “You have the same effect on me, though I  _ am _ trying to behave, believe it or not.”

Honestly, Adam was almost beyond wanting Nigel to behave, but being the understanding and submissive boy he was, he respected it and knew that it meant he really liked him. He understood it meant he wanted something more than just sex--which is apparently all that Hannibal had wanted. "I appreciate that, Nigel. You are a good man, even if you don't think so. Let's go to the bathroom so I can bandage you up. I also made coffee and some food." The boy smiled, still flushed and aroused but tried to refocus on other things for now.

Nigel only grinned and followed Adam to the bathroom. He leaned casually on the sink and watched Adam retrieve the first aid kit. Absolutely everything about the boy made Nigel’s stomach and heart do flips, something he hadn’t felt about anyone in a very long time. Lust was indeed one thing. This felt like it was burgeoning into  _ more _ . “I’m grateful for your help, and the coffee and food too. It’s been a rough night,” he commented, his eyes following the boy’s every move.

"You're welcome, Nigel. I will always help you if I can." Adam looked over at Nigel, though not directly, it was more from his periphery. He found him so undeniably irresistible, and while he had been attracted to Hannibal, he truly realized now it was mostly only because of his resemblance to Nigel. It was most  _ definitely _ growing into something more, still he had to wonder how Nigel felt about Aiden. As he sat out the supplies, and wet the cloth to first cleanse the wounds, he finally met the older man's gaze. "I am sorry it's been a rough night, but I need to know...do you have feelings for Aiden? Why did you sleep with him?"

Nigel lowered his eyes. He absolutely couldn’t lie to Adam, he knew that, but he still was uncertain what exactly it was he felt for Aiden. He knew Aiden could never feel anything for him the way he did for his twin, so there was no point examining it any further, in the Romanian’s mind. He’d already damaged his relationship with his brother, maybe to the point of no repair. He wasn’t sure. And he figured Aiden was done with him after what happened with Hannibal. “The thing with Aiden was...it was just physical. I slept with him because, well I am, or  _ was _ , sexually attracted to him, and well...” he paused and thought about the way Aiden had only come to his brother’s defense. It hurt him deeply but what could he do? “It’s over, and it’s alright. I don’t even know if I’ll ever even see Hannibal again. I’m sure neither of them ever want me to darken their doorstep again.”

Adam started first, on the head wound, being careful to not hurt him, though he knew it might sting either way.  "It is hardly possible that your attraction to him can go away in such a short time, Nigel, but I believe you're being honest in the aspect that maybe you won't know how you feel until you see him again." It wasn't a thought that the boy really wanted to think about but there was no way Nigel wouldn't see Aiden so it was probably better to go ahead and figure all of this out now. "I think Hannibal still cares for you, you are his brother. As for my brother...I am sure he cares for you too, which is hard for me to say, considering my feelings for you. All of this is pretty complex, especially when we remember that Hannibal also told me he was interested, in so many words," Adam paused for a minute, chewing his lower lip. "Maybe we should all sit down together and talk about this?" More than anything, he just couldn't stand not knowing what everyone was really thinking or feeling, himself included, but he did know he only wanted Nigel now.

The beautiful young man’s touch was so gentle and careful, Nigel thought his heart might break. It had been a long time since anyone had ever been so caring with him. People usually just assumed the rough violent man could take care of himself; no one ever dared get this close for anything  _ but _ sex. He stayed still for Adam as he worked. “At some point, sure. But not tonight. I don’t know when Hannibal will want to speak again. And I don’t feel like talking to Aiden, honestly, it’s all too soon. A lot of people got hurt tonight, and not just physical fucking shit like this,” he said sadly. “And, I don’t want you to get hurt either,” he said, his brown eyes full of regret.

Furrowing his brows, Adam cupped Nigel's cheek with his free hand displaying a profound tenderness, and looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't think you would hurt me, Nigel. Despite everything, I-I trust you," the boy said, softly. "You said Hannibal kicked you out...so why don't you stay here tonight, or for a few days?"

“I was just going to get a hotel or something. I don’t want to just fucking barge into your life and disrupt things like that for you,” Nigel answered. “But if you’re offering, of course I’d love to spend more time with you,” he added quickly, so Adam wouldn’t think he was rejecting him again. He marveled at the boy’s authenticity. It was something truly rare and beautiful to him.

Adam was delighted that Nigel would stay with him, it truly would give them more time to get to know each other. "Great! I'm glad and it's not a disruption, I can implement it into my routine."By now, Adam was applying the bandage to Nigel's cut, giving him time to think over his proposal. He also couldn't help but wonder how Aiden was, and if he was hurt. "Did Aiden get hurt, physically?" Adam asked, worried.

The Romanian groaned and hung his head. “Fucking hell. Yeah, he did. He was trying to break up the fight and I accidentally hit him in the face. Looked like I fucking broke his nose. Hopefully Hannibal helped him. Fuck I feel awful,” he said sadly.

"Oh..." the boy said, looking away for a moment. "Well, it wasn't like you did it on purpose, and I'm sure he knows that and at least Hannibal is a very capable doctor, so I know he will help him." Adam's mind flashed back to how Hannibal had helped  _ him _ , just earlier that day and it made him feel queasy. Brushing it off, he sighed and then gave the Romanian a smile. "All done," he said, removing his hands and stepping back so Nigel could check if he wanted to.

Nigel turned to the mirror to examine the bandages. “Better than anything I’ve ever gotten in a hospital, gorgeous. Thank you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Adam gently. At first he was going to kiss his cheek, but looking in his eyes again, he pressed his lips against Adam’s softly.

Adam smiled at that, against Nigel's mouth, and wrapped his arms around his hips. "So we can kiss and cuddle, but no sex, right?" he asked, just wanting to make sure he understood the rules of this whole starting over thing.

NIgel growled a little against Adam’s mouth. “Yes, darling. No sex. Not until you’re ready,” he said, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s back. He would never in his entire life thought he’d say those words; it was foreign to him to not simply take what he wanted, but with Adam...he felt it would be worth the wait.

"But Nigel, I  _ am _ ready, but I didn't think you were because you keep stopping when we start to kiss," Adam pouted, a little confused now. He really appreciated Nigel's concern though, either way and wouldn't push it. "We can wait, though, if you want to, I'm just glad you're here."

Nigel looked at him, eyes wide. “Adam...I only kept stopping because I didn’t want to make the same mistake I made before. I don’t want to pressure you, angel,” he said, his eyes drifting to Adam’s tempting little pout.  _ Please don’t say you’re ready like that again, a man can only take so much, _ he thought to himself. Come to think of it, it was a pretty fucking stupid idea to agree to stay and  _ not _ have sex, but then again… “I don’t want you to think I’m only here for sex,” he blurted out quickly.

"I understand, and I can see how that is a plausible concern, but I don't think you'd pressure me again," Adam said, his voice soft. He took Nigel's hand once he'd put away the first aid kit and clicked off the light, leading them out of the bathroom, into the living room again. The boy sat on the couch and looked at Nigel. "I don't think you're here only for sex, I invited you to sleep over, you didn't ask me, and you actually almost didn't want to come here...so I guess I'm the one pressuring you. I'm sorry Nigel, I'm not trying to, I-I just don't want to lose you again." The fact was the boy was very ready, he wanted to wipe away what had been done with Hannibal, his only current sexual experience and replace it with Nigel, only Nigel.

“You’re not going to lose me, gorgeous,” Nigel replied, and leaned Adam gently back against the couch, his hand around the back of his head. He held him close, looking into his eyes and finally kissed the boy again, softly licking open the seam of Adam’s mouth.

"I'm glad," Adam moaned, softly, and parted his lips, granting the Romanian entrance. Canting his head up, he slipped his tongue out and licked into Nigel's mouth, much like a kitten licking at a saucer of milk. He was truly plaint and willing for Nigel,  aching to feel him inside. For now though, this was more than enough.

Adam’s sweet, tentative licks drove Nigel crazy, and he pulled the boy into his lap, moving his thighs and picking him up just enough so he could straddle him. “Fuck, you taste good,” he whispered as he sucked the boy’s tongue slowly, exploring his entire mouth.

Adam began to writhe back and forth, slowly, his hard cock pressing against his jeans. He'd never been kissed like this before and it was driving him crazy with want. "Nigel..." the boy whined, asking for more, without meaning to and not verbally. His actions started reflecting this, as he kissed him more urgently, his breath coming a little more quickly. It still wasn't anything that could be considered aggressive, but it was passionate nonetheless.

Nigel’s body responded quickly, his cock swelling painfully hard within seconds and pushing into Adam’s hips. He tugged Adam’s head back gently to suck along the length of his neck, his breath hot.“Yes, Adam….” he hummed deeply, lapping at the creamy, irresistible skin.

Adam remembered his promise, that he wouldn't be insistent, so instead, he just stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the feel of Nigel's tongue and lips on his neck. "That feels good," he said finally, his words breathy and soft. Moving back, he cupped Nigel's cheeks. "Are we just friends or are we hoping to move into something less platonic, like an eventual relationship?" Adam always was very honest and forthright.

Nigel could not stop his hands from wandering over Adam’s round ass, and he squeezed the firm flesh with a little moan. “Definitely working our way past platonic, I’d say that’s a resounding yes.” If it were absolutely anyone else asking Nigel this, he’d probably get up and run, but he knew, coming from Adam, it was not said in any sort of manipulative way. He was getting used to the refreshing way the young man simply said exactly what he was thinking. Cut out the guess work that made most relationships fucking exhausting.

"Okay," Adam smiled, not at all aware how it might have been perceived as intrusive or pushy. He simply wanted to know where they stood so he could plan accordingly, that and he didn't want to be used again. "Oh! I still need to give you dinner, I'm sorry." Adam pecked Nigel's lips and then got up. "I hope you like macaroni and cheese with chicken?"

“That sounds pretty good, yeah. Mmm, but can we get back to this, after?” he asked, following Adam to feel up his ass again playfully.  _ Fucking hell, the way his ass looks in those pants _ , Nigel thought to himself, licking his lips.

"Yes, we can," Adam said, looking at him over his shoulder with a boyish grin. Truthfully, eating right now was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to remember to be a good host. "We'll have to eat quickly," he speculated, realizing it was almost his bedtime already so if they were to make out again before then, they would need to hurry. Taking the prepared plates off of the warmer, Adam sat them down onto the table, bending over as he did to reposition the salt and pepper.

“FUCK,” Nigel said aloud without intended to as he stared at that perfect backside bending over practically right in his face. He wiped a hand over his face and coughed, trying to compose himself. “Sorry, sorry,” he murmured.

“Why are you sorry, Nigel?” Adam asked, unaware of his own sexual allure. Once the table was ready, he sat down, and then waited for Nigel to do the same, starting to think about how the Romanian had coughed. “You’re not getting sick are you? I have medicine if you need it.”

“You have exactly the medicine I need, gorgeous,” he quipped before he realized once again he was only going to keep confusing the poor boy with his bad lines, which would be meaningless to him. “I...ahhh…” he stammered. “I was admiring your fucking perfect rear, I didn’t mean to be...vague about it. I’m still getting used to being more direct with you, darling. No, I’m not getting sick, I was flirting with you,” he explained. He remembered something Adam had said to him before. “I find you very  _ very _ fucking sexually appealing. I mean you know I’m attracted to you...”He trailed off, getting lost looking at those beautiful blue eyes once again.

Adam blushed a bright red as the compliment and understanding sunk in. "O-Oh..." he whispered, fully comprehending what Nigel was saying now. "I like that you were looking at my backside, and that you find me sexually appealing, because I find you that way too... you are special, Nigel and I appreciate you trying to be more direct, I know it's hard to talk to me sometimes but you seem to understand." The boy looked into the older man's eyes, his heart beating hard all over again, and licked his lips without meaning to.

Nigel decided if he was going to be able to keep from mauling the young man, he’d need to distract himself, so he took a big bite of macaroni. He tried gallantly to not drop his mouth open when Adam licked his lips so invitingly, but a dark blush crept up his sharp features. “Not hard at all,” he replied, again slapping himself mentally over his poor choice of words, but glad it wouldn’t be called out, at least.

"Good, I'm glad," Adam said, happy Nigel agreed and totally unaware of the subtext. He mimicked Nigel, taking a bite of his macaroni as well, his lips unintentionally wrapping around the fork in what could have been viewed as a seductive manner. He only hoped that the older man would like the brand, he knew he was very selective himself in this regard.

Nigel’s eyes never left Adam, staring with unrestrained lust at the way he slipped the forkful of pasta between his lips. He felt his cock fill with need and pressed on it beneath the table. Nigel ate as fast as he could manage without choking himself. “It’s very, very good, Adam. The macaroni. Fucking perfect.” He finished his plate in only a few more minutes, eager to get back to what they had been up to previously.

Adam nodded and smiled happily, eagerly eating his much smaller portion of food. He was anxious to get back to what they had been doing as well. After a series of bites he was done, wiping his mouth on the napkin. “I'm glad you liked it, Nigel,” he said and then took their plates and put them into the dishwasher.

Nigel was up and behind Adam, standing too close as he loaded the dishwasher. He couldn’t stop from running his hands over Adam’s ass, pressing up against him to rub his hard-on against the plush bottom. “Adam….” he started with a low hum.

Adam’s breath hitched, and his ass pushed back against the older man, as he lolled his head back against Nigel’s shoulder. “I-I like when you touch me and say my name like that,” the boy whispered, his throat clicking as he swallowed thickly. It was as if neither of them could keep their hands off each other, the attraction being both mutual and magnetic all at once. It was powerfully undeniable.

Nigel pulled Adam back against his body, flattening his palms along the boy’s belly and massaging as he brushed his lips over his supple neck. He braced another hand against Adam’s hip bone and ground his pelvis into his ass a bit more deliberately. “I like it too, gorgeous,” he exhaled heavily. It was astonishing how the younger man had such an effect on him.

Reaching a hand up and behind himself, Adam held Nigel's head in place, letting out a soft moan at the feel of his lips there. He was also aware of the older man's erection poking into him, eliciting a pleasurable shudder. "Nigel..." he murmured, his cheeks and core heating up and spreading throughout. No one had ever turned him on as much as the Romanian, not even Hannibal.

Adam was so beautifully responsive, arching into him and melting under his hands. Nigel steered Adam towards the living room again. “Living room or bedroom, darling?” he asked, sucking a little harder along the side of Adam’s neck.

"I think the bedroom would be the most optimal place to kiss each other," Adam panted, his hand still in Nigel's hair. He let the older man lead him towards the bedroom, his cock twitching in his jeans and leaking clear pre-come from the rosy tip.

“I think that’s a fucking brilliant idea,” Nigel replied, and when they walked into the room, Nigel turned and walked Adam backwards towards the bed, his eyes burning. The older man let go of his hand to unbutton his shirt, and once he was free of it, he pulled Adam into his chest again, kissing him deeply. “Adam,” he gasped, slipping his hands under the boy’s shirt and pushing it up.

Adam's eyes were lust blown, glazed over from the pleasure he felt coursing through his veins, desire burning with each beat of his heart. He held Nigel's gaze and helped him pull off his space shirt, instantly wrapping his arms around the blond's tattooed neck as their bodies pressed close, and cried out for one another. "Yes, Nigel?" he whispered, his breath shaky in between kisses.

Nigel slipped his tongue between Adam’s lips, as though he wanted to drink from  him, and held him by the back of his neck. The smooth peachy skin of his torso felt incredibly soft and alluring to him, such a contrast from his own rougher, sinewy, furry chest. “Adam, I want you so fucking much, angel. Please…” he begged, pulling Adam with him to the bed.

"I want you too, Nigel, I want..." Adam trailed off, stopping himself from suggesting sex again, since he'd promised he wouldn't. He wondered to himself if he was being a bit too sexual, he had never been this way before, maybe it was just the effect Nigel had on him. Either way, he hooked a leg over the older man's thigh, face to face and started to nibble on the weird woman that was on his neck.

Nigel pulled the boy up further on the bed, moving to lay over the top of him, pushing between his thighs so Adam could wrap his legs around his waist. He ground his clothed crotch against Adam’s, moaning as he felt the boy’s lips and teeth on his neck. “Adam, I…” he pressed himself up on his elbows to look deeply into the boy’s azure eyes. “I think I’m fucking falling for you, darling,” he confessed.

Adam moaned, his legs now wrapped tightly around Nigel’s waist. His eyes were shut until he heard the older man speak. Flitting them open, he gazed back and listened, momentarily pulled from the heated intensity he’d been feeling. “Y-you mean in love?” he asked, swallowing thickly, his eyes widening. “It’s okay if that’s what you mean because, I am too, Nigel. I think of you all the time…”

Nigel gripped both sides of Adam’s face in his hands, looking down and kissing him hard before pulling away to nod in agreement. “Yes, in love, in fucking love with you, Adam,” he said in a ragged voice. They were words he never imagined he’d hear himself utter again, but he meant them. He rolled his hips more, running his hand down his smooth chest to the center, over his heart. “I can’t stop thinking of you either, darling,” he said, kissing all along the boy’s strong jawline.

“Nigel, I-I’m so glad you are here with me and that we feel the same,” Adam said, softly, his breath starting to quicken as Nigel’s actions were heating him up from the inside out, all over again. He let his legs down from around the Romanian’s waist, and spread them wide instead, canting his hips upwards in an attempt to seek out even more friction. He was curious, once more, if this meant they were a couple now, but he didn’t ask. “That feels so good, I like how you kiss me.”

Nigel hummed against the boy’s neck and cupped his cock through his jeans, stroking him. “Is this ok, darling?” he asked in a deep voice. He wanted so badly to get naked, have them both skin to skin, but he didn’t want to push too fast and scare Adam off. Not again.

“It is, Nigel, I--” Adam let out a breath that could have either been a sigh or a moan, it was really both. He decided not to remind Nigel that is what him who had said no sex this time, because he knew the older man was trying to prove himself with restraint and that meant a lot to him. “You can do anything you want to me, we are falling in love and that is usually what happens.”

The Romanian growled with delight at Adam’s words. “Well, that’s good then. I’ve been fucking dying for this all night, well, for longer than that. But are you sure you want to give me that much free reign?” he teased, moving down the boy and leaning on one arm while he tugged down his zipper and pushed his pants down his legs.

“Yes, I trust you, Nigel,” Adam said, almost whining. “I want to too, I’ve been thinking of it all night as well and have been making it very obvious to the point that I worried I was going to seem promiscuous and-” He finally stopped talking once Nigel started to undo his pants and push them down. “Does this mean we are going to have sex? But are you sure you’re ready, I hope I didn’t pressure you.”

The older man laughed at the words. “Pressure me? I’ve never been more fucking ready in my life, angel,” he chuckled. Nigel jumped off the bed suddenly in anxious frustration, dropping his own pants in one motion. He peeled down his boxers as well, his cock bursting free from them, thick, veiny and fully erect. He smirked up at the boy and eased back onto the bed, looking into his eyes before tugging at the waistband of his cute as all fuck space briefs. They had planets and stars and everything on them, and Nigel loved them, but wanted them gone. “Yes, Adam, we’re definitely going to have sex. I….I want you,” he whispered.

"Oh, I must have misread you." Adam licked his lips without meaning too when he saw Nigel's cock springing free. He almost leaned over to take it into his mouth, despite the hygiene risks but ultimately didn't, wanting to let Nigel lead the way. When he felt his underwear being tugged, the boy lifted his hips, so that it would be easier for the older man to pull them off, feeling quite eager himself. He was only a little nervous, this being only his second time having coitus. "Okay, good, because I am very aroused and from looking at your penis, I can only assume it will bring me a lot of pleasure."

Nigel didn’t know what it was about Adam’s incredibly literal way of saying everything, but it drove him up the wall with lust. Now that they were both fully naked, Nigel crawled up over Adam, his cock dripping clear fluid and smearing it up Adam’s leg. He grazed his teeth over the boy’s neck and across his jaw to take his mouth again, more hungrily then before. “You better fucking believe it’s going to bring you pleasure,” he whispered roughly, curving his hand around Adam’s cock and pumping it a few times. “Do you have any...ahhh…” he trailed off before continuing. “Lube?”

Adam canted his head back, mewling and moaning as his cock was stroked. More than that, just feel of Nigel on top of him naked was very stimulating, his own pink cock leaking from the spongy tip. It took him a few seconds to even realize that he’d been asked a question, he’d been completely immersed in the pleasure. “I do, in the night stand, I use it when I masturbate to my porn,” he said, sweetly. Not at all ashamed. 

Nigel tried not to come from thinking about this angel masturbating. “That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. I want to watch you sometime, gorgeous,” he sighed, and reached to the table to get the little bottle. There it was, and the older man poured some over his fingers and ran his hand over Adam’s cock and down to his sweet little hole. Nigel pushed his legs up a little to get  better access, and began rubbing circles around the hot entrance. “I’ll go slow, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his heart pounding in his chest. He could actually kill his brother for taking this angel’s virginity, but he pushed that thought out of his head for now.

Blushing, Adam had considered the request and decided he would very much enjoy letting Nigel watch him, even better if the older man was also touching himself at the same time. "Okay, we can do that sometime," he had answered, just before the Romanian pulled out the lube and began slicking him up. Already, just from that contact, the boy was groaning, eager to feel himself filled to the brim. Like Nigel, he thought, briefly about how he'd just lost his virginity earlier in the day to Hannibal but it was soon forgotten the more he was rubbed. "Thank you, Nigel," he purred, his own heart pounded and blue iris' blown wide.

The Romanian pressed a thick finger inside, slowly working it in and out; his own erection was pulsing hotly against Adam’s thigh. “How's this, darling? Is it alright?” He used his other hand to stroke the boy's cock, and couldn't resist tasting. Nigel slipped the head between his full lips, sucking the tip and licking pre come from his slit.

Adam was about to say yes, when Nigel took his cock into his mouth, which caused the boy to almost buck upwards. "Nigel! Yes, it's so good," he finally managed, looking down at the Romanian, with his long hair, dark eyes and all of his scars--Adam wanted to know and map each one. Heat bloomed under creamy skin, his nipples hardening and cock throbbing.

Nigel found the angel’s reaction to be encouragement enough. He sloppily sucked down the boy’s length with renewed hunger, and pushed his finger in deeper, finally all the way inside, curling up as he hollowed his cheeks around and tasted every delicious inch. Popping off the tip, he growled. “Fucking hell, you taste so fucking good, baby…”

"Ungh, Nigel. Nigel...I can't...y-you feel--it's too much but in a good way," the boy whimpered, his hips starting to squirm, sweat beading on his brow as he was consumed with a hot needy lust. The way the older man looked, the way those words sounded dripping off his lips and that growl? It was making Adam want to scream with pleasure.

Nigel pushed a second finger inside, twisting his wrist as he did to open Adam up as gently as he could. The boy was fucking tight as...well as a virgin. “I don’t want to hurt you, have to get you loose for me darling. I have a fucking huge cock I need to put inside you,” he said. He moved back up Adam’s body, leaving his fingers inside, just moving enough to plunder Adam’s mouth with rough, biting kisses.

Adam moaned again, feeling the delightful stretch and press on his prostate, his legs spreading wider. "I want you inside of me, please," he begged, all but purring for the older man. Slender fingers cupped Nigel's sharp cheek bones as they kissed, his jaw clenching and shifting, inhaling deeply through his flared nose. Despite his need to be taken, he was grateful that the Romanian was making sure he was worked open just enough to accommodate his large cock.

Nigel turned Adam to his side, slipping his fingers out and slicking his cock up with more lube, He was practically shaking, he wanted Adam so urgently. With one hand on Adam’s hip, and another holding his thick flesh, he pushed the head inside. Immediately gripped by the boy’s muscles, he groaned and brought his chest flush against Adam’s back. “Oh, fuck, baby, yes, relax and let me inside,” he groaned, holding steady through the sweet resistance.

"Mm, Nigel," Adam gasped, taking a trembling breath in and out to relax himself so Nigel could push inside. Finally, he had relaxed just enough, his head lolled back against the Romanian's body, neck exposed. "Okay, I'm ready." His heart was racing, hammering in his chest like thunder, he had never felt so taken, not in this way, by anyone.

The Romanian pushed in, swallowed by Adam’s body, warm and wet and perfect. He kissed and licked the back of Adam’s neck, bracing his hands against him as he finally sank all the way inside, his furry groin pressed right along the sweet cleft of Adam’s ass. “Oh my god, fucking god, Adam,” he exhaled, his voice shaking with lust, his mouth open against Adam’s skin. He held still to allow the boy to adjust to being so full.

The boy inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, his jaw clenching and shifting. He felt so full, stretched to the max, it was euphoric. He took in every feeling; Nigel's cock, his open mouth breathing on his skin, the way he sounded when he uttered those words, all of it had Adam's every nerve singing. "Ni-Nigel, I'm okay, please, please-"

Nigel pulled his cock out and pushed it back inside slowly, gradually working to a steady but gentle rhythm. He was absolutely desperate to fuck him with abandon, but didn’t want to hurt him in any way, especially not their first time together.  

Adam mewled, his eyes fluttering closed, and lower lip drawn through his pearly teeth, relishing the feel of his Nigel inside. He squeezed around the older man, letting him feel every rib and curve of his passage, hoping to show him how much he enjoyed it-- that and he'd read about how to add to the pleasure of anal sex.

A deep groan vibrated through Nigel when he felt Adam clench around him, practically massaging his cock with his luscious body. “Fuck, oh Adam, how the...where did a sweet little virgin like you learn  _ that,  _ angel?” he asked, increasing his pace and deepening his strokes to brush the spongy tip of his thick head against Adam’s prostate. He wanted to reward the boy’s efforts; it was having an incredible effect on him.

"The-the internet," Adam panted, proud of himself for having done the right thing and pleasing Nigel. He wanted to always please him, in any and every way possible. "Ohhh fuck," the boy groaned, mimicking the Romanian's profanity since he had trouble expressing himself on his own. "S-so good, don't stop, please don't stop." To ensure he wouldn't, he clenched down hard again, twice.

Nigel was surprised and turned on by the foul language from Adam’s sweet lips. He curled one hand around Adam’s head,using his left arm to turn him towards him for a deep kiss. “Kiss me, Adam,” he rasped as his pace grew faster. The sound of soft slapping, skin against skin, could be heard echoing in the room.

The brunet craned his neck to kiss Nigel, darting out his cherry tongue and sweeping it inside with a moan, his hand going back to cup the other's head. He was close already from the way his prostate was being stimulated over and over again. As his release drew near, his kisses became more hungry, his tongue swirling and breath quickening.

The older man pulled out momentarily, before rolling Adam flat on his back and pulling his legs up over his shoulders. Panting, he looked down at Adam, gazing up at him with those big blue eyes like he’d hung the fucking stars in the sky. “Try this...love...see if you like…it” he grunted breathlessly. He stroked his length three times and then thrust his lube slicked, heavy cock into Adam’s throbbing hole.

"OH!" Adam cried out, pleasurably, really loving the new position. He could look at Nigel better this way and the angle was very optimal for prostate stimulation. "I...Mm...I love it...Nigel," he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut briefly, jaw shifting again as he opened them. Slender fingers trailed along sweat slicked biceps, seeking purchase there.

The Romanian bucked his hips harder into Adam, and he rested his weight fully on him, dropping to his elbows. His mouth hung open against Adam’s as they panted and moaned against each other, Nigel licking inside and biting harsh kisses into the boy’s ruby lips. “Oh god, Adam, I’m going to come inside you...do you want that, angel? Want my load inside you, gorgeous?”

"Yes, please, Nigel, I-I'm about to have an orgasm too," Adam panted, moaning and writhing, kissing him back hungrily. He was on fire and as soon as he'd said those words he was doing just that, coming and hard, shooting out gobs of pearly come up his belly between them, hole clenching. "Nigel-!"

NIgel began pounding harder and in only a few more strokes he exploded with a rough growl, his warm sticky seed filling Adam as he shook. He brought his full lips to Adam’s kissing him as he moaned in ecstasy. “Adam...Adam...oh fuck…” he whispered. “You’re fucking perfect, angel. “ The older man rolled to the side and pulled the boy close, kissing and licking little beads of sweat from his neck.

"Thank you but I'm just me," Adam whispered, half moaning as Nigel kissed and licked his neck. He felt even closer to him now and couldn't bare the thought of losing him again. The boy worried that if Hannibal and Nigel didn't make up that he would go back to Romania, and he couldn't allow that--he would just have to talk to Hannibal and make him understand. "That was really good, the best." Wrapping an arm around Nigel's torso Adam sighed, content, sated and with a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You all may have read this chapter already, it was posted as chapter 12, but is really 13, so go back to 12, if you haven't already. So sorry.**

The next morning, Adam woke up, blissfully content in Nigel's arms and kissed him awake. Once he was, he made them cereal and gazed at him, enjoying his company. After they'd eaten, and the dishes were done, he set off for work, telling Nigel to make himself at home.

Work went by fast enough, eventually leading to lunchtime, Adam got onto a bus, heading to see Hannibal and Aiden. Finally he arrived and got out, walking another half a block until he reached the front door.

Luckily, Hannibal's car was there and while he wasn't sure if Aiden was home, he would just have to try his best. He knocked, shifting from heel to toe as he waited.

Hannibal was enjoying a quiet afternoon at home, going over patient files, when he heard an unexpected knock on the door. He wasn’t anticipating any patients, Aiden was out running errands, so it was much to his surprise when he opened the door to see young Adam standing on his doorstep, looking anxious.

“Adam, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in,” Hannibal said warmly greeting the young man and stepping aside to let him enter. “What brings you here?”

Adam took a calming breath and smiled, not wanting to be rude. "Hi, Hannibal, I'm sorry I didn't call, thank you." With this he walked inside and looked around, no Aiden in sight, which made him a little more nervous.

"I-I-I'm here because I want to talk to you about Nigel. We are back together and I think that you need to forgive him, so he won't leave me and go back to Romania," Adam said, quickly, averting his gaze. “Where is Aiden?”

The boy’s anxiety was very evident, and Hannibal wanted to put him at ease. He gestured for Adam to follow him into the kitchen. “Aiden is out running some errands. Would you like some hot herbal tea? I was just putting the kettle on to make myself some, Adam. Green tea, it’s quite good for you, and relaxing.” He didn’t want to go into talking about his brother just yet, clenching his jaw a bit as he turned away from the younger man.

"Oh...um...okay," Adam said, walking into the kitchen after Hannibal. He, of course, didn't notice the clench of the doctor's jaw and thought he was merely being polite. "W-when will Aiden be back?" the boy asked, brushing a hair out of his big blue eyes. His fingers were at his sides, curling and uncurling as he tried to stay calm--he had to do this, for he and Nigel.

Hannibal set two mugs out on the counter as the water heated, and took note of Adam’s hands balled up at his sides. He walked over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the dining room. Pausing before the chairs, he rested his other hand on the boy’s shoulders. “I have nothing but care for you, and there’s nothing to fear in my home. Aiden will be back later on today. As to Nigel, I’m not prepared to speak with him, nor have I seen him.” he sighed and slid his hand down to squeeze Adam’s, pulling them gently out of fists and warming them between his palms. “You don’t need to be nervous or afraid of me, Adam. Have I hurt you, ever?”

The boy clenched his jaw when Hannibal held his hands, but didn't move away, maybe he was just trying to be platonically reassuring. Still, the touch made Adam remember all of the things Hannibal had said to him, how he'd taken his virginity and with no intention of following through with anything--or at least that's how it felt. It didn't matter now really, he had Nigel, even if Hannibal was still attractive. "You didn't hurt me physically, but I was told you used me, and t-that hurts Hannibal. You only had sex with me because you were upset with Nigel and Aiden. I know this because they told me so and they wouldn’t lie, Nigel is at my place right now, waiting for me and we had coitus last night too."

Hannibal sighed and sat Adam down at the table, still holding his hands. “Nigel told you I used you?” he shook his head. “I didn’t do that, Adam. He only said that likely out of anger and jealousy. I believe what we shared was very special, and I enjoyed it deeply, but I was not using you, dear boy.” He wasn’t surprised, frankly, that his twin would’ve said these things, nor that he went to bed Adam, as he was utterly tempting and divine.

"Well specifically he said, manipulated, which loosely indicates the same thing," Adam answered, his tone flat. "You didn’t? But you're back with Aiden and you never called me after you left...if it was special then you would have..." The boy trailed off, thinking. Had Hannibal called yesterday Adam couldn't be certain what would have happened between he and Nigel. But now he was confused...was Hannibal lying or Nigel? It was stressing him out.

“As you know, Aiden and I had a disagreement over his indiscretion with my brother. I’ve been...trying to put the pieces of that back together. I would admit to you that when I was with you the other night, I was hurting and sad. That may have played a role in what happened between us, but I assure you it was not a callus act I did out of malice, and I never intended to hurt you, Adam. It may not have been the best course to take, however, I don’t regret it at all, Adam,” the doctor said carefully, his warm eyes seeking out the boy’s knowing he might not wish to look right at him, but trying to make the effort just the same. “And I’d not want you to regret it, either,” he added, bringing his fingertips to just beneath Adam’s chin tenderly.

"If you want to put the pieces back together, you should talk to Nigel," Adam said, taking a pause to chew his lip. He tried so hard to understand everything, but nothing was totally matching up. Then it occurred to him, maybe Hannibal _hadn't_ used him but Nigel had just thought he had? It was the only plausible explanation, one that meant no one was lying. But that alone created...emotional confusion as well for different reasons. "I-I believe you...I did enjoy it immensely also, but now you're with Aiden and I'm with Nigel...I'm so confused," Adam whispered, his bottom lip trembling as tears started to form in his eyes. He didn't jerk away from Hannibal's hold, but he knew that coming here probably didn't do any good, other than making himself more unsure of things and feelings.

Hannibal looked up at Adam and could see the tear threatening to fall. He quickly knelt next to Adam’s chair and pulled him into a close hug, speaking to him as he did so. It wasn’t meant to be sexual, but comforting. “Adam, I’ll speak to Nigel. I can see how upset this has made you, and I don’t want that for you, dear boy. I love your brother, but I also have great feeling for you...you were not simply some conquest for me, you must know that. Perhaps there is a way we can all come to an understanding, an agreement, at least be kind to each other. I am trying to not lose Aiden, and it’s been difficult but I do love him. If it means this much to you for me to mend my relationship with Nigel, I can try, Adam,” he said.

Adam wrapped his arms around Hannibal, more out of need than anything lascivious. It started to calm him instantly. When he heard what Hannibal said, he pulled back to look into his eyes. "You will? Thank you, Hannibal!" He hugged him again, harder this time. "I understand, I am falling for Nigel, but now that I know you didn't use me and that you care for me too...well, it reminds me that I care for you. You were my first. I think we should all come to an arrangement of some kind, like you said. I don’t want any of us to be sad, mad or lose anyone."

The doctor held Adam closer against his solid body, finding the boy just so perfectly embraceable, loveable. He kissed the top of his soft curls affectionately. “I’m glad you feel that way, Adam. My brother is very lucky to have the love of such a beautiful, remarkable young man,” he said.

"Thank you," Adam whispered, into Hannibal's shoulder. He was very confused, he liked them both, admittedly though, he felt more for Nigel but why did Hannibal have to smell _so_ good? He'd heard of love triangles before but this seemed to be beyond that and while the boy was glad to have met Aiden, Nigel and Hannibal, he couldn't help but muse how complicated his life had begun in only a short time. Without meaning to, Adam felt his cock harden, a single bead of pre-come slipping from the tip.

Hannibal of course, able to detect the slightest change in scent or temperature, sensed Adam’s response to him, and rubbed his back soothingly. As he shifted to do so, the younger man’s groin was pressed against Hannibal’s waist. “It’s alright Adam, it’s normal,” he whispered quietly, not letting go of him but not moving yet.

Adam of course, wasn't aware of Hannibal's keen senses, but still, he'd felt the brush against his erection, which made him start to tremble. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be aroused. I am with Nigel, and you're with Aiden, who is my brother. I am worried it means I am becoming promiscuous...which is bad. I don't want to be bad, no one likes bad people and everyone already thinks I'm a freak. I just want people to like me." Even if he wasn’t a people person, he still didn’t want people to dislike him.

Hannibal boldly brushed his lips along Adam’s neck, burying his nose against the boy’s smooth, sweet skin to inhale deeply. “I don’t think you’re promiscuous. I’m in love with Aiden as well, but it’s only human to react to other people, you know. There’s no such thing as bad or good, Adam. It’s relative, and life is too fleeting to deny oneself of pleasures.”

Hannibal's lips and face in the boy’s neck, caused him to let a small whine escape his parted mouth, his body wriggling slightly. Hannibal was a doctor and he was smart, he'd been honest with him so far...so maybe he was right? Adam did often get things so easily confused when it came to human behavior and who better to trust than a doctor of the mind? "Oh. So Aiden and Nigel won't be mad at us?"

“Just to be sure, perhaps we could focus on you completely…?” Hannibal asked leadingly, and moved his hand to palm over Adam’s erection, looking at the boy and licking his lips slowly.

The boy sucked in a breath through his teeth when Hannibal touched his erection, his heart rate picking up and heat blooming. "O-Okay, as long as you don't think they will be mad," he trailed off, whispering, licking his lips as he stared at Hannibal's.

The doctor pressed the flat of his palm against the center of Adam's chest, urging him to sit back, and gently parted his thighs as he knelt between them. He pulled the boy's fly down, massaging his muscular thighs, and reached his hand inside Adam's underwear to pull out his length. It filled in Hannibal’s hand, moisture beading in the rosy tip, and he looked up intensely at Adam, desire darkening his gaze.

Honestly, Adam still wasn't totally convinced this was okay, but he had to trust Hannibal. Apart from that he really wanted this, he just hoped it wouldn't backfire. Leaning back and spreading his thighs even more, a sign of surrender, he looked at Hannibal and bit his lower lip--how handsome and sexy he looked. "Hannibal..." he said, softly, voice hitching. He reached his head out, long arms stretching forward, and skirted his fingers over the doctor’s lips, just needing to feel them once before he was swallowed whole.

Hannibal closed his eyes momentarily in bliss at the touch, before looking back up with heavily lidded, honey eyes, and wrapping his full lips around the boy's cock head. He lapped over the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit and stroking up and down for more. The doctor then slid the wet warmth of his mouth all the way to the base, his nose nestled in the soft, downy, dark curls at the apex of Adam's thighs.

The boy clutched at Hannibal's shoulders, his chest starting to heave, it felt wonderful. "Mm, Oh, Hannibal," he moaned, his hips writhing from side to side. Arching his back, his toes curled, heat sparking and igniting in his groin. He had to admit, Hannibal looked so good with those full lips wrapped around him, and the wet slurping sounds were equally pleasing.

“Decadent and delicious,” the doctor moaned, relishing the taste of the beautiful boy in front of him. The way his nostrils flared, alternately tossing his head back and looking down at him,watching him work with his sea blue eyes, Hannibal swore he could stay there forever feasting on Adam. He never spared himself any pleasure and refused to feel guilty- it was just too good to regret. He rubbed his lips wetly up the side of Adam's cock, tugging at his balls before swallowing him again right to the root, humming deeply.

"Ooh, that feels so good," Adam mewled, fingers still gripping on the fabric of Hannibal's fine fabric. "I'm going to, I'm about to," he panted, his hips beginning to buck. This is certainly not what he had anticipated in coming over here today, not in the least, but here it was. In this moment, the boy could only think about the feeling, focusing on it fully, as well as Hannibal, who knows how he will feel when he sees Nigel again--probably worried and guilty.

“Come for me, beautiful boy,” he begged, his voice rough and lips swollen. Hannibal stroked faster, then moved his hands to the boy’s balls to fondle them as he hollowed his cheeks around Adam, applying greater suction. He watched him, keenly attuned to Adam’s arousal, and when he knew he was close, he took to jerking him off with a firm hand while circling the spongy, swollen tip of his cock with his soft, wet lips.

A stream of moans and pants cascaded from the boy's lips, chest heaving harder and harder. "Oh, Oh, Ohhh," he cried out as he finally came hard, balls pulling tight and his cock exploding out a steady fountain of come into the doctor's mouth. Sweat had gathered on his brow in a fine misty, his skin taking on an almost glow. It was amazing, to say the least.

Hannibal took every exquisite, succulent drop of the boy’s creamy spend in his mouth, on his tongue, savoring him with delight. He kissed up Adam’s thighs tenderly, carefully, gently releasing his cock, and sat back on his heels, looking up at Adam rather adoringly. He stood and leaned down to kiss some of the sweat from the boy’s glistening neck. “You are breathtaking, dear boy, never forget that,” Hannibal said with a smile. He was clearly very aroused, but pushed down on himself and sat down against next to Adam at the table. “Thank you,” he said finally with a warm smile.

Catching his breath, and feeling turned on all over again by the way Hannibal kissed his neck and spoke to him, Adam nodded. "Thank you, you are very aesthetically appealing as well," he whispered. "But I don't know why you're thanking me, you did all the work.” The boy knew Hannibal was still hard, he'd seen his erection. Without thinking, he got up and straddled the doctor’s  lap, giving him a kiss on the mouth, tasting himself there. "But what about you?"

Hannibal of course welcomed the young man in his lap, the sweet kisses to his abused lips doing nothing to calm down his erection. HIs breath came out a bit tremulous as the pressure of Adam in his lap made his heart beat faster, and he swallowed thickly. “I don’t require anything, Adam. I did that just for you,” he said. He lightly sucked the skin on the boy’s neck once more before turning his chin towards him to drink from his sweet mouth again.

"Thank you," Adam whispered, moaning, and kissing Hannibal sweetly. "Oh, um, I don't want to be rude, but I need to go, I have to get back to work but please do get in touch with Nigel. We all need to work this out so we can be happy." With that Adam kissed the doctor again twice, and hopped off his lap. He'd deal with his thoughts on what happened once he was out of here and on his own. That would be easier.

*******

Earlier, after telling Hannibal that he had to run some errands, Aiden dressed in jeans and a yellow band t-shirt and headed out. He wasn't going to run errands, he was going to talk to Adam, he wanted to check on him and make sure that he was okay, that they were okay.

After a twenty minute cab ride, he paid the driver with money Hannibal had given him and stepped out. A few flight of stairs and he was knocking on the front door, unaware that Adam was gone and that it was actually Nigel who was there.

Nigel heard the knock on the door and wondered who the fuck might be calling on Adam. He had been smoking on the apartment patio, shirtless in a pair of tight black jeans, but wasn’t really paying attention to what he’d put on. It was the same thing he’d been wearing, though sweet Adam did make a point to wash his clothes for him since he’d yet to collect his things from Hannibal’s place.

A freshly opened beer in his hand, he opened the door and was surprised to see Aiden there. Not sure how to react after the last time they’d parted, he looked startled to say the least. “Well, fuck. Hey, Aiden,” he finally said.

Aiden's lips parted in surprise, for a few reasons if he was being honest with himself. Damn Nigel looked good, but he also hadn't expected to see him here, or back with Adam--that also stung. "Hey, Nigel," Aiden began, his face still bruised from last night. "Mind if I come in? I was hoping to talk to Adam, but since _you're_ here, it would be a good time to talk to you both." The young man couldn't stop eye fucking Nigel, he needed to get a hold of himself.

The yellow tee shirt was so thin, Nigel could _see_ Aiden’s form right through it, clinging across his pectorals and down his taut abdomen. He swung the door open, trying to push the thought out of his head, though the way Aiden’s chestnut curls hung in his face, it didn’t make it any easier. “Yeah of course, come in,” he said. “Oh, Adam’s not here though, he’s still at work.” Nigel said casually, opening the fridge and leaning in to pull out another beer. “Want one?”

Walking inside, Aiden nodded, immediately hit with Nigel's cologne. _Fuck._ "Oh, alright then, well we can talk, about last night," the young man said, though he wasn't sure just how it would go. "Yes, please," he answered, thinking a beer might help ease the tension, though the pull and flex of Nigel's muscles as he leaned into the fridge also wasn't helping. Still, he walked over and leaned against the counter, waiting for the beer, his hip jutting out. The shirt really was tight, as well as a bit short. When he leaned, a bit of skin peeked out, milky and smooth.

The Romanian’s eyes traveled down Aiden’s body to that very sliver of exposed skin, and he swallowed hard, his Adam’s Apple bobbing down his throat. He took a swig of beer, finally pulling his gaze up slowly to meet the younger man’s eyes. “About last night?” Nigel asked, licking his lips. “As I recall, I hit you accidentally. I’m...I’m sorry Aiden. Fuck, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said approaching Aiden.

Aiden took the beer from Nigel, pressing the bottle to his lips, tipping his head back and taking a long sip. "No, it's fine, and I meant about how I acted...if it seemed like I wasn't concerned about you...that isn’t it...I just wanted the fighting to stop. I was worried one of you would kill the other, but I never knew Hannibal would throw you out," Aiden said, resting against the counter fully, his back pressed there. "But I see you didn't really lose any sleep over it, since you're back with my brother..."

Nigel tipped his beer back and took a long sip. “I called him to apologize for the misunderstanding between us. I didn’t want him to think I was rejecting him. I didn’t want him to think I was mad because we hadn’t fucked, or because he fucked Hannibal.” The Romanian stepped a little closer to Aiden and looked down at his hands. “He asked me to come over. I had nowhere to fucking go, I was going to get a hotel but he asked me to stay. I fucking love that kid. He’s special, I don’t mean freak special, I mean he’s fucking gorgeous inside and out. Can’t explain it. We’re so different, but…” Nigel drifted off, finally bringing his gaze back to meet Aiden’s. “I don’t fucking know, Aiden. And you...you clearly have something pretty fucking intense with my brother.”

Taking another swallow, Aiden popped his lips off the bottle, looking up at Nigel. "I'm glad you apologized to Adam, he is special, and kind hearted. He really doesn't deserve this fucked up situation," Aiden pointed out. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy stinging him to the core, like a hot poker, when Nigel said he loved Adam--even if he wanted them both to be happy. "Yeah, Hannibal and I do, we're trying to work on mending things, but I feel like you and I need to sort...whatever this is--was, out..." the young man trailed off, brushing a long swirly lock from his azure eyes, wetting his lips.

_Fuck_ , Nigel cursed to himself as he was hypnotized by those big blue eyes and tempting, ruby lips. He moved closer still to the younger man. “Whatever it is, huh,” he said in a low voice, feeling that familiar curl of _want_ roiling in his belly. Inches from Aiden, he brushed his calloused fingers over Aiden’s jaw and up into his silky, loose curls. “What….exactly _is_ this?” he asked, staring with lust at Aiden’s mouth. He could not stop himself from his irresistible pull to the young man. There was some kind of primal attraction between them that he seemed to have little control over.   

As Nigel stalked forward, as he touched the young man, Aiden felt that too familiar flush of skin and hitch of breath. Certainly, whatever this was or is, was _far_ from over. He knew he should stop him, should, but wouldn't, for he wanted this too. "Fuck, Nigel..." the young man began, leaning into the touch, his spine curving so that it was clear he felt that primal pull just as much. It was then that he hooked his arms around the Romanian's neck and heatedly pressed his lips to fuller ones, inhaling a sharp, sudden rush of air through flared nostrils.

Nigel groaned as he felt Aiden suddenly and aggressively kissing him, and he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue inside and savoring his taste. He pulled Aiden close, pressing their bodies together, his fist curling into the back of the thin tee shirt that left nothing to the imagination. “Aiden, fucking hell, Aiden,” he murmured, this voice laden with need. The Romanian’s cock had filled to swollen hardness within seconds it seemed, straining against the tight fabric of his jeans.

In the passionate heat that surrounded them, in the frantic clash of tongues and bodies, Aiden leaned back against the counter, pulling Nigel with him, knocking off a stack of bowls there. As the dishes tumbled onto the linoleum, smashing into bits, the younger man panted, pulling off his own tight shirt and dropped it on the ground before recapturing the Romanian's mouth. "Mm, Nigel," he murmured, grinding up against the other, like a cat in heat.

The Romanian roughly pushed Aiden up against the counter, feeding from his mouth like he was starving, and in truth, he was; something about AIden brought out such an animalistic hunger in him. He tangled his fingers into Aiden’s curls, yanking his head back and licking up the column of his throat. He pushed his hips against Aiden’s, his erection throbbing against the boy’s thighs.

Lithe fingers clawed blindly down to Nigel's waistband, hastily trying to unbutton them. Once he had, he slipped his hand inside to palm his heavy cock. "Fuck...Daddy," the young man groaned, his voice husky, tugging the black jeans down with his other hand. Truthfully, Nigel drove him crazy, and he was sure that wouldn’t ever change.

Nigel leaked heavily over Aiden’s fingers. He pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and worked to open Aiden’s as well, kicking them away and pulling Aiden to the floor. He laid the boy flat on his back and climb on top of him, blonde hair hanging in his face as he kissed him again deeply, tugging his lower lip between his teeth and biting. “You fucking love Daddy’s dick, don’t you baby? Love the way I give it to you so deep and hard?” He stroked Aiden’s cock and ran his fingertips down between his legs, rubbing over his hole as he lapped along Aiden’s pulse, under his ear and back down his neck again, growling.

"God yes," Aiden murmured, breathlessly, between heated kisses and nips. "Nigel...fuck me, please. I need your cock." The younger man bucked his hips, his head lolling back as his neck was plundered, and nails dug into the flesh of the Romanian's back. He needed him badly, and couldn't be bothered to care otherwise, in Adam's house or not. Guilt could come later, but he was very much addicted to the man atop him.

“Fuck, Aiden, what do you fucking do to me?” Nigel asked, his voice rough with lust. His spit in his hand and stroked the saliva up and down his shaft, and pulled the boy’s thighs up, slapping the heaviness of his erection three times over his entrance before plunging in all the way. His mouth dropped open, no sound coming out as he was immediately clenched inside the younger man, buried to the hilt.

"The same thing you do to me," Aiden answered, licking his own lower lip as he was filled to the brim, slam full of Romanian cock. "You love fucking me, you can't stay away from this tight little ass can you, you dirty man." The younger man pulled the older one down and bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed...lapping there. Something he'd learned from Hannibal, of course, but he really liked it.

“Really, really fucking can’t,” Nigel said, groaning in pleasure as Aiden sank his canines into the older man’s lip. He tasted blood, his own, and it was brutal and delicious. He pulled nearly all the way out, the head of his cock squeezed by the ring of muscle around Aiden’s entrance, and he licked his palm, a mix of blood and saliva, coating the base of his cock with it again before he sank inside again and began rocking in and out harder, pushing Aiden up the floor with the force of his pounding. “You’re savage and wild, Aiden. You bring it out of me,” he gasped out, raking his nails down Aiden’s chest and leaving pink scratch marks across the boy’s beautiful skin. The marks he’d left before were all still there, too.

"You bring it out of me, you and that fucking magnificent cock of yours," Aiden groaned, his words punctuated and rough from how hard he was being fucked. He also had to admit that Nigel using his blood to lubricate him, knowing that part of him was inside now, turned him on to no end. "Oh my fucking god, Daddy, harder, make me bleed." In turn, he sank his nails deep into Nigel's back, dragging them down until he felt crimson, his tongue darting out in offering.

Aiden’s nails digging and scratching into the flexing sinew of Nigel’s back only served to make the big Romanian piston with even more ferocity into the boy, nearly folding him in half, the back of Aiden’s left thigh running up his furry chest. He wrapped his hand around Aiden’s throat before stopping himself and releasing him, but his thumbs left broad white impressions on the porcelain column of his neck. Instead, he moved his mouth down to bite hard, breaking skin and tasting him the way Aiden had; the dark coppery fluid pooled on his tongue and he released a feral growl. “Fucking hell, Aiden, take me, take every fucking inch, gorgeous,” Nigel demanded. He was well past reason, possessed and consumed with his lust for Aiden.

Aiden yelped from the sweet pain of Nigel's bite, not thinking how Hannibal would see it, as well as smell sex on him once again. No, right now, all he could focus on was this. "FUCK, Nigel, yes, fuck me!" Aiden hissed, also feeling quite like a bitch in heat, being taken and owned in the most sinful way. He had never been taken like this, not even by Hannibal, and perhaps that was part of the appeal, that and there was something so wicked about sneaking around. The way Nigel’s cock was tapping against his prostate, elicited the desired effect, his body was already starting to tighten and shake, his orgasm dangerously close. He didn’t want it over yet, he wanted it to go on and on in an eternally endless loop. “I’m close, fucking so close, give me all you have, Nigel.”

Bracing his arms on either side of Aiden’s head, he lathed his tongue over the small bite wound and began fucking into the boy relentlessly, like a machine battering into him over and over, grunting, his sweat dripping down from long strands of silvery blonde hair. “Come for me, gorgeous, come for Daddy, my perfect fucking good boy, dirty boy,” he said raggedly, knowing he was seconds from exploding inside him, his breath coming in gasps.

Cupping Nigel's face, Aiden looked at him, studied each twist and breath, every dirty sound that fell from his lips--fucking sexy. It was this along with the way he was being fucked that pushed him over the edge. He tumbled down, quickly into the well of his blissful end, cock spurting out hot lines of seed up his chest and between them as his lips parted, moaning. "Daddy-!"

It was that fiery look in the boy’s gorgeous blue eyes that sent him spiralling even before he felt the grip of his body pulsing out his climax. His thick torso shook and he jerked into Aiden, open-mouthed against his neck, cursing in Romanian as he emptied deep inside the younger man. His vision went nearly white from the powerful pleasure that shot through him like fireworks, and he collapsed atop Aiden, both of them a gorgeous mess of blood, sweat and semen on the kitchen floor. “Goddamn it. Fuck, Aiden. Fuck. Fucking amazing,” Nigel mumbled without eloquence, rolling over to his side, spent.

"I know how you feel, it was fucking incredible," Aiden said, still panting, also rolling onto his side to look at Nigel. "So much for coming over to talk, huh?" he chuckled, deciding to be affectionate, wrapping his arms around the Romanian. The young man brushed a damp curl from his eyes, as he chewed his lower lip, wondering what the hell to do now. They clearly couldn't stop fucking. Which made him wonder if Hannibal would see Adam again. Round and round they went it seemed. No, they _all_ needed to talk and soon, work this out.

Nigel looked over at the broken bowls, the two of them laying in the middle of the floor because they couldn’t even get to the couch. It was quite a fucking situation to say the least, and Nigel looked guiltily over at Aiden. “Yeah, I fucking...I wish I… I don’t want to fucking hurt anyone, you know? “ Nigel confessed, laying back down and brushing his own long, damp bangs from his forehead. He turned suddenly to Aiden, a serious look in his dark eyes. “But I’m not fucking sorry for this...not this. Not _you_. You’re just too fucking irresistible to me I guess,” he concluded.  

Aiden looked at Nigel, and stroked the older man's hair, blue eyes flitting up and down along his features. "I don't want to hurt anyone either...but I also don't regret this," he said, truthfully. He curled up next to Nigel, pressing him back against the floor gently, the young man's chin resting on his furry chest. Suddenly the boy blurts what he was thinking out, "I have feelings for you, Nigel. Feelings, I can't deny that any longer." Obviously, he loved Hannibal but he was starting to realize it was heading in that direction with Nigel too--it was a different type of love, more intense, but it was growing.

The Romanian looked down at Aiden thoughtfully, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it was true, that he felt the same, but he had feelings for both Aiden _and_ Adam, and didn’t know how the fuck to handle it. “Can’t deny it either, darling,” he said a little sadly. “What the fuck are we gonna do?” He knew Adam would be upset if he found out about all this, and he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting the boy.

The young man leaned up and kissed Nigel once for that, he was glad to hear he had feelings for him too but at the same time, it would have been easier if he hadn’t. “I-I don’t know, I think you and I should talk to Hannibal alone, see what he thinks, he told me he cares for Adam as well,” Aiden paused, knowing Nigel wouldn’t like hearing that either. “But maybe we could all figure something out? Then we could talk to Adam?” He knew it would be better to have the two possessive brothers come to an agreement before involving Adam, as his little brother wouldn’t be able to handle it if the Lecter twins came to blows again.

Nigel’s jaw clenched at mention of Hannibal having feelings for Adam, but he knew it would be hypocritical of him to fault his brother. He also knew Hannibal would be likely still furious over what was going on, and they had to talk about it at least for the sake of Aiden and especially Adam. Nigel worried for the sweet and sensitive young man. “I agree. We need to talk to Hannibal, Aiden.” He stroked Aiden’s curls affectionately, a tender gesture considering the violence of their coupling.

"Good, and no trying to kill each other this time, right?" Aiden asked, his lashes batting, trying to keep the vibe light. The truth was, Aiden and Nigel's chemistry was one of feral lust and violent sex, but given the circumstance right now, a little affection was needed, at least for Aiden. Still he finished his display of cuteness with a nip at the Romanian's jaw. "I'll get Adam some new cereal bowls too, we should clean this up and go to talk to Hannibal so you can be back in time for when Adam gets home in four hours. Is that okay...Daddy?"

Nigel’s heart skipped a beat at the way Aiden batted those long thick lashes at him over bright sapphire eyes. “It’s perfect, darling,” he said, a little growl at the sweet love bites the boy gave him. He got up and began picking up the broken pieces of ceramic from the floor, scooping them into the trash.

Aiden grinned and rose to his feet, sore already, but very satisfied. Bending over, he felt the slight drizzle of pink tinged come dripping between his cheeks as he gathered his clothing into his arms. "Let me, uh, clean up really quick  and I'll finish helping you," he chuckled, buttocks clenched to keep the rest of the fluid in and went into the bathroom.

Nigel nodded and stood, grabbing a kitchen towel to clean himself off a bit before pulling his jeans back on. He threw the towel in the hamper in the bedroom and looked through Adam’s drawers until he spotted a tee shirt that looked like it might fit. It was far too tight, but at least it was clean, pale blue with a “NASA” logo on the front.

After wiping himself clean, Aiden redressed, and walked back into the living room, then the kitchen. Nigel had already finished cleaning. He went to look for him next, finding him tugging on the tight shirt in Adam’s room. The young man chuckled at the sight, definitely not something he’d imagine the gruff man wearing, but the tightness of it was very sexy. "Good look for you," he smirked, coyly, one hand on his hip. "Ready?"

Nigel rubbed his palm down his abs and slid his hands in his pockets before he touched Aiden anymore. The way the boy was staring at him was not going to help them get on with this meeting. He winked and smiled. “Thanks. Let’s go, darling,” he said, pulling on his aviators and locking the door to Adam’s place behind him, following Aiden out.

The wild boy had licked his lips as Nigel's hand, thick and veiny, slid over taut shirt covered flesh. Fucking hell, yes they needed to leave and soon, Aiden had mused to himself. With a smile in return , he'd nodded.

Aiden followed Nigel out hailing another cab. Thinking about how Hannibal would likely see the bite on his neck, and know he'd fucked his twin...again. He only hoped that Hannibal would be open to the conversation. "Think Hannibal is going to freak out when he sees us together?"

Nigel felt a grim knot form in his belly, knowing his brother would at minimum not be pleased about it, and truthfully he expected worse. “Yeah, he’ll probably be pissed, but at least I have to try and talk to him. We’ll see.”


	14. Chapter 14

The cab ride was quiet, Nigel trying to keep his hands to himself and not stare at Aiden any more than he already was. As they pulled up to Hannibal’s house, Nigel paid the driver and got the door for Aiden. “After you, darling,” he said with a small, sad smile. 

"Thanks," Aiden said, getting out and placing his hand over Nigel's lower back as they walked, first checking to make sure Hannibal wasn't outside or looking out the window. "Here's goes nothing, I guess," he whispered, a similar expression on his face, as he finally moved his hand and pulled out his keys.

With a twist of metal, Aiden opened the door and went in first, looking for Hannibal instantly. "Hannibal, love? I'm home," he called out, his heart started to race like the indy 500 in his chest.

Hannibal emerged from the kitchen sleeves rolled up and an apron around his waist. “Hello, Aiden. I was just making dinner,” he stopped short when he saw Nigel behind the younger man, but said nothing.

Aiden of course noticed Hannibal's pause of speech, so he walked up to him, and kissed his cheek--which was probably stupid since not only did it bring his scent closer, but also the view of the mark on his neck. "Hannibal, I think we all three need to have a talk...can you do that for me, love? Without violence?"

The Doctor felt his blood rise as the scent of his twin all over Aiden was overpowering, and his eyes immediately fell to the marks on the boy’s neck. Still, he showed no emotion as he looked over at Nigel and tilted his head.

“Hannibal, we need to try and fucking talk about this like adults, alright?” Nigel approached, his hands in the air. “I’m not here to fight you. I just want to talk.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at Nigel and the only indication of his mood was a stiffening of his gait and a muscle twitching in his forehead. “Well, let’s sit. The living room, I think,” he said curtly, leading the men and sitting in an armchair by the piano. He offered no refreshments, which was an indication of how irritated he was. He knew this was coming. Of course, the wild, untamable Aiden would find love in the arms of his equally wild, unbridled twin. He didn’t expect to be cast off so soon, and behind the anger there was pain, something he knew he’d risked falling for the beautiful young man.

Aiden knew Hannibal was sad, knew he was hurt, and it killed him. It wasn't that he was replacing him for Nigel, he was clearly more in love with the doctor, but Nigel...well Nigel was just a different type of feeling altogether.

With a nod, the young man went to sit down as directed by his boyfriend, one leg crossing over the other and tightly entwined hands on his knee.

"Hannibal," Aiden began, looking at him. "I'd like to start first. I'm sorry, you clearly know what's happened." He rubbed the place on his neck before taking a breath and continuing. "I love you, and this isn't about me replacing you or anything like that. I went to go talk to Adam and Nigel was there and things just happened..."

Nigel nodded, though it cut him to hear the admission of love, he knew it couldn’t be denied. The first time he’d joined them in their bed, he could feel the bond and see how smitten with Aiden his twin was. It made him happy, in truth, to see his brother so happy. And he himself was beginning to fall for Adam, though clearly he couldn’t wash his desire for Aiden away.

“I’m as much to blame for it as anyone, Hannibal, I fucking admit it. You were generous with me, and I shouldn’t have...gone behind your back. It wasn’t...I didn’t mean to deliberately fucking hurt you,” Nigel admitted. “But fuck, when you said you’d fucked Adam…” he drifted off, waving his hands for emphasis.

“In fact, Adam was just here to see me on your behalf, Nigel,” Hannibal replied frankly. “To convince  _ me _ to speak to  _ you _ and work things out. I fellated him before he departed.”

“You fucking what?” Nigel asked, beginning to stand, but Aiden put a hand on his arm and he sat back down. He had no right to be upset, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

Once Nigel was calm, for the moment at least, Aiden snapped his stormy blue gaze to Hannibal. A hurt, angry look playing over his features. "So you sucked my brother's cock basically?" he asked, bitterly, brows lifted. He was jealous, and pissed, but then again he  _ had _ just fucked Nigel. The young man sighed, running a hand through his hair before placing it back over the Romanian's arm.

"Look, Hannibal, I'm not thrilled that you did that, but apparently we are all four experiencing feelings or lust or something. I know I have...feelings for Nigel," the boy paused to look at Nigel and then back to Hannibal, cautiously, "But you clearly do for Adam too, and Nigel said he does for me, so as you usually say... what's to be done about that?"

Hannibal sighed and crossed his legs. “While it doesn’t thrill me to share you, Aiden, I admit, I am charmed by Adam. In truth, however, I do not want to lose you. What I feel for you is substantially powerful, and I hope you realize the gravity of what I am saying. I do not feel for Adam what I do for you, Aiden,” Hannibal confessed. He hoped the vulnerability of his admission would move the younger man, somehow keep him from falling for his twin, though he knew if that had already happened it may be too late.

Nigel spoke up. “Hannibal, I feel the same for Adam, what you’re describing. I mean I know it’s new but I feel a connection to him. Like we’re two fucking pieces of the same puzzle.” He looked over at Aiden softly. “It doesn’t mean I don’t care for you too, Aiden, but it’s different.”

Upon hearing both men talking about his brother, Aiden finds himself accidentally digging his nails into Nigel’s arm. Which he realized and let up, giving him an apologetic look before addressing Hannibal, whose words had meant a lot to him, beyond that jealousy. “You’re not going to lose me, Hannibal. What I feel for you is beyond comprehension. Past comparison. I’m glad you feel the same.” He knew Hannibal would understand it meant that he could never love Nigel the way he loved him. 

Turning to Nigel now, the boy nodded. “And I know...I care for you too, but I also want you to be happy, and Adam. There is obviously something almost cosmic between you. My brother seems to be very smitten, or even more. Obviously he also feels something for Hannibal, but it’s hard to say…” Aiden placed his hands in his lap, and sighed. What a strange situation they’d found themselves in.  “We could just say to hell with it and all date each other,” the young man laughed, though he was serious. Hannibal’s house was big enough to accommodate them all, but would Adam be okay with it, as well as the two Lecters?

Hannibal turned to Nigel. “It’s quite a forward thinking suggestion. A bit unorthodox, bohemian perhaps. I could be amenable to such a situation, however. It would lessen, hopefully eliminate hurt feelings and jealousy, and at least there would be no more  _ underhandedness _ ?” the Doctor said, placing emphasis on the last word and arching his eyebrow at Nigel.

Nigel gritted his teeth. Of course it was a double standard for him to want both boys to himself, not to mention even if he did, there would be the matter of Aiden and Adam being jealous of one another. “I’m not sure how Adam will react to this. If he agrees, then I’ll agree,” he finally said. It was the only way. He knew he couldn’t trust himself to try and resist Aiden.

“Adam might take some convincing…” Aiden arched a brow at Hannibal, smirking playfully. “I assume this would be  _ your _ department, love?” He had come to understand, as of late, how good at manipulation his boyfriend was, his cunning, otherwise Adam never would have had sex with him. Aiden was changing too, becoming a bit darker, himself, even if only in a small way. In this case though, he didn't want his brother manipulated, just more that he knew Hannibal could word things in a better way, offer the right words to help smooth it over with Adam. They just all needed to talk, and if Adam agreed, it could work. It had to. Sure, it would take some adjustment on all of their parts, jealousy would probably still be present, at least at first until they found their harmony together.

Turning to Nigel, the young man offered him a smile. “I know jealousy is a big problem for you, for all three of us really, but this really is the only way I can see this working without blood or heartache.” Aiden too, wished he could just have Hannibal and Nigel to himself, all the attention, but again, he wanted Adam to be happy and to have a family. This would be best. Perfect really, when Aiden wanted it wild, he could go to Nigel and when he wanted it more romantic, Hannibal.

Looking at his watch, he stood up, standing in between both seated men. “Adam will be home soon, we should go to his place and wait, if we are decidedly done here?”

“I will broach the subject with him, but I do think you’re right, we should all be present for this conversation,” Hannibal said. He rose and pulled off his apron. “I just need to put the food I was preparing back in the refrigerator. I’ll only be a moment; try and restrain yourselves, gentlemen,” Hannibal said with a wink, trying to show a bit of congeniality in the face of this tense situation.

Nigel snorted and nodded, turning to Aiden. “If Adam doesn’t want this, I don’t want to hurt the kid. I care for him,” he said slowly. “I guess we’ll just see if he’s open to it. I know Hannibal has a fucking way with words. He could sell ice to an Eskimo.”

"We'll behave, love," Aiden said to Hannibal as he'd walked out. The boy wanted to go sit in Nigel's lap in all honesty, but he knew better than to push things until this had been firmly worked out. He was glad Hannibal was open to it though, as well as Nigel, which was pleasantly surprising.

"He does...but I feel like you do. I don't want to hurt him either, or any of you for that matter," Aiden agreed, still standing in front of Nigel. "I'll be right back, need to have a word with Hannibal." Aiden leaned down to press a chaste kiss on the Romanian's cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Hannibal, are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to mess us up, that's my number one priority, I need you to know that," the young man promised, wrapping arms around his boyfriend from behind. He had to at least check, and take this moment of privacy before they left.

Hannibal softened his stance as he felt Aiden's touch. He sighed, wiping down the counter, and turned to face the younger man. “I appreciate your concern, and I want us...I want us to be alright as well. I'm fine with this, I promise. It  _ is _ rather indulgent, but as you know, I am a hedonist and don't abide feeling guilty over pleasure. I love  _ you  _ Aiden, and only you.”

Aiden wasn't in love with Nigel, not yet, but it could happen, eventually, or maybe he was already. Still, even if he was, it wouldn't be as profound as what he felt for Hannibal. "I love you too, Hannibal, more than I could love anyone else and as of now, only you," he said, wanting to be honest and hopefully reassuring. "I'm glad you're okay and that we are okay. I just wanted to make sure before we left is all." Aiden leaned up off his heels and kissed Hannibal on his mouth, embracing him for a second before letting go, so they could leave whenever the doctor was ready.

Nigel paced in the living room. He was very worried Adam would freak out over the situation; he hadn’t known him long, but he knew the boy was sensitive and didn’t handle changes very well. When Aiden came out, he walked towards him and touched his cheek. “Everything okay?”

Aiden placed his hand over Nigel's, leaning into it. Damn, he craved both of these men. Undeniably so. "Yes, I just needed a minute to make sure the relationship I have with Hannibal is sound, and it is," the boy said, smiling. Now that the worry over the three of them had passed, it was time to talk to Adam.

Hannibal came out with a large insulated bag, and strolled to the closet for his coat. “Though there was no sense in letting a meal go to waste. After all, we do have to eat.” He looked over at Nigel. “I packed some pasta al formaggio for Adam,” he added, grabbing his keys and nodding for the door.

The drive over was tense, but as they pulled up, Hannibal turned to Aiden beside him and his brother in the back seat. “Are we all agreed that we are amenable to this situation, gentlemen? I don’t want to drag poor Adam into something that’s going to be unstable, for his own sake,” the doctor said.

Nigel sighed and looked at Hannibal. “I’m in...I don’t want to lose an opportunity with him, but I don’t want to fucking give up...” he trailed off. “I fucking love you all. You’re family.”

Aiden's heart raced a little at that, feeling warm all over. "Yes, love, I am onboard with this, as long as Adam is okay with it," he said, looking at Hannibal and then he turned to Nigel with a knowing smile. "You are our family, Nigel. You’re all my family. I don't want to lose any of you. Love you all, ya know?” He leaned over and pecked the corner of Hannibal’s mouth and then reached out for Nigel’s hand to give it a squeeze. Loving and being in love were two different things, when it came to Aiden's feelings for Nigel. He was young and confused, but not about how he felt for Hannibal. The conversation with Adam would tell a lot. “I think we all want to make sure Adam isn’t hurt. Let’s get up there though, he’ll be home soon and he’s never late.”

They made their way upstairs and Nigel unlocked the door; Adam had left him a key, of course, in case he needed anything while the boy was at work. Hannibal unpacked the food in the kitchen to prepare warming it for Adam’s arrival. “Aiden, will you set the table, dearest?” Hannibal asked, rolling up his sleeves again to wash his hands.

"Of course, love," Aiden answered and started putting out plates, setting the table. In the kitchen, he couldn't help but look at the floor where he'd been fucked only a couple of hours ago. The thought sent a pleasurable shudder through his body as he took the silverware over and sat it out. "Alright, all done."

Nigel was out on the patio smoking when he saw Adam walking up the sidewalk - he was only a couple blocks from the bus stop - and he quickly extinguished his cigarette and came back inside. “He’s here,” he announced in a rough voice. “I could use a fucking beer, Aiden, toss me one?”

"Sure, handsome," Aiden said, knowing or hoping it was okay now, since things had been decided. Well, depending on Adam. The boy went and got a beer for Nigel and one for himself and pecked Hannibal's cheek on his way out. "Here you go," the shaggy headed young man said, handing him the beer and opening his own.

It was only another minute or so longer and the doorknob turned, Adam walked inside with a smile. "Nigel, hey I," he greeted, trailing off when he saw Aiden, Nigel and Hannibal all in his house. "Oh, um, hi, everyone." It caught him off guard, and he wondered why they were all here. What if they were mad because Hannibal had given him oral sex during lunch?

Nigel moved first, wrapping Adam in an embrace. “Come here, darling. They, uh, well, we wanted to have dinner here with you tonight. Hannibal and I have...made up. It’s better now. He made us dinner.” Nigel lifted Adam’s chin and kissed him softly.

Adam hummed into the kiss, still confused but too distracted  and holding onto Nigel's body. "Oh okay, well that's great! I wanted us all to talk and resolve things," the boy said, waving at Aiden and Hannibal as they parted.

Hannibal put down the towel he’d been holding and walked past them, setting the serving bowls and a platter on the table. “Come and sit, dinner is served,” he said, nodding at Aiden with a smile to take a seat next to him.

Aiden grinned and waved back to Adam and then sat next to his boyfriend, the love of his life. "Smells good, love," he said, offering him a wink. Adam followed over, after putting down his bag and sat next to Aiden.

Hannibal waited as everyone served themselves and began eating. “Adam, I think there is something we’d like to discuss with you. Since it pertains to all of us, it’s the reason I came by with Aiden tonight,” the doctor began, smiling warmly at the boy.

“I broached the subject of what you and I did earlier today with Nigel. Of course he was displeased with this initially, as was Aiden, but as it turns out, they too carried on a bit today as well.” Hannibal paused, reaching over to Adam to touch his hand; Nigel was already holding his other one.

“It brought us to an impasse; Nigel is my brother, Aiden is yours. I love Aiden, and Nigel has confessed to us that he has deep feelings for you, as well, that appear to be growing stronger. It seems illogical to continually go behind one another’s back, spawning jealousy and confrontation and hurt feelings. As we are family, we need to learn to get along to preserve what we have. As such, we are proposing an acceptance of the current relationships as they are, with the added element of acknowledging that there exists a different kind of love, an attraction, between you and I, and NIgel and Aiden. It’s non-traditional, however I think it can help to balance the tables as it were, to us to have an adult understanding about sex and how it affects us, and take a measure of control in what we do about it. I don’t believe in suppressing the pleasures of the flesh or abide shame in my life. Aiden and Nigel feel the same. However, it’s of the utmost importance to all of us that you be comfortable with this arrangement as well,” Hannibal finished. 

“It would mean you and Nigel would continue to explore your relationship and feelings, however occasionally, I will take you into my bed, and Nigel may sleep with Aiden as well.”  

That was something Adam hadn't been expecting. When Hannibal mentioned Nigel and Aiden knew about their lunch activities, he felt panic, then more when he heard they had done sexual activities as well. His breathing quickened, but almost as quick as it had come, it started to slow upon hearing the rest of Hannibal's statement. He sat there, completely quiet for the whole thing, and a minute later. 

Finally, he looked around the table, too many eyes were on him, awaiting his decision, which was stressful but it was his family, so it wasn't too bad. "Oh...um..." he furrowed his brows, running through everything, seeing if it made logical sense. It did, actually, this method was much less dramatic of a solution than the sneaking around. Adam hated drama. "Okay, I would be agreeable to this, but it might prove to be difficult to make a schedule since we do not live together but I think it could be plausible, we would just need to coordinate or have a meeting weekly?"

Hannibal smiled at Adam, a somewhat proud glint in his amber eyes. “I’d be amenable to that, Adam. How clever of you to come up with such a good idea.”

Adam looked at Aiden and Nigel. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, Adam, I am...we all are, but like Hannibal said, we don't want you to be hurt, or feel forced into this," Aiden said, giving his brother a loving smile. Aiden wasn’t totally in love with the idea of a schedule though, but he didn’t say that, right now he was just glad Adam was taking this so well.

Adam nodded, “Okay, good...Nigel?”

Nigel looked a little incredulous at the concept of a schedule himself, but he shook it off and  just nodded at Adam, pulling his slender fingers to his lips and kissing them. “I’m good with it too, darling, if you are. I told these guys I’d only agree to it if you did,” he admitted.

Adam let go of Hannibal's hand, just so that he could lean over and kiss the corner of Nigel's mouth. "Okay, so then we are all agreed." The boy smiled and then leaned over to kiss Hannibal's cheek. This might actually be a good thing, he thought to himself, especially since he was attracted to both men, and his brother was too, evidently. "Thank you for bringing me macaroni and cheese, Hannibal."

Hannibal took another bite and thoughtfully dabbed his napkin to his lips. “You’re more than welcome, Adam. I use mascarpone, gorgonzola, fontina, and asiago as well as fresh cream. It’s quite easy and very satisfying.” He smiled at Aiden and Nigel. “One of my great pleasures in life is having my dear friends and family for dinner. I look forward to cooking many meals for you all.”

Nigel swallowed a mouthful of pasta and grumbled approvingly. “I have to fucking hand it to you, Hannibal, you’re a genius in the kitchen.”    

Aiden hummed, and winked at Hannibal and gave Nigel a grin as well. "It's really good, love. I enjoy everything you feed me," he said, knowing Adam probably wouldn't get the subtext, but Hannibal would. He emphasized this by sucking on his fork. Aiden couldn't help it, he was a naughty boy that way.

Hannibal’s gaze burned into Aiden as he watched the bold display, though Adam was so innocent he was sure to have missed it. He licked his lips, holding Aiden’s gaze heavily. Nigel was staring as well, his eyes darkening as he clearly knew what Aiden was doing. Dirty boy.

Adam simply nodded, and continued to eat. "It is very good. I don't eat a lot of different things though. So-so how will this work out? Will you come here or we go there?" he asked, not aware yet that they wanted to all live together.

“Well,” Hannibal began, clearing his throat. “I have such a large house, and Aiden is already living with me, and of course, Nigel was as well. Adam, I’d love it if you’d come live with us, in my home. I realize it’s a big decision, and you don’t need to decide now. But you can imagine how lovely it would be, can’t you?” he asked with a smile at Adam. The beautiful boy’s lips seemed to be parted in surprise, a look the doctor found so charming, he wanted to kiss him on the spot, but of course refrained.

Oh no. Moving? This was scary, Adam thought to himself. He liked his home, even though he hadn't been in Baltimore long, but still it was comfortable. How would he deal with living with three other people? But then again they were his family and most importantly he would be with Nigel, the man who he was falling in love with. It was a lot to decide, and that was stressful. He clenched his fork, starting to rock a little in his chair. "Um...move? I-I...I don't know. I want to, but I don't know if I can," he said, flatly, his tone quiet. It was a great offer, and he wasn’t saying no, but it was something he wasn’t sure of just yet.

Hannibal looked over at Nigel, who was already moving his chair closer to Adam. Good; the Doctor had hoped Nigel would reach out to him first. He was relieved his twin seemed to pick up easily on Adam’s needs.

“Nothing has to be decided right now, love, and I’ll stay with you in the meantime. You have time to think about it, there’s no rush, gorgeous, ok?” Nigel said, his rough voice uncommonly gentle. He reached beneath the table and squeezed the boy’s thigh reassuringly.

Adam nodded, his breath coming out a bit shaky, but it was slowing at the proximity of his Nigel. "T-Thank you," he said, softly, leaning his head on the Romanian's shoulder for a minute, setting his fork down.

"Adam, like Nigel and Hannibal said, there's no rush okay? We just want to take care of you, be a family together. You'll be safe with us, if you decide to move-in," Aiden said, placing his hand over Hannibal's and giving it a loving squeeze.

“I can’t, I can’t move, I want to b-but….” Adam trailed off, still trembling, feeling his heart beat hard against his chest. He’d already moved once, and that combined with the shift in their shared relationship dynamic just seemed to be a bit too much. The boy was really clinging onto Nigel now. Trying to seek comfort. He would come around, eventually.

“No one would be forced to do anything, dear one,” Hannibal said quietly. “I want to make it clear this is simply an offer I’m extending, but you don’t have to move, Adam. As Nigel said, he will stay with you if you wish, or he can move back with me, or you both can. But I would never try to make you to move, or do something you don’t wish to.”

Adam shook his head, sitting up in his chair. That sounded better, at least for now. “I-I think I would like to have Nigel stay here for a while,” the boy whispered, feeling frustrated with himself for not being able to cope with something as simple as moving. “Thank you, I really care about you all, but, I get over-stimulated…”

Hannibal began gathering their dishes and nodded. “There’s no time table or rush, dear one,” he said, putting plates in the sink as he spoke. “Nigel, you’ll stay here with Adam, won’t you?”

Nigel rose and stood over Adam, embracing him and bring him close, massaging his scalp. “Of course I will. I’ll go get my things from your place today, Hannibal. I’ll stay as long as you like, darling.”

Adam hummed, wrapping his arms around Nigel, his face pressed in close. Content. “Thank you, everyone…” he whispered, quietly.

"Love? Do you need help with the dishes?" Aiden called out, feeling weird without Hannibal in the room. He was happy with the arrangement of course, but it would be an adjustment. Aiden got up and walked into the kitchen to leaving Adam and Nigel behind, figuring it would be best to give Adam some breathing room, time alone with Nigel. .

“That would be wonderful, “ Hannibal smiled at Aiden. He handed him a dish towel to dry while he washed, but not before tilting Aiden’s chin to kiss him.

Nodding, Aiden smiled back, leaning into the kiss. "So do you think Adam is really okay with everything? The polyamory and all?" he asked, head canted, starting to help Hannibal by drying off the plates he'd cleaned already. “I don’t know if or when he’ll agree to move in…”

Hannibal soaped up the silverware and nodded. “He handled the new parameters of our relationship very well. I can see how moving would be a bit too much at once, though. Especially when he’s only recently relocated here. In time, he will see the many benefits of living under one roof with us, I believe.” Hannibal rinsed off the knives and handed them to Aiden, making eye contact. “And are you alright, Mylimasis?”

“True. I do hope Adam will agree to come live with us eventually,” Aiden said, drying off the knives, and looking into Hannibal's eyes. "I think Adam feels grounded with Nigel somehow, I don't know, so maybe he will. As for me? I'm good, I mean I'm sure there will be some jealousy here and there, also I'm not keen on the idea of a schedule, but I think this is for the best." He leaned over and pecked Hannibal's cheek, giving him a smile.

The doctor chuckled, leaning into the kiss. "There's a beautiful logic to the way his mind works. In it’s own way, it makes lovely sense, without factoring in the spontaneity of our appetites. I know Nigel works much differently and can’t see him working on a schedule, but I’m curious to see how it resolves itself. Certainly we will need to be mindful of jealousy, however having this understanding is good for all of us, ultimately.” Hannibal put the dishes Aiden had dried away and  wiped down the counter, before hanging up Adam’s kitchen towel.

"Mm. My intelligent doctor daddy," Aiden whispered, winking at his boyfriend. "I'm sure it will be interesting, at the very least. Neither Nigel nor myself do well with schedules, but anything for Adam right?" Aiden wiped off his hands and wrapped them around Hannibal's neck. "By the way, we need to get Adam some new cereal bowls...I kind of broke them, um, earlier."

Hannibal arched an eyebrow at Aiden. “I recall the state of my own kitchen the last time you were in it. Perhaps you two can learn not to destroy every room you’re in when you copulate,” he said with an uncharacteristically saucy smirk.  

"Or...you and I can mess up a few rooms of our own," Aiden teased, and leaned up to flick his tongue over Hannibal's lips, hoping to clean the smirk from them. He fingers clinched his shirt, wanting to wrinkle it a bit. He wasn't trying to get the elegant doctor to fuck him, obviously, but a little playfulness never hurt.

“I’ll take it under advisement, Mylimasis. I did rather enjoy the vigorousness we shared the night before. Maybe so. Messy sex could potentially be… quite amusing and pleasurable indeed.” Hannibal wrapped his hand around the back of Aiden’s head firmly, just a bit of dominance in his grip, and brought his lips nearer to kiss. “Perhaps we should go home, leave these two to their own devices for awhile, what do you say?”

Aiden looked at him, a coy grin playing on his cherry lips. "I'd like that, all of it, Daddy." He knew in the end, Hannibal was in charge, his Daddy, his number one and love of his life. The boy was just a bit sassy at times, as well as wild. Aiden kissed Hannibal again and then linked his arm through the doctor's, letting him lead the way.

Nigel was on the couch in Adam’s living room, arms wrapped around him, letting the boy rock back and forth gently and whispering things to him in a deep, soothing voice. Some was English, some Romanian; mostly he just wanted to relax the sweet boy.

Hannibal entered the room and noted his twin and Adam, and turned to Aiden. “I think perhaps it would be a good gesture to pack up Nigel’s things and have them delivered here. I’d prefer if Nigel stayed with Adam, I think it would be better for him, don’t you?”

Aiden looked over at the two on the couch, seeing Nigel more romantic than he'd ever seen him before and swallowed. A bit of jealousy, but mostly he was happy to see that his brother was being taken care of and treated well. Which prompted him to turn to Hannibal and nod, still holding onto his boyfriend's arm. "Yes, I think that is a good idea, love."

Adam looked up and smiled, nodding. He was honestly glad to have some alone time with Nigel, time to decompress. "Okay, thank you for the food, and the visit."

Hannibal noted the look on Aiden’s face and while he couldn’t deny it gave him a pang of regret to see the way he looked at his twin, he couldn’t fault the young man, not after everything. He walked over to Adam and leaned down, taking his hand and pressing a chaste kiss into his soft skin. “Take care of yourself, and Nigel, treat him well. I’ll have your things brought over tonight so you won’t need to leave. We shall see you both soon. Perhaps dinner or brunch over the weekend?”

Aiden crossed his arms at that but then relaxed and walked over to Adam, giving him a quick hug. The young man smiled at Nigel, considering giving him a chaste kiss, but didn't want to provoke anything now that they were all trying to settle into this new arrangement. "Yes, we hope to see you both there."

"O-Okay, that sounds good if Nigel is okay with it," Adam blushed, shyly, not sure who to focus on, so he just looked at Nigel.

Nigel returned Aiden’s smile, his eyes glinting with something unspoken they shared intimately. “It sounds like a plan, love. Of course I’m good with it. Thank you for everything, Hannibal. Glad we could work this all out.”

“Come on Aiden, let’s go home,” Hannibal said, taking the younger man’s hand as they turned to go.

As Adam beamed at Nigel and snuggled close, Aiden took Hannibal’s hand, squeezing affectionately to let him know how much he loved him. "Okay, love." After that they left, heading home once more.

****

It was brunch day and Aiden had just gotten ready. He made sure his curls were extra soft and put on a pair of low rise jeans with an impossibly thin tight blue tee. One to bring out his eyes and show off his form.

Walking into the kitchen, Aiden went to find Hannibal, who was undoubtedly cooking and preparing for their brunch. "Hello, handsome," he flirted, doing a little spin for his boyfriend.

Hannibal’s jaw slackened as he laid eyes on the extraordinarily breathtaking young man. “Aiden,” he said in a bit huskier voice than he normally used. “You look entirely too distracting, love. I might ask if this little show is for my benefit or perhaps someone else’s?” he asked pointedly, pulling Aiden against him and kissing beneath his ear softly. “I have half a mind to show you who you really belong to right now, but our guests will arrive any moment. What a scandal.” Hannibal joked, kissing down the boy’s neck lightly.

"I'm glad you like it, Hannibal," Aiden said, fluttering his lashes. "Mm...can't it be for both reasons? We  _ are _ all sharing now right, doctor?" The young man all but purred like a kitten after that, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I think you  _ should _ show me, sometime  _ soon _ . But you're right, they will be here any minute." Aiden stuck out his lip in a coy pout but then kissed Hannibal, just as the doorbell chimed. “Speak of the little Devil’s, they’re here.”


	15. Chapter 15

Nigel had thrown on a white short sleeved shirt, the one that brought out the dark olive in his skin, and dark blue jeans. They had taken an Uber there, Nigel not wanting to mess with buses and strange people. He’d had the driver drop them off about a block from Hannibal’s so he could smoke on the walk up, and he held Adam’s hand as they went. “It’ll be good to see them today, darling,” he commented. He hadn’t pushed the moving idea yet, and was actually truly enjoying the time with Adam to get to know him, finding himself falling in love with him more each day. He marveled at how they had found each other, and in the end he knew he owed Hannibal and Aiden for introducing the boy into his life. Things that normally would have put him off in others, he found endearing and alluring with Adam.

They made their way to Hannibal’s opulent front door, and Nigel rang the bell, squeezing Adam’s hand.  Adam looked over at Nigel, smiling and leaning into him.

"Yes, and I think it will also be a good time to make out the schedule, after we've eaten and had time to have an acceptable amount of socializing."

No sooner than Adam had said that, and was Aiden opening the door, leaning against the door frame with one arm above his head, curls in his eyes and tummy showing just a bit. "Hello there, fellas!" he greeted, giving a friendly smile to his brother, who he knew wouldn't get what he was doing and a wink to Nigel. "Come on in."

Nigel looked Aiden up and down, suddenly ravenously hungry and aroused. His eyes lingering on the younger man’s taut, exposed abdomen. “Holy fucking hell. Hello, Aiden,” Nigel replied, moving into the entrance. Hannibal walked up behind Aiden and greeting them with a warm smile. “Adam, Nigel. Good to see you both again,” the doctor said. “Please follow me be comfortable, get a seat at the table. Dinner will be ready very shortly.   

Adam was dressed in a clean and pressed black suit, thinking the occasion might call for such a thing, that and Hannibal liked to wear suits. He wasn't sure why Nigel was cursing at Aiden but it seemed friendly, considering no one was yelling. "Hello, Hannibal. It is good to see you," Adam said, walking over to extend his hand, while Aiden stood eye-fucking and grinning at Nigel.

Hannibal smiled, his eyes fixed on the younger man and how utterly handsome and well-scrubbed he looked in his suit. It wasn’t expensive-looking, however it didn’t matter to the Doctor. What mattered was the obvious effort he’d put into looking nice, something Hannibal greatly appreciated. Adam’s eyes looked especially blue, his cheeks rosy and raven curls combed as neatly as he could likely get them.

Aiden looked at Nigel another minute, licking his lips out of view of the others and then turned to go kiss Hannibal, sitting down with Adam at the table after that, smiling at his brother and patting his shoulder.

Hannibal took an already-opened bottle of deep red wine, and poured some into each of their glasses. “Ton ight I’ve prepared Coq au vin, a French dish of chicken braised with wine, lardons, mushrooms, and garlic. Adam, you’re welcome to try some, but for you particularly, I’ve made my pasta al formaggio that you enjoyed so much last week.” Hannibal nodded kindly at Adam, having filled his plate with the creamy dish, a small side dish next to him with a small amount of the chicken on it, just for him to sample if he wanted.

Adam's eyes lit up as Hannibal filled his plate. "T-thank you, Hannibal. It is so nice of you to make me macaroni and cheese again. I-I will try the other too though," he said, waiting before he took a bite.

Hannibal shifted his gaze to Nigel and Aiden, raising his glass. “Perhaps a toast to family is in order?”

Aiden smiled at Hannibal and lifted his glass. "I think that is perfect, my love...to family." Aiden looked at Adam, then Nigel and back to Hannibal. This wasn't such a bad idea after-all, he thought to himself. He finally had a family, much better than being alone in Romania.

Adam joined in raising his glass when he saw Nigel doing it too, as well as the others. He knew it was the normal thing to do during a toast. “To family,” he said, quietly, his gaze ending on Nigel, who was looking back at him. After that they all picked up their utensils.

Nigel began eating first, emitting a moan of delight at the food. “I have to say, for all your fucking annoying habits you are a great cook,” he said. “This is delicious.” Nigel stared pointed at Aiden as he said it, a flash of fangs and a wink punctuating his words.

“Thank you, Nigel,” Hannibal replied, his eyes drifting repeatedly to Adam. He certainly didn’t want to be untoward at the dinner table, but the boy looked good enough to eat, and he couldn’t help smiling at the brunet with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Aiden, likewise, couldn't help lifting a barefoot between Nigel's thighs as he ate, resting atop his groin, piercing gaze watching the Romanian as he ate. He knew Hannibal was looking at Adam, and in lieu of jealousy, he was finding it be somewhat of a turn on. Yes, this certainly could work. Really though, the boy had taken the past few days to fully come to terms and while there may be an occasional jealousy, he knew this was for the best. Besides it wasn’t as if Hannibal preferred Adam over him. "It is very good, love," Aiden said to Hannibal.

Nigel’s eyes burned into Aiden when he felt that long, slender, high-arched foot on his thick thighs, toeing against his crotch so very temptingly. He moaned low, Hannibal glancing at him with an arched brow. Nigel licked his full lips suggestively, and naturally his twin picked up on what was going on. Not disapproving of it, the doctor returned his attention to Adam, his eyes settling on the younger man's lovely, ripe red mouth as he ate.

As Adam ate, he felt Hannibal's eyes on him, which made him shift in his seat, finally managing to flit his eyes to meet the elegant doctor's with a thick swallow. Hannibal was very handsome, and though they were eating and such things weren't proper etiquette at the table, he offered him a shy smile in return. He too, had went over the logistics of this arrangement in his mind, and it made the most sense. Beyond that he'd enjoyed getting to spend more time alone with Nigel the past few days. They were progressing optimally, in his mind.

“It's quite beautiful to see you enjoy the fruits of my labor, Adam. I can see you share a genetic disposition with Aiden, a certain appetite for finely crafted decadence. As someone who delights in such indulgences myself, it's very satisfying.” Hannibal took another mouthful of food, slipping the fork between his lips slowly.

Adam finally tried the other food that Hannibal had given him, and he hummed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Texture and flavor were perfect. "I do, Hannibal, thank you," he answered, gripping his fork just a bit as his arousal intensified. Though he did decide he would research genetics later, he thought he might learn more about his connection to Aiden that way. Though it hardly felt as they were brothers sometimes, considering they’d only just met.

Aiden cut Adam a look, grinning at the way his little brother was reacting to his boyfriend's smooth words, how he shifted in his seat. Quickly though, he looked back to Nigel, still eating his own food, licking the fork as his foot massaged his groin with a bit more gusto. "Mm, yes, it would seem Adam and I share a few similar interests and...tastes."

“You know, I'd never have found Adam were it not for you meeting Aiden, Hannibal. I owe you a debt. You really fucking struck gold,” Nigel commented, holding his fork in one hand, the other massaging Aiden’s foot firmly, pressing it against his thickening erection beneath the table.

“Very fortuitous. I concur,” the doctor agreed. Conscious that there was a lot of non-verbal communication happening, he reached across the table for Adam's free hand, wanting him to not feel left out. “What do you think, Adam?”

Aiden grinned at that, coyly, looking between both men, watching as Adam smiled sweetly and held Hannibal's hand, his own toes curling against Nigel. "I-I think this is an optimal scenario, yes," Adam explained, his tone a little higher than it might usually be. He thought there might be some other meanings going on, but he couldn't be entirely sure, so he went back to eating. Maybe he was just thinking the others were aroused, since he was.

Hannibal took a few more bites, watching the way Adam swallowed, his lovely blue gaze fixed upon the doctor’s shoulders. Finally he set down his fork, pausing to assess the temperature of the guests at his table. Yes, everyone was very obviously aroused and distracted, himself included. “Adam, I'm wondering perhaps you would be willing to assist me with getting dessert ready from the kitchen?”

Both Aiden and Adam had continued to eat their savory meals, sharing glances at both twins, in turns. Aiden wiped his mouth and leaned over to peck the corner of Hannibal's mouth after he'd finished and then winked at Nigel. "I think, while you two do that, I'll go...brush my teeth," Aiden spoke up first, wanting to give Adam a chance to decide his answer.

Adam nodded, licking his lips, getting the residual off there, his eyes shyly looking at Hannibal as he squeezed Nigel's thigh once. "O-Okay, I would like to help you, Hannibal." Dessert would naturally be the next part of the meal, and the boy had no idea what was laced in the invitation.

Nigel waited and watched, wanting very much to help Aiden with….”brushing his teeth”. Hannibal meanwhile rose from the table, gathering the dishes and nodding his head with a smile towards Adam. “Follow me,” he said to the young man, heading into the kitchen after casting a fond look at Aiden.

After Adam kissed Nigel's cheek, and smiled, Aiden in turn blew Hannibal a loving kiss, watching as Adam rose and joined the elegant doctor into the kitchen. Once they were gone, Aiden arched a brow at Nigel. "Hmm...I really should go do that now." The shaggy haired young man stood from his seat, and began sauntering down the hall, shaking his ass just a bit, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being watched or followed.

Nigel got up too quickly, narrowly avoiding banging his erection on the dining room table in the process. He cursed under his breath, eyes glued to Aiden’s round, tempting ass, the jeans he wore practically painted on. His thin tee shirt clung to his back, the defined muscles showing through so clearly, and Nigel briefly wondered how the fuck Hannibal managed to keep a psychiatric practice. He'd be fucking Aiden every second of the day if he were the doctor. Shoving his thoughts aside, he stalked after the young man, right behind him as he entered the hall bathroom. “Need any help brushing those gorgeous teeth?” he asked, his voice deep.

Turning around, Aiden smiled, leaning against the sink. "Mm...I thought you'd never fucking ask." He paused for just a minute, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the ground. His fingertips traced up his torso, to his nipples, where he began to rub them and pinch, making them hard as rocks. All the while he kept his eyes trained on Nigel's, sucking his own lower lip through his pearly teeth. God he wanted him so bad.

Nigel stared at Aiden with lust burning in his eyes, and he closed the door behind them, working down the fly of his jeans and pulling out his heavy cock to stroke it a few times, trying to ease the ache. He closed the distance between them in one step, his mouth on Aiden’s as he moaned into the boy's hot mouth hungrily. “Fucking hell, I want you so fucking bad, gorgeous,” he whispered.

Aiden kissed him back, passionately, savoring the flavor of Nigel's mouth. As he did, his hand trailed down to grip the Romanian's cock, starting to stroke slowly. "I want you too...been thinking about you fucking me all through brunch, and for the past few days." It wasn’t that he was unsatisfied with Hannibal, that was far from the case, but he also cared for Nigel, which they all knew now, and luckily had come to this wickedly appealing arrangement.

Nigel pulled away from Aiden’s mouth, panting, and lowered his head to the boy's chest, biting at the boy's beautifully sensitive nipples, sucking hard before swirling his tongue around each one soothingly. “Been thinking about how good it feels to be balls deep in you too, darling. Wanted to take you right over the fucking dinner table, teasing me like that. You're such a gorgeous, dirty boy,” Nigel whispered in his thickly accented voice.

"God...Nigel," Aiden moaned, arching his back into the Romanian. "I liked teasing you, I was hoping it would encourage you to take me hard and you're right, I am dirty. So what do you suggest we do about that, hm?" The boy carded through Nigel's ashy strands with one hand, the other still working the foreskin up and down along the bigger man's cock.

“You wanna be fucked good and hard, Aiden? Need it rough and deep from your Daddy, and fuck yeah I’ll make you feel me for days,” Nigel answered, unzipping the boy's tight little jeans and pushing them over his hips. He turned Aiden around, admiring how the fabric dug into his muscular thighs and pushed his full ass up high. Nigel knelt, moaning when he saw Aiden wore no underwear. “Fucking hell, does Hannibal know you’re going around like this?”

Aiden groaned at the Romanian's words, holding onto the sink, and looked back at him. "Not that I'm aware of...though usually I do wear something under my jeans. Today, however, I wanted it to be easier for you to fuck me, Daddy." He grinned wickedly, curls spilling into his lust blown eyes. "Please..."

Nigel scraped his teeth over the plush cushion of Aiden’s ass, pulling the jeans off all the way, over his beautiful, bare feet. Nigel ran his strong wet tongue up the cleft of the boy’s rear, parting his cheeks and licking right over his hole hungrily. “Such a fucking bad little cock hungry slut,” he hummed as he feasted on the boy. “This is all the dessert I need right here.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Aiden spread his thighs more for Nigel, his cock leaking precome onto the counter. "Fuck! Yes, Nigel, I’m your slut," he teased, moaning at the pleasure he was being given. As Nigel continued to lap at his hole, he threw his head and before tempting the bad man from Bucharest further, “And I’ve been such a naughty boy...maybe you should stuff me full, make me pay for my sins, hm?”

Nigel was impatient, as he always seemed to be with Aiden. He sucked along the curve of the boy’s bottom and stood, hoisting him up on the counter and pulling his long legs around his waist.

Reaching for some hand lotion behind the boy, he slathered it on his cock and teased over Aiden’s hole, barely giving warning before thrusting inside. Nigel moaned against Aiden’s neck. “Why do you feel so fucking perfect, darling? Like you were just fucking  _ made _ to take my cock…” 

"Mm...Nigel, it is. Fuck, you feel so good," Aiden cried out, trying to not be too loud because of Hannibal and Adam being down the hall and in the kitchen, though he did think he heard something coming from out there, music? The boy liked it rough with the Romanian, and that was how it always seemed to be, chaotic and wild, just like they were. "Harder, Daddy,  _ harder _ !

Nigel growled, sinking sharp fangs into Aiden’s shoulder and breaking skin, one hand fisted into the boy’s wild chestnut curls, the other bracing him against the bathroom sink for leverage. He rammed into Aiden over and over, surely bruising him with the ferocity of his movements, but knowing the boy craved it.

Crave it, Aiden did. That was exactly what he needed, what he’d been thinking of, when he wasn’t doing other things. It was then that he found he could no longer contain his high pitched moans of pleasure--he was practically screaming from how good it all felt. "Nigel, Nigel, yes, fuck me, just like that! Oh shit, Daddy! I'm gonna come on your cock, already!"

Nigel tilted his hips and jackhammered into Aiden like a machine so hard his head started to bounce against the mirrored cabinet behind his head. Nigel pulled the boy away from the glass, yanking his hair hard in the process. The gravity of the new angle had the Romanian ramming into Aiden. “Fucking come on my cock, gorgeous, I’m gonna...fuck, Aiden, baby…” Nigel snarled, feeling his balls tighten and pull with his looming climax. “Gonna fill you with my come, Aiden, fucking hell...” He wrapped his hand around Aiden’s length and pumped hard and fast, wanting to feel him come while he was still sheathed in the boy’s heat.

Aiden could hardly say anything in this moment, only  _ feel _ . It was incredible. As heard Nigel's words, those sexy rough words, his was coming, heat spidering through his body as he spilled up his chest and between them  with a loud almost whimper. Fuck, even his eyes were watering up from the intensity of the orgasm, his hole clamping down with tremendous force, trying to squeeze the orgasm from him. "Nigel, yes, fill me fucking full!"

The Romanian slammed hard into Aiden, half a dozen times. His nails dug into Aiden’s backside as he filled him full of his seed, almost gnawing on the boy’s throat as he roared out his climax.

As Aiden came down from the high of the orgasm, he met Nigel's lips kissing him, slow and deep. Savoring the feel of the Romanian's come inside of him. "That was...fucking amazing, Nigel."  

Nigel massaged up Aiden’s naked back as he held him. “Fuck yes it was amazing.  _ You  _ are amazing, love.” Nigel then started to hear it too, the very amplified strains of classical music drifting from the kitchen.

Aiden's gaze practically twinkled at that, as he swallowed thickly. "Thanks...so are _ you _ , Nigel." He needed to check on his love though, his number one Daddy. Still somewhat conflicted over his feelings but at least they had all agreed to this, and were working towards harmony. "Think it's safe to go out there?" Aiden chuckled, peppering Nigel's face and lips with kisses.

Nigel hummed appreciatively into Aiden’s kisses and returned them, his breath slowly down finally. “I don't know. We'd better wait a bit just in case…”

***

Hannibal entered the kitchen and pulled a remote control from one of the drawers, pointing it upwards, and strains of Schubert filled the room. He knew how vocal both his twin and his beloved could be, and didn't want Adam to be upset or distracted. “Come here, Adam,” he commanded as he turned toward the boy.

“Okay,” Adam said, his hands in pockets as he walked over to Hannibal. The music was nice, not irritating. Facing Hannibal and standing in front of him, looked at his shoulder and then into the doctor’s eyes. “H-how can I help you, Hannibal?”

The doctor found himself at once lost for words as the cherubic looking boy's blue eyes focused on his. He knew how difficult eye contact was for Adam, and Hannibal found the gesture unspeakably intimate. He moved closer to the younger man and gently reached to cradle him by the back of his head, brushing his lips over Adam's. He swept his tongue over the boy's bottom lip before pulling away. “You look so handsome in that suit, Adam. I've thought of you so often since last week. I'm afraid I can't help myself,” he confessed.

"Thank you," Adam said, sweetly. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist, and parted his lips in a little breathy mewl. Admittedly, it was a little strange doing this with Hannibal, considering Nigel was in the other room with his brother but everyone had agreed and Adam was undeniably attracted to the regal doctor in front of him. "It's not a nice as yours, but I-I wanted to look nice for brunch, and I thought you always dress so elegantly that I should wear something too. I thought of you too. Um, are you sexually excited, because it seems like you are. I know I am."

The doctor took Adam’s hand in his own and brought it down the fine wool of his dress pants, cupping him over his own very thick, hard erection. Hannibal exhaled heavily against Adam’s neck, leaving light, feathery kisses up the side of his neck. “I am very sexually excited, dear boy. And quite pleased that you are as well.”

"O-oh..." Adam whispered, inhaling sharply, lolling his head to give Hannibal room as massaged the outside of Hannibal's cock. Now he was extremely aroused. The hand went to curl into the doctor's dress shirt, keeping him near, expressing his pent of desire without another word. He wondered if coitus would be occurring or if this was simply just going to be like lunch the other day.

Hannibal reached around behind Adam to pull him up against the doctor’s body, rolling his hips against him. “I think, many nights, about your first time, with me. How exquisite you felt, so beautifully responsive, how breathtaking you looked as I made love to you. Sometimes I imagine what you look like touching yourself, though I’m sure you don’t need to do that anymore,” the doctor whispered huskily, tilting the boy’s head back and kissing harder against his smooth, pale skin.

"I have masturbated thinking of that time too, Hannibal. I did twice, since I've last seen you," Adam said, bluntly. He couldn't help it really, it was how he was but the fact that the doctor had mentioned it, made him think it was probably okay that he said it back. Nigel and he made love a lot, but he was young and still pleasured himself sometimes while his boyfriend slept. "I like how this feels, how it felt...t-that time. My first time." The boy all but purred, his breath coming quicker as he pressed into him, starting to writhe.

Hannibal tugged up the bottom of Adam’s dress shirt, flattening his palm against the boy’s taut belly, relishing the way he could feel the boy tremble from just the slightest touch. “Tasting you on my tongue, in my mouth, you are the most delicious creature, did you know that? I think I could survive on your taste alone, Adam. Perhaps not literally, though it seems that way, to me,” the doctor sighed. He slid his hand inside the waistband of Adam’s dress slacks, not directly grasping him yet, his fingers brushing against Adam’s cockhead and smearing with a few beads of pre come already bubbling from the tip. He brought his fingers to his lips, interrupting their kiss to lick them clean.  

“You can? I like how you taste too, and how you felt inside of me, during our first time, also when I performed oral sex on you.” There was something extremely sexy about what Hannibal had said, Adam thought to himself. With that thought in mind, he leaned forward, licking the doctor's fingers, his mouth, slender digits curling into his hair. He was so turned on, he could barely see straight. The way Hannibal treated him, made his heart thud in his chest, his baby blues blown black. "Hannibal, I...I want you so much. I really like you."

His heart hammered in his chest as he watched Adam’s ruby lips suckling his thick but well-manicured fingers. “I want you too, darling boy. I want to take you right here and now, if I’m honest,” Hannibal confessed. He kneaded Adam’s ass gently, admiring the soft plump curve and moaning against his neck.  

"Please...I want," Adam whispered, his fingertips running down and over Hannibal's muscular back over his clothing. He stepped away just for a moment, to removed his blazer, his tie and then undid each of the buttons of his shirt until he was only in his suit pants. "I want you to make love to me, Hannibal."

Hannibal closed his eyes in bliss for a moment, savoring Adam’s hands on his body. He reached for a bottle of oil and a kitchen towel, guiding the boy gently to an armchair in the corner of the kitchen, and lowered his dress slacks. Pulling his cock out of his black silk boxers, he lowered the waistband beneath his full, heavy balls and laid the towel on the seat before sitting on the plush furniture. “Sit in my lap, Adam. I’ll prepare you,” he instructed, a loving look adorning his distinct features.

"Okay." Adam grinned, his ears lifting and cheeks flushing at that. He walked over and sat on Hannibal's lap, facing him, completely nude. He did worry about messing up the doctor's clothing but he assumed it must be okay since he'd asked him to sit there.  On his lap, his hands braced himself on the strong shoulders in front of him, his doe eyes roving over the older man’s chiseled features. “You smell so good.”

Hannibal carefully slicked up his fingers, pulling Adam in close to him. He slid his hands to Adam’s pert little backside, parting his cheeks and slowly rubbing a long, oiled up finger over his tight little hole. “You smell good enough to eat. I’m sure I’ve said it before, and it’s true you know.” The doctor’s heavy, throbbing cock pulsed against the boy’s stomach, hot between their bodies.

Adam was so aroused that he hadn't even seen Hannibal pull his own cock out, but here, now, on his lap, he felt it and couldn't resist the urge to wrap his slender fingers around it and stroke as the doctor slicked him up. "Mhm...Oh, Hannibal-" he moaned, softly, at the stimulation, leaning forward to kiss the older man sweetly, his tongue running over his plush lower lip.

Hannibal expertly slid one finger inside Adam as he opened his mouth, exhaling with ragged breaths as the boy ran his own slender fingers up and down his sensitive flesh. The older man curled inside the velvety heat of his body, seeking out the little almond shaped gland that he knew would make Adam relax completely. He wanted him open to him and begging as sweetly as he knew he could.  “Yes, Adam, yes, just like that for me, relax. I want you so much, lovely boy.”

The boy moaned, throwing his head back at the sensation. Wanting everything that Hannibal would give him and then some. He loved how careful and slow the doctor took things. It helped take away any pressure and made him feel safe, since they didn’t have the bond that he and Nigel had. "It feels so, so good, Hannibal. I’d like for you to kiss me again," he requested, almost begging, still stroking Hannibal's cock with his slender fingers. His breath hitched as his prostate was stimulated, causing him to relax.

Hannibal made a low growl, his desire welling up in him at each soft little plea from the angelic young man. The doctor licked into his mouth, sucking his tongue and exploring him deeply, drinking in everything Adam offered him so willingly. As he did so, he added a second digit, scissoring his fingers and rocking them in and out as Adam loosened for him exquisitely. Adam looked breathtaking to Hannibal, cheeks flushed pink and lips swelling slightly from their kissing. “I want to be inside you so much, Adam,” Hannibal said, his voice deep and rough as his cock leaked over Adam’s knuckles.

A high pitched whimper came from Adam's mouth as the second finger was added, “Oh, Oh, Oh!” He thought to himself, this was very appealing….Hannibal was so good at this. So was Nigel, but right now he could only focus on one man at a time. His body burned with lust as he kissed the doctor and began to squirm on his lap. "I-I am ready, I need you too."

The older man slipped his fingers out and lifted Adam easily by his bottom. He stroked a well-oiled hand over his very generous girth, pressing the head against Adam’s entrance, positioning himself so Adam could sink down and take him as he wanted. With his free hand, Hannibal wrapped a firm hand around the boy’s cock and pulled up and down, catching the boy’s mushroom head on his fingers and smearing pre come over the tip to ease the breach more. “Lower yourself when you’re ready, my darling boy,” Hannibal exhaled with a shaky breath.

A momentary whine slipped passed Adam's lips as he was made empty for a moment, but it was soon forgotten when Hannibal positioned his cock near his twitching little pink hole. The boy caught the doctor's gaze, licking his own lips as he was stroked and nodded. "Okay, Hannibal," he said, and then lowered himself down. He had been having intercourse with Nigel often, so he had no issue taking him all the way in, starting to move slowly right away once he had. "Wow..."

Hannibal swept his tongue over Adam’s parted lips as he felt the boy’s blindingly tight, beautiful heat enshroud him faster than he would’ve expected. Clearly the boy was more used to this now, and the doctor couldn’t blame his twin for clearly taking him more than a few times in the past week. As Adam began to move, Hannibal’s gasps came out more rapidly, and he tightened his grip on the younger man’s cock, pumping him in time with the boy’s body. “You’re as succulent as ripe fruit, sweet, soft, just exactly right, numylėtinis.“

Adam was still much slower than perhaps Aiden, and certainly not as experienced but Nigel was definitely rectifying that as the days passed. The sweet boy held Hannibal's cheeks, gazing at him and kissing him in between moans, and words. "Mm Hannibal, y-you feel perfect. I enjoy sex with you very much," he cried out, not really being the best at sexy talk but he meant it. Already, heat was churning in his core, spreading throughout as he rode the good doctor, his prostate being tapped deliciously with each thrust.

“Oh Adam, Adam,” Hannibal said, cupping Adam’s face and bringing it to his again. In between kisses, he ran his free hand up Adam’s chest to his nipples, gauging if they were as sensitive as he imagined. He pinched over the tip of one, and it immediately hardened between his fingers. He began shifting his hips to angle himself better, make sure the pressure was just perfect. The tightness made him feel already as though he’d explode any moment, but he focused himself to hold back. It was just very difficult, their urgent moans getting louder as the music thankfully concealed.

"Uhhhh H-Haannibal," Adam moaned, languidly, his hips grinding back and forth, a bit faster now as the intensity increased. He found he really liked his nipples being stimulated, and the way the older man had angled his hips. He couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm--I'm going to-" that was all he got out before he was shooting ropes of stick hot come over the doctor's knuckles and up his belly, hole clamping down impossibly tight.

Hannibal released only a moment later, the tight clutch of Adam’s body being too much to resist any further. “Adam, oh beautiful, sweet Adam,” Hannibal murmured as he brought his hands to his mouth to clean the boy’s succulent climax from his fingers. “I care for you so deeply, exquisite angel. You are a wonder.”

"I care for you too Hannibal," Adam whispered, riding out the last few waves of their release together. He followed his sentiment with another slow, passionate kiss, feeding from the doctor’s mouth and holding him close. He adored Hannibal, even if it was different from how he loved Nigel. “I look forward to many more times like this with you. You are so handsome.”

It was about that time that Aiden walked in, quietly, unheard due to the music. Nigel had gone to smoke, after they’d waited a while in the bathroom. With wide eyes, the curly haired young man watched, taking in the spectacle, his chest aching. Obviously he'd known they were fucking, but what he hadn't expected was to see the intense display of love and tenderness in the afterglow. It reminded Aiden just how much he loved his elegant doctor, how he'd met him in Bucharest and had fallen so hard for him. Really, Aiden blamed himself, he’d been a bit distant with Hannibal as of late, and hadn't been very appreciative of his affections, especially not since he’d been so caught up with Nigel and all. True, he did care for Nigel, and even loved him, but their love was more fiery, wild, primal and rushed; what he felt for Hannibal was so much more  _ profound _ . He’d just been impulsive and neglectful, immature even and now Hannibal was looking at Adam in a way that was similar to how he had looked at him when  _ they’d _ first met.  _ Fuck. _ He couldn't take it, he had to  _ go _ . Where? He didn’t know, but he couldn't stay here after seeing this. Already re-dressed, he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet. He silently slipped out the front door, without a word to even know as tears began to fall. The boy hailed the first cab he saw, and off he went-- alone, on the run again and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason for everything, fear not! lol. Ty for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> ~numylėtinis= darling


	16. Chapter 16

Nigel wandered in from the patio after finishing his smoke, looking for Hannibal. He figured those two would surely be done by now, and truth be told, he didn’t care to see Adam with his brother yet. He knew it was hypocritical, but he couldn’t help it. “Hey,” he said to Hannibal and Adam, both dressed. Adam was watching Hannibal placing dessert on four small plates, then putting the plates on a serving tray. 

“Hello, Nigel. Where’s Aiden?” Hannibal asked as he walked into the dining room, taking a look around.

Nigel frowned. “Hmmm. I thought he’d be out here. Let me check the bathroom.”

A quick survey of the bathroom and surrounding rooms produced nothing. Hannibal sighed. “Adam can you run upstairs and get Aiden? He may have gone up to change.”

"Okay," Adam smiled, walking upstairs to check. Room by room he went, finding nothing. He was getting worried.

A few minutes later, and the boy came back where the Lecter twins were, his hands in pockets. "Um, no, I did not find him," he explained, his brows furrowed.

Nigel and Hannibal had combed downstairs and didn’t find him either, and Hannibal looked upset. More upset than Nigel ever remembered seeing him, even since  _ that  _ night. “Nigel, did he say something to you?”

“Not a fucking peep, nothing bad anyway. You know, he uhh,  _ brushed his teeth _ and then I went to the patio to smoke, and that was the last I saw him. When I left him in there, he was fine.”

Hannibal’s lips were set into a thin line. “You’re not leaving any detail out, Nigel?”

“Not pertaining to him leaving, for fuck’s sake, Hannibal. Yeah, we fucked. You and I going to pretend you didn’t just fuck Adam too?” Nigel said, waving his hands in the air.

Hannibal shook his head. “Of course not, we all agreed to the terms. We need to find Aiden though.  _ I _ need to find him.”

Adam started to shift back and forth from heel to toe. He stayed quiet, trying to ignore the feeling of panic that was welling up inside. What if it was because of him?

***

After Aiden left, he'd gotten a room at some cheap hotel, still in the city, so he could decide what to do next.

Aiden ended up going for a walk, to try to collect his thoughts once he'd checked in. It ended up being a mistake. Walking past a convenience store, he didn't realize his father had just been coming out, catching sight of his son, who then followed him into an alley.

"Son..." Frank called out, causing the young man to stop in his tracks and spin around. Fuck.

"Fuck off, Frank," Aiden snapped, starting to walk away, towards the end of the alley to get back to his hotel room.

It was then that he felt a hand yanking him back by his collar and onto the ground, his father looming over him. "Get off of me!" Aiden yelled, only to be punched in the face, again and again, his nose and lip gushing blood as his eye started to swell shut.

***

Hannibal had gone through every possibility in his head. He left Nigel and Adam at his house to go drive around in the Bentley looking, to no avail. The doctor went to all the places they’d been together, everywhere he could think of, and several hours had passed. It was getting late, near midnight, when Hannibal came back, utterly despondent and brokenhearted. He wondered why Aiden would have left. It crossed his mind that perhaps the boy had seen him with Adam, but he knew that would happen. Maybe he couldn’t take it after all. Hannibal stumbled back through the front door, casting off his overcoat and scarf. “Nothing,” he said to Nigel and Adam, who sat in the living room. Adam was hunched over his laptop, a look of concentration on his lovely face.

"I found him!" Adam said, looking up and pointing at the screen no sooner than Hannibal had walked in the room. "He's at the Chateau Hotel, over on Main Street." The boy stood up, and tugged Nigel's hand. "We should go get him, I'm worried. I don't know why he went to a hotel, when he lives here."

Nigel kissed Adam fully on his lips, so thrilled and proud of Adam’s resourcefulness. Hannibal walked over to Adam to kiss him on the cheek and pat his brother on the shoulder. “I think I should go alone. I believe this may have something to do with our new situation here. The dynamics are complicated, and Aiden is...well, he’s a jealous, passionate young man. I really should speak to him alone first.”

Nigel nodded in agreement. “You are probably right. Adam, stay here with me. Hannibal will you text us when you find him, so we know he’s safe?”

Hannibal was already putting his overcoat back on. “I will,” he said, heading out the door.

"I hope Aiden is okay," Adam said, looking at Nigel as Hannibal left.

***

Aiden's father had gone, leaving the boy near unconsciousness and bleeding in the alley. This had not gone as he'd hoped. He should never have left his home and would not have, had he known this would have happened. Everything hurt and throbbed; the pain was the only thing keeping him from passing out in this moment. He struggled to sit up, but quickly fell back onto his side, blood dripping from his mouth onto the pavement. At least he'd managed to get a few punches in. 

Hannibal arrived at the hotel; it was an absolute fleabag of a place in the worst part of Baltimore. He made his way to the “lobby”, a glorified closet with a glass window and a hole through which to speak to the “proprietor”. Hannibal asked the young man if he’d seen Aiden or if he might be staying there; the kid looked high as a kite, but said someone matching the boy’s description had been there. He wouldn’t tell him the room number, however, until the Doctor slid him a few bills. Hannibal made his way to the parking lot to find Aiden’s room.

He knocked, but there was no answer, so he took it upon himself to walk around. He walked a few blocks down until he reached a 24-hour convenience store. As he passed a dark alley, he thought he heard moaning, and he paused, turning back towards the source of the sound.  

His dress shoes clicking on the pavement, he looked but couldn’t see anything. “Hello?” he called out.

"H-Hannibal?" Aiden coughed, his vision fuzzy, only faintly registering the voice. He winced again after coughing, curling into a tight ball. "Help me, please..."

Hannibal closed the distance between them in seconds, pulling his coat off and crouching on the ground to quickly access Aiden’s injuries. The boy was bleeding profusely from superficial wounds to his face, his eye appeared to be swelling shut, and the doctor could determine from the weak wheezing he may have some bruised ribs. When he was sure he could safely move him, he checked his pockets for the key to the room he was staying in, wrapped his coat around the boy and picked him up, carrying him back to the hotel. It was several blocks, but mattered not to the doctor, who was strong and fit enough to manage the task. Adrenaline coursing through his body made it that much easier.

When they arrived at the room, Hannibal unlocked the door and laid Aiden down on the bed. With better lighting, he could see the young man’s injuries more clearly. He looked for the room’s first aid kit, rolled up his sleeves and gathered towels and hot water to clean Aiden up as best he could with limited resources. He’d not anticipated he’d find his beloved in such condition.

Pulling off his shirt as gently as he could, he identified the angry, blackened bruises to his chest did look like there might be broken ribs, or at least badly bruised, but nothing else indicated internal damage had been done. He wiped the blood from Aiden’s face, applied some butterfly bandages and ointment to some cuts near his eye, and got some ice for the swelling.

As Hannibal had carried him, he had faded in and out, finally awakening with another whine and groan of pain. "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have left," he mumbled, his words not as clear due to the swollen lips. "Frank...he did this to me, he must live close by." With a shaky hand, he reached out to trail his fingers along Hannibal's jaw, the ice feeling good on his skin. "Thank you."  

Hannibal’s eyes grew dark with an anger he tried to hide. Frank would die, very soon, Hannibal would make sure of it. “Aiden, why did you leave?” he asked quietly, brushing the curls from the boy’s damp forehead.

Tears quickly started to well back up at the reminder of why he'd left. What he'd seen, despite the agreement that had been made. "I came in, from...well from the bathroom and saw how...loving you were with my brother. You two seem to care for each other a lot. More than I had expected and it made me realize just how awful I've been to you. How much I love you still. I know I agreed to this, and I don't want to take it back, but I also worry I've pushed you into Adam's arms, and into his heart."

Hannibal gently moved Aiden over, enough that he could sit against the headboard of the bed and wrap him in his arms. Leaning the young man against his arm, he looked into Aiden’s face, beautiful as it still was to the doctor in spite of his wounds. He brushed his thumb delicately down his cheek, grazing his lips over Aiden’s tears to softly kiss them away. “Mylimasis, I could never feel for anyone the way I feel for you. My heart is yours alone. You own me, body, mind and soul, sweet boy.” The doctor brought Aiden’s hand to his lips, scattering soft kisses over his palm and wrist.

The words were like music to the wild young man. He felt unworthy of such reverence given all he'd put his handsome doctor through. "You have my heart too, you've got your teeth on it, despite how I've acted. I am so in love with you, Hannibal. Can you forgive me? I've been...such a fool," Aiden whispered, closing his eyes at the feel of his boyfriend's lips on his skin. "I can't ever lose you."

“You haven’t been a fool, my love. In truth, I have been painfully jealous of you and my twin. I even thought you might truly leave me for him,” Hannibal confessed. He leaned over Aiden, pressing his lips over the boy’s, gasping softly at the intensity of emotion b etween them. “Kai tave pamačiau, Iškart įsimylėjau, ir tavo mėlynas akis Į širdį įsidėjau.” the doctor paused before interpreting his words for the beautiful boy. “It means,  _ Once I saw you, I fell in love, and put your blue eyes into my heart. _ ”

"Hannibal...my love, I never intended on leaving you," Aiden said, kissing him back with worshipful awe, not caring about the slight sting of the press. "Your words, they are beautiful. I hope you know I feel the same. I am hopelessly devoted to you, from now until forever." He kissed him again, his tongue peeking out to lick between his lips, a bit of blood shared in the process. "I want to go home, but I want to be alone with you, if that's okay?"

Hannibal nodded, pulling out his phone to text Nigel. “Nigel’s taking Adam home. I let them know you’re with me….we’ll leave now. I can care for you better there anyway, and we’ll have the house to ourselves. I won’t see any patients for a few days...I want to be with you, my precious boy, just us for a while, alright?” Hannibal said, putting the phone away.

"Thank you," Aiden sighed, relieved that they would be alone. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his brother, or Nigel for that matter, but he just thought that for one, his injuries might frighten his little brother and for two, he and his love needed some quality time together in order to assure this new agreement would be stable. "I would like that, very much. I just want you to hold me, feel you close."

Hannibal gathered their things to get them home, helping Aiden up slowly. “There’s nothing in the world I want more than that.”

It wasn't long after that and they were pulling up at home, Aiden was still in considerable pain but the care Hannibal had given him thus far was helping. More than that, it was just good to be back where he belonged.

***

The next few days were quiet in Hannibal’s home, blessedly so, considering the tumult of late. Nigel checked in with his twin a few times, just to let him know he and Adam were doing well, and find out how Aiden was healing. Hannibal waited on the boy hand and foot, administering pain medication and anti-inflammatories, changing his dressings and keeping him hydrated and nourished to better heal. When Aiden slept, the doctor did some research on Frank’s whereabouts, tracking his movements once he got a bead on where exactly he was. With Nigel’s help, they found where the man was staying; a run down hotel not far from where Aiden himself had been. Nigel had come over at Hannibal’s behest, while Adam was at work, as he didn’t want to discuss their plans over the phone.

Aiden awoke, feeling much better now, and padded towards the study, where he heard some talking, but couldn't make it out. The closer he got, the better he could hear, and realized that Nigel was present. “Hey,” he said, greeting them both with a sleepy smile, dressed in his boxers and a grey shirt..

Hannibal was dressed too formally as always, in a dress shirt and brown suit vest, seated at his desk and typing on a laptop. His twin meanwhile was dressed quite casually as was his style, in a black tee shirt and grey jeans, leaned over and focusing on something Hannibal was typing. The two brothers looked up simultaneously when they heard Aiden’s voice. Hannibal rose and strode over to Aiden, gently touching his shoulder and kissing him on the lips. “Aiden, love, how do you feel?”

Aiden nodded to Nigel, and gave him a sweet smile, but focused entirely on Hannibal, his arms going around his broad shoulders as he stood on his toes to kiss him back. "Much better, especially now, darling," he whispered, gazing at him with boundless love and devotion. Once they parted, he looked back over at what they had been doing, and peeked a brow. "What are you two doing anyways? Where's Adam?"

Nigel straightened up before taking the seat Hannibal had vacated to look at what his brother had been typing closer, also in part to give the two a bit of respectful distance. His gaze flitted back up to Aiden. “He’s at work, should be done in a bit. I’m taking him out to dinner at this place Hannibal recommended.” Nigel grinned at the doctor. The twins had made up and it was clear healing and forgiveness had come back between them. “How are you feeling, Aiden?” he asked with concern.

Aiden walked over, taking Hannibal with him, and neared the chair. He was closer to Nigel in proximity now, but only in the sense that he wanted to try to steal a glance at the screen; a cunning little thing he was turning out to be. Nonetheless, the question and glance distracted him enough that he hadn't seen yet. "I'm feeling good, lots better actually, Hannibal has taken real good care of me," he beamed, wrapping his arm around his doctor's waist. ‘Sounds like you and Adam are doing fine?"

“We are,” Nigel said, changing the screen to a new blank home page window. “He’s designing some new type of telescope in his spare time, well, in what spare time he has,” Nigel chuckled. “Pretty fucking cool. Kid’s smart as hell.” He didn’t want to brag too much about Adam in front of the younger man, still thinking about what had happened. He was trying to ride a line of paying attention to Aiden and complimenting his brother without anyone getting weird. Of course under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t give a fuck. But he cared very much for both his brother, and Aiden  _ and  _ Adam.  

Aiden picked up on that...it meant Adam and Nigel had been fucking like dogs probably, hence the lack of free time. There was still a dash of jealousy but it was far less now. He had Hannibal and they did have this agreement, but Aiden was cautious to jump right back in. He felt he had more to prove to his boyfriend, and he wanted Hannibal to see just how much he meant to him and that he would always be number one. It seemed as though they were all trying to find a balance still. "Yeah, Adam is really smart, I wish I had half of his brains," Aiden chuckled, realizing Nigel had changed the screen. Damn it. "So you came over to get dinner recommendations then? That's all?"

Hannibal’s eyes moved from Nigel, to his laptop, and back to Aiden. “We’re looking for your father, and located him. He didn’t keep his end of the agreement up when he attacked you, Aiden. My primary objective is keeping you safe, no matter what action that might require,” Hannibal answered, keenly observing the handsome young man to gauge his reaction.

“Not going to fucking let it happen again, is what he means, Aiden,” Nigel interjected with a determined expression.

Aiden's fingers curled into the back of the chair as he took a stabilizing breath, letting the subtext of the two statements sink in. Frank was his father, true, but only in the biological sense and honestly, he hated that. He hated Frank. Enough was enough and he wanted him  _ gone _ . Frank had abused him, abandoned Adam and was overall a pathetic excuse for a human being. Adam...what if Frank ever laid a hand on his sweet brother? It was this that prompted a feeling of darkness, of boldness, from the sassy young man. "I want him...gone. I want to watch you both kill him, tear him apart until there is nothing left but bones and blood painting the ground. He doesn't deserve to exist after what he did to me, and to Adam."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and couldn’t deny his beloved’s harsh words stirred a powerful roar from the beast within him. It pleased the doctor beyond words that Aiden was not only willing to let this happen, but wanted to watch...adoration poured from his eyes as he took Aiden’s hand and kissed it. “I never cease to be awestruck by you, Aiden.”

The young man swooned at his boyfriend's words, at his kiss, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment to savor the feeling. He felt a quiet sense of power, something he hadn't realized, at least completely, that he had within himself. He wondered if it was due to Hannibal's influence or if it had been there all along. In his dreams, often, he would find himself fighting off large wolves, like the ones he drew, killing them and plunging silver into their hearts. It always left him feeling exhilarated the next morning. Would he feel that same sentiment after seeing his father slaughtered?

"And you do the same for me, love," Aiden said, gazing with azure iris' at Hannibal, utterly in love.

‘We need to be fucking careful and discreet about this, make sure nothing ties you or us back to this. Ever hear of the Chesapeake Ripper, Aiden?” Nigel asked, sitting back in Hannibal’s desk chair and crossing his long legs.

The young man looked at Nigel and nodded, his arm going around Hannibal's waist as he did. "I have read about him, he...seems to enjoy turning his victims into art. There's something sort of beautiful about it. I admit I've even sketched one or two in my spare time. Why do you ask?"

Hannibal smiled. “I’d love to see those drawings. We plan to dispatch and display him in the manner of the Ripper, to divert attention. I’ve researched rather extensively to leave no detail undone. Nigel will assist, and we were just working on the logistics right now.”

Aiden tilted his head curiously at that. "I'd love to show you, darling. But okay...so when is this happening?" he asked, looking between both men, feeling a bit feral in this moment but kept it at bay. "Or is that still being worked out? Either way, we need to make sure Adam is busy, I don't want him to know about this."

Hannibal nodded, moving behind his desk to stand next to Nigel and look at his laptop screen. He tapped a few keys. “He’s staying at a  _ Motel Six _ in Whitehead. We think he’s there because he heard you were here, that he deliberately is trying to find you, well, which he did.” Hannibal said, and his lips snarled at the thought. Since he did what he did, we’re not sure if he may just try and run. We’re planning on moving on him this weekend,” Hannibal said, tapping his fingers on the fine wood of his desk.

"I guess it's good the charges against me have been dropped at least," Aiden mused, running his slender fingers through his curls. Such a dark conversation to be having in his boxers, but nonetheless, it was what it was. "I...I really don't want you to get caught." He looked at Hannibal, rubbing his back and then turned to Nigel. "Either one of you."

Nigel dared to touch Aiden just then, placing a hand on his cheek and stroking the soft skin with his thumb. “We definitely won’t get caught, darling. I know how to be careful. Hannibal’s worked with the FBI on the Ripper case. He knows everything about it,” the Romanian said carefully, dropping his hand finally and looking over at his twin, who moved closer himself.

Aiden closed his eyes, just for a second when Nigel touched him and then blinked them back open, slowly, taking a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Good...I know you both know what you're doing, but I can't help worrying."

The doctor kissed Aiden gently on the lips. “We won’t. I’m more concerned about you. Do you think you’re up to accompanying us?” Hannibal asked, grazing his fingers lightly over the bruises along the boy’s ribcage.

With a soft, loving kiss back, and lick of his own pink lips, Aiden turned his attentions to Hannibal, still by his side. "I will be fine, my love, just going to be observing more than anything else. But if you think it would be best I not go, I will do as you say."

Hannibal shook his head. “I rather like the idea of you joining us. I think it will help you to heal and have closure. Take back your own power that he tried to steal from you.”

Aiden responded with a peck to Hannibal's strong jaw and then one on Nigel's cheek. "Great! Then join you both, I will...but I think I should go get dressed." He chuckled, gesturing to his sleepwear, a playful brow peeked in Hannibal's direction. "Then I’ll bring out those sketches, love."  

Nigel grinned at the kiss and Hannibal rubbed Aiden's lower back before letting him go. “I'll see you both soon. Better get home before Adam does. Gotta change and clean up,” Nigel said with a nod to his twin.

“I will call you,” Hannibal said as Nigel departed.

"Give Adam my love," Aiden said, right before Nigel walked out, with a little wave. No sooner had Nigel left and the young man was stripping out of his clothing before even leaving the room. As he turned to walk towards the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, curls sweeping into his eyes. "Be back in a bit."

Hannibal’s gaze burned into Aiden as he turned to go, and he fell in step behind the boy, fingertips reaching out to graze against the smooth skin of his lower back. “Allow me the indulgence of watching you?” he asked. The doctor hadn’t wanted to handle Aiden to much in the days since he’d been healing from his beating, and honestly he craved him, the feel of his skin. He still didn’t want to do anything to re-injure the boy, yet he missed him terribly.

Aiden smiled, his breath catching in his throat. He missed his love as well; these past few days of recuperation had been torturous. "You never have to ask, my love. You can watch, or join me, if you'd like." With a slow turn, he kissed underneath Hannibal's jaw, nosing and nipping with a hum. "You always smell and taste so good..."

Hannibal sighed, a shiver running up his back at the soft kisses Aiden bestowed. “You’ve always tested my self-control, my restraint, Mylimasis. Perhaps you’ll let me help you?”

"Yes, please" Aiden breathed out, his fingers curling into the fine fabric of Hannibal's shirt. "I would like that very much...daddy." He knew he was tempting his boyfriend, but he wanted to at least feel his hands on his body.

Hannibal exhaled heavily through his nose, his breath coming in measured pants. Even Aiden’s slender fingers on the doctor burned beautiful, sparking a fire in him. The older man pulled his shirt off, quickly stripping down to his boxers and pushing those down as well. He gently backed Aiden towards the tub and reached in to turn on the water, testing it until it became hotter, and plugging the drain to draw a bath. He reached beneath the sink to procure some oils, blending them in the water and swishing his hand around. He got in first, sitting down and holding his hand out for Aiden to join him. Oh, how he’d missed the beautiful intimacy they shared.

Aiden took his hand and sunk into the bath, in between Hannibal's thighs, with a happy sigh. The young man had missed this very much, they'd come back together, but hadn't had this yet. He angled his body carefully just enough so he could kiss his elegant doctor. "I love you, Hannibal Lecter...you're the love of my life."

“And you’re mine, my beautiful boy. I love you. I crave you, Aiden,” Hannibal said in a low voice as the hot, fragrant water sloshed around them gently.

"Daddy..." Aiden sighed, feeling blissfully euphoric, the water soothing his sore body. It wasn't as bad as it had been, of course, but it still felt nice. Picking up the sponge, he poured some body wash on it and lathered it up, resting against Hannibal's strong chest. "How are you going to display Frank?"

Hannibal took the sponge from the boy’s hands. “I was thinking, since he is so homophobic and clearly chose that as one of his primary things to hold against you, of displaying him as Saint Sebastian. The Christian martyr captured endlessly as being in the throes of ecstasy while speared with arrows. He is now a homosexual icon. Fitting.”

Aiden's brows lifted at that, it was dark...but somehow, sexy? He turned around, completely, the water proving to be an aid in shifting his weight and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck. "You are...very hot when you talk like that." The boy followed the sentiment with a kiss and lick of his lips. "I like it."

Hannibal tilted Aiden’s chin with one hand to kiss him more deeply, slowly, as he moved the soapy sponge over his body reverently, careful not to be to rough on his healing ribs and bruises. “I’m glad to hear you say so.”

"That feels nice, love," Aiden crooned, closing his eyes to the soft and doctoral ministrations of his beloved. "Thank you, for taking such good care of me. How long do you think it'll take until I can...well until you can ravage me again?"

Hannibal growled softly in his ear. “Oh dear boy, I’d ravage you now if I could. Tonight we will be gentle with you. I only wish to please you. Perhaps another couple of days, and I will take you as hard as you like,” he answered. The doctor abandoned the sponge in the bath to run his hands over Aiden’s skin, massaging carefully as he continued to kiss him. Aiden’s curls were wet with water splashing and clung to the back of his neck tantalizingly.

Aiden nodded, and sighed happily. He could wait, there was no choice anyways with the bruises. "You do please me, just by loving me. But you're right, love. I understand, I would be of no use right now really, with my injuries, I couldn't please you how I wanted," he said with a little coy smile. "Waiting will only make it that much better anyways."

“Please me? You please me simply by being here with me now, naked, in this tub,” Hannibal murmured, rubbing his hands over Aiden’s thighs and over his taut belly, slipping them between his legs and brushing his fingers against the boy’s cock lightly. “But yes, it will make your recovery that much sweeter, won’t it?”

"It will," Aiden hummed, the sound turning into a quiet groan when he felt his love's fingers on his cock. He couldn't wait for Frank to pay for hurting him, keeping him from being able to enjoy his boyfriend. Oh, but Hannibal felt so good, his voice and everything was so sexy. "Please...don't tease me daddy.

Oh, there was that word again. The one that sent Hannibal’s heart racing like mad, his heart thudding in his chest. “Tease you?” he hummed deep, vibrating against the back of Aiden’s neck. “I’d never do that, Mylimasis.” Hannibal wrapped a hand around the boy’s cock more firmly, pulling down in a single long slow stroke.

Aiden moaned, his head lolling to the side, bearing his most vulnerable part to his boyfriend. "Fuck...I mean, sorry, I can't help it, it just feels so amazing." It had been forever, or at least it felt that way, since Hannibal had been able to touch him in anything less than a clinical manner. This was much nicer.

Hannibal growled a little at the obscenity, though he had to admit, the worse sounded especially filthy and stirred something inside them coming from such an ethereal beauty as his love. “I love how passionately you enjoy your body and the pleasure it brings you. And I love being the one to bestow you with that pleasure,” Hannibal whispered, peppering bites down the boy’s neck as he gripped more firmly, his own  cock pressing into the boy’s back.

"I love how elegantly you speak, and how you touch me with such reverence. I love the curve of your lips, the power in your eyes, and the feel of your teeth on my skin," Aiden confessed, his words nothing more than breathy whispers. "Mm Hannibal, I just want you so bad, I love you so much. I want to know you how no one has ever before. Really just... _ see  _ you." As he spoke, his head was lolled back, his hips moving just a little with the help of the water, into Hannibal’s cock, his heart racing and balls tightening.

A tightness clenched in the doctor’s chest at his words. To see him, meant to see everything, even the things that would make most people shrink back in horror. He couldn’t help but wonder if the boy knew what he spoke of, if he could possibly know. Hannibal shook back the thought, while it was a moment of wonder to imagine, he couldn’t risk losing this boy he loved so dearly. Perhaps soon he could reveal himself, but things were, to Hannibal, still too tenuous. When he’d see him dispatch Frank, he’d likely know then. “I reveal myself to very few, my beloved Aiden, but to you...you make me willing to perhaps bare all,” he confessed, swallowing hard. As the soft swell of Aiden’s plump ass pressed insistently against his aching hardness, he growled low in his throat, his own hips rolling up in answer.  

"I hope, that one day you will," Aiden admitted, looking back to meet Hannibal's eyes. He didn't know all about his love, but he knew he was capable of murder, of violence, that he was powerful and loving, all at once. “I am not sure how to feel about what you and Nigel plan to do to Frank, but he did hurt me, and Adam,” Aiden confessed, his words spoken with little grunts as he reached behind himself, carefully, gripping his boyfriend's cock.

Hannibal’s mouth dropped open as the boy's hand wrapped around his flesh, and the doctor began slowly rocking up into his grip. “Tell me, Aiden, what is it you imagine, you see yourself doing to him?” He asked, tugging the satiny skin of the boy's cock up and down in a steadily increasing rhythm.

Aiden thought about it, but he hadn't allowed himself to speak of it, or even go too deep into the darkness. Understandably his father had earned such thoughts in lieu of a son's love. As the boy continued his stroking, they seemed to fall in rhythm with the words and breaths that followed.

At Aiden’s silent contemplation, the doctor continued. “A young man’s father is the most important figure in his life. If you harbor feelings of anger and confusion, I don't want you to feel guilt over that.”

“I was just...thinking, but yes, I suppose you are right. But he hasn’t been a very good father…he doesn’t deserve my guilt,” Aiden chuckled at his own words--of course Frank wasn’t a good father. “And I don’t feel guilty, not really, but it’s just strange to think of, I guess.” He turned to look at Hannibal, for just a moment, and then continued stroking. “Anyways, I’d rather focus on pleasuring you now, my love.” As Hannibal rubbed him, he was close to coming already, himself.

The doctor stroked Aiden quicker, his hand slipping over the hard flesh, wanting to give his beloved pleasure now, in this perfect moment. His own climax could wait; he simply wanted to watch Aiden come apart under his hands, to know he could satisfy him. Even though they’d made the agreement, a big part of the older man needed to know Aiden really did want him.

Aiden came fast, spilling over Hannibal's knuckles with a loud moan. Of course he needed and wanted Hannibal, they'd rebonded and he hadn't even touched Nigel since the last time, but the boy didn't want to over say how much Hannibal meant to him. But nonetheless, he would be fine ending the agreement, if need be, for his beloved doctor. "I love you," he breathed out, catching his breath.

Hannibal dried the boy off and got him tucked in bed sweetly, climbing in after him and spooning Aiden as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the penultimate chapter, thank you to all who have commented, shown love and given kudos so far! Likewise to the silent readers, you all are very appreciated! The story is far from over, however, and expect a part two, as this will become a series. :D

Finally the day had come to take care of Aiden's father, Adam was busy at work and would be away fortunately, so he would be none the wiser.

Since it had been a few days, Aiden was feeling much better now, only bruising visible and a bit of soreness. "What time is everything happening?" the boy asked Hannibal, leaning on the counter as dishes from breakfast were washed.

Hannibal dried off the last of the dishes, wiping his hands on a towel, and pulled his watch from his pocket to strap it back onto his wrist. “Nigel should be here any minute. We will head to Frank’s hotel to make sure he's there, drug him and relocate to an old warehouse to do the work. Nigel found the perfect place to display him. You'll see.”

Aiden nodded, slowly, a lump starting to form in his stomach. He knew this was for the best, part of him wanted it even, but still, it was a lot to take in. He would just have to trust the love of his life, Hannibal, and know that he was doing what was best for him, and for Adam. "Okay, love, I trust you."

Hannibal worried very much if Aiden was ready to see him, to know what he really was. His work was always delicate and thorough, and having his love there was an immediate liability. He'd be incriminating himself even if he didn't participate, and while the twins were always careful, it was something in his mind. “You don't need to see this, you know, Aiden. It's a lot, for anyone…”

Aiden huffed quietly at that, not angrily but just in protest. "I can handle it," he insisted and then leaned up to kiss Hannibal's lips. He knew his boyfriend was looking out for him, and while he appreciated it, part of him needed to see this, to move on from the trauma his father had caused. "I admit it's new to me, strange even, but I am not as weak as I might appear. I think seeing it will be helpful."

Hannibal nodded, kissing the boy back. He pulled away and paused as he looked at Aiden. “There’s much you do not yet know about me, Aiden. I’ve been hesitant to show you until now, though you will see it. I don’t want you to…” He paused. “I would be devastated if you ever left me. I don’t want you to be frightened by whatever you may see today.”

Blinking, Aiden nodded, slowly. "Hannibal...I love you, and I would, well, I would die without you. I won't ever leave you. You're my everything," the young man whispered. The power of what he felt for his handsome doctor was the most immense thing he'd ever experienced. "I want to know you, all of you, just as you know all of me."

The doctor pulled him closer, kissing the soft curls on his head. “You will, Mylimasis. We should get ready to go. Nigel will be here soon.”

Just as he said it, the doorbell rang. “It’s time, Aiden,” he said, hanging up the towel to dry, and took the boy’s hand.

"Alrighty, love." Aiden nodded, and gave Hannibal a smile, taking his hand. With his other hand, he tugged up his jeans and pulled at his black v-neck shirt. It was about to happen, and he was very anxious to see how it would go down, as well as how he'd feel.

Nigel was outside, having rented a car - well, an SUV - a black Expedition, for them to take to Hannibal’s house. As Hannibal opened the door and they embraced, the doctor took Aiden’s hand to lead him to the car. “A Ford? Really, Nigel?” Hannibal joked.

“Well, no one’s going to suspect you in this thing, right?” Nigel laughed, opening the passenger front seat door for Aiden.

“I certainly hope not,” he quipped. In truth it was a fine vehicle, plenty of room for the equipment they needed, already packed in the back by the industrious, resourceful Romanian.

Aiden gave Nigel a smile and squeezed Hannibal's hand lovingly before letting go and getting inside the SUV, chuckling to himself at the interaction between the two brothers. The boy buckled up and pulled out his phone when it went off. "Adam won't be home until late tonight, so...we have time," Aiden remarked, looking back at Hannibal and then over at Nigel once they'd gotten inside.

Nigel nodded as he pulled out and began driving. “I told him I had business to attend to with Hannibal. I hope you understand, Aiden, why we aren’t telling him about this. I don’t want to implicate him, should anything go wrong, you understand? He’s...he’s too innocent.”

Hannibal sighed. “Nothing is going to go wrong, but I do agree. It’s best this stay between us.”

Aiden nodded at that. "No, I understand, I'd rather he not know either. He's gone through enough already. I'm not sure how he'll take Frank's death, but I have a feeling it won't affect him." The young man looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by, thinking of what was about to go down. He wasn't sad, not at all.

They drove and drove until they reached a rough-looking side of town. Nigel parked the vehicle in an alleyway behind the hotel, well-concealed from windows and prying eyes. Even at this time of day, they wouldn’t be noticed in a place like this. The Romanian stood at the back, donning a pair of black gloves and handing some to Hannibal and Aiden. He then handed each of them a black knit cap, tugging his own over his blonde head. “We can’t risk leaving even a trace of DNA,” Hannibal explained as he situated the hat. He picked up one duffle bag- they only needed to subdue Frank and get him into the vehicle- and looked at Nigel and Aiden to see if they were ready.

Aiden put in the gloves and the hat, tucking his wild curls underneath it, nodding to Hannibal. “Ready,” he said finally, taking a breath. The young man pulled up his jeans and adjusted himself, subtly, waiting in the two dangerous men to tell him what to do next.

Hannibal nodded and took the lead, walking in front of the two men briskly. The hotel was decidedly rundown and seedy looking, filthy, and as they reached a door with a dirty, crooked “3” on it, he turned to Nigel and nodded. The Romanian squatted as Hannibal stood to one side of the window, curtains drawn, and Nigel picked the lock silently until a small “click” was heard. Standing quickly, Nigel opened the door fast, gun drawn, Hannibal right behind him with a small, chloroform-soaked cloth in his hand, at the ready.

A muffled, confused “what the fuck” could've heard, but within seconds Hannibal was on the man who lay on the bed in the tiny room. Climbing atop him swiftly, Frank was out cold before he could even struggle.

Aiden had stayed back while the two men granted them entry inside and once they entered, he followed, keeping his distance, his heart pumping battery acid through his veins. The adrenaline was very real and present, and he felt himself wanting to punch Frank when he saw him, but he didn't, he just watched instead.

Once Frank was out cold, Aiden took a look around at the room. It was disgusting. "That was quick, so what now?" he asked, shifting a bit, brows arched.

Nigel reached into the duffle, unfurling a black sleeping bag, which they proceeded to roll Frank into. Hoisting the man over his shoulder easily, Nigel looked between Aiden and Hannibal. “We get him the fuck out of here,” he said as Hannibal began planting things around the room before walking to the door to open it. Looking around cautiously, he nodded. “It's clear. Let's move.”

Aiden followed, wordlessly, behind the two brothers, worrying he was more in the way than anything else. This was so surreal, so...exciting? Yes, it was exciting. His father--Frank, deserved this, and while it was something he never thought he'd want to see happen, he was glad it was.

Nigel carried Frank in the bag over his shoulder, Hannibal closing the door quietly and leading the way back to the SUV. Opening the trunk, they threw him in the back, Hannibal climbing in behind him. “Aiden, get in the car. Nigel will drive….I need to restrain him so when he wakes he’s not a danger.” Nigel closed the back and looked around cautiously, getting in the driver’s seat.

"Okay," Aiden answered, noticing the difference and seriousness in both of the brothers. They were darker, and looked...totally different. Especially Hannibal, already. Still, he did as told and got inside, buckling up.

Hannibal unzipped the bag and bound the man’s hand and feet, duct taping his mouth closed as well, then zipped him back up as they drove to the warehouse. He rode in the back with him to make sure nothing went wrong.

Aiden watched the world go by as the went to the warehouse, not really sure what to say, more just trying not to throw up.

The ride to the warehouse was uneventful. Frank remained unconscious, and as Hannibal washed his hands and changed, Nigel secured the man to a large stainless steel table that was bolted to the concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse. They’d stripped off his clothes, and Hannibal was gloved, head to toe in a clear plastic suit, a surgical mask covering his face. They had blindingly bright, O.R. lights on over what appeared to be a makeshift operating table. A small tray on a cart sat beside the man, and Hannibal reached for a scalpel as the man seemed to finally wake.

Aiden just stood back, watching, eyeing the weird plastic suit that Hannibal had on, he seemed...eerily calm, and very prepared. Things were starting to come together, he just wasn't sure what it meant yet. Nigel was a bit easier to read, he was hot headed, and violent, Hannibal though? This was a side the boy had never seen. Once again, he was very glad Adam wasn't here. "Wait..." Aiden said, walking over. "I want Frank to know I'm here..."

Frank looked up, struggling a bit, or trying too, his eyes squinting at the light as Aiden, and the other two men came into focus. He was groggy, and scared. "Aiden? What...what the fuck?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye...and fuck you!" The boy spat, looking down at the man who'd caused him so much pain.

"Get me out of here! I'm your father!" Frank added, realizing he was strapped down.

"You're not my father, you stopped being my father a long time ago, and I can't help you, I don't want to help you." With this Aiden looked at the twins and nodded, stepping back, his shaky hands clasping behind his back.

Hannibal watched Aiden and his interaction with Frank with a poised calm. His love was very fiery and passionate, and it was one of many, many things he adored about him. It was a characteristic that set them apart - they were very different - and yet didn’t opposites attract? They seemed to prove it, scientific law like a magnet to steel.

Nigel stood back and watched as well, his eyes burning as he watched the boy, his gaze shifting to his twin. He stood ready to help him when he needed, but for now, this was Hannibal’s show.

The doctor neared Frank again as Aiden stepped back, and he picked up a scalpel from the small table. “We  _ should _ make you suffer, though I’m not remotely interested in that, Frank. You know why you are here. You broke our agreement.” He didn’t feel like wasting much time on the man, who in his eyes, was no better than a pig. The conversation was more for Aiden than anyone.

"Fuck you, fuck all of you," Frank sneered, trying to hold onto some dignity. When he saw the scalpel though he began to shake. "L-look, I'll leave, I'll leave the country. I had the charges dropped, didn't I?" He swallowed, his heart racing harder, still struggling at the restraints. "Aiden! Aiden, help me! Please, son."

Aiden just backed against the nearby wall, shaking a little himself but for different reasons. He didn't reply, just clutched the hem of his shirt.

Hannibal pulled the mask up over his nose and mouth with a sigh. “I will make this quick; please don’t worry. It will take about twenty seconds for you to lose consciousness, and you’ll be dead in less than five minutes,” Hannibal said clinically, before holding him down, carefully severing the man’s carotid artery on both sides of his neck with the scalpel.

Thick globs of blood began pouring copiously from Frank’s neck, pooling around him and dripping off the table, down a drain in the floor. Hannibal sighed and waited for him to stop coughing and thrashing, and as predicted, with a couple minutes his eyes closed, though he continued breathing shallowly another few minutes before he finally stopped, falling limp.

"Shit..." Aiden murmured to himself, never having witnessed anything like that. He mostly focused on Hannibal, it was like he was a totally different person. His eyes were...devoid of any feeling, he sounded so cold. The young man just slid down the wall, and rested his chin on his knees, unsure what to think. He didn't really care about Frank being dead. It was Hannibal that filled his mind now.

Nigel stepped forward with one of the duffle bags they had brought, and pulled out a  handful of arrows as Hannibal moved down the man’s body. With a longer instrument placed strategically at six different points on Frank’s body, he punctured his skin and took the arrows from his twin, impaling the man with them. The two men began carefully arranging and crafting Frank into a very perfect likeness of Saint Sebastian, the final touch being to wrap his loins with a piece of white linen.

They worked in relative silence, and when finished, Hannibal began gathering the tools as Nigel took to checking around to make sure they left nothing behind with their DNA.  

Aiden remained frozen in place, his mind swirling with realization. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hannibal. The young man did look at Frank once, seeing the final product, he wondered if he might see the image in his dreams later.

Hannibal walked over to Aiden, leaned up against the wall, sitting on the floor and looking shell-shocked. He squatted beside him, looking into Aiden’s eyes, searching for a sense of how he was taking this. “Aiden, are you alright, Mylimasis?” he asked, rubbing his arm and looking at him with concern. Nigel looked on, wanting to say something, to go to the young man, but knowing it was best if Hannibal was the one to help him.

The young man jerked, just a little at Hannibal's touch, and met his gaze. "Y-you're, you're," he stammered, and shook his head from left to right, clearing his throat. "You're the ripper...aren't you? It's you. The way you looked, I-I can tell. Don't lie to me, Hannibal. Don't lie to me anymore about who you are."  He looked over at Nigel, who was looking on and pointed at him. “And you, you knew too, both of you knew and didn’t say anything. You both lied to me.” He stood up, shaking with confusion, fear and anger.

Nigel moved closer, right to Aiden’s side to clutch his arm. As he approached, Hannibal withdrew, a stony expression over his face, cracked only by the most microscopic twitching at the bridge of his nose, his eyes growing glassy. Something shifted in the doctor as he absorbed Aiden’s anger, and it cut to his core in a way only one other person had ever been able to do. The only other person, aside from his twin, whom he’d ever allowed over the walls of his heart. He swallowed slowly and exhaled through flared nostrils, trying to regain his composure.

“Aiden, fucking calm down. We…no one has lied to you. You have to understand...we love you and trust you, and that’s the only reason we’ve let you into this...into this side of our world,” Nigel tried to explain, but Hannibal was already shaking his head. “Lying was not the intent. We were protecting you, Aiden,” Hannibal finally said, looking down, unable to accept the look of terror and scorn on the boy’s face any longer.

Aiden took another shaky breath, and looked at Nigel's hand on his arm, Hannibal's expression, then Frank. "I just...It's just a lot to process. I was mostly prepared for seeing Frank, I just didn't, I didn't know..." Aiden mumbled. It occurred to him then that Nigel had just confessed to loving him and he had to wonder if the Romanian even realized he'd said it. Warmth swirled with all the other emotions then and he just didn't know which one to focus on. "Look, I love you both too, I'm not  _ going _ anywhere or telling anyone, but c'mon, this isn't a small tidbit of information. I mean, I'm in love with the Chesapeake Ripper for god's sake.” He looked at Nigel, calmer but still upset and wriggled from his grasp to walk over to Hannibal. ”Let's just get out of here and all talk at home before Adam gets there okay?"

Hannibal rose and mechanically walked to the table to take a last look at Frank’s body. “Yes, perhaps that’s a good idea. Let’s go.” Nigel picked up their gear and headed out the door.

***

The drive back was uncomfortable, Nigel with a white-knuckled grip on the wheel, and Hannibal in quiet contemplation, avoiding the gaze of both men, looking out the window with a distant look in his eyes. He wondered if he’d made a grave mistake with Aiden. His reaction to realizing the truth about him left him feeling gutted, though he hid behind his stoic expression, hands neatly folded in his lap.

"So no one is going to say anything?" Aiden asked, looking back at Hannibal and then over at Nigel, noticing the grip he had on the wheel. "I mean...like I said, it's just a lot to process. I know you opened your secret world to me, and I appreciate that, but I didn't know what it meant, until now and I just, well I don't understand. You've killed so many people...both of you probably, and Hannibal, you eat them? Do you eat them too, Nigel?" He asked, looking the two men, unable to keep his mouth closed, he’d seen the articles, the mentions of cannibalism. He was trying not to be judgmental, since he loved Hannibal, as well as Nigel, but he needed to know the reasons behind all the...darkness.

Nigel shifted his gaze uncomfortably to the rear view mirror to eye his brother. “Have you told Aiden about...about…” he asked, his tone noticeably quiet.

“No. Not yet.” Hannibal unclasped his hands and looked at Aiden. “We...back in Lithuania, Aiden, we had a sister. Mischa. Younger by many years,” he began slowly. “It was war there. Every day, bombings, pillaging, terror. Nigel and I were just boys, maybe ten years old. They burned our home to the ground, killed our parents, kidnapped us, Nigel, Mischa and I.” Hannibal sighed heavily, wiping his face with his hand.

“The men took her away. We didn't know what they'd done with her. They...they'd been starving us, and one day they brought us food, finally. Some sort of chili.” Hannibal stopped, his voice breaking, unable to continue.

“It was Mischa, they told us after we ate,” Nigel interjected. “They slaughtered her. Four years old, slaughtered her like a pig and fed her to us.”

“One night the man guarding us became intoxicated. Nigel stole his keys and freed us. I stabbed him to death with his own knife and we escaped.” Hannibal explained, his accent heavy with emotion. “Years later as a young man, I hunted them down. Ended every last one. We ate them.”

“It was our way of trying to handle the fucking injustice, the grief of losing everyone like that. All we had was each other,” Nigel added.

Aiden swallowed thickly at that, and nodded, slowly. "I'm sorry, I-I had no idea," he whispered, looking down at his hands as they clasped together. It explained a lot for him, and while he wouldn't have handled things that way, at least there was a reason for it. He had two choices really, accept both men as they were, and love them anyways...or run. He couldn't fathom running, and where would that leave Adam? _Oh god, Adam,_ he thought, knowing his brother had no idea about this.  Suddenly Aiden sat up taller, straighter, the need to keep his sweet brother safe, content and unaware giving him strength. "Adam can  _ never _ know."

Nigel nodded, feeling very protective of the young man himself. “Never fucking planned to tell him. None of this. He's … he's innocent, but logical...I don't think he'd understand. He'd lose his shit over this. Poor kid has been through enough.”

“I wouldn't want that either, Aiden. I don’t desire to complicate his life. But you must know, the people I've ended have been worthless, rude, victimizers, and worse. If you've read the papers, you know that. I've never felt anything like guilt or remorse for them,” Hannibal said frankly. “The question now is, what will you do with this information, Aiden?” Hannibal asked, his voice was even, not cruel or threatening. He wondered if the boy would still love him, or look at him in fear, like he was a monster.

Aiden nodded to Nigel in agreement, and then looked back at Hannibal as the SUV rolled down the highway towards home. "I'm glad we all agree about Adam. I am not going tell anyone, if that's a concern," he reiterated, taking a deep breath, "and like I said, it's shocking, disturbing even, but I love you, both of you,  and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I mean I trust you wouldn't.  Just...don't feed me any, um, people, okay? Or have you already?" He had to ask. Better to know now, right? The young man hoped it conveyed to the twins that he wasn't going to run, he was staying and would accept it, accept them.

Nigel chuckled at that. “Well, have you, Hannibal?”

“Not at all, Aiden. I wouldn’t do that to you without your knowledge,” the doctor said.

They reached Hannibal’s home uneventfully, pulling the vehicle into the garage and unloading the equipment. Nigel began carrying everything downstairs into the cellar, leaving Hannibal and Aiden alone. Hannibal opened the side door to the kitchen, looking back at the young man. “Are you alright, Aiden?” he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Aiden answered, wrapping his arms around Hannibal. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I just wasn't expecting that. I don't care about Frank at all. I'm glad he's gone. I couldn't ever lose _you_ though, any of you but I am so in love with you, Hannibal. I told you before, and I mean it, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Hannibal exhaled finally, feeling as though he'd been holding his breath since the warehouse. “I’ve let you know me, _see_ me. Let you in where I've never...I've let very few in to this side of me, Aiden. I love you deeply, in a way I never have anyone before. I want you forever too, Mylimasis.” The doctor kissed Aiden's forehead, his chest heaving with emotion. It was a relief to him that the boy hadn't been too frightened or repulsed, that he was, at least in this moment, saying he accepted and loved him.

"Hannibal," Aiden whispered, touching the doctor's high cheekbone. So many emotions in so little time, but beyond all of it, he was madly in love with him. The young man cupped his face and kissed him, reverently. "I am with you, through the good and the bad. I'm glad you let me in, let me see  you. **"**

The doctor looked at Aiden, his eyes moist with tears. “You don’t know how much that means to me, Aiden. I’ve never known anyone to see me as I am and still accept me, much less…much less love me,” he admitted, his voice cracking with emotion. He pulled the young man into his arms and kissed him.

Aiden kissed him back again, so thankful that they were okay. They'd been through a lot together in such a short time and yet here they were, still going strong, stronger even. "I'm glad..." he whispered, gazing at him between sweeps of tongue.

Nigel had headed back up the stairs and wandered in to see the two of them standing in the kitchen making out. He coughed and chuckled to announce his presence. “So, I guess I’ll head home to Adam, if you guys are good?” he asked.

Panting, Aiden chuckled and released Hannibal long enough to walk over and wrap his arms around Nigel. "Yes, we are, and thank you for today. I'm sorry I was...well you know how I can get," he smiled and gave Nigel a quick peck on the lips.  They were all in this together now. "Tell Adam to call me, once you two are done fucking." His grin became a bit more coy at that, cheeks heating up, being so young meant his mind changed gears quickly, from murder to fear, then emotional and horny. "He's supposed to come over and spend some time with me tomorrow while you two are out and about."

Nigel squeezed Aiden’s arm and grinned mischievously. “Your little brother is insatiable...I’m sure he’s researched all kinds of new things he wants me to do,” he laughed and nodded. See you guys later,” he said, leaving.

Hannibal turned to Aiden. “It will be good for you to spend time with Adam. I think he could use the connection of family, and so could you,” he said. “I do have several house calls tomorrow, and then Nigel and I will be having lunch, so the timing seems to work out.”

Aiden, who was now right back against Hannibal, nodded. "I think so too, we need to solidify our bond, we haven't had a lot of time together," he said, and then arched a flirtatious brow. "Speaking of solidifying bonds, I think we need to also." His slender fingers curled around Hannibal's shirt, tugging him as he walked backwards towards the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Nigel arrived back at Adam’s apartment, thankfully before Adam himself did, and the Romanian took the opportunity to shower and change. He was just toweling off, cursing himself for not remembering to get them something for dinner, and was reclined on the couch, messing around on his phone looking for take-out when Adam came home.

Adam closed the door behind him and locked it, placing his cross-body satchel on the other end of the couch. "Hi, Nigel," he smiled, walking over to sit next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked, overjoyed to see his boyfriend, his posture straight, and hands on his lap.

“Adam,” Nigel greeted, a crooked smile spreading over his prominent features. “I was trying to look up some take-out to order in for dinner. I forgot to pick something up on my way home, angel,” he said. The Romanian wrapped a bare arm around Adam’s shoulders, spreading his legs, the white cloth of his towel falling in the gap between his thighs alluringly.

The young man had noticed Nigel in the towel, and was instantly aroused, but being Adam he hadn't made it outwardly apparent. It was now though, as his cock hardened in his jeans. "T-thank you, Nigel," he said, softly, his doe eyes roving down to where the towel had fallen. "You, you don't have any clothes on. I like it, it's making me sexually excited." He followed the statement by caressing his the older man’s thigh, going to his large plump balls to roll them gently.

Nigel’s head lolled back as he felt Adam’s hand on him, and he moaned. “No, I don’t, darling. Just got out of the shower...ahhh…” he purred, hardening quickly beneath the towel.

They had been having sex a lot, so Adam felt very comfortable with this aspect of their relationship. He'd also been doing some research. The boy moved the towel, and wrapped his hand around Nigel's cock, gently sliding the extra skin up and down. "I was thinking...maybe we can try some new things. I have been looking online at anal play with the use of toys."

_ “Fuck,” _ Nigel cursed as he heard what Adam said. “That’s so fucking...you’ve been watching porn with toys? Used them on yourself yet?” he asked, because frankly the image of Adam teasing his own hole like that made the man flush from head to toe.

"Mhm, yes," Adam stated, and then stood up, after removing his hand from his boyfriend's cock to quickly undo his jeans. He pulled them down below his ass, briefs and all, furrowing his brows in contemplation. "I read that using an anal plug, and wearing it throughout the day, can make it easier for intercourse. No preparation needed," he paused, his cock and balls displayed as he explained things in a stoic manner. "It occurred to me to try this out today, knowing that I wouldn't be home until later. It was a bit awkward at first, but then it felt good. I have had several erections, though no one noticed." With this he turned around, and bent over, right in front of Nigel, spreading his cheeks to reveal a black plug, lodged there. "I have had this one inside all day long. See?"

Nigel’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at the feast presented to him. God, Adam looked  _ so _ perfect like that, his cheeks parted obscenely with the plug nestled between them. Nigel’s cock bobbed approvingly beneath his towel, and he undid the knot at his waist to let it fall aside. “ _ God fucking damn it _ , Adam. You're gonna give me a heart attack….ahhh...I mean….not  _ literally _ angel,” he quickly corrected, seeing a brief look of alarm on the boy’s sweet face.  “I just mean I’m  _ really _ fucking turned on by you. Never seen anyone look so fucking innocent with an butt plug before. You’re fucking gorgeous,” he growled, palming over Adam’s soft ass and tapping a finger over the end of the plug. “You wore this all day...at work?” he asked incredulously.  

Adam was relieved Nigel wouldn't really have a heart attack but very pleased he seemed to like it. He was about to say this much when he felt that tap on the end of the plug, pushing it right against his prostate. "Oh!" he moaned, and then stood up, turning around the face the older man. "I'm aroused too, and I'm glad you find it sexually exciting. Yes, I did wear it all day." He thought he'd mentioned that already but maybe he hadn't been clear or maybe the look on Nigel's face meant he didn't believe him. He could understand that, it did seem a little implausible.

“Were you thinking of my cock in your ass all day, angel?” Nigel asked. “Did you have that hard-on all day too?” he asked, rubbing over the plush softness of his cheeks while fisting his erection, pre come already dripping from his slit.

Adam, who was still facing Nigel, standing right in front him, blushed. "Not the entire day, but I would surmise a great portion of it. I would have preferred it be your penis, even if it isn't a possibility." The boy thought for a moment at the next question, and then shook his head at the older man. "I was erect eight times today, so roughly forty minutes, given that the duration of each one would vary in time. Sadly I neglected to keep a log." When he saw how Nigel was masturbating himself, he licked his lips, and shifted, the plug moving again, causing his knees to buckle slightly from the pleasure.

Nigel scooted forward on the couch, and pulled the boy’s jeans all the way down his legs, kissing his body as he did. He stood and lifted his shirt off, tossing it aside before gently prodding him to the bedroom. “I think we should get that plug out and replace it with something more satisfying, don’t you?” he said, kissing Adam on the back of his neck and slipping his arms around his waist.

"Yes, I am hoping to replace it with you," Adam whispered, breathily as he was lead to the bedroom. His was so erect that it was as if it was pointing them to the bed, steering them there. He'd thought a lot throughout the day, about coming home to this, to his Nigel. Once inside the room, he instinctively bent over the bed, his cheeks parting of their own accord and all for the Nigel.

Nigel let a string of profanities in Romanian loose as Adam did so, looking over his shoulder with that delicate blush in his cheek. He pulled the lube from Adam’s nightstand and immediately got back behind the boy, pouring some over his cock and stroking himself. He bent down, grazing his teeth along the soft cleft of Adam’s backside, leaving small sucking bites along his peachy ass. “You’re the fucking eighth wonder of the world, Adam Raki,” he muttered, playing with the plug, pulling it out and pushing it back in.

Adam moaned at that, thinking for a moment that he should explain there are only seven wonders and he could not possibly be the eighth but he didn't. The pleasure was too good and he was too aroused to care. "Please, fuck me, Nigel, I need you inside of me," he panted, all but begging wantonly over the bed. He had enjoyed the plug, but now it was time for the real thing, his Nigel.

The Romanian pulled the plug out with a little wet  _ pop,  _ staring lustfully at how beautifully the boy’s hole gaped, just begging for him.  _ “FUCK,” _ he muttered again. He knelt on the bed behind Adam, and bracing his hand on the small of his back, he slipped inside, grunting as the angelic looking boy seemed to suck him in greedily. “Adam…” he gasped.

"Oh, Nigel!" Adam mewled, gripping the spread white knuckled from the pleasure. He looked back at his boyfriend, panting, multifaceted eyes showing just how much he was enjoying this. "Harder, Nigel, harder," he begged, arching his spine to make his ass pert.

Nigel was surprised to say the least, with the butt plug and Adam’s ravenous appetite, but it was likely a result of being a late bloomer and making up for lost time. Fucking lucky bastard he was, and he knew it. He slammed into the younger man harder and harder, faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their ragged panting ringing out in the room.

It had been exactly that. All day of having the plug in, each subtle shift and movement causing it to rub up against Adam's prostate, had him all but begging for Nigel to take him. That coupled with the fact that they'd had rough sex before, and this was still new for the boy. When Nigel started to piston harder, faster, the younger man cried out, meeting each thrust and snap, his cock leaking pre-come onto the bedspread. "Oh, Nigel-!"

Nigel had yet to take him doggy style like this, and the boy seemed to be responding beautifully to his efforts, from the arch of his long slender back to his increasingly high-pitched howls. He tilted his hips just so, on the upstroke making sure the thick tip of his cock would brush right against that sensitive spot inside. He held on tight and deliberately increased the pressure, knowing the sweet angel would be coming all over the bed soon. “Fuck, Adam, yes my gorgeous boy, come for your Daddy!”

Adam had never heard Nigel call himself that before, but oh it was exciting. He knew the meaning behind it, that it wasn't literal, having seen and listened to it in one of his porns. It was enough to send him shaking, the velvet clutch of his body gripping as he cried out and came hard and on the bed. "Oh, Daddy, Oh!" he moaned, his tone higher pitched as he saw white and his heart raced, pumping blood hot through his veins.

The older man couldn’t hold back any longer and pumped hard into Adam, rougher than he ever had before, as he shot inside, lightning driving him to his climax, hard and fast. He felt like he was falling forever, Adam’s body rippling around him, pulling more and more seed from his shaft. “Adam, Adam, my love,” he gasped, falling down atop the boy, rolling them to their sides so he wouldn’t crush him. His sweaty chest slipped along Adam’s equally sweaty back, and he kissed away the dewy drops from the boy’s shoulders as he panted.    

"Nigel," Adam panted, come leaking from his puffy hole as he wrapped his limbs around him. He'd need to wash soon, but for now, he just wanted to be close. "Do you love me? I ask because you called me love, which usually indicates that, and you also indicated before that you were falling for me, but it wasn’t confirmed. I hope it isn't socially unacceptable to ask. I may only be thinking you love me because I love you."

Nigel rolled Adam over to face him, breath coming in ragged gasps. He held his face in his hands, looking into the boy's azure eyes, blue surrounded by flecks of gold and brown. “Adam...I  _ do  _ love you...more than I've ever loved anyone before. It's not because you love me...you... _ you _ love me and I can't fucking believe you do. You're too good for me, I don't deserve you, angel, yet here you are. Te iubesc, Adam. I love you…” Nigel's heart burned in his chest, and he knew in that moment he was forever changed by this precious, breathtaking young man who had stolen his heart.

Adam looked up at Nigel, hypnotized by those powerful eyes and swallowed, his fingers curling around the older man's bulky biceps. "I'm not too good for you, I-I think we are good together and I can be difficult, but I'm glad you love me too." While his tone was stoic, his heart was anything but and he tried to show this by leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. He did so like his life depended on it, blue eyes damp with emotion he'd never felt so intensely in his life. Adam was forever changed too.

Nigel held the boy for a minute longer, kissing into his damp curls. “Should get you some dinner, darling. You had a long day at work. I can order in...I'm sure the pizza place has some pasta I can get delivered,” he said, his own stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Actually I like pizza, cheese pizza," Adam smiled, moving his arms so Nigel could get free. "I am quite famished, I think dinner is a good idea." He leaned up to kiss Nigel again, once more, and then fell back lazily into the pillows. "I also need to shower, I feel sticky."

Nigel rose from the bed and turned to smile at Adam. “Why don't you go clean up, and I'll call for a pizza, darling?” he suggested, walking for the closet to retrieve some jeans.

“Okay,” Adam answered and then rolled off the bed and stood up, smiling back. His went and bent over to look through the drawer, retrieving clean underwear. Once he'd done that, he walked into the living room to retrieve their dirty clothes before finally before finally padding into the bathroom to start the shower.

Pizza ordered, Nigel made his way back into the bathroom in time to see Adam starting the shower. He leaned against the doorway with a smile. “Mind if I watch, gorgeous?” he asked with a grin.

"No," Adam grinned, looking back over at Nigel, bending over to pick up the soap that had fallen on the ledge when the spray hit it. "I do not mind, you can watch or accompany me, both would be more than acceptable options for me."

Nigel admired Adam’s peachy, smooth backside as he bent over, and couldn't resist. “Maybe just a quick rinse, before the pizza gets here, clean up for dinner and all,” he muttered, shedding his jeans again quickly and climbing in after the handsome young man with a twinkle in his eye.

Adam smiled, and stood under the spray, water cascading down over his flesh like a waterfall. He turned to Nigel and leaned up to kiss him, grabbing the loofah to soap it up. "I'm glad you joined me, it's good to be clean before we eat, that and I enjoy looking at you without your clothing."

***

Two months went by before Adam was finally ready to move. In his mind it simply wasn't ideal to continue living separately when the four of them always spent time together anyways.

Adam found that living with Nigel, Hannibal and Aiden wasn't bad at all; actually, it was nice. Hannibal was orderly, like he was, so they were the ones who kept the place clean, and they tried to keep the other two on schedule. The boy felt like he finally had family, and after being there for two weeks, he'd already developed a new routine. It wasn't that much different from the one he'd had previously, just altered a bit to accommodate the other people.

Aiden was equally pleased. He and Hannibal had re-solidified their relationship as Adam and Nigel had, and the jealousy on his part had fizzled to practically non-existent. He still wasn't keen on a schedule, and Nigel didn’t seem to be either, but he had to admit it kept things peaceful, and he knew which bed he'd be going into each night. The young man was certainly in love with Nigel now, though again, it was different from what he felt for Hannibal.

Tonight, they'd all just finished dinner and were having wine and conversation in the sitting room by the fire. The boys were downright drunk, a first for Adam, and it was evident by the blush in their cheeks, the way Adam was swooning over Hannibal, and the way Aiden was pawing at Nigel in his lap. Luckily, it was an accommodating couch.

"So, dinner was great, the wine is amazing, and I have to admit, I'm feeling a little... _ turned on _ right now," Aiden slurred, looking between both Lecters and then his brother. He was bordering on sloppy drunk in all honesty, more so than Adam. "It looks like we are all horny. What about you Adam, are you sexually excited too?"

"Yes, I am very much," Adam hiccuped, and then blushed, covering his mouth with a giggle as he hooked a leg over Hannibal's thigh, casting a glance to Nigel and back to Aiden with a nod.  

Both boys laughed at that, and then looked at the two older men for confirmation.

Hannibal chuckled at Aiden’s state, having never quite seen him this inebriated before; it was rather adorable on the youth, his cheeks blossoming red and blue eyes heavily lidded from the effects. In the same token, his younger brother, ever the slightly more collected mirror image of Aiden sat dangerously close to his lap, blinking up at him with those fetching doe-eyes. The Lithuanian caught the glance of his own twin, who was smirking darkly at him. “Well, Nigel, are you feeling similarly?” Hannibal poised the question with a raised eyebrow.

Nigel swept his hand over the tight denim encasing Aiden’s thigh. “Absofuckingly am, Hannibal. What are we going to do with these two angels, hmm?”

“We could each retire to our quarters but…” Hannibal paused, seeing the hopeful looks on both boys’ faces. “That seems selfish and rather boring, don’t you think?”

While Adam had not been part of their activities before, Aiden certainly had, and Hannibal wondered if Adam was interested. He certainly did seem so now. Nigel, on the other hand, after months with his beloved Space Man, knew the boy hid a surprisingly kinky side behind that innocent veneer, and with all the porn he’d watched, even his recent deflowering, he’d made up for lost time with enthusiasm and curiosity.

"Are you proposing a group session of intercourse?" Adam asked, toying with Hannibal's shirt, giggling and licking his lips. "B-because, I've seen that before, and I think it sounds appealing, very...um very hot." Normally he might have chosen another word, but such was the nature of inebriation.

Aiden burst into laughter and wiggled on Nigel's lap, his cock already hard. "I'm game...what are we waiting for, hmm? Who wants to fuck me first?" he asked then made a mock shocked expression at his profanity with a coy smirk watching Adam, who clearly wanted to be like his brother as he crawled over into Hannibal's lap to emphasize his interest in the idea.

Hannibal smiled over at Aiden and pulled his face closer, kissing him once before releasing him to Nigel and pulling Adam in against his chest. He shook his head and clucked a tongue at Aiden. “Dirty boy, have you not learned by now how much I disapprove of such filthy language in my home? But, I think you know,” he said, his voice warm.

Aiden licked his lips to taste Hannibal's flavor and felt a shiver at his words, biting his own lower lip at the thought of how he might be punished for the profanity later. "I know, Daddy, sorry," the artist grinned, looking at Hannibal, curls hanging in his eyes.

Nigel scooted his hips close to Adam, pulling his wrist up to his lips and searching his face. “You really good with this, angel?” he asked carefully. He loved Adam more than anything, and wanted to make sure he’d be ok. He loved Aiden deeply as well, but was concerned about Adam, knew he was more open that anyone would guess, but had learned over their months together that communication was the most important thing between them all in securing the harmony they’d finally achieved.

Adam nodded, and leaned over to kiss Nigel, Aiden moving forward so he could get to him. "I am, Nigel. It's the next natural progressive step in our relationships, I've decided," he began, "I've already masturbated thinking of this scenario more than once." He loved Nigel very much as well and thought it was thoughtful of his boyfriend to make sure.

Aiden ran his hand over Adam's arm, and gave a loving squeeze, and then looked at Hannibal to reassure him that he too, wanted this, though there probably wasn't much doubt there when it came to him. "I'm glad you agree, Adam. You'll like it."

Nigel cursed under his breath as the image of his angel touching himself flitted through his mind.

His lips curled as he felt himself swell under the weight of Aiden in his lap, and stared with lust at both of the handsome young men. The blonde began to tug Aiden’s shirt over his head, that magnetic pull drawing him in as it always had. 

Hannibal turned back towards Adam and rubbed his thumb along the boy’s bottom lip. “Have you really touched yourself thinking of us, dear boy?” the doctor asked, running his hands up and down Adam’s thighs.

"Yes, the last time was two days ago, while Nigel worked," Adam said, his words not as clear or monotone as usual. He began to grind on Hannibal's lap, looking at Aiden and Nigel briefly before turning back to the doctor. He was very aroused, and leaned in to kiss the elegant twin’s lips, softly. "Maybe the bedroom would be the best location?"

Hannibal nodded, already swollen full and pressed against the fly of his plaid trousers. “That would be best,” Hannibal hummed, picking Adam up and nodding to Aiden and Nigel to follow. “Shall we, then?”

Adam laughed, drunk but aware of his choices and watched as Aiden hopped off of Nigel's lap and took off towards the bedroom, shedding his clothing along t he way. The younger brother looked up at Hannibal, as he was held and furrowed his brows playfully. "I think that was a resounding yes."

Hannibal smiled and carried Adam up the stairs after the other two. As they entered the bedroom, Hannibal lowered the boy to the bed next to Aiden. Nigel had shed all his clothes and crawled up over the boy, kissing him deeply, and when Adam joined, Nigel began quickly undoing the buttons of Adam’s shirt and tugging off his clothes until he was as naked as they were. Hannibal watched and disrobed as his twin kissed both boys, moving back and forth between their mouths with a fevered lust.

Aiden kissed Nigel hungrily, one leg hooked over his thigh from under him, while Adam laid on his back, and watched them. Once Nigel was back on Adam, the wilder brother looked up at Hannibal and beckoned him closer, his skin burning with desire. "C'mere, love." While he waited, he slipped his hand between himself and Nigel to stroke his uncut cock, watching as Adam moaned and devoured the Romanian.

Hannibal crawled over to Aiden, dipping his tongue inside his mouth and groaning as he tasted him, moving his hand over to Adam at the same time to wrap a large hand around the boy’s pink, hard cock and begin stroking. As Nigel sucked and bit kisses along Adam’s long, pale neck, he played with the handsome boy’s erect nipples, pinching them playfully between his rough fingertips. “God, baby, you look so beautiful like this,” he murmured. “You both look fucking gorgeous.”

“Indeed you do,” Hannibal agreed lustfully, his voice deeper and rougher, turgid flesh lying thick between his thighs.

Aiden kissed Hannibal back, his other hand going to his cock to stroke him, along with Nigel. With each hand busy, and full, he arched his back and groaned into the kiss. While Aiden was doing that, Adam moaned, bucking his hips into Hannibal's fist, his neck lolling back to accommodate Nigel. 

"This is so fucking hot," Aiden chimed in, breathless and in between kisses. Adam agreed with a nod, swallowing thickly, practically unable to speak from all of the stimulation.

“Think we should get the party started, darling?” Nigel rasped, curling his thick fingers into Aiden's mouth to wet them. Hannibal, meanwhile, descended between Adam’s legs and parted his thighs, kissing the pale skin and nosing into his groin as he moved, enjoying the boy's soft coos of pleasure.

"Yeah," Aiden breathed, licking Nigel's fingers and removing his hands from the two men's cocks. He rolled over onto his side and leaned down to kiss Nigel, looking down to see Adam taking the Romanian's cock into his mouth as Hannibal nosed Adam's. The artist climbed over Nigel's shoulders, facing Adam and Hannibal, so that Nigel could wet and open him up.

Adam looked up at Aiden and continued to lave his tongue over Nigel's cock, moaning as Hannibal pleasured him.

Hannibal leaned up from beneath Adam, taking long, sweeping licks over his pink, delicate pucker, savoring the clean, musky taste of his body and inhaling deeply. He gently suckled the boy’s balls in his mouth, one at a time, stroking his cock in one hand, before moving back over his hole and licking more firmly until he felt the angelic looking young man relax enough for him to poke his tongue inside. Employing the same methods he used their first time, the doctor distracted Adam with firm strokes of his cock as he worked him open gradually and gently.

Nigel watched with lust-filled eyes as Aiden turned to present his beautiful round ass to him, and began working his spittle-dampened fingers into the boy’s eager opening, rolling his balls with his free hand. “Fuck, this is so fucking hot, gorgeous,” Nigel rasped, eyeing the glazed over expression on Adam’s face as his twin worked him open as well. The Romanian kneaded and massaged Aiden’s ass thoroughly, curling first one, then two thick fingers inside him.

Adam moaned, right in time with Aiden, the sounds of their pleasure practically blending into one perfect song. As Adam sucked Nigel's cock, taking him deeply, and fondling his balls, he cried out, his lashes fluttering. Hannibal was so good at that. "Oh, Oh, Hannibal."

Aiden grinned at that, and reached forward as he was fingered to brush a wayward curl out of Adam's eyes, holding his brother’s head next to guide Adam down onto Nigel's cock. He cast a glance to Hannibal as he did, watching his lover feast on his brother. "That's it, suck his cock, Adam," Aiden said, still drunk and feeling extra filthy. He looked back at Nigel and winked, fucking himself onto those thick fingers.

Nigel groaned at the perfect feel of his angel’s mouth on him; in their time together, the boy had been such a quick study in exactly how he loved to be worked over, learning every inch of him and adapting his technique to what seemed to get the biggest response. And respond he did; Nigel cursed and rolled his hips up to meet Adam’s sweet, ruby lips, spitting on his fingers again to re-wet them as he continued to twist his fingers into Aiden, adding a third one and pushing in deeper.

Hannibal ignored his own leaking member that lay heavily against his thigh, but he derived more pleasure from the exquisite moans of his angelic boys in the throes of ecstasy at the hands of himself and his twin. He mentally chastised himself for not exploring this option sooner, but the thought was quickly lost in the raw beauty of the moment.

Heat built inside of Aiden as he was fingered open, watching Adam suck Nigel's cock, and Hannibal working Adam. It was a beautiful sight, and only served to turn him on more. "Okay, one of you needs to put your cock inside of me before I explode," the shaggy haired young man demanded, grinning.

Adam looked up at Aiden, always admiring his brother's ability to express himself in that way, and hummed, using his hand to chase his mouth as he took Nigel in deep, moaning at the pleasure. After a moment, he popped off, catching his breath, saliva dripping down his chin and swallowed. "Yes, I would like that very much also."

Nigel and Hannibal exchanged glances and very knowing twin smiles, and the blonde slid down kneel at the foot of the bed. Hannibal gently moved both boys, so that Adam and Aiden were laying on their backs, side by side. Hannibal took up the space between Aiden’s legs as Nigel got between Adam’s. “We start like this and perhaps switch. Would you both like that?” Hannibal asked, leaning down to kiss Aiden deeply before moving to kiss Adam as well.

Both boys looked at each other and grinned, before they each said yes at the same time. Adam kissed Hannibal back, and then pulled Nigel down to meet his mouth, lathing their tongues together. He gazed into his boyfriend's eyes and hooked his legs around his thighs, all but begging to be taken. "Nigel, please, please..."

Aiden had done the same, pulling Hannibal back to his mouth, to ravage it, sucking on his tongue lewdly as he bucked his hips and spread his legs, his hole throbbing and pink cock leaking from the tip. "C'mon Daddy, give it to me..."

Knowing Nigel had done well at preparing him, Hannibal sank deep inside in one thrust. “Ahh yes, dear one, Daddy knows just what you need,” Hannibal growled, taking from Aiden’s mouth greedily. Nigel followed suit with Adam, laying atop the angelic boy and gripping the back of his head, biting over his mouth as he breached him swiftly and sank inside with a groan. Both men began thrusting rhythmically, identically different in their movements, twins looking so much alike, both so utterly animalistic and powerful and yet with such contrasting flavors to their lovemaking.

Hitching his breath, Aiden dug his nails into Hannibal's back, crying out pleasurably as he was entered. He stole a glance at Nigel to give him a grin and then kissed Hannibal with hungry abandon. "Oh god, yes!"

Adam mewled, looking up at Nigel with lust blown hues, clutching his biceps as he slowly and deeply fed from his mouth. "Nigel-"

Like the Lecter twins, each of the younger partners were also quite different, but they both had an insatiable appetite when it came to the carnal. Adam was a bit more subtle than his wilder older brother perhaps but still kinky in his own way.

Nigel moaned into Adam’s mouth as he was sucked in by the boy’s tight heat, his big, muscular body shaking as he pivoted his hips in and out of his angelic boy faster. “And what about your Daddy, gorgeous? Do I know what you need? You like what I give you, my gorgeous Space man?” the Romanian asked, kissing the sweet sounds right out of Adam’s sweet cherry lips.

Adam heard Aiden moaning, loudly, as Hannibal and his brother engaged in intercourse but he kept his attention on Nigel. It was a lot going on, almost distracting but with the way Nigel was stimulating his prostate, he couldn't be bothered to care. At the question, the boy nodded, "Y-yes, I need you, Daddy...I like it when we have coitus, when you...um...when you fuck me hard."

Aiden looked over at Adam at that, eyes widened at his brother speaking in such a way. He snapped his blue gaze back to Hannibal and smirked, rolling his hips up to meet the Lithuanian's downward thrust. "Yeah...Daddy, I like it when you fuck  _ me _ hard too..."

Hannibal knew his beautiful, wild lover did, and the doctor pushed Aiden’s neck up, moving his head to the side so Aiden would face Adam, and bit down hard on his neck, teeth snapping tender flesh as his hips snapped up at an increasingly vicious pace, the thick head of his cock precisely angled to strike Aiden’s prostate with every thrust. Beads of the boy’s blood pooled on Hannibal’s tongue, and he lapped it up, moaning in hungry delight, momentarily incapable of eloquence or any words at all from the power of his lustful appetites.

Nigel glanced unsurprised at his twin’s passionate attack on Aiden, and he continued working over Adam, his rough hand gripping the boy’s long neck, wrapping around his throat and thumbing over his pulse. It was making him crazy, the way Adam was looking at Aiden, almost lustfully, some perverse part of himself almost wanting to watch the two kiss, as forbidden as that seemed, it made it even hotter. The innocent, darker haired boy’s eyes were nearly black with desire, his cheeks flushed pink to the tips of his ears, and Nigel leaned down over him to fasten his plush lips over one taut, rosy nipple, biting roughly.

Aiden cried out, one hand gripping the back of Hannibal's neck to keep him there and the other moving over to take Adam's hand. The inebriation had a lot to do with both boy's openness but they hadn't grown up together, and in many ways, were like strangers-still getting to know the other. The wilder brother kept his eyes on Adam, who was meeting his gaze longer than he ever had before. It was pretty fucking hot in all honesty, and Aiden offered his near mirror image a sultry grin.

Adam, who was more aroused than he'd ever been, clenched his legs around Nigel, his body on fire, and moaned loudly, squeezing Aiden's hand as he gazed at him. He wasn't always the best at reading expressions but he recognized the one that his brother was giving him, which he returned in his lust filled haze.

Before too long both young men were caressing the other's hand, rosy lips moist and parted as they were fucked savagely by both Lecters. 

Hannibal’s sharp teeth dripped red with Aiden’s blood, and while he hadn’t seen the looks exchanged, he sensed the thickness of the energy between all four of them. As Nigel rutted harder and faster into Adam beside him, the Doctor picked up the boy’s joined hands and began rubbing his blood-stained lips over their wrists, licking sensual kisses over their pulses, their hands held palm to palm as he sucked open mouthed kisses over their skin. “Such a feast for the senses, you both are,” he whispered, not letting up the rhythm of his hips into Aiden even as he did so.

Nigel kept up his pounding as well, his hands gripping Adam’s hips, his thick, sweat-slicked frame slipping against Adam’s more lithe body. The Romanian grunted and groaned a litany of curses in his native tongue under his breath, his mouth buried in the crook of Adam’s neck. The gorgeous young boy was his everything, he loved him so much his chest ached. Having him under him like this, next to Aiden, and with his own twin, was something he couldn’t have envisioned he’d ever want and yet it felt so perfect.

Ordinarily, Adam would be grossed out by the blood, but he was too drunk to notice, too swept up in the lust that coursed through his body, hot like molten lava. He looked up at Nigel, feeling overwhelmed in the best way when he noticed Aiden had somehow managed to get his face closer. So close, in fact, that when he turned back to look at his brother, his face was right there. "O-Oh, Aiden what are you..."

Aiden, who'd looked at Hannibal with a mischievous expression and gestured for him to let him move over, grabbed Adam's face, and pulled him in for a kiss while the Lithuanian fucked him. He felt Adam's surprise but was shocked as well when the boy didn't resist or pull away and instead kissed him back.

Soon both young men were twirling their tongues together heatedly as the slapping sounds of their holes being pounded filled the room. "Mm, Adam, you taste so good," Aiden groaned, sucking his brother's hot tongue, to which Adam moaned his agreement.  

The twins watched, transfixed by the erotic sight; it was all Nigel could do not to explode right there, and Hannibal had to still himself to keep control as well. The wet sounds from their kissing filled the air, and both Nigel and Hannibal dipped down nearly the same time to meet them, joining their mouths together to kiss them both, tongues and teeth and lips colliding between panting moans. Somewhere in the heated exchange, Nigel and Hannibal switched places atop Aiden and Adam, Hannibal sliding inside Adam and pressing his thighs up effortlessly, while Nigel entered Aiden’s body in one thrust with a loud, rough curse, four bodies slippery with sweat converging and melding in raw, perverse, uninhibited pleasure.

Aiden and Adam both were close to coming, the wilder brother especially when he saw how fucking hot it was when Hannibal’s and Nigel's tongues and lips met in a heated dance as all four of them kissed and joined together. He wondered if they'd ever done this before. It was taboo, all of it but the boy was an adventurer. Adam was just as turned on, moaning into the kiss, thinking he tasted a bit of copper, not realizing it was the remnants of Aiden's blood. It was certainly different for him, all of this really, but he reasoned that since all humans originated from the same source, the whole world was related really which made it okay. Maybe he was just too drunk to care , but he couldn't imagine being bothered tomorrow.

Nigel and his brother were working in perfect sync now, four bodies more tangled together than they’d been all night, Hannibal scraping sharp teeth this time along Adam’s soft, pale skin, mouthing over faint bite marks left by his twin. He hooked his elbow into the crook of the boy’s knee and pressed back, tilting his hips until he was pounding into Adam harder than he ever had before; certainly up until now Hannibal’s lovemaking with Adam had been just that, characteristically gentle, but now it was like something had been unleashed, fierce and wild. The doctor pumped the boy’s leaking pink cock hard and leaned over to capture Aiden’s mouth as he watched them both, their moans echoing in the room. Nigel in turn had Aiden folded in half and was battering him mercilessly, his muscular ass flexing as he hit his sweet spot inside over and over. Nigel spit in his palm, stroking the younger man hard and fast in pace with his hips, his eyes locked onto Adam’s. It was all so beautifully intensely intimate, and Nigel knew he was close to breaking soon.

Adam was surprised at Hannibal's savage pounding, but oh he loved it. He dug his nails hard into the doctor's arms, and cried out loudly, his hole tightening as he spurted milky come from his pink cock. As he came, he kept his eyes locked with Nigel's, their cosmic love ever unbreakable. "Oh, oh, yes-!"

Aiden kissed Hannibal with wild abandon, biting hard into his lower lip as he was fucked hard, just how he liked it, by Nigel. One hand tangled in Hannibal's hair, and the gripped and pinched Nigel's nipples. It was all of that, combined with the sound of his brother coming that pushed him over, spilling sticky nectar over the Romanian's hand. He moaned into the kiss, his heart racing.

Nigel came apart just as he felt Aiden’s body quake and pulse around him. The scream torn from his lungs was deep and vicious, like a wounded animal, but it was nothing but raw pleasure ripped from his body by the gorgeous boy beneath him. Wave after wave washed over him, his thick, hot come shooting into Aiden and filling him, and as he did he managed to find Adam’s mouth and kiss him deeply, whispering words of love to the boy in Romanian.

Even as he did so, Hannibal filled Adam repeatedly, finally savoring the moment when he felt Adam’s own sticky, warm spend explode over their bodies. The sweet velvety warmth of Adam’s body gripped him tightly, and the doctor too came with a moan, shooting a shockingly thick load deep inside the youngest of them. He raked his hand down the boy’s sweat-slicked back and kissed both Adam and Aiden tenderly, and as he did, Nigel joined as well, all four tangled together and kissing in post-coital bliss.

***

It had been a month since that foursome, and three months that they'd been living together as whole. Initially, Aiden and Adam weren't quite sure how to broach the subject of their drunken 'bonding' but they realized it was just that, a different form of love to bring them closer together. Every family loves differently, Hannibal had said. The most important thing was that they were all four living in peace, no jealousies to speak of really, and having the times of their lives. Aiden and Hannibal were stronger than ever, and he loved Nigel too, while Adam was totally enamored with his Nigel, also loved Hannibal.

Today, Aiden sat out on the back deck with the other three, lolling his head on Hannibal's shoulder, as Adam was on his across from them, his head on Nigel's. It was as different, as they were and yet somehow it just worked.

"What is for dinner tonight, love?" Aiden asked Hannibal, gazing up at him with total adoration as Adam listened but was more focused on way his boyfriend Nigel's veins bulged in his forearm.

“Beef tenderloin with a spring salad and Cabernet, and for Adam, there will be quattro formaggi penne with a chilled Pinot Grigio. I’ve prepared a delightful sorbet for dessert as well.” Hannibal kissed Aiden’s forehead fondly, content with the happy little family they’d made for themselves.

Nigel too was genuinely happy for the first time in forever. He was madly in love with Adam, adored Aiden to no end, and glad he’d been able to rediscover the bond with his twin that they’d lost since their days together as children. It was a special, close, beautiful time in their lives, absolutely perfect, all four men living in Hannibal’s home, in harmony.

The musical sound of Hannibal’s doorbell broke the peaceful silence of the four silently anticipating the delicious meal Hannibal would be preparing later. Nigel looked over at his twin quizzically. “You expecting a patient today? On a Sunday?” He asked, eyebrow arched.

“No,” Hannibal said, getting up somewhat reluctantly.

Aiden watched Hannibal as he got up, an arched a curious brow. "Maybe it's another one of those church people?" Or so he hoped, while Adam, took a more logical approach, arching a brow as the Doctor walked off.

"That's unlikely, since today is Sunday, Aiden. It would hardly be optimal for them to come now, when church is over." Adam pointed out, and Aiden made a playful face at him before getting up to peek around the corner to see who it was.

The doctor opened the large heavy front door to see a tall, broad shouldered man he recognized immediately. The head of the behavioral sciences division of the FBI, Jack Crawford.

“Jack. This is an unexpected surprise, on a Sunday. What can I do for you?”

“Hannibal. I have a few questions for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for all the love, the kudos and the comments! Things got a little taboo here, and IRL we wouldn't condone that, but its fiction and double Mads/Hugh, which to us is great! LOL. Pls forgive the small cliffhanger, but it's certainly still a happy ending and should you not continue to follow their journey, we feel this would serve as a good ending. For us though, their stories are far from over, and in a week or two part two of this series will be coming up! <3


End file.
